


fate crystallized in blood

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Series: Blood+ AU [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood+ AU, Drama, Elements of Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 151,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: [Blood+ AU]Being born as a rare king of his kind, Tenn is an enigma - he hunts his own species, with no mercy. He drives his blade stained with his blood deep into their heart, and watches with no remorse as their life fades away into crystallized fragments.When Japan is haunted by a series of grisly murders, Tenn is sent on a wild goose chase to find the source behind it. When he sees a familiar face, old memories resurface, and Tenn is forced into a dilemma.Confront his past, or crystallize it, before shattering it into pieces.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Blood+ AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652995
Comments: 120
Kudos: 224





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Setting based on Blood+ but only loosely based. Some details may be changed from the original material. No prior understanding of Blood+ required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by aizuion on instagram

**Prologue**

The street is silent.

A woman walks along the silent street, with earphones in each ear. She is unconcerned of how late the night has gotten - of how the shadows seem to loom in front of her with each step she takes. She hums a little tune, presumably the song playing from her phone, as she walks. 

In front of her, one shadow isn’t quite like the rest.

She remains unaware as the shadow begins to morph bigger and stranger, its shape now forming horns. Behind her, something gold glints in the dark.

A clawed hand reaches out towards her. A huge mouth opens as the monstrous shadow looms over her. Rows of razor sharp teeth are inches away from her head. The shadow unhinges its jaws.

And -

The woman makes it home safely.

Completely unaware of the pool of blood behind her, that led to a single decapitated head.

The monstrous beast head, with its beady eyes and sharp fangs, cracks, before it shatters into deep red crystals.

Kujou Takamasa sits at the head of the table, his dinner already in front of him. Tenn watches with barely concealed disdain as Takamasa cuts the steak carefully with a knife into tiny, bite-sized pieces. He stabs one with a fork and brings it to his lips.

“Not eating, Tenn?” he asks smoothly.

Tenn gives him a smile. It does not reach his eyes. It never does. “Not hungry, Kujou-san.” His own dinner is in front of him. Untouched. As usual.

He does not know why this man keeps doing this. He finds it amusing for some reason. He does not understand Takamasa’s thoughts, nor does he make any attempts to. 

“I’ve prepared it especially for you, Tenn,” Takamasa laments, “Won’t you at least try it?”

Tenn’s smile turns venomous. “Kujou-san is not a good cook. I already know it tastes absolutely disgusting.”

The last word is said with a curl of his lips and more poison than the rest. Both of them know the real subject the word is referring to. Takamasa remains unperturbed, putting down his fork with the piece of steak still on it. He rises languidly from his chair before making his way to Tenn’s end of the table. 

Despite the genial smile on the man’s face, Takamasa’s eyes hold no warmth. They never have, and Tenn suspects they never will.

“You seem to be in a more terrible mood than usual today. Tough day at work?” he asks in a tone that is meant to be teasing. 

“My days are always terrible, Kujou-san,” Tenn replies back with fake sweetness seeping into his voice, “As long as I’m stuck with you.”

Takamasa tilts his head. “Oh, but unlike the rest, I will always be by your side, Tenn. After all…”

He sinks to the floor on one knee. Without asking for Tenn’s permission, he grabs his hand, before bringing it to his lips. He kisses the tips of Tenn’s fingers softly - a gesture of deep respect. Tenn curls his lips in disgust, but does not move his hand away.

Takamasa’s grip is unrelenting.

“I am your most loyal chevalier, Tenn,” Takamasa murmurs, “And you’re…”

He smiles as he meets Tenn’s gaze.

In the dimness of the apartment, Tenn’s eyes glow brilliant red. 

“You’re my chiropteran king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I'm finally making an idolish7 multi-chapter fic! Please be aware that to avoid spoilers, I will not be putting any warnings for this fic until it appears in the fic. I will, however, put the warning at the beginning of the said chapter when it finally does appear so be rest assured. I'll also put it on my tweet updates so keep a lookout for it!
> 
> I am excited for this project, which I had been planning to write for a pretty long time. Updates will be regular: 1-2 weeks. If there are any changes, I'll tweet about it or put it in the end note in the latest chapter. 
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated! You can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907


	2. one

**Part I**

_**“Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”  
― Friedrich Nietzsche** _

**Chapter one**

Tenn grew up believing monsters are real.

What’s not to believe, when he’s one himself. He’s from a species far more terrifying from ghosts and werewolves and mummys; creatures created to scare children into sleeping early and to give drunk teenagers and adults a thrill as they walk into a haunted house.

He’s a chiropteran - mindless, crazed vampire-like monstrous creatures that kill humans for their blood. A species that has existed for thousands of years, with its origin relatively unknown.

And Tenn is its king - the highest of the hierarchy.

Kings are rare among chiropterans - rarer than Queens, who would often be at the top of the hierarchy in the absence of a King. Their birth is said to happen only once every several centuries, and because they do not share the same weakness of a Queen, whose toxic blood loses its ability once she’s pregnant with the next pair of Queens, Kings are considered extremely dangerous, even among the chiropterans themselves.

Despite the existence of so-called hierarchy, there exists no love within the species, given the fact that chiropterans are vulnerable to the blood of the King and Queen. The concept of loyalty is recognized only by chevaliers - the next highest subtype of chiropterans and second only to Kings and Queens - who even then, only ever obey their creator, and would naturally consider other Kings and Queens as their enemy.

Tenn does not care for loyalty. He shares no love for his chevalier.

The same way he shares no love for the rest of his species, which he kills with no hesitation.

After all, what is there to love about monsters?

“You’re late.”

“Give me a break, Yaotome junior. There’s a storm outside.”

A smirk adorns the man’s handsome face. His silver hair glistens a little under the bar’s dim lighting. He puts down the glass he is cleaning onto the bar countertop, before he crosses his arms. “You’re lucky you have such loyal fans,” he says, “Have you considered becoming an idol, Tenn?”

“You have a handsome face, Gaku. Surely your dad would find ways to turn _you_ into one?” Tenn quips back, “He’s a money-loving fool, after all.”

Gaku sighs. “You’re lucky I can’t and won’t deny that. Anyway, why don’t you sit over here and chat a little bit before your performance? Have you figured out what song you’re going to sing?”

“Of course. Who do you take me for?”

The bar that Tenn works at is a small one, but remains quite a popular haunt among the locals. He performs at the bar every now and then, and Gaku, the bar owner, allows him to keep the money he earns from the crowd as a semblance of reimbursement for his time. Well, to say that he works here is a bit of a stretch, but he makes some sort of earning and he’s becoming a regular performer, so it’s not too far from the truth.

It’s the only time he doesn’t have to spend time in his apartment with his chevalier outside of his...actual job, and Tenn considers that nothing short of a miracle. 

The thought causes a downturn of his lips. Takamasa has repeatedly expressed his displeasure of Tenn performing here, and he doesn’t doubt that he’ll put an end to this soon. Chevaliers are supposed to obey their creator, but Takamasa has proven to be nothing but disparaging. 

“What’s with that frown? Something got you down?” Gaku asks. He places a glass of apple juice in front of Tenn, one that Tenn takes a polite sip from.

It tastes like nothing. Tenn does not, and will not, ever mention this to Gaku.

“It’s nothing. Just remembered an unpleasant person.”

“Speaking of an unpleasant person, your dad hasn’t made an appearance to the bar lately,” says Gaku, “He’s usually sitting at the back when you’re not here, looking as if he wants to kill me.”

“He’s not my dad,” Tenn replies automatically. Not by blood, anyway. “And what? Kujou-san goes here?” That is news to him, and not a very good one. 

“Every now and then, yeah. But he’s stopped coming lately, so I guess he’s gotten bored of trying to threaten me or something. That old man doesn’t like me very much, does he?”

“He doesn’t like anyone,” Tenn answers. He doubts that Takamasa even understands what liking someone means.

“Heh.”

Tenn doesn’t think about the conversation after that. When the bar offficially opens and the usual crowd starts trickling in, Tenn takes his usual place at the center of the small stage at the front of the bar, sitting on a high stool. He taps the microphone in front of him, before looking out into the crowd. He sees familiar faces and it’s those familiar faces that provides him a rare comfort.

This crowd. Gaku. This small bar tucked in the corner of an alleyway. Not being in that gloomy apartment with _that_ person. 

These rare constants in his life, which stopped being his ever since -

“Good evening, everyone. I’m Tenn, and once again, I’ll be your performer for the night,” he says, a real smile on his face for once.

_“We bring you tonight’s news. Three mutilated bodies were found at XXX station this morning. The victims each had missing limbs, and shared similar deep wounds on their throats which showed signs of a possible animal attack.”_

The sight and smell of blood doesn’t faze him. Not anymore. 

He drives his weapon - a katana with a red gem adorned at its hilt - into the chiropteran’s chest before bringing it up the creature’s body. The creature gives a loud, guttural howl as blood splatters from its wounds before each half of its body falls away and onto the ground. The chiropteran - now split into half - makes one last jerky movement, before Tenn hears a familiar crack.

Seconds later, the chiropteran is now shattered pieces of red.

“Honestly, Tenn. Couldn’t you have gone about it less violently?” Takamasa drawls from his position at the base of the tree. Unlike Tenn, who’s white button up shirt is now splattered with the creature’s blood, Takamasa’s suit remains spotless. “I just washed that shirt.”

Tenn wipes his bloody hands on it just to spite him further. “How unfortunate.”

Takamasa raises an eyebrow but makes no further comment. Tenn tears his gaze away from him in favor of looking at the night sky. The forest they are in is silent, save from the occasional sounds from the city nearby. 

“There’s a lot of them lately,” he murmurs.

“They’re drawn by your presence, Tenn. You’re a King after all. As much as they fear you, you also attract them,” says Takamasa, “I believe I’ve already explained this to you.” His tone is pleasant, but Tenn does not miss the annoyance seeping into it.

“For someone who’s supposed to be my mentor, you’re not very bright, are you?” Tenn answers back with mock sweetness. “What a useless chevalier.” 

Takamasa is still smiling. This man, who’s supposed to be Tenn’s father on paper, is forever on his nerves.

“It seems that my King is in a bad mood these days. But you’re more talkative since you would usually ignore me, so I suppose I shall have to bear with it.” Takamasa tilts his head to the side as his fingers move to his chin, adopting a thinking pose. “Is there a link I’m not seeing?”

“None of these chiropterans share the same blood as me,” Tenn says, “The fact that I could kill them says that much.”

“Well, technically speaking, aside from that boy and myself, I don’t think there _are_ chiropterans that are born from those with your blood. Seeing as you refuse to make any more chevaliers.” Takamasa sighs. “Not even after considering the prospects it might be to our cause. You don't even have failed ones."

Their cause he says, when both of them know that it is more of Takamasa’s. Tenn shares no ideals with this man in front of him.

“If they’re not mine,” Tenn continues, “They’re someone else. I may be attracting them here, but to this extent…”

Takamsa raises an eyebrow. “Are you saying that another Queen is around?”

Tenn grips his katana tighter. He would rather it be a Queen. Queens are still rare, but they’re not as rare as Kings. He would rather face a nameless woman he does not know than to face -

“It doesn’t matter,” Tenn decides, “I’ll just have to kill them all.”

The smile that Takamasa gives him is chilling.

“That’s right, Tenn. Kill them all, my King.”

A doll is thrown to the car’s floor. Its head is missing.

“I’m bored,” comes a singsong voice. “Iori~ Are we not there yet?”

A pair of arms came around Iori’s shoulders from behind, and Iori feels something tickle his cheek. He sees a flash of red, then a pair of brilliant blue hues. Something sharp grazes his throat. Teeth.

“Are you hungry?” Iori asks instead, his expression unfazed as he continues to swipe through his messages. Yuki and Momo are sending him endless texts again. Those managers are slowly getting on his nerves.

A thrilling laughter rings into his ear.

“For your blood? Of course I am.” A pair of lips press against Iori’s throat. “May I, Iori?”

Iori closes his eyes. “Just don’t spill onto the seats. I just had this car cleaned.”

“Silly, silly chevalier.” A hand tilts Iori’s head to the side, forcing him to make eye contact with the person behind him. The first thing he sees is the person’s eyes - now shining bright blue. The person has a childlike smile on his face. “Riku will be careful,” he singsongs.

Riku kisses Iori on the lips, biting his bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Riku is all tongues and teeth when it comes to kisses. He is all fervent passion; ironic, given the lack of real emotion that goes into it. Iori doesn’t move and allows the kiss to happen. 

He feels a sharp pain shortly after Riku breaks off the kiss, followed by a scent of blood.

Iori keeps his eyes closed.

“My King,” he whispers to himself. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will most likely get longer as the story progresses but for now, I hope you enjoy the update! Hehe Riku. /eyes emoji/
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	3. two

**Chapter two**

“Darling, can you pass me the cushion pin?”

“Here you go, Momo. Ah, Riku-kun, please stop moving. Momo needs to fix your collar.”

“It’s okay, Yuki. I’m nearly done.”

Momo cuts off the last thread before smoothing the material in place. He makes a satisfied sound at the back of his throat as he nods to himself. “There. Don’t you look handsome, Riku?” he cooes.

“Not as handsome as me, I hope?” Yuki asks playfully.

“Darling is in a different league!” Momo cooes, placing a kiss on Yuki’s cheek. “You did Riku’s hair so beautifully too.”

“Well, our superstar here has been taking care of his hair really well so it’s no trouble.” Yuki smiles. “Isn’t that right, Riku-kun?”

Sitting on the chair in front of the pair, Riku makes a non-committal sound, clearly uninterested in the conversation. There is a rabbit doll in his hands, given to him by Iori to distract him. His hands itch to grab hold of something, and Iori told him that Momo and Yuki are off-limits - two of the few human employees working closely with Riku, unaware of his true nature.

“We’re not hiring anymore managers, Nanase-san. You can’t keep eating them just because you get bored of them,” he told him months ago.

Riku’s grip on the doll tightens. How annoying. 

“That reminds me, Yuki; have you found a venue for Riku’s pre-debut performance?”

Yuki shakes his head. “I’m still looking into it. Riku-kun is a pretty well-known singer in America and Europe, which I suppose is a given since he spent quite some time there. But he’s still pretty unknown in Japan, and as much as I want to make a grand debut, his producer preferred something smaller.”

“Iori looks really young… he looks like a highschooler,” Momo muses out loud, “Yet he has such a commanding presence, doesn't he?”

In the chair, Riku starts pulling on the rabbit’s left arm.

“Well, what producer Izumi wants is what producer Izumi gets, I guess,” Yuki continues, sounding a little grumpy about it, “I can’t deny that he did well with Riku-kun all these years so I guess he knows what he’s doing. But still. Japan is Riku-kun’s birthplace. I figured he’d want a more special debut than some small scale stage, you know?”

“Maybe he’s going for a more intimate feel. What do you think, Riku?”

A loud tearing sound can be heard. The rabbit doll is now missing its left arm. Riku hums a song to himself, his hand already moving for the rabbit’s head.

“I’m bored,” he announces, still pulling at the head. The thread starts to become undone, and with one more tug, the rabbit head is torn from his body. Riku tosses the head to the floor, where it rolls forward until it hits Momo’s shoe. He looks at the now headless rabbit doll in his hands for a moment before he tosses it to Yuki, who barely manages to catch it.

He stands up from the chair and moves towards the door. “You two can go now,” he says without giving Momo and Yuki a second glance before he walks out of the room.

Momo and Yuki exchange glances. 

“That child -,”

“Don’t say it, Yuki,” Momo murmurs, “You know what Iori always tells us.”

He bends to pick up the rabbit head from the floor. He looks at it momentarily, his expression complicated.

“The walls have ears.”

Takamasa is nursing his wine glass filled with dark red substance when he feels two presences in the room.

“Speak,” he commands.

“It is as Tenn-sama suspects. There is a new presence in the city,” says one of the two men that arrived. His dark green hair falls over his eyes, hiding his expression from view. He and his companion have sunken to one knee on the floor with their heads bowed. “Whether it is a Queen or not cannot be ascertained, but it is definitely drawing in more chiropterans more than usual.”

Takamasa narrows his eyes. A new presence could potentially bring so much unnecessary trouble and he would prefer as less distractions and obstacles from his goal as possible. 

“Kujou-sama, there is also about that matter you’ve mentioned before,” the green-haired man’s companion continues. His blond hair is tied into a small ponytail, which rests against his shoulder. 

“Hm? Ah, the lab subjects. What about them?”

“Most of them have been exterminated as ordered. But six have managed to escape.”

Takamasa sighs louder. “Then why are you still here? One is terrible enough. You’re saying there’s a whole flock of them out there? Go kill them.” He gives them a lazy and dismissive wave. “I shouldn’t need to tell you what would happen if both of you fail.”

The barely concealed threat hangs heavily in the air. For a brief moment, no one speaks. The two men keep their heads bowed as they rise to their feet.

“Understood,” they chorus, before disappearing out of sight.

Takamasa is left alone in the dining room again. He returns his attention on the glass in his hands, staring at the body of liquid for a while before he finally lifts it to his lips. A familiar metallic taste explodes on his tongue when he tips the glass over. He takes his time drinking the contents, relishing in the taste. On the table in front of him sits a plate of steak., one he prepared out of boredom as he usually does with his other meals.

He doesn’t bother eating it. It will taste like nothing.

So unlike the delicious blood he is downing down.

“Who were those people?”

Takamasa glances towards the direction of the voice, and sure enough, he sees Tenn standing at the top of the staircase. He’s dressed for bed, the sleeves of his white shirt too long for his arms and the pants too long for his legs. He looks so childlike like this. Innocent. Sweet.

If it weren’t for the fact for the red glow of his eyes signalling his displeasure, Tenn would have looked like an adorable child.

“No one you should be concerned of, Tenn,” Takamasa answers coolly, “Were you heading for bed? I shouldn’t disturb your rest then.” 

“What are you planning?” Tenn asks, his tone cold. He narrows his eyes. “You’re hiding something from me.”

Takamasa remains unfazed. “I am not, Tenn. You’re tired. You’re starting to overthink things.”

“You’re lying,” Tenn growls low in his throat as he glares at Takamasa. “Tell me the truth.”

The red in his eyes grows in its intensity and the air around them becomes significantly heavier. Out of instinct, the hackles on Takamasa’s back rise a little, as if sensing a threat. Takamasa knows what Tenn is doing. He is trying to get him to submit. That’s the power of Kings and Queens; the power of forcing people into submission. 

His lips curl upwards. Unfortunately for Tenn, he lacks one thing.

“Ggh-!”

Tenn stumbles to his knees, his eyes losing its glow. He breathes heavily as he holds onto the stair rails, seemingly exhausted. All the while, Takamasa is regarding him with a cool stare, mockery swimming in his gaze.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself, Tenn,” he says pleasantly, “You’re overestimating yourself. You don’t even drink as much blood as you should be and yet you’re attempting to use your powers. I applaud you for your ambition, but you’re being very foolish.”

“To hell with you,” Tenn spits out.

Takamasa looks at him gleefully. He raises one hand as if to give a toast.

“To hell with  _ us _ , Tenn.”

Iori opens the door to see Riku in the arms of another man.

“Osaka-san,” he greets cordially, “I see that you’ve made it to Japan safely.”

Osaka Sougo, still embracing Riku tightly, gives Iori a polite smile. “Iori-kun. I did, yes. Riku-kun is hungry again. I was about to let him feed.”

“Do you want me to leave the room?”

Riku giggles, drawing the attention of both of them back to him. His arms tighten around Sougo’s waist as his lips nuzzle his throat. He takes a slow, deliberate lick of the skin to which Sougo responds with a shudder. Feeding can be either extremely painful or pleasurable depending on the King or Queen, and for Riku, it depends on his mood.

Iori already knows he’s feeling playful today.

“You can stay, Iori,” he cooes, “Or are you jealous? Riku promises he only has eyes for you!”

Iori coughs. “Didn’t you just feed yesterday? Don’t overdo it like you usually do. Osaka-san has work tomorrow.”

Sougo shakes his head. “It’s fine, Iori-kun. If Riku-kun is hungry, then it couldn’t be helped.”

Iori responds with a sigh. “You spoil him.”

Sougo smiles. “He’s our King.”

Osaka Sougo. Riku’s second chevalier. He works full-time as a song composer - mainly for Riku’s, but also for idols and bands in Japan. The royalty money he earns has two purposes - to support Riku’s singing career, and to also shower him with gifts. Riku gets bored easily, and one does not need to know what he will do when he is left feeling that way.

Sougo is also the kinder one out of Riku’s chevaliers. Kinder in a sense that he will give you a pitying smile as he drives his hand into your chest to pull out your heart.

Riku pulls away from Sougo’s embrace suddenly, turning on his heels to look the other way. He sighs.

“Since I’m here, I can’t help but to wonder,” he says out loud.

“Wonder about what?” Iori asks.

Riku flashes him a grin, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

“About where _ that _ person may be.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be a little later, in a week or so as I'll be going back home from uni so there's all that I have to deal with. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this update! I wonder who Kujou was speaking to? ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	4. three

**Chapter three**

_We bring you tonight’s news. Another body is found with limbs missing and a deep gash to the throat, making it the sixth body found this week. Police suspects there may be a serial killer on the loose and advises the public to be extra vigilant -_

“The world’s getting dangerous now, isn’t it?” Gaku lowers the volume to the television before putting down the remote. “You should be careful when you go home, Tenn.”

Tenn smiles wryly around his glass of apple juice. “Thank you for the concern, Gaku. Do you want to walk me home instead?”

“You know I’d do that in a heartbeat if you asked,” Gaku answers seriously, “If it meant I can be reassured that you’re safe.”

Tenn pauses, not expecting the answer. He flushes before he could help himself, and quickly turns his face away to prevent Gaku from seeing. He could feel his heart beat a little faster and he hopes Gaku doesn’t hear.

He probably can’t, but Tenn can be irrational sometimes too.

“Idiot. You don’t need to be worried,” he mumbles, twirling his straw, “I’m more capable than I seem.”

“You don’t look helpless,” Gaku argues, “I’m just worried.”

Tenn forces himself to drink the apple juice he cannot even taste, just to keep his mouth busy. He does not want to imagine the words he might say otherwise. His heart continues to beat fast in his chest.

“Idiot,” he mumbles around his straw again.

On the TV screen, the news anchor continues to drone on while a series of images flash on the green screen behind her. The images of the victims are blurred to protect their identity but Tenn could still see the resemblance of a gory mess left by the so-called “animal attacks”. Missing limbs…torn throats…

It’s hard not to guess the true culprit behind all these attacks.

“If there is anyone who should be careful,” Tenn murmurs, “It should be you, Gaku.”

“Heh.” Gaku smiles confidently. “I’m tougher than I look.”

Tenn smiles weakly at the comeback, hiding his clenched fist on his lap. With all his heart, he sure hopes Gaku is right.

Blood splatters on his chest. Riku pulls away from the man’s throat, the brilliant blue hues of his eyes contrasting sharply with the deep dark red staining his lips and chin. He drops the person to the ground carelessly before stepping over the body. There is the sound of loud bone crunching when his foot lands on the dead man’s arm, which ends with a bloody stump at his wrist.

Riku is mindlessly chewing on something when a familiar voice calls out from behind him.

“Are you done, Nanase-san?”

Riku beams. He twirls around to face the owner of the voice. He tosses something to the ground and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “No. But I’ll stop for now.”

Iori sighs. “I do wish you’d be more discreet with your feeding. I hope you’ve been watching the news - you’re leaving unnecessary trails.”

“Then why didn’t you clear the evidence?” Riku asks with a tilt of his head.

“I would if you didn’t sneak off without me. Must you eat their limbs as well?”

“I just like to bite on things," Riku answers blithely, before flashing Iori a bloodstained smile, "Will you let me bite you instead, Iori?"

Iori sighs again, heavier than the last. "If it keeps you from being reckless, I'll even let you eat my heart out."

Riku throws his head back to let out a thrilling laughter. "Iori, you say the funniest things! You better be careful. I might just accept that offer." He stares at his hands, before he extends them towards Iori. "Can you clean my hands for me?"

"You shouldn't waste food, Nanase-san."

Riku glances at the body at his feet with a barely concealed disdain. "This mister's blood isn't all that appetizing. Iori~" he whines, "Clean them for me? I do hate getting dirty."

Iori raises an eyebrow as he takes in the bloodied state Riku is in - the front of his shirt is stained red, matching his chin and hands. He chooses not to say anything and instead, he takes out a handkerchief from his pocket.

Just as he is about to wipe Riku's hands, Riku stops him.

"You can clean them through another way, Iori," he says knowingly.

Iori doesn't miss the implication behind Riku's words. He stares at his master for a split second, but Riku's expression betrays nothing. It never does. Iori often wonders if Riku finds enjoyment in this – in watching and hoping that the ever so composed Iori would squirm.

Without a word, Iori reaches out to take one of Riku's bloody hands before raising it to his lips.

He meets Riku's gaze as he takes one long slow lick on Riku's skin. The taste of blood explodes on his tongue and it makes his eyes glow blue – matching that of his King.

"What a good, obedient child," Riku praises. He pats Iori’s head with his free hand, smearing blood on his hair. “You always listen to me well.”

Iori says nothing. Denies nothing. If there is one thing he willingly does-

It's indulging his King.

Gaku hears the bell chime and immediately looks up, greeting ready at his lips.

“Welco - Ah.”

“Long time no see, Yaotome-kun.”

Gaku forces a smile. “Kujou-san. It’s been a while. If you’re looking for your son, he’s not performing today.”

“Oh, I know. I just dropped by to say hello.” Takamasa unbuttons his coat before hanging it on the rack by the door. He takes long strides towards the bar counter, a genial smile playing on his lips. He looks unconcerned, a contrast to the barely concealed wariness in Gaku’s eyes. “Vodka, please.”

“...Coming right up.”

Takamasa takes a seat at the counter and contents himself with watching Gaku work through half-lidded eyes. There is still that polite smile on his face, which is starting to unnerve Gaku for how...permanent it seems. As if it’s been etched into his skin. It doesn’t feel real. Gaku suspects it never is.

“Here you go.” He slides the glass over to Takamasa, who catches it smoothly with his hand.

“Many thanks, Yaotome-kun.”

The pair descends into silence - a very uncomfortable one, at least on Gaku’s part. This isn’t the first time Takamasa “dropped by for a visit” to his bar, but this is definitely the first time he’s at such a close proximity. Takamasa usually sits at the very back, nursing his glass of vodka as he non-subtly eyes Gaku from the distance. Ironically enough, Gaku found it easier to deal with him then, since Takamasa never put up the pretense of being friendly. It made him easier to ignore.

The Takamasa in front of him with his fake polite smile seems more difficult to face, and perhaps even a lot more terrifying.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” says Takamasa, breaking Gaku’s train of thought, “How is Tenn faring lately?”

“He’s doing fine,” Gaku answers carefully, “Has he not been at home as of late?”

“He has, yes. Why?”

“I just figured since you two live together...you know, since you’re his father and all, you’d know better than I do. Tenn only comes by occasionally.”

“Tenn?” Takamasa’s smile seems frozen in place. “I was not aware that you two are on a first-name basis.”

The thing about talking with this man, even as rarely as Gaku does, is that he always makes Gaku feel like he has said something wrong.

“We’re just friends,” Gaku replies.

Finally, he sees a shift in Takamasa’s smile. “I’m sure you are.” Gaku watches as Takamasa takes a small sip from his glass of vodka before he returns his attention to Gaku. “And as for your question, Tenn is unfortunately...going through a rebellious phase at the moment. He hardly talks to me and when he does, he’s always angry.” He sighs theateritically. “He’s always been so obedient before. I wonder what has changed.”

Gaku doesn’t miss the meaningful look Takamasa sends his way.

“Listen, Kujou-san, I -,”

“Hello!”

A pair of customers walk into the bar, their arms looped around each other’s. One of them had long silver hair, who immediately catches Gaku’s eyes and gives him a winning smile. The man next to him, whose dark hair has matching silvery tips, turns his head towards Gaku’s direction before he waves enthusiastically.

“Good evening! May we speak with this place’s owner?” the man with the dark hair asks.

“That would be me,” Gaku answers with a nod, “May I help you?”

The first man with the silver hair smiles a little wider. “Actually, yes. We’d like to talk to you about something if you’re not too busy.”

“Yes, of course. Let me just – ah.”

Gaku turns to where Takamasa is sitting only to find him no longer there. His vodka glass is left mostly full, just as how he usually leaves his drinks in the past.

“Hey what are you listening to, Miaka-chan?”

A high schooler with pigtails turns to her friend, a short girl with a bob cut, excitedly. “Yui, Yui! You’ve got to listen to this!” she gushes, handing Yui one of her earphones.

“Eh~ I never thought I’d see a day where you would listen to English songs. It’s not bad.” Yui squints at the album cover on Miaka’s phone. “Nanase…Riku? Huh, he’s Japanese. Did he just debut?”

Miaka shakes her head. “He’s pretty established in the indie scene in America and Europe. I wish he debuts here soon, though! He’s amazing! I could listen to him all day.”

Yui makes a face. “Leave it to you to obsess over some pretty boy.”

“Yui, you’re being mean!”

“Riku-kun, I brought you a new toy. What do you think?”

Riku stares at the snow globe in his hands unblinkingly, before that same unblinking gaze moves towards Sougo. There is a small garden in the snow globe and among the pretty small flowers, stands a tiny statue of a boy in blue. The boy has a serene expression on his face with his calm smile and closed eyes. The boy along with the garden of flowers seem frozen in time in the globe, forever unmoving and unaffected by their surroundings.

“It’s pretty, I suppose,” he allows, “I can break it really easily though.” As if to prove his point, he raises the snow globe above his head. “Just one throw and this thing will be smashed into tiny little pieces. Will Sougo-san be angry at me if I do that?”

“Riku-kun can do whatever he likes,” Sougo replies pleasantly, “I’m happy that I had the chance to show you something pretty before you destroy it.”

“If you give me a pretty world and I destroy it, what would you do?” Riku asks innocently with a tilt of his head. One side of his bangs is braided with a blue ribbon today, with a bell attached at the end of the fabric which chimes with every movement.

“I will stand by your side as I watch you burn it, Riku-kun,” Sougo answers without missing a beat.

Riku beams. He moves his head again and the bell chimes accordingly. “You’re very charming, Sougo-san! I’m happy that I turned you into my chevalier.”

Sougo returns his smile. “And I am honored to have you as my King.”

“Can’t the two of you have a normal conversation?” Iori interjects from the other side of the room. He puts the book he was reading next to him on the sofa before giving the pair a dispirited look. “If you’re not careful, someone from the other side of that door might overhear.”

As if to illustrate his point, the door opens with a bang and Momo strides in with a bounce in his step. “Riku! Momo has good news!”

Riku looks at Iori hopefully. Iori shakes his head.

_No._

Riku turns away with a pout. Momo doesn’t seem to be aware of the hidden message that was passed between the two of them - the hidden message that saved his very life.

“Momo-san,” Sougo greets, “It’s been a while.”

“Oh! It’s Sougo! You’ve made it back to Japan safely, I see. How was America?”

“Same as usual.”

“Good, good. Did you bring me a souvenir?”

“I bought you some of your favorite snacks.”

“Yay! Momo can’t wait to eat them.” Momo claps his hands. “Anyway, I’ve come bearing great news!”

“As how you’ve kept telling us,” Iori says dryly, “What is it?”

“Hehe.” Momo puffs out his chest. “Darling found a venue for Riku’s pre-debut show!”

He takes out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket, unfolding it and holding it out for everyone to see. Riku gives it a barely interested glance, eyes scanning for the name of the place.

“Trigger’s Island?” he reads out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will pick up starting next chapter and we may see certain people finally meeting each other ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	5. four

**Chapter four**

  
  


Tamaki doesn’t remember a huge chunk of his life before he became a chevalier.

His earliest memory had been hot, blinding pain before opening his eyes to find himself in a white, sterile room. Kujou Takamasa had been the first person he saw, followed by Kujou Tenn who introduced himself, in a very subdued, regretful voice, as Tamaki’s creator.

His King.

His second earliest memory had been the taste of blood on his tongue and sinking his teeth into the throat of a dead man in his hands. His first feeding is perhaps his worst memory, but like most bad memories go, it remains the sharpest memory in his mind. He also remembers being initially weirded out by the loyalty and the intense need to protect a boy he never remembers meeting but Takamasa had been quick to remind him that such instincts were natural and Tamaki would come to accept it quickly.

The look on Tenn’s face when Takamasa told him this had been complicated, and Tamaki remembers that well too.

He doesn’t remember his human life, or the family he used to have. He vaguely remembers having a sister who died but that is where his memories end. Whatever came before this life he is currently living does not matter. Takamasa never fails to drill this fact into his skull.

All that matters is the young King he serves, who Tamaki hardly recalls ever smiling or looking happy at all.

“Tenn-sama,” Tamaki greets with a bowed head.

“Tamaki-kun, I told you not to call me that,” Tenn replies with a withering look, “If Kujou-san can call me by my name, you of all people should be able to as well.”

“Sorry. It’s a habit.” 

Tenn sighs. “What are you doing here anyway? It’s uncommon for you to be at the apartment. Did school end already?”

Tamaki is currently enrolled in a high school, at Tenn’s own request. Tamaki is not sure how old he really is, because being Tenn’s chevalier is all he knows, but Tenn had been insistent. His King kept arguing to Takamasa of how “young” he is and how he deserved to experience a normal teenage life once.

“He’s already condemned to this life. As his creator, I’ll at least allow him to relive what he missed,” Tenn had said.

But how could Tamaki miss what he never remembers having?

“Break just started, yeah,” Tamaki confirms, “But I’m not here because of that. Kujou-san called me over.”

There is that look on Tenn’s face again - one he sees almost every time Tenn’s adoptive father and first chevalier is mentioned. A shadow settles over his face and Tenn narrows his eyes.

“Did he tell you why?”

“No. Just that it’s important. He also told me to tell you not to worry about it.”

Tenn rolls his eyes. “Of course he did. Not that those words mean anything.” He fixes Tamaki a look. “Be careful. If he says anything strange, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

Tamaki blinks owlishly. “Is something the matter, Tenn-sa...Tenn?”

Tenn looks as if he wants to tell him something but decides against it at the last minute. Instead, he shakes his head and moves to pat Tamaki on the forearm. “It’s nothing. Just remember what I said, alright?”

“Okay.”

Tenn walks past him towards the main door with a duffle bag in hand - he must be heading to that bar again. The one where he performs occasionally, whose owner has a handsome but intense expression, which softens around Tenn. Tamaki wonders if the silver-haired bar owner likes his King. He wonders if his King likes that man in return.

He also wonders if Takamasa knows about those feelings, because if there is one thing Tamaki is aware of is that nothing escapes Takamasa’s attention. 

“Tamaki-kun?”

Tenn’s voice snaps him out of his reverie.

“Yeah?”

Tenn lingers by the doorway. He glances at Tamaki from his shoulders. “Listen...do you have anything you want?”

Tamaki blinks again, processing his words. “Something...I want?”

“Like a wish. Do you have anything like that?”

Tamaki stares at Tenn, not knowing what to say. A wish? A person like him? He doesn’t know what he’s missing - so how can he know what he even wants? Does he even have the right to wish for something? 

“I...don’t know,” he admits softly.

There is that look on Tenn’s face again.

Heartbreak.

“I hope you have one someday. And whatever it may be, I hope it comes true.” he says, before he steps out of the apartment, leaving Tamaki alone with his thoughts. 

Riku is asleep in the car backseat by the time Yuki slips into the driver’s seat. In the passenger seat next to him, Momo is fiddling with his phone, stopping only to beam at him before putting a finger to his lips.

“Riku is taking a little nap,” he says with a nod towards Riku’s direction.

“Heh, I can relate to wanting to sleep,” Yuki replies, “Where’s Producer Izumi?”

“Iori should be here soon. He’s sorting some documents to bring to the bar.” Momo grins. “I’m so  _ excited _ , darling! The bar is a little tucked away in the corner, but it has such a romantic and intimate atmosphere. Perfect for Riku’s pre-debut performance!” Momo pauses. “How did you find out about that place anyway?”

Yuki smirks. “Gaku-kun’s father is an acquaintance of mine. Momo remembers Yaotome Productions, don’t you? The one where I used to work freelance at a few years ago.”

Momo’s eyes widen. “Momo remembers! Who’s Gaku-san’s father?” His eyes widen in realization. “You don’t mean --!”

“The president himself,” Yuki confirms with a nod, “He owed me a favour and I just came to claim it, that’s all.”

“That’s amazing! Makes you wonder why his son is running a small bar instead of joining his dad’s company.”

“Yaotome papa and Yaotome junior don’t have the best relationship, I heard. But that’s a story for another day. Producer Izumi is here.”

Sure enough, there is a sound of a car door opening before Iori’s face comes into view as he slips into the backseat. He does so quietly as to not disturb Riku, who seems to sense his presence regardless as he moves to lean his head on Iori’s shoulder.

“I apologize for the wait,” Iori says, “We may leave now.”

“Have you brought everything you needed, Producer Izumi?” Yuki asks politely.

“Yes. I also did a brief background check on the bar we’re heading to. Quaint little place, isn’t it?”

“That’s why it’s a perfect choice for Riku’s show!” Momo gushes. “Ah, but Gaku-san did mention there will be a slight clash of schedule on the only free-ish day we can book. It’s unfortunate, but Riku won’t have the entire evening for himself.”

Iori raises a delicate eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Yuki shrugs as he pulls out of the apartment garage. “Something about another performer before Riku-kun?”

Tenn is waiting for the bus when he hears it.

“Have you heard? He’s finally debuting in Japan!”

“Eh? Isn’t that just a rumor?” 

“One of his managers tweeted a photo the other day. He said “Preparing!” and the signs in that place are in Japanese. Seems like a clue to me!”

“Wah! I wonder if it’s gonna be a big stage though? Or something smaller?”

“I don’t mind either way. I want to buy tickets as soon as they come out. You’ll come with me, right?”

“Of course! I won’t miss the chance being able to finally see him live.”

The two girls walk past him as they continue to chatter about whoever they are referring to. They mentioned no name but Tenn couldn’t help but to grow curious regardless. Someone new is debuting? Tenn is a big fan of music in general and is always looking for new singers to listen to. Takamasa said this little “hobby” of his is distracting.

Well, Takamasa can screw off. 

Just as he is about to pull out his smartphone to search for who the singer might be, his bus arrives. Oh well, Tenn supposes he can do it later.

Turns out that Tenn is closer to his answer all along. 

“A pre-debut show? Here?” 

Gaku nods. “Some indie singer from abroad is finally debuting here in his hometown and his managers wanted to do a small-scale show to introduce him. They wanted it as soon as possible so I gave them one of our free-ish days. Where you only have one performance instead of your usual three or four.” He looks at Tenn expectantly. “Are you okay with this?”

Tenn shrugs, seemingly unconcerned. “I don’t mind. An indie singer, huh? What’s his name?”

“If I’m not wrong, his name is -,”

The door swings open, accompanied by the sound of bell chimes. A familiar voice calls out, stealing away both Tenn’s and Gaku’s attention towards the owner of the voice.

“We’re here!”

“Momo-san. Yuki-san,” Gaku greets, “And one of you must be Producer Izumi?”

“That would be me. Izumi Iori,” a young man with dark blue hair speaks up. He reaches out to shake Gaku’s hand. “Am I right to assume you’re Yaotome-san? The bar owner?”

Gaku makes a face. “Call me Gaku. Yaotome-san reminds me of my old man.”

“How is he, anyway?” Yuki asks pleasantly.

“He’s -”

Tenn is aware of the conversation that carries on in the background, but the voices seem to drown out as soon as he spots the second person standing near Izumi Iori, who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange. Tenn’s focus zeroes onto the red-haired boy behind the young producer. One who is currently looking straight at him, a delighted smile playing on his lips. 

Tenn cannot find his voice. He is not even sure if his heart is still beating in his chest or whether his lungs are still taking in air like they’re supposed to. All the sounds in the room - the chatter, the clock’s usual loud ticking, Gaku’s deep timbre of a voice - are drowned out into a single static sound.

The red-haired boy’s eyes crinkle with mirth, as if he is absolutely aware of what Tenn is thinking.

“Long time no see,” he mouths.

Nanase Riku. 

He’s the singer everyone is talking about. The indie singer finally making his debut in Japan. Tenn’s mind is reeling from all the unanswered questions. 

It’s been so long since Tenn had last seen him. He had no idea where he was all these years and it turned out he was on the other side of the world all along? He became some sort of a star too, and all without Tenn ever knowing. 

As he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, he clenches his fists at his sides. How could he know? Not when his chevalier made it a personal mission to keep things from him. He shakes his head. No. It’s his fault as well. Tenn did not try enough. He’s in the highest position of the hierarchy and he couldn’t even control his own chevalier.

Even now he’s -

“Tenn?”

Gaku pokes his head inside the bar washroom, the slight downturn of his lips hinting the worry on his face. “Are you alright? You’ve been in here for a while.”

Tenn forces a smile. “I’m fine. Just had a lot on my mind.”

Gaku shuts the door behind him before walking over towards Tenn. He extends a hand, which hovers awkwardly above Tenn’s shoulder, as if he’s not sure what he wants to do next. Gaku had always been awkward with comforting people - one of the traits Tenn finds endearing. Even now, the struggle is visible in his expression.

“Do you...want to talk about it?” he tries.

Tenn shakes his head. “Thank you but no. Not...not now, anyway.”

“...Alright.”

Another thing he likes about Gaku is that he doesn’t pry, even though Tenn could tell how much he wants to know. 

“Are you alright about the whole plan for this Friday?” Gaku asks, “You sharing a stage with Nanase, I mean.”

Is he?

“Yes,” Tenn says instead, because unlike Gaku, who is honest with his feelings, Tenn is a liar. He’s always lying, even to the very person he likes. “Is Nanase-san alright with it?”

“He seems really enthusiastic about it. Which reminds me, do you guys know each other?”

Tenn feels his pulse quicken at the question.

“Why do you ask?”

“That kid ignores every other topic thrown at him, unless it’s that Izumi kid who talks to him, but whenever your name gets mentioned, there is this...glow on his face.” Gaku pauses. “So it’s either you two are friends, or he’s another one of your many fans. The second one would be unlikely, to be honest. I would recognize a frequent customer.”

“None of them.” 

Tenn’s voice feels faraway. Saying that - denying both possibilities, especially the first one - hurts more than he anticipates. Takamasa’s voice rings in his head.

_ “You’re good at secrets, aren’t you, Tenn? I can’t guarantee I’ll keep mine if you don’t keep yours.” _

“I don’t know him,” he repeats, louder this time. As if he’s trying to convince himself instead of Gaku. 

“Huh. Weird. Oh well, doesn’t matter, I guess.” This time, Gaku does pat Tenn’s shoulder. He gives him a comforting smile. “The others are waiting for you. We still need to discuss with Nanase’s managers and producer on how to go about the performance. Let’s go.”

Tenn tries to smile back.

If he succeeded, Tenn could not feel it.

Riku was not there when Tenn returned to the bar’s tiny dressing room at the back. Izumi Iori mentioned about Riku needing air and taking a stroll, but that did little to ease Tenn’s worries. He’s secretly glad he didn’t need to face him just yet, but the idea of him being left alone unsettled him for reasons he could not identify.

It’s been several years since Tenn had last seen him, and it became apparent how those years changed him. Tenn could not put his finger on it, but something about Riku when they exchanged glances a while back ...unsettled him. There was something in his gaze that made him uncomfortable, which is strange, because Tenn could not recall the last time he was uncomfortable in Nanase Riku’s presence.

Not since that day -

“Found you!”

His vision goes briefly dark, and then he feels his body move. Tenn could barely react before he is slammed against the brick wall. His head bumps painfully against the surface, causing a gasp to escape from his throat.

“Ggh -!!”

Amongst the stars that cover his vision, a pair of blue eyes and a smile lined with sharp teeth stand out sharply.

Riku is looking at him. The scent of blood is heavy in the air. It makes Tenn’s head spin at the intensity of it, but his body betrays him in a way that never fails to remind Tenn of what he really is.

A chiropteran. The king among bloodthirsty monsters.

“Your heart is beating is really fast,” Riku cooes, “I can already tell it’s been a while since you’ve fed.”

“Ri - gah!”

Something wraps tightly around Tenn’s throat, making it hard for him to breathe. It also makes him hyper aware of the smell of blood around him, making his eyes glow bright red. Riku lets out a twinkling laughter as he squeezes his hands tighter around Tenn.

“I miss you, my beloved older twin brother,” he breathes, “Tenn-nii.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banri validated me at the end of p4 with the Tennriku CG and now I shall feed you some as a reward :))
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	6. five

**Chapter five**

  
  


_18 years ago, Vienna._

The Queen’s body collapsed into itself on the metal table, and sitting in the center of its stomach were two cocoons.

“Looks like she was pregnant with the next pair of Queens,” murmured an elderly looking scientist, who reached out to grab the cocoons, “A bit sooner than expected but who can really predict these creatures?”

“What are we going to do with them?” his assistant asked. He was a mousy looking thing, with a head full of messy dark hair and eyes too big for his face. He looked too young to be involved in this kind of field, more so in a project about bloodthirsty creatures.

Well, he had always been a big fan of monsters; maybe it will work out to his advantage. 

“We’ll raise them,” the scientist ultimately decided, “Queens are naturally antagonistic towards each other. Makes me wonder what will happen if we raise them in the same environment. Will that break the cycle of hatred they were destined to be in?”

“That sounds controversial,” the assistant protested, “Will you be able to handle it, sir? You should know more than anyone else how stubborn the council is when it comes to defying the laws of nature.”

The scientist gave his young assistant an indulgent smile. “My boy, you’ll never discover new and great things if you stick to the status quo.” He took a look at the cocoons in his arms. There was a shift in his expression; a shadow that was previously not there, along with the tinge of sadness in his eyes. “To be born to hate and be hated… what a pitiful existence,” he murmured.

“Sir?”

“It’s nothing,” the scientist said with a shake of his head. “Come. Prick your finger, boy. These children need blood to hatch,” the scientist continued without preamble. 

The boy hesitated for a brief second - he was not a fan of pain nor blood - but he obeyed, regardless. The scientist had been kind enough to allow him to follow him on this little “field trip”; he might as well do what was asked of him. He took out a needle from the pockets of his bag, wincing a little when the needle pierced the skin of his finger. Blood soon began to pool at the wound, before dropping onto the two cocoons.

The blood was gone in an instant.

Seconds later, the cocoons began to crack open and small hands and feet emerged from the shell. The scientist and his assistant watched with held breath as the cocoons shattered until they were replaced with two infants. The two infants already had their eyes open and held the scientist’s gaze. 

They made a soft cooing sound before both of them smiled. Neither of them cried. Not even once.

However, that was not what caught the scientist’s attention and what made the assistant gasp in surprise.

“Sir, they’re…”

“Male,” the scientist breathed, “My boy, you are one lucky child.” He beamed at the assistant. “You’ve just witnessed the birth of a rarity.”

He looked back at the infants in his arms with a look of wonder.

“The birth of Kings.”

_10 years ago, South Korea._

The older of the twins, with his soft pinkish shade of hair and a more subdued personality, was named Tenn. His younger brother, with his brilliant red hair and an even brighter personality, was named Riku. They were given to a Japanese couple who migrated to Korea to raise and since their birth, the two Kings were inseparable.

They were also made unaware of their true identity, not until the old scientist deemed them to be of appropriate age. However, Tenn and Riku were also constantly reminded to never touch each other’s blood. Though they were never told the reason, the twins nevertheless obeyed. 

“Tenn-nii!” Riku cried out happily, “Catch me!”

“Ah, Riku, be careful!”

Tenn caught Riku into his arms, regardless, the sudden weight of his twin making him lose balance and sending them both to the ground. Riku let out a thrilling laughter, obviously excited. Beneath him, Tenn sighed but granted his brother a smile. “You’re so happy today,” he noted.

“Mmph! Mother bought us chocolate and I wanted to tell you.But I saw your face and got too happy that I forgot!” Riku giggled.

“Ha, what am I going to do with you?”

Tenn was seen as mature for his age, reflecting his role as the elder twin. He was the cautious one, always ready to catch Riku whenever he thinks the younger twin is about to fall. Not that it mattered anyway. Their wounds heal very fast - one the old couple who raised them refused to explain the reason as to why. The woman - their adoptive mother - had kind eyes, which matched the quiet smile of her husband - their adoptive father. But the couple shared one thing.

They held a lot of secrets. 

Tenn, being the perceptive child he was, knew the secrets were about them. He never asked, because he didn’t know how to. Their parents were kind people, but even someone as young as Tenn knew that they were not going to entertain difficult questions anytime soon.

His brother remained blissfully unaware or ignorant of the secrets that surrounded them, and Tenn would not have it any other way.

It was on the eve of their ninth birthday when Tenn gave his breakfast a strange look. Judging from the frown on Riku’s face, he could tell that his brother shared his thoughts. Being the more vocal out of the two, Riku made sure to let his parents know by pushing his plate away.

“What’s wrong, Riku?” their mother asked.

“Food doesn’t taste good,” Riku complained.

Their parents shared a look. “Is it too spicy?” their father tried, “I can get you something to make it a little mild.”

Riku shook his head. “It doesn’t taste like anything.”

Silence descended the kitchen.

Slowly, their mother faced Tenn. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but he knew a troubled look when he saw one. 

“What about you, Tenn? Is the food okay for you?”

Tenn wanted to lie. But something told him...that his parents were not the type of people who could be easily fooled.

“No,” came the soft confession, “It doesn’t taste like anything.”

The silence that followed felt so thick that Tenn felt as if he could touch it. He could prick it with a needle and he might even hear a loud bang. Their father put down the newspaper he was reading and rose from the table.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, “I need to make a call.”

The three watched him go without a word. In his seat, Riku swung his legs.

“Mother, is there anything else to eat?” he asked, “Or drink? I’m thirsty.”

Their mother never answered them, but Tenn remembered the expression that settled on her face.

Terror.

Just an hour before their ninth birthday, after Riku complained of not having eaten anything the whole day despite the food that was offered, their parents finally sat them down on the couch in their tiny living room. Tenn distantly remembered the news was on. There was a typhoon coming.

“Tenn, Riku,” their mother began, her voice soft, “We have something to tell you.”

“Now? Can we eat first? I’m hungry,” Riku whined, “Mother, Father. I didn’t eat anything the whole day. You didn’t too, right, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn quietly nodded. He held his brother’s hand tightly, meeting their parents’ gaze.

Their father’s face was unreadable when he placed two glass cups on the coffee table. “Perhaps this will help.”

There was a red substance in each of the cups. Tenn furrowed his brows in confusion before he returned his attention to their father. “What is it?” he asked. 

Their father moved towards them, pausing to kneel in front of them. He took both of their hands in his, looking at each of their faces slowly and for a brief moment, like he was trying to memorize their faces. It sent a terrible feeling to Tenn’s heart, like something big was about to unravel. 

“Do you trust me?” his father asked.

Riku did not hesitate. “Of course, Father.”

Their father turned to Tenn. “And you, Tenn?”

Tenn spent a few seconds searching for answers on his father’s face. As usual, he found none. 

“Yes,” he finally whispered.

Their father glanced at their mother. She nodded.

“Then, please drink these.”

Tenn looked at the glass cup in his hands. It was filled to the brim and the scent reminded him of metal. His heart pounded in his chest for reasons unknown. He glanced at his younger brother, whose eyes were fixed to the cup in his hands.

“Tenn-nii, you’ll drink it with me, right?” he asked, turning to him.

“Mm.” 

They will do everything together. Even something as strange as this.

Without a word, they raised the glass to their lips and tipped the contents into their mouths.

It was blood.

It didn’t taste like blood. Tenn knew blood tasted like metal and iron and _gross._

But the liquid in the glass tasted delicious and he felt a strange sensation. Like for the first time in ages, he truly felt _sated._

On their ninth birthday, the twins found out why their wounds healed instantly and food no longer tastes like food. They found out why their own blood must never touch, if they did not want to lose each other.

They were chiropterans. 

And they were Kings.

  
  


_6 years ago, Japan._

Kujou Takamasa entered their life one quiet evening, three days just after they relocated back to Japan. Their parents introduced them to the old scientist who found them, who taught them everything they should know about their species. Learning about these mysterious creatures had been fascinating, at least to Tenn.

Riku didn’t like studying in general, but he did love the stories the scientist had to offer so he stuck around for those. Tenn thought it was a clever way to teach Riku while keeping him entertained.

The scientist had an assistant, who he frequently addressed as “boy”. It was most likely due to habit, because the assistant was obviously no longer a boy. He looked like a proper, adult man, who aside from the weird occasionally intense looks he sent their way, was an alright person. He lingered around the twins quite often, but Tenn simply brushed it off as him helping the assistant with whatever he needed to do.

For once, Riku was the one who was wary of him, which was strange given the fact that Riku was usually open to strangers. Tenn was usually the one who had to remind him to be careful.

“Tenn-nii, don’t be alone with him, okay?” Riku said one night just as they were preparing for bed.

Tenn gave him an odd look. “Is there something wrong?”

Riku hesitated, fidgeting where he stood. 

“He just doesn’t feel right, that’s all.”

He didn’t elaborate more than that, but if there was one thing Tenn believed in, it was to always trust Riku. 

He kept his distance from the assistant since then and if Kujou Takamasa noticed, he didn’t make a habit of showing it. He continued on his work, and whenever Tenn rejected his invitations to have tea together, he didn’t make any fuss like Tenn almost expected him to. Takamasa remained friendly and after a while, he even kept a polite distance from the twins.

It didn’t seem to ease Riku’s worries. Tenn, for once, considered that maybe...his younger brother might just be overreacting. 

One day, the old scientist was found dead in his study room.

“Old age,” their mother murmured at the funeral, “He’s been around a long time, after all.”

“Still. He was always so healthy. Guess we’d never really know, huh?” their father replied.

Tenn and Riku held hands the entire funeral. They would never tell their parents what they heard. The old scientist’s heartbeat was healthy and strong the day before his death. They did not smell any disease in his blood, or any kind of abnormality.

What they did smell was a strange bitterness to the tea he drank that particular evening.

After the old scientist’s death, Takamasa took over his duties. Riku remained wary but was polite enough to entertain him when it was required of him. Otherwise, he kept his distance and urged Tenn to do the same. Tenn did not.

Many years later, he would come to regret this.

_5 years ago, Japan._

On the eve of their 13th birthday, Tenn and Riku returned home from school to find the beheaded bodies of their parents.

Tenn would never forget the screams that came from Riku. Some of these screams, he would later learn, came from him as well.

Blood was splattered everywhere and the smell of it was so intense that it overwhelmed him as much as it drove him crazy. His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel the glow in his eyes. Beside him, he could already see the familiar bright blue glow in his brother’s eyes and recognized his heavy breathing. 

It disgusted him, how the first thing he thought upon discovering the murder of their parents, was how tempting the blood smelled.

Then, he noticed a figure in between the two bodies.

“Kujou-san!”

Takamasa lay slumped on the ground. His skin was cold to the touch when Tenn held him and blood covered the deep gash on his throat. Tenn could feel Takamasa’s heartbeat slowing down and how his pulse was getting weaker with each passing second. He could already see his blue veins appearing starkly against his skin.

“We have to save him!” he cried. He can’t allow this man to die. He can’t. He can’t!

“But how?” Riku whispered shakily, “How do we -,”

Tenn did not hesitate. 

“Our blood.”

Tenn could already see the protest in Riku’s eyes.

“The scientist told us to be care-,”

“We don’t have time! Kujou-san will die!” Tenn begged Riku with his eyes. “Riku, _please_. I know you don’t like him, but we can’t allow him to die like this. He...He took care of us!” 

The silence that followed felt like an eternity. Tenn could already feel the life seeping out of the man in his arms with each passing second.

Finally, Riku exhaled. He looked away from Tenn, but Tenn could see how complicated his expression he was.

“You do it,” he said quietly, “Tenn-nii should know how to do it better than I do, anyway.”

“Riku…”

“It’s okay, Tenn-nii.” Riku offered him a shaky smile. “You’re right. We couldn’t save our parents...we should at least save him.”

He turned around. “You should still be careful,” he added softly, “I heard it’s a painful process...being turned into one of us.”

He gathered their parents’ bodies and carefully pulled them out of the room, not betraying anything on his face despite Tenn knowing how intense the scent of blood must be for him. Tenn was suddenly left alone with Takamasa in the darkened room, which smelled of metal.

Metal and death.

He bit his bottom lip as he looked at the unconscious man in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “But I cannot let you die.”

He bit his own hand, letting the blood pool into his mouth before pulling away from the wound. He looked at Takamasa’s face one more time, the scientist’s words ringing in his mind.

_“To turn someone into a chiropteran while ensuring their sanity post-transformation, the Queen…”_

_“Or the King!” Riku had piped in._

_“Yes, the King as well, must do the blood transfer through a more direct manner.”_

_“What do you mean, sir?” Tenn had asked._

_“Well…”_

Tenn closed his eyes. Leaning down, he tilted Takamasa’s chin and pressed his lips against the man’s own, before letting the blood flow between them.

The process was painful. Tenn almost thought Takamasa would not make it.

Many years later, he would come to wish that he did not.

  
  


_4 and a half years ago, Japan._

“You’re…leaving?”

Tenn could not bear to look at Riku’s face, but he forced himself to do it anyway. He also forced himself to school his expression so it will not betray his true feelings. He tightened his hold on Takamasa’s hand, as if it will strengthen his resolve. He didn’t need to look at him to know that Takamasa was pleased. 

Tenn’s other hand remained on the handle of his luggage - which held a tiny collection of his clothes and personal belongings. Takamasa said he won’t need the rest. And Tenn…

Tenn would prefer to leave as much of his things with Riku, especially after what’s to come.

“Where are you going?” Riku asked in a trembling voice, “You can’t take me with you?”

“I can’t. I’m going somewhere very far away, Riku. It’s going to be cold. You hate the cold, don’t you?” Tenn tried to sound comforting even though he knew that he was comforting no one. Not his younger brother. Not even himself.

“I don’t care!” Riku cried, “Tenn-nii, you can’t just drop this on me. You can’t expect me to live alone without you. You can take your chevalier but not me?” Riku reached out to grip one of Tenn’s hands - the one holding the luggage’s handle - desperately. “This is a joke, right? You’re playing a prank on me, right, Tenn-nii?”

When Tenn didn’t answer, Riku turned towards Takamasa.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded, “Where are you going with Tenn-nii?”

“We’re going somewhere far, but we won’t leave Japan. Don’t fret,” Takamasa answered coolly.

“Then --!”

“Riku.” Tenn let go of Takamasa’s hand in favor of enveloping Riku in an embrace. He breathed out heavily against Riku’s neck and forced himself to calm down before he started speaking. His heart was still loud in his ears and there was a terrible feeling settling in his chest. But Tenn knew it would not be as terrible as he was about to do. “Riku, you’ll listen to me, won’t you?”

“Tenn-nii, don’t leave me,” Riku begged, “I promise I’ll be good. I won’t make a fuss. I’ll attend all lessons. I’ll -!”

“Riku!” 

Riku quietened down but Tenn could hear the beginning of a sob rise up his throat.

“Riku,” he whispered, “Kujou-san said he will make sure you’ll be well taken care of. He promised me that you’ll have a new life.”

“I don’t want a new life!” Riku protested, “Tenn-nii!” Tenn felt something wet on his shoulders. Riku had already started crying. Tenn bit the inner part of his cheek to stop himself from doing the same.

His chevalier was watching. If there was anything that he never wanted to show Takamasa, it was a sign of weakness.

But it was not as if he didn’t already know, Tenn thought bitterly, how obvious it was that Riku was the only thing that could waver his resolve. That was why -

“Forgive me,” Tenn whispered again.

“Tenn-nii -”

Riku gasped before he shakily looked to the side. Tenn’s face did not show any signs of emotion. Riku’s pupils shrunk when he realized what caused the sharp pain at the back of his throat, which quickly turned into a numbing sensation that rapidly spread throughout his body.

Tenn had drugged him. An anesthesia specially designed for chiropterans.

“Tenn-n-,”

As the drug worked its way through his system, his vision darkened and he could feel himself falling. Just before he lost consciousness, he saw Tenn reaching out for Takamasa’s hand again. The chevalier accepted it almost with an eagerness.

A tear slipped down his cheeks.

It was usually his hand Tenn reached out for.

_Present day._

It is Gaku who finds him slumped at the alleyway.

“Tenn? What are you doing here?” he asks, “I thought you went home already.”

Tenn absently reaches out for his throat, where the marks left by Riku’s hands had long faded but the memory remains like a stubborn ghost. He could still remember the pain that comes with it, along with the vibrant blue of his brother’s eyes.

He didn’t recognize the Riku in front of him. Five years was enough to change a person, but Tenn would have never guessed it would turn someone into a stranger.

“Tenn?” Gaku is now peering at him, concern swimming in his eyes. “You alright?” He offers him a hand, presumably to help him back to his feet. Tenn stares at the outstretched hand almost in a daze.

Five years ago, he took someone else’s hand when it should have been Riku’s all along.

“I’m fine,” he says, “I just...needed to clear my head.”

“In a dark alleyway?” Gaku says dubiously.

“Wasn’t intentional.”

“If you say so…” He gives Tenn a once-over, as if making sure he is alright. “It’s getting late. I should drive you home. And you can’t say no this time, Tenn.”

Tenn smiles a little. At least, someone is still the same.

“Actually, there is something I want you to do for me before we go.”

“What is it?”

Without a word, Tenn reaches out to grab the front of Gaku’s coat. He presses his forehead against Gaku’s chest before he breathes out a shaky exhale. He closes his eyes and focuses on nothing but the smell of Gaku’s cologne and the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

“Hold me for a moment, will you?” he murmurs.

He feels something warm wrap around him. Gaku has his arms around his shoulders, like a reassuring presence. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Tenn?” Gaku asks softly.

Tenn tightens his hold on Gaku’s coat.

“Let me answer that on another day,” he answers.

“Iori, catch.”

Iori raises his hand and catches whatever Riku has thrown his way. When he unfurls his fingers, he sees a chess piece sitting on his palm. A King. He looks at Riku questionningly who merely returns his look with a playful smile.

“Nanase-san?”

“I’m excited for the pre-debut show,” Riku announces, “In fact…”

He makes finger pistol and aims it towards the King piece in Iori’s hand.

“Let’s make it a bang.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope this year and the decade that's to come will be filled with blessings for everyone ^^
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	7. six

**Chapter six**

  
  


“Thank you for your hard work, Sougo-san! I’ll look forward to Riku-san’s show this week!”

Sougo bows his head politely to the studio recording staff. “It’s my pleasure, Tsumugi-san. Thank you for having me.”

After gathering his things and putting back on his coat, he walks out of the company building, pausing to look at it for a moment before continuing on his way. Takanashi Productions is a small company - a fledgeling compared to bigger corporations like Yaotome or Tsukumo Productions - but it excludes a homely feeling that Sougo learns to appreciate. It becomes the main reason he chose the place that will house Riku’s new single that will come out in the future.

He smiles inwardly. Well, knowing what kind of child Riku is, he wonders just how far that future will end up being.

“Perhaps I’ll buy Riku-kun a gift?” he wonders out loud, “Something less fragile this ti-,”

He pauses mid-sentence with a start. He could feel his hackles rise instinctively - something that happens only in the presence of a threat. To a chevalier like him, aside from a Queen, there is only one other possibility.

There is a chevalier nearby. No.

There is a chevalier right beside him.

Sougo slowly turns his head to the side and his eyes meet the back of the head of what seemed like a teenage boy. The teenager is looking through a glass window of a mini mart and upon peering closer, Sougo realizes that there are puddings on display. More specifically, there are King Puddings on display. He distantly remembers Riku eating them in the past - for the texture, since he can’t taste food anyway - and knows it’s a popular snack among children.

Why is that chevalier staring intently at them like he wants to eat them? Sougo shakes his head. Why is he even wondering about this anyway? This chevalier beside him is very likely one of an opposing Queen and if there is another Queen in the area, then Sougo must -

“You know, it’s rude to stare,” a voice drawls out.

Crap. The teenager is looking right at him. Sougo curses inwardly for his moment of carelessness.

“My apologies,” he says smoothly, “I was curious at your...fascination at the puddings on display.”

The teenager gives him a once-over, and Sougo instinctively braces himself. Running into chevaliers are more often than not bad news and would often result in a follow-up fight that Sougo honestly would not have or worse - the opposing Queens might be alerted of the other Queen’s presence. Fights between chevaliers are bothersome at best.

There is no best scenario for fights between territorial Queens. 

Riku isn’t the most territorial King there is, but he also finds amusement in fighting and as much as Sougo would love to indulge his King, he’d rather not have any...casualties happening so close to his debut.

He feels something warm brush his skin. Sougo blinks and looks down. The teenager is taking the things in his hands.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“Those look heavy. Let me help,” says the teenager.

...what?

“You…” Sougo doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry. Either this teenager is incredibly brave or incredibly foolish. Sougo is aware he doesn’t put up a threatening air around him like a lot of chevaliers - and to an extent, common chiropterans - but this teenager couldn’t be  _ this  _ careless, could he? “You do know what I am, right?”

The teenager gives him an unconcerned look. “Chevalier. Yeah, I noticed. You’re strong and stuff, I know. But troublesome stuff is still troublesome, strong or not.” He raises an eyebrow. “If you don’t want my help, I can just go.”

Sougo is lost for words.

The teenager sighs. He takes the bags off of Sougo’s hands before Sougo could protest. “Where do you want them?”

“I…” Sougo struggles to find his words, which frustrates him because he’s always so sure of what to say. “I never answered whether I want your help or not.”

“...do you want me to drop them on the ground?”

“Please don’t!” Sougo might not be fragile, but the albums in those bags are! “Just-! I-...” He heaves a sigh. “My car is not too far from here. I’ll lead you to it.”

The teenager shrugs. “‘Kay.”

The two walk in relative silence. Sougo sneaks him a glance or two, his head still reeling from the previous interaction. He met some interesting characters in the past, even among chevaliers. He didn’t find it surprising then - when you’ve lived for as long as centuries, some eccentricities are to be expected. But all the chevaliers he met all expressed some kind of wariness during the first meeting. 

They’re capable of killing each other, after all. Some wariness is to be expected. 

He doesn’t sense any of that from the teenager beside him. He’s either a new chevalier who is unaware of his role, or he’s just incredibly brave or stupid. Or both. 

“Ah.”

“Hm?”

The teenager cocks his head towards him. “I never told you why I was looking at the puddings.”

Sougo blinks, unsure where this conversation is going. “I...suppose you haven’t?” It really doesn’t matter at this point. It’s not as if Sougo had been thinking about it when he said it.

“I had them before,” says the teenager, “When I was human. I think.”

“You think?”

“Mm. I think.”

“You’re not sure?” Sougo tries.

“No. But I do know they’re good.” The teenager furrows his brows. “Huh. How do I know that?”

Sougo stares. This child is stranger than Sougo anticipated.

“I...see.”

He is not sure what came over him to say the next words, but his lips are moving before he could stop himself. “Do you want me to buy you some?” he blurts out.

The teenager gives him a wide-eyed look.

“As thanks,” Sougo hurriedly says, “For...carrying my things. You didn’t need to do that, for one reason or another.”

The teenager is quiet and for a moment, Sougo feels stupid. What the heck is he doing anyway? Buying pudding for a chevalier? Who won’t be able to taste food anyway? What is wrong with him?

“Yotsuba Tamaki.”

Sougo stops. “Huh?”

“Yotsuba Tamaki,” the teenager repeats, “That’s my name.” He is grinning at him and it takes Sougo by surprise. For a chevalier...this boy looks incredibly... _ human _ . “If you’re going to treat me to a meal, then you should at least know my name.”

…

Sougo bursts into laughter before he could help himself, turning his face away as he continues to laugh behind his hand.

“You’re such an interesting character, Yotsuba-san! Or is it alright for me to call you Tamaki-kun?” Sougo manages a small smile after his laughter dies down. “My name is Osaka Sougo. You can call me by my first name, in return.”

Tamaki’s grin grows. “Then...can I call you Sou-chan?”

“Sou-chan?”

“Mm. You look like a Sou-chan to me.”

Sougo isn’t sure what he means by that but he continues to smile nevertheless.

“That’s fine.” He extends a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Tamaki-kun. Shall we have lunch over King Pudding?”

Prior to their lives with Kujou Takamasa, Nagi and Yamato were orphans living in a rundown orphanage where the directors and caregivers were more concerned about recruiting more children for government money than to actually look after the said children under their care. When the orphanage underwent what seemed like an inevitable state of bankruptcy, the directors and caregivers fled, leaving the children to fend for themselves.

Out of the twenty-five children that were left behind, Nagi and Yamato were the only ones that survived long enough in the streets for Takamasa to find them. When you are poor and hungry and cold and absolutely terrified of the world, you come to distrust everything and everyone. That meant that backstabbing was commonplace among the abandoned children, who did everything they could to survive. Nagi and Yamato were lucky to have found each other, otherwise, only one of them would have remained.

When Takamasa found them, Yamato had been the one snarling at him, brandishing a rusted knife that seemed too big and heavy for his skinny body. Nagi, wounded from a previous scuffle with dogs, stayed hidden behind the dumpster. The two boys, who looked barely old enough to be in their early teens, were dirty and injured and aside from the rusted knife in Yamato’s hands, were entirely defenseless against the newly transformed chevalier. The boys did not understand the existence of chiropterans, but they knew those beasts were strong and deadly. They were to either run away or kill them at their weakest.

Takamasa looked menacing to them, especially with the cool gaze on his face and an even colder smile that stretched his lips. He didn’t look like the typical monsters they’ve seen, but it did not make him any less dangerous. Takamasa didn’t look threatened when Yamato brandished the knife at him.

Instead, his cold smile widened a little, as if something amused him.

“Come with me,” he said without preamble, “You and your hiding friend.”

“Why should we?” Yamato spat.

“You can refuse me,” Takamasa replied, unconcerned, “But I heard the winter is getting really harsh, and those wounds on both you and your friend will need treatment if you don’t want them to get infected.” There was that cold smile on his face again. “You can refuse me, but know that you won’t make it through winter. Do you want that, boy?”

“Yamato…” Nagi whined, peeking out from behind the dumpster, “What do we do?”

“Yes, Yamato-kun,” Takamasa echoed, “What will you do?”

Yamato and Nagi accepted his offer in the end, and while Takamasa never answered why he picked them up, it did not take them long to find out the answer on their own. 

It is Nagi who wakes him up from his dream. Funny; Yamato doesn’t remember the last time he dreamt.

“You seem lost in thought, Yamato,” Nagi notes amiably, pouring Yamato a cup of tea. It is warm in their small one-room apartment. In the background, there is a radio playing some indie song Yamato has never heard of. Nagi is kneeling beside Yamato’s futon, his expression calm and relaxed.

Unlike Yamato, Nagi is good at putting up airs. That was why he excelled more than Yamato did during his espionage training with Takamasa, before Takamasa ultimately decided that Yamato’s lack of presence made him useful as a sniper. 

“I had a dream,” Yamato says softly.

“That’s rare,” Nagi answers with a smile, “What did you dream about?”

Yamato looks at his hands - rough from the years of abuse and surviving on the streets. Rough from holding weapons and punching walls out of frustration. His hands used to be so small that they could barely hold a knife. Now, these hands have been used for a lot of things, and most of those things involved spilling blood.

“Of the past.”

“I see.”

“Enough about me.” Yamato turns to his friend. “Did anything happen while I was asleep?”

Nagi nods. “It seems that our little goose chase for the missing lab subjects will soon come to an end. One of our sensors picked up one of the trackers.”

Yamato smirks. “Heh. It seems that not all of them figured how to remove them, did they?”

“Who could say? Either way, if we catch our little duckling, we will know where the rest are.” Nagi takes out a device from his pocket and Yamato could see a red dot on the monitor. “It’s not too far from here.”

“Do you want to leave now?”

Nagi shakes his head. “It’s dark out. With the sudden rise of chiropterans in the area, it’s too risky. We’ll go when it’s daylight. Our little test subject should be weaker by then too.”

Yamato stretches his limbs before standing up. He walks over to the tiny veranda - one of the few plus-sides this unit has to offer them - where the view of the night sky awaits them. He leans against the railings and crosses his arms, breathing in the cool night air. It feels strange looking at the peaceful view of Tokyo, knowing just how much of an illusion that peace is. 

“There’s another Queen in the area, isn’t there?” Yamato wonders, “I wonder who could it be.”

“Whoever it is, I hope Kujou-sama won’t order us to handle her.” Nagi sighs teatherically. “I made a new resolution, you know?”

“Oh? And what is that?”

“I’m going to try my best not to die.”

Despite everything, Yamato laughs. “That sounds like a good resolution. Maybe I’ll give it a go.”

“How is the King Pudding, Tamaki-kun?”

“Sou-chan, don’t ask what you already know.”

Sougo bites down a smile. “My apologies, Tamaki-kun.”

It feels comical, holding a jar of pudding that neither Sougo and Tamaki could taste. Watching Tamaki biting down on the dessert despite this fact is also kind of pitiful, because Sougo knows that the most he’ll get for doing so is just a cool feeling on his tongue and a soft texture in his mouth. The pudding, which no doubt would have tasted sweet to most people, would only taste like ash for the both of them.

And yet, Tamaki resolutely finishes the pudding in his hands, pausing only to look at the bottle intently.

“It’s no good,” he says.

“Well, we can’t actually taste it…” Sougo tries.

Tamaki shakes his head. “No, I mean. It doesn’t work.” He sighs. “I thought that by eating this pudding, I’d be able to jog down my memories, but nothing is coming up.”

Sougo looks at Tamaki curiously. “What do you mean jog down your memories?”

Tamaki puts down his spoon. “I...I don’t have memories of my human life.”

“...I see.”

To be honest, it is not uncommon for chiropterans to lose all traces of their human identities once they are turned. That would include both their memories and sanity because beasts have no need for those. To an extent, this rule sometimes applies to chevaliers as well depending on the circumstances of their transformation. Unlucky ones would lose their sanity in the process.

Some, like Tamaki, would just lose their memories. 

Sougo eats his tasteless pudding in silence. Whoever his creator might be, they may be inexperienced in turning humans into their own kind. Either that or…

He looks at Tamaki carefully, who is finishing the last of his pudding. Either his creator was inexperienced, or Tamaki’s circumstances prior to his transformation had been...difficult.

Just before he could vocalize these thoughts, however, something flies past them through the open window of the cafe. Tamaki catches it with one hand with barely any effort before he brings it closer towards himself. From where he sits, Sougo could see that it is a flyer or a small poster and he could make out a silhouette of a person from the back of a paper. 

Huh, that pose looks so familiar -

“What’s this?” Tamaki’s forehead crinkles as he scans the flyer. “Nanase...Riku. Huh, who’s that? Do you know, Sou-chan?”

Ah, now he knows why it seems familiar. When Tamaki flips the flyer to show it to him, Riku’s face is the first thing Sougo could see. His young King has his head tilted, showing the barest of smiles in a way that makes his youthful face both innocent and sensual. The flyer is designed with a simple black background with Riku’s name emboldened across the paper in a thin, stylish font. Minimalistic and effective.

Sougo doesn’t need to wonder who the designer for this flyer would be. 

He smiles knowingly, tracing Riku’s face on the poster. “Perhaps,” he says simply.

The tracker vibrates in Yamato’s gloved hands. He shares a look with Nagi and nods. The target is nearby.

Morning came quickly and the duo wasted no time to head towards the location where their target may be. The tracker takes them to a dense bamboo forest at the edge of Tokyo and as soon as the pair reach the place, the tracker starts going crazy, vibrating intensely in Yamato’s hand. Nagi confirms from his monitor that the target is not moving.

For now, their little mouse is unaware of their presence. 

Behind him, Nagi slows down and Yamato could already see the discomfort on his face. “You alright, Nagi?” he asks.

Nagi flashes him a pained smile. “I’m fine. You know how I am with forests.”

Being in forests and jungles unsettles Nagi. It has been that way ever since he was a child. It makes him feel claustrophobic and the shadows cast by the looming trees remind him of creatures in the dark that want to kill him.

Being human in a world full of monsters is scary, and being a small human among the giant trees with potential dangers lurking at every corner is downright terrifying.

Wordlessly, Yamato holds out his hand. “Do you want to hold my hand?”

Nagi makes a face. “I’ll be fine. Besides, what would Kujou-sama say if he sees us holding hands because I’m scared of trees?”

A bark of a laugh makes it way out of Yamato’s throat. “Well, he’ll be far from pleased, I guess.” The tracker in his hands vibrates again and instantly, his expression sobers. He turns his head towards a direction where the tracker’s vibration seems to be the most intense. “Nagi, is the target not moving?”

“No.” Nagi frowns. “It’s honestly weird, if you ask me. I’d like to think they have a higher self-preservation than that. And their sense of smell should be able to detect us by now.” 

Yamato puts the tracker back inside his jacket pocket. “If they’re going to make our jobs easier, then I can’t complain.” He readies his rifle. “Let’s go.”

They end up deeper in the forest. Despite his initial apprehension being in a place that brings him unpleasant memories, Nagi is focused on his task. There are no longer traces of discomfort on his face and the only thing that marrs his otherwise handsome face is the furrow between his brows as he looks at the monitor in his hands.

“Stop.”

Yamato raises his rifle.

“Is it near?” he asks.

“Near is an understatement.” Nagi points one slender finger at the underbush in front of them - inconspicuous in a way that it stands out immediately to the two individuals who have an eye for disguises. “Our little lab rat is hiding there.”

“I’m starting to have doubts,” Yamato confesses, “The thing is right in front of us. Why isn’t it moving? It could be a trap.”

“Or it just wants to die,” says Nagi without any trace of emotion in his voice, “Being a pitiful existence, I can’t say I blame it.” He looks at Yamato. “Do you want to do it?”

Yamato gestures towards the bush. “After you.”

“Heh.” He looks at the bush where the creature remains hiding. It hasn’t moved, but the tracker also comes with a heartbeat sensor, and the fact that it’s still working means the creature is still alive. Well, not for long.

“Don’t hold this against me,” he says.

Nagi raises his handgun and without missing a beat, he aims it towards the bush and fires.

“Have you seen the news today?”

“Yeah. More bodies have been found, right? How scary.”

“My mom told me not to leave the house at night now. It’s troublesome but I don’t want to die either.”

“I hope the police catch the murderer soon. Beheading  _ and _ dismembering them? How gruesome!”

When Tenn comes home to the apartment that night, his clothes are splattered with blood. His katana is sheathed at his side, its blade also stained with blood. The jewel encrusted at the hilt glitters in the dark, along with the red glow of Tenn’s eyes. He is breathing heavily and each step is difficult.

The chiropterans he faced tonight were stronger than Tenn expected - strong and skilled enough to land three deep gashes on his shoulders and back during the scuffle. The wounds have long since healed without leaving so much of a mark on Tenn’s skin, but this carries a heavy price.

“Ah, Tenn. You’re back,” Takamasa greets, “I hope the mission went well.”

Tenn stares at him. He could already feel the saliva pooling in his mouth and his eyes automatically wandered to Takamasa’s throat. His heartbeat is loud in his ears. So is the sound of blood rushing in Takamasa’s veins.

He hates this. If he is to name only one thing he hates about himself, it’s  _ this. _

And Takamasa - that  _ bastard.  _ Tenn doesn’t doubt that he knows. 

“What’s wrong, Tenn?” Takamasa asks, all slow smiles, “You look unwell.”

That absolute  _ bastard. _

“Do not ask what you already know,” Tenn snarls. 

He marches over to Takamasa before pushing him down to the ground. His knees dig into the man’s thighs to prevent him from moving and his hands held Takamasa’s shoulders in place. Tenn makes no effort to make it comfortable. Takamasa is not a man who deserves such a thing.

“I will make it hurt,” Tenn whispers against the man’s throat. It sounds like a vow.

Takamasa remains smiling. “As you wish, my King.”

Tenn snarls low in his throat. As much as he wants to shut the man up, he’s so  _ hungry.  _ He digs his fingers into Takamasa’s throat and leans in to lick at the man’s throat.

Once.

Then, he opens his mouth and bites down hard on the skin.

There is one more thing he despises about the whole ordeal.

No matter how despicable of a man Takamasa is,

No matter how much hatred Tenn has for him,

At the end of the day, because Tenn refuses to drink from anyone else, Takamasa is the one that keeps his thirst sated.

More importantly, he is the one that keeps Tenn  _ alive. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter so I apologize for the lack of real progress that happens, but it's meant to establish some groundwork for the next chapter, which hopefully, move more gears and set more things in motion! I've also decided how many chapters this fic will be so let me know if I should update the chapter count or whether you'd like to keep it a secret for fun :)
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoyed this update! Let me know what you think and anticipate what may happen ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me at Twitter at @tennssi907


	8. seven

**Chapter seven**

  
  


When Tenn opens his eyes, he sees white. For a moment, he thinks the deities have finally granted him the peace of death.

Fate has not been that generous to him for a long time, however, and Tenn would be terribly naive to think that it will have a change of heart anytime soon. Groggily, he sits up, blinking away sleep. He looks down and immediately notices that he’s in clean clothes - one he doesn’t remember changing into. 

What he _does_ remember is the taste of metal on his tongue. His heart drops when he remembers just whose blood he drank. It doesn’t take much effort because there is literally one person he’ll drink from, and most of the time, he would rather not.

He must have passed out after feeding. 

He couldn’t stop the shudder that goes through him at the idea of Takamasa changing his clothes. Feeding from him just to survive is bad enough...the idea of sharing any other kind of “intimacy” with the man is enough to make his stomach lurch. 

His train of thoughts is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Tenn-sa...Tenn?”

Tenn feels the corner of his lips lift. “Tamaki-kun, you can come in.”

The doorknob twists open and Tamaki’s head full of hair pokes from the doorway. He is carrying a tray and Tenn spies a glass sitting at its center, filled with dark red liquid. He could already smell what it is and his expression changes before he manages to school it.

“Tamaki-kun…” There is a warning in his tone. “Whose blood is that?”

“Mine,” Tamaki answers without missing a beat.

Tenn gives him a withering look. “I told you before that it’s not necessary… And I just fed yesterday.”

“Kujou-sama insisted.” Takamasa’s name already makes Tenn want to curl his lips in disgust but he refrains in favour of allowing Tamaki to continue. “He said you’ll need your strength. It’s my idea to offer my blood,” Tamaki adds quickly, “I wanted to do it.”

He hesitates.

“You’ve never fed from me...even though I’m also your chevalier. I know you don’t like feeding from humans, even though you told me that I’m allowed to do that as long as I’m careful…” Tamaki meets Tenn’s gaze. “I want to be useful to you for once.”

Tenn’s gaze softens. He sighs softly. Tamaki is younger than him, both as a human and as a chiropteran, and sometimes, the way Tamaki expresses himself makes this fact clear as day. He doesn’t have the inherent twistedness and cruelty of his kind, nor is he cautious of those around him. Despite the gaps in his memories, his innocence remains largely intact.

Out of the three of them, Tamaki is undoubtedly the most human of them all.

“You’re a good child, Tamaki-kun. I know you’re only trying to help.” Tenn sighs again. “Alright, I’ll drink it,” he concedes, “You took the time to prepare it all nicely for me and everything when you could have just stuck out your neck and be done with it,” he teases.

“I can do that next time,” Tamaki says seriously.

“Please don’t.”

Tamaki strides over to the bed and carefully hands him the glass of blood. Tenn stares at it for a few seconds, before he lets out a breath. Might as well get over it. He raises the glass to his lips and tips the contents into his mouth.

The thing with blood is that each person has a different subtle flavor.

Blood tastes largely the same - metal and salt - but Tenn learns that each person’s blood has its own individuality. Common chiropterans won’t be able to tell the difference, but chevaliers, Queens and Kings can learn to develop their own preference over time. They may choose to drink from only a certain person, or a type of person. 

Tenn personally knows a chevalier, who now lives on the low after the death of his Queen, who only drinks from young girls. He claimed their blood tastes sweet. Tenn personally just thinks he’s a pervert.

His adoptive parents’ blood - the first blood he ever drank - had a subtle sweet-sour aftertaste. It reminded Tenn of mandarin oranges. Takamasa’s blood has a bitter tinge to it, like old wine. 

Tamaki’s blood has a full-bodied, stronger aftertaste. If it is a scent, Tenn would compare it to a type of spice. Passionate, like the youth running through Tamaki’s veins.

“Thank you,” he murmurs after he is done. He hands Tamaki the now empty glass, not missing the way Tamaki’s eyes linger on the stains on Tenn’s lips a second longer than he should have. Feeding can be a pleasurable activity for chevaliers, even if it’s done indirectly. Tenn doesn’t doubt the feeling of satisfaction Tamaki must be experiencing after watching his blood being drunk. 

Which makes Tenn’s ordeal of drinking from Takamasa a more uncomfortable reality. 

“You can go now,” Tenn adds, “I need to change and get ready for the day.”

Tamaki nods. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Tamaki-kun?”

Tamaki, who is about to exit through the door, pauses by the doorway. He turns to look at his King. 

“Yes?”

Tenn stares at him a little while longer and Tamaki, to his credit, doesn’t show any signs of discomfort under Tenn’s scrutinization. Perhaps it’s Tenn’s imagination, but the way Tamaki carries himself today - from the way his eyes seem a little brighter and the tiny skip in his step when he thinks Tenn doesn’t notice - makes it apparent that his young chevalier looks a little… happier.

He shakes his head, settling for a smile. “It’s nothing. You can go now.”

If Tamaki is happy, then Tenn isn’t about to question it. Out of the three of them, it’s Tamaki who deserves the most happiness, if any of them deserves happiness at all.

It’s surreal, listening to Riku sing.

Before this, Tenn had listened to Riku’s previous English releases out of curiosity and was quick to find out just how good his twin brother is as a singer, but hearing him live is another thing entirely. Riku sits on a stool in the middle of the stage, belting out a Japanese song - his supposed debut song - during the dress rehearsal at the bar.

Riku has a voice that draws people in - like a magnetic pull that no one can resist. His voice magnifies the emotions of a song - from singing with a playful lilt to a low timbre that highlights the vulnerability of the singer. 

Tenn had his turn a few minutes ago and was ridiculously nervous at the prospect of singing in front of the sibling he had not seen in years - who also may possibly hate him at this point - but aside from a cheerful smile, Riku had said nothing at all. In fact, Riku is acting relatively...normal today, as if the incident several nights ago in the darkened alleyway never happened.

Almost as if it had been a dream. 

“That kid is really good,” Gaku marvels beside him, “I can see why he’s so famous in the indie scene.”

Despite his complicated feelings, the expression on Tenn’s face is tender. “Yeah, he is,” he agrees softly, “Perhaps even better than me.”

“You have a different singing style. You can’t compare yourself to him,” Gaku argues.

Tenn laughs. “Thank you for your kind words, Gaku.”

Gaku makes a harrumph sound at the back of his throat while scratching his cheek. On stage, Riku continues to sing, belting out lyrics that sing of an emotion that Tenn finds himself able to relate all too well.

_All the things I lost, all the things I loved_

_Embracing them in these hands, where will I wander to now?_

“All the things I lost, huh?” Tenn repeats softly.

“Did you say something, Tenn?”

“No. It’s nothing.”

He could feel Gaku’s gaze on him - it’s easy to guess that Gaku knows that it’s never ‘nothing’ when it comes to Tenn. But the thing about Gaku is that while he is straightforward with his thoughts, he doesn’t pry. 

Somewhere deep in his heart, Tenn secretly wishes he does. Just this time. 

So he has an excuse to say what's in his heart.

Riku’s voice rises in his pitch as he nears the chorus, drawing back Tenn’s attention on him. The boy has his eyes closed as he sings into the microphone, and Tenn couldn’t help but to marvel at how much emotion he puts into his songs. 

_I've loved you since ten thousand and two thousand years ago_

_I grew to love you more in the days when eight thousand years had passed_

As the song eventually comes to an end and the lights in the room dim, a spotlight shines onto Riku. The last note hangs in the air and slowly, Riku opens his eyes. 

Tenn swallows heavily.

His younger brother is looking right at him.

“Riku!”

Riku pauses his steps. Spinning on his heels, he turns to face Tenn, a cheerful smile present on his face.

“What is it, Tenn-nii?” he asks.

Tenn finds himself hesitating despite already rehearsing the words he wants to say. Riku doesn’t seem to notice the hesitation, though, and simply waits for Tenn to speak. He tilts his head to the side, adopting a curious look. 

“Good work at the rehearsal today,” Tenn manages, “I...You’re a very good singer.”

Riku’s smile is sweet. “Thank you, Tenn-nii. You’re not so bad yourself. I look forward to you opening my show.”

Silence quickly follows when Tenn finds himself tongue-tied again. It frustrates him how utterly useless he’s being - he hasn’t seen his brother in years and when he finally does, he couldn’t even find the words to say. No words except…

“What happened five years ago,” Tenn says quietly. Sure enough, his words catch Riku’s attention, judging from the slide widening of his eyes and the subtle shift in the boy’s smile. “I...Riku..Although I can’t tell you why...I did it,” he winces, “I still want to apologize. I never had the chance to do it and since you’re here in front of me, I just...I wanted to make sure I apologize properly. I--!” Tenn tries to smile. “I’m glad you’re okay, though! Kujou-san said that he will make sure that you’re taken care of, and I’m glad that he kept that promise at least. You’re…” Tenn carefully meets Riku’s eyes. “You’re okay, right? Riku?”

The smile on Riku’s face remains. For a moment, none of them speaks.

Then, slowly, there is something dark settling into Riku’s expression. It makes the hackles on Tenn’s back rise instinctively and his heartbeat quickens.

“Kujou-san is still in good health, isn’t he?” Riku wonders, “How fortunate. I suppose being a chevalier does wonders for his health.” He giggles, as if remembering something amusing. “The old scientist once told us that Kujou-san was frail as a child. I suppose that’s no longer the case.”

There is something in his tone that unsettles Tenn. He knows that Riku has never been a fan of Takamasa, both as a human and as a chevalier, but the way he mentions his name makes him all too aware just how deep his hatred for the man runs deep. 

“And as for your apology,” he continues. 

Abruptly, he reaches out to trace a finger on Tenn’s cheek. This gesture takes him by surprise and Tenn stumbles back against the wall. Riku lets out another amused chuckle before he draws back his hand.

“Don’t worry about it, Tenn-nii,” he says finally. He turns around, pausing to give Tenn a little wave. “Good luck for the show, Tenn-nii. Or as performers would say…”

There is a twinkle in his eyes.

“Break a leg.”

Gaku is waiting for him in the bar’s small dressing room. There is a towel and a bottle in each of his hands, to which he gives to Tenn as soon as Tenn enters the room. “Good work at the rehearsal today.”

Tenn accepts the things gratefully. Though the previous events still leave a sour taste in his mouth and a lump in his throat, he forces himself to smile. “Thank you, Gaku. I just hope that Nanase-san’s fans won’t be too disappointed to have me as a show opener.”

“Who knows? Maybe they’ll become your fans as well,” Gaku says with a playful grin.

“Nevermind Nanase-san; I don’t think Momo-san and Yuki-san would be happy if I steal his fans.”

“Right. Forgot about those two.”

Tenn allows himself to laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation. Gaku’s own lips curve upwards as he reaches out to touch Tenn’s cheek. 

“I’m glad to see you laughing. It’s been a while.”

Tenn’s cheeks burn under Gaku’s touch. He turns away, huffing and embarrassed. “Don’t say weird things out of the blue,” he complains.

“It’s true.” Gaku’s tone turns serious and Tenn could sense the worry that colors it. “These past several days...I feel like there’s a lot going on in your mind. There is, isn’t there?”

“I’m fi-” Tenn cuts himself off. He is well aware that there is no point in hiding his feelings. Gaku is perceptive and sharp, and frankly, it’s also the fact that Tenn himself is easy to read. Takamasa used to tell him that he wears his heart on his sleeves and one day, that trait of his would cost him. “I…” he tries again.

He clenches his fist. Why is it that with Gaku, words seem to fail him?

“I just…” When he looks at Gaku, his eyes shine. He feels tears burning at the back of his eyes but he doesn’t understand where the need to cry suddenly came from. “I’m just… afraid that I won’t be able to protect you.”

It feels strange, finally voicing his worry out loud. It also feels confrontational - Tenn is basically forcing himself to stare at his fear right in the eye by putting it out there. 

There is a puzzled look on Gaku’s face. “Protect me from what? Tenn, I don’t understand.”

“I-,”

“Gaku-san!”

Momo’s voice cuts through the quietness of the dressing room. Soon enough, his head comes into view as he peeks into the room. “Gaku-san, are you busy? We need your help with the sound system. Riku’s voice kinda sounds echoe-y and we don’t know how to fix that.”

“Go,” Tenn mouths, giving Gaku a tired smile, “I’ll be okay.”

Gaku opens his mouth as if to say something, but ultimately decides against it. He sighs heavily. “We’ll talk about this again,” he says, loud enough for only Tenn to hear. Then, to Momo, he says, “Yeah, hold on. I’ll be right out.”

Gaku walks out of the room with Momo by his side, leaving Tenn all alone in the room. He stares at the spot where Gaku stood a while ago, his expression complicated. Forgoing the sofa, he sinks to the floor and brings his knees to his chest. Tenn ducks his head, breathing out harshly.

“Get a grip on yourself, Tenn.”

Time passes quickly and before Tenn realizes it, it’s the day of the performance.

Thanks to Momo and Yuki, word of Riku’s show spread fast and combined with Tenn’s own small share of fans, the bar is crowded - much crowded than both Gaku and Tenn had anticipated. Gaku is busier because of it and other than a quick good luck murmured just before the bar officially opens, the two did not have any opportunities to speak to each other.

He fiddles with the braids in his hair, which are held together with a jeweled clip. He feels rather conscious of his looks. It had been Momo’s idea to style his hair because “if you’re going to open for a star, you should look like one yourself!”. Even his outfit is a bit more elaborate than what he is used to - a combination of black pieces consisting of a top with sleeves that puffed up a little at the ends, form fitting pants and heeled boots. He feels silly and suspects that Momo just wanted an excuse to dress him up.

Yuki, at least, had offered him his sympathy.

“Momo means well,” he says, “He used to be a fashion designer. Guess that passion never truly wore off.”

Riku sits at the other end of the room, with Iori and another person who introduced himself as Sougo standing by his side. Ever since Tenn finds out that those two are Riku’s chevaliers, he maintains his guard up around them - a sentiment shared by Riku’s chevaliers. Sougo had been polite enough but Iori is clipped and distant at best. Tenn doesn’t make any effort to tear down any barriers. All of them knew it would have been a fruitless agenda.

“You look really pretty, Kujou-san,” a voice purrs into his ear.

Riku is standing behind him, looking at both of their reflections on the mirror. Tenn fights hard to keep his expression neutral to not rouse any suspicions from the two managers, or any unwanted reactions for his brother’s chevaliers.

“You do too, Nanase-san,” he replies stiffly.

Riku beams. “Thank you! It’s my favorite outfit so far.”

If Tenn is all black, Riku’s outfit is a combination of white - from the lacy top and dress pants, all the way to his shoes. There are feathers placed carefully among the tufts of his hair, which had been styled in a way that it frames his face. His stage outfit makes him look soft and delicate and the playful smile on his brother’s face makes him look nothing short of angelic.

“Kujou-san!” A staff member calls out, “Please be on standby. You’re on in five minutes.”

“You best get going,” Riku smiles, “Break a leg out there, Kujou-san.”

“...Thank you.”

“Nanase-san, forgive me for assuming,” Iori says a while later, after Tenn is out of earshot, “But do you still plan on carrying out that little surprise of yours?”

“Oh? Riku-kun planned a surprise?” Sougo asks, “I didn’t know about this. Is it impromptu?”

Riku turns back to his chevaliers.

“Don’t worry about it, Iori. Sougo-san,” he says in a tone that is meant to be reassuring. “It’s nothing too wild.”

He looks at the monitor at the corner of the room, where Tenn could be seen on the display. 

“It’s nothing Tenn-nii won’t be able to handle.”

On the screen, Tenn can be seen adjusting the microphone as he speaks to the crowd. He really does look pretty in that outfit, Riku marvels. He sits daintily on the sofa as he watches his brother.

One day, he wonders what it would be like to be able to stand next to his brother as they sing together.

When it is finally Riku’s turn to sing, Tenn is made well-aware just how loved his brother is by his fans. The crowd goes wild, already calling out his name and cheering. He watches by the sidelines as Riku laughs bashfully on stage.

“Thank you for coming today,” he says, “Did you enjoy Kujou-san’s performance?”

“Yes!”

Riku smiles. “I did, too. I think I’m becoming a fan, actually! Kujou-san.” Riku turns to him. “If you ever release an album, make sure I get the first signed copy, alright?” 

Laughter ripples through the crowd. Tenn manages a small smile, to which Riku returns with a big grin of his own. For a moment, it seemed like the two had a normal, pleasant relationship. Tenn could almost forget that the past five years never happened.

But he is not naive. And he knows neither is Riku.

“The song I’m going to sing tonight is a song I’ve personally written myself,” Riku continues after a few more light chatter, “It was written in English first before I decided to translate into Japanese and turn it into my debut song. I...think it’s a very special song. I hope all of you will listen to it well.”

With a signal from Momo, the music begins to play. Tenn hears the familiar guitar strings first and then the synthesizer. And then finally, Riku begins to sing.

_I remember sitting with you_

_Underneath the tree of life_

_We listened to every fainted cry_

_Of the creatures there on the day the world began_

For the lack of a better word, Riku’s singing is _amazing_. 

There is that magnetic pull again and Tenn finds himself rooted to the spot, just focused on listening to the lyrics. Even the crowd is silent, as if they had come to a unanimous agreement to not say a word. Riku’s voice resounds throughout the place and for a moment, it feels like the world has gone to a standstill.

Nothing else matters except for the boy in white singing on stage, his voice as passionate as the brilliant hue of his red hair.

Somewhere in the crowd, a man clutches onto his girlfriend’s arm as he coughs into his hand. His chest feels strangely tight. Perhaps he’s coming down with a cold?

“Are you alright, darling?” his girlfriend asks in concern, “Are you sick?”

The man shakes his head. “I just need some -,” He is cut off with another series of coughs. “Excuse me. I think I need some air.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. It’s okay. You’re finally witnessing your favorite singer live - don’t let me interrupt you.” He gives her a reassuring smile. “I’ll be right back.”

In the men’s washroom, the man continues to cough, each one worse than the other. He’d been healthy just a few hours ago. What went wrong?

In the sink, the white porcelain surface is now dotted with red.

The show ends on a good note. Tenn would even call it successful. After the last of the crowd had dispersed, with a few lingering around to bid Riku one last farewell and “good luck”s for his debut, the staff arranged an after party to celebrate the success of the show.

Tenn, now dressed in casual clothes, sits on the bar stool, nursing his usual apple juice while listening absently to the conversation Gaku is having with Yuki. The two adults are drunk out of their minds, if their slurred words and loud laughter aren’t enough of an indication, and Tenn is about to resign himself to listening rambling about what type of noodle is the best when he spots a redhead among the crowd.

His feet are moving before he realizes it. 

(He passes by a woman as he makes his way towards his target. “Have you seen a guy about this tall? He has brown hair and he wears glasses,” he distantly hears the woman ask, “I..It’s just that he went to the bathroom and didn’t come back and he won’t answer his calls -,”)

“Ri - Nanase-san!”

He finds Riku sitting on one of the sofas in the lounge area with Iori and Sougo by his side. His chevaliers rise when they see Tenn approaching, causing Tenn to slow down his steps. Riku gives Iori and Sougo a nod and the two nod before walking away. Sougo gives Tenn a polite smile as he passes him while Iori merely gives him a stiff nod. Riku pats the empty space next to him.

“Tenn-nii, come sit,” he beckons, “I’ve asked the two to leave us alone for a few minutes. I can already tell you have something to say?”

“I’ll stand, but thank you.”

“Aw, how cold,” Riku pouts, “Well, no matter. Is there something you’d like to tell me, Tenn-nii?”

“I…” Tenn takes in a breath. “That was...You did good out there. You’re an amazing singer, Riku. I know I’ve said this before but hearing you live… It was like nothing I’ve ever experienced.”

Riku’s eyes widen by a fraction, as if he didn’t expect the sincere compliment. For a brief second, he even looks as if he’s at a loss for words. 

(“Please. You have to help me…” a woman in the distance pleads, “My boyfriend -,”)

“Thank you,” Riku says softly, “I appreciate your words, Tenn-nii.” He smiles, and this time, Tenn thinks it might even be genuine. “Perhaps one day, Tenn-nii and I can sing together in front of the whole world.” 

(“Ma’am, I’m sorry but we looked in and out of the bar. Maybe you should report to the police?”)

Tenn’s eyes soften. “Riku, listen. I -,”

His words are cut short when a blood curdling scream tears through the crowd, followed by a loud sound akin to an explosion. The ground shakes by the impact, causing Tenn to stumble. Barely managing to catch himself, his head whips towards the direction of the scream and the explosion. His eyes land on the large hole where the bathroom door should have been.

“What the hell?!”

“There was an explosion?!”

Something passes Tenn in a flash, just as his heart thumps loudly.

This presence.

There is a chiropteran nearby.

“Oh for god’s sake.” Tenn curses underneath his breath. Why now?! “Riku, get to -,”

When Tenn turns back to where Riku had been sitting, he finds an empty spot in his place.

Riku had vanished.

“Tenn! Tenn, where are you?!” Gaku screams. All around him the people are screaming and running out of the bar. Something had _exploded_ and there had been that terrifying scream before everything went into chaos. “Tenn!”

He sees a flash of silver and red in the midst of the smoke that clouds the building before he is pushed along by the crowd heading for the exit. 

“Tenn!” Gaku screams. “Shit! Where is he?! _Tenn_!”

The chiropteran is fast - much faster than Tenn anticipated.

He doesn’t have a plan and is following purely on instinct at his point. His katana is left at home - a decision he regrets and would no doubt receive an earful from Takamasa for - and he is essentially defenseless at this point. He’d call for either Takamasa or Tamaki for help but in his haste, he’d forgotten even to bring his phone, which he left in his duffle bag at the bar.

If he’s going to kill the thing, he’d have to do it with his bare hands. 

He continues to chase the chiropteran, purposely steering it away from the crowd. He is able to corner it into an alleyway before the chiropteran finally turns around to land a first strike on Tenn. Tenn jumps to avoid it just before its claws nick his shoulders. The chiropteran is relentless; swiping strike after strike without allowing Tenn to catch his breath. When Tenn moves a second too late, one of its hand brushes pass the side of Tenn’s face, its claws landing a scratch on Tenn’s cheeks.

Tenn lets out an irritated sound at the back of his throat. “You’re lucky I heal fast,” he mutters, “How could you injure a performer’s face?”

Tenn runs towards the chiropteran before bending his knees and propelling himself upwards with a powerful jump. He brings his hand back and thrusts it forward into the chiropteran’s chest. The chiropteran gives a loud howl and stumbles back. Taking advantage of the creature’s distraction, Tenn uses its head as a leverage to twist his body and land on its shoulders. The creature continues to struggle as Tenn puts his legs around its head to lock it in place.

“Sorry. I left my katana at home so this will have to do,” he says. 

Tenn grabs the head of the chiropteran and _twists_.

There is a resounding crack and the chiropteran’s body jerks, its arms moving wildly and disjointedly in front of itself like a broken clockwork doll. It stumbles back and Tenn manages to jump off its shoulders before its body falls onto the ground with a loud crash. 

The chiropteran lets out one last scream before its voice dies off. Its body is still.

It is dead. Tenn finally manages to kill it.

Exhausted, Tenn collapses to his knees, breathing out harshly. His left hand is still stained with the creature’s blood from where he drove his hand through the chiropteran’s chest -

Wait.

Blood?

Chiropterans don’t bleed. Not for long, anyway. Any exposed wound and spilled blood will almost immediately crystallize. Takamasa complains about Tenn messing up his clothes sometimes but even the ones spilled on Tenn’s clothes during a messy killing will eventually harden and peel off like thick layers of paint. Any bloodstains Tenn had in the past were from his own injuries. 

That was why it was so easy to dispose of any evidence in the past. Simply put, chiropterans don’t leave any traces, even after death. He looks at the dead chiropteran in front of him with shaking eyes.

This chiropteran...something isn’t right -

He hears a giggle. 

Tenn looks up.

Standing out starkly against the dark night sky, he sees three pairs of bright blue eyes.

The bloodstain is still on the pavement when Takamasa arrives at the crime scene. Human police are really incompetent at hiding evidences, he thinks with amusement. Drunk teenagers in search of a thrill will undoubtedly turn this place into a source of horror stories from now on. Well, not that Takamasa could really blame them.

He’s a fan of monsters himself, after all.

The area is closed off and the late hour of the night means that the place is practically deserted. The guards in charge are asleep and dead drunk in their booths, judging from the strong scent of alcohol that Takamasa could still smell even from where he is. He wrinkles his nose in distaste. He’s a fan of alcohol himself, but humans and their love for cheap beers disgust him.

No matter. At least he’s not required to resort to...other methods of ensuring their silence. Tenn would be less than pleased if he finds out, and that child is too perceptive for his own good despite his recklessness.

“That chiropteran…” He kneels in front of the bloodstain and takes a swipe of it, staining his gloved finger copper-red. His eyes narrow, displeasure marring his features. “Chiropterans’ blood crystallizes upon its death, regardless whether it made contact with a Queen’s blood or not. The fact that this bloodstain remains…”

That common chiropteran was once human. 

Common chiropterans are either born naturally or made from a human who was infused indirectly with a Queen or a King’s blood. Chevaliers’ creation is different by more than just the fact that they retain their sanity under normal circumstances, but also by the fact that it requires blood transfers through a direct, mouth-to-mouth contact with their creator. If a human is simply injected by a Queen’s blood, they will lose all shred of humanity - emotionally, mentally and most importantly, physically.

Takamasa feels annoyance rising inside of him. Did more of the lab subjects escape? Or could it be that -

“You seem troubled.”

Takamasa stills. Silently, he rises to his feet. He spares the newcomer a glance from his shoulder.

“You’re alive,” he says pleasantly, “More importantly…” He turns around to face the newcomer fully. “You’re a chevalier now, it would seem. What a pleasant surprise.”

The clouds that cover the moon move, allowing the moonlight to filter into the darkened alleyway. Takamasa stands there, a chilling smile on his face as the features of the newcomer slowly comes into the view. He sees his eyes first - dark and bottomless, so like his own.

“It’s been a while,” he says, “Iori-kun.”

Iori returns the smile Takamasa gives him. Standing in front of the man like this, with the same bottomless eyes and cold smile, the two mirror each other.

“Likewise,” Iori answers.

“Father.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Riku sang was Sousei na Aquarion, which I highly recommend. It's really good!
> 
> Also, dundundun. What did you think of the reveal at the end? ;) It's a lore that my friends and I personally adore and I just couldn't resist putting it into this fic.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	9. eight

**Chapter eight**

“I must say, I’m surprised you’re alive,” Takamasa says idly, “Yet, I suppose I should expect nothing less from my own blood.” His eyes twinkle with amusement. “We are a stubborn bunch.”

He gestures to his surroundings, extending his arms. “Well,” he continues, “I’m assuming you’re here with your creator? Who is she? The Queen.”

Iori narrows his eyes. “What makes you think I will indulge you with that kind of information?”

“The fact that you chose to make yourself known to me says a lot, don’t you think?” Takamasa points out, “Or am I supposed to assume that little Iori-kun who the last time I saw was a decade ago only wanted to have a friendly chat with his father?”

“Or maybe I just want to kill you,” Iori says without missing a beat.

Takamasa gives him a dismissive wave. “If you had any killing intent, I would have sensed it by now. Besides.” He gives Iori a knowing look. “I have the answers you seek, don’t I?”

“...”

“You’re so easy to read, Iori-kun,” Takamasa says pityingly, “That is something that hasn’t changed, I see. I’m surprised you managed to survive this long with such an open face.”

“I will admit one thing; you’ve definitely grown,” he continues, “You’re much different from the sniffling brat stuck in a clean, sterile facility with the rest of the children. Back then, all you knew was to cry. It unnerved me. You’re my flesh and blood, and yet you can’t even handle a poke on the shoulder.” Takamasa studies his nails. “That Izumi child was a lot stronger than you in that aspect.”

“Don’t you dare mention Nii-san,” Iori snarls.

“ _‘Nii-san’_?” Takamasa barks out a laugh. “Of course! How could I forget? You and your ridiculous attachment to your foster family. He’s not your brother, Iori-kun,” he says in a demeaning tone, as if Iori is an ignorant child that needs to be corrected, “The relationship with your so-called family is nothing but a lie.”

“My brother is more of a family than you’ll ever be,” Iori grits out. 

Takamasa’s smile turns ugly. “And where _is_ your brother, Iori-kun? He was still around when you disappeared, but he’s not here with you, even after he escaped.” He laughs. “Perhaps you really did abandon him, after all. I’ve always known you were cold-hearted, Iori-kun.”

There is a flash of movement and then there is a hand on Takamasa’s throat, squeezing it tight.

“Shut. Up,” Iori growls, tightening his grip, “You may not know my creator, but I know yours. If you don’t shut up, it won’t be you I’ll go after. It will be your precious King.”

Takamasa lets out another laugh, unconcerned. “Heh.” His voice sounds a little hoarse from the choking. “You’re no match for him, Iori-kun. And what makes you think I don’t know who your creator is?”

Iori’s eyes widen. “You…”

“It was merely a jest when I asked whether your creator is a Queen. I already know the answer. Your blood smells like him, after all.” 

Takamasa’s grin turns uglier and wider and very, very unpleasant. It twists his face unnaturally, turning his features almost grotesque.

“How is he? Riku-kun?”

Iori draws his hand back and punches Takamasa squarely on the jaw.

Riku’s debut is all over the news.

The rise of an indie singer, reads one newspaper headline, before the contents report of how Riku’s songs shot up the music charts, both domestically and internationally. It has been several days since he’s small pre-debut show at Gaku’s bar and Tenn is already hearing news of Riku appearing in several TV shows to promote his first Japanese album.

“Tch. I’m glad for the kid, but I wish they’re as passionate when it comes to finding the perpetrator who ruined my bar,” Gaku complains beside him, nursing his mug of beer. “The repair cost is gonna cost me my kidneys, I’m sure.”

After the incident several days ago where something exploded in Gaku’s bar, causing a substantial amount of damage, Gaku is forced to close it while renovations are underway. This also means that he’ll be temporarily jobless. 

Tenn tries to offer him a reassuring smile. If only he knew the real cause of the explosions…

He can still hear Gaku talking, but his mind isn’t it. Truthfully, Tenn is still left in a daze. 

The vibrant blue eyes he saw several nights ago...there’s no mistaking it. He had seen Riku that night, along with his two chevaliers. They were standing on the rooftop of a low-rise apartment, overlooking the alleyway from above. He recognized his brother’s red hair, along with Iori’s cold expression and Sougo’s detached smile.

But why were they there? 

_Why are you asking stupid questions?_ he thinks snidely, _You already know the answer._

Tenn has a hunch, and it is a terrible one. One he doesn’t want to believe. 

_“Next on the news, there has been a report of a missing person by the name of…”_

Tenn’s head snaps up. He turns to look at the TV installed at the top corner of the restaurant, where a news anchor is shown staring straight into the camera as she reads the news report in a monotone voice.

_“He is described to be of medium height, with brown hair and wearing glasses. He was last seen with his girlfriend at a bar named Trigger’s Island -,”_

“Huh,” Gaku speaks next to him, “I’ve seen him at Nanase’s show. Come to think of it, his girlfriend did ask a few of our staff to look for him. Guess they haven’t found him.”

For some reason, Tenn’s mind flashes back to the blood left on his hand - one belonging to the chiropteran he killed. The very same blood that was supposed to harden and shatter into red crystals but never did.

A chiropteran that bleeds is a chiropteran that was not born as one. Tenn’s eyes are fixed to the grainy picture of the missing man, the gears in his head working a mile a minute. The chiropteran appeared shortly after the man disappeared. That explosion had come from the bar bathroom.

Didn’t his girlfriend said that was the last place her boyfriend mentioned he was going?

“Tenn.”

Tenn wraps his arms around himself as his mind processes the information. The increase in murders. The sudden rise of chiropterans. The missing man. The chiropteran whose blood did not crystalize.

“Tenn.”

Riku’s sudden arrival in Japan, after being off-the-grid for years.

“Tenn!”

He feels hands on his shoulders, and he is suddenly turned to the side, where the first thing he sees is the concerned expression on Gaku’s face. 

Gaku is looking at him. Gaku is talking to him.

“Are you okay?” Gaku’s frown deepens. “Tenn, you’re _shaking_.”

Ah. He supposes he is.

“I...I…” Tenn’s gaze drops to his hands. He really is shaking. He couldn’t even stop himself. His heart is racing and he could legitimately feel panic rising up his throat. “I…”

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” Gaku grabs his hands, covering them with his own. “Just focus on breathing first, alright? Shh.”

Tenn could only imagine what a sight they must be to the rest of the customers. He sucks in a breath and forces himself to breathe out slowly. It does little to calm his nerves. In fact, it somehow aggravated his need to scream and run and hide.

Instead, he grabs the front of Gaku’s shirt and looks at him in desperation.

“I…” He shudders. “I can’t get rid of this feeling that I can’t protect you and I…” 

Tenn’s gaze is wild as he looks at Gaku. It catches Gaku off-guard - he has never seen Tenn so visibly shaken before.

“Gaku, that feeling _terrifies_ me.”

It is raining heavily halfway to Tenn’s apartment. Gaku curses inwardly, because today is the one day he decided to _walk_ to his destination instead of driving there. None of them carried an umbrella either.

“Tenn?”

“Yes?”

Gaku gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but we’ll have to make a run for it.”

“What do you me -hey!”

Gaku grabs Tenn’s hands and does just that - run. Having sent Tenn home a couple of times, he had memorized the route to Tenn’s apartment at the back of his hand. They are not too far from it and Gaku knows they might as well make a run for it before they get soaked through.

“W-wait, Gaku! Slow down!” Tenn protests.

“Sorry! We can’t! Here; if you can’t catch up, let me do this instead.”

Tenn huffs. “That’s not what I - h-hey, Gaku!”

Gaku turns around and as fast as lightning, hooks his arms under Tenn’s legs before wrapping one arm around the boy’s shoulders. Tenn lets out a yelp when Gaku lifts him into a bridal carry, grinning widely as he does.

“You best hold on!”

Gaku begins running and Tenn does nothing except one - he holds on.

By the time they reach the apartment’s genkan, they’re both soaked through. If it weren’t for his inhuman physique, Tenn thinks he might even catch a cold.

“Sorry about that.” Gaku wrings out his shirt as he stands in front of the door. “You should probably dry off before you get sick.”

“... And you?” Tenn asks.

“Me? I should probably go home. Or at least catch shelter at a nearby convenience store.”

Tenn bites his bottom lip. “You…” He sucks in a breath. “You should stay.”

Gaku blinks at him. “Huh?”

“At least until the rain subsides,” Tenn quickly says, “Kujou-san won’t be home until much later and it’s better for you to stay here instead of having to be in the rain again and -” He pauses. “And…”

“And?” Gaku gently prompts.

“And…” Tenn avoids Gaku’s gaze, wrapping his arms around himself. “And...I don’t think I can be alone right now.”

There is a beat of silence. Then, there are arms slowly enveloping him into an embrace. Tenn could smell the rainwater on Gaku’s skin and hear the steady thrum of his heart.

“Okay, Tenn,” Gaku murmurs in his hair, “I’ll stay for a while.”

Tenn grips the front of Gaku’s shirt. For only this moment, in front of only this person, he’ll allow himself to be vulnerable.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“Here.” Tenn holds out a towel to Gaku. “You should dry off.”

“Thanks.” 

Gaku accepts the towel, draping it over his head before he moves his hands to his hair. He looks around Tenn’s room curiously, taking in his surroundings. “You don’t decorate much, don’t you?”

It’s true that he doesn’t. Tenn’s room can be described as sparse at best, with only his bed and wardrobe being the most prominent features. The wallpaper is a dull shade of light grey and the carpet is a muted blue. Aside from one poster of a jazz player stuck above Tenn’s bed, there are no signs of the room being lived in. 

Tenn couldn’t even argue that he’d like to keep his room orderly, because there are barely any belongings in it to be arranged in the first place.

“Yeah...I don’t really spend time here,” Tenn admits, “I’m only here to sleep and change clothes.”

“I just thought an avid music fan such as yourself would have a few albums lying around...You don’t even have books? Not that it matters!” Gaku adds as an afterthought before he laughs sheepishly, “Sorry, I was just curious.”

Tenn smiles endearingly. “I keep those things in a separate room. We have a spare room we use as a library of sorts, and I don’t really buy physical albums these days. I just listen to songs on my phone.”

“I see.” Gaku chuckles. “My room is a war zone. My old man used to complain a lot when he still lived with my mom and I, and often threatened to throw out my stuff. If he sees your room, he might break down and cry out of gratitude.”

“President Yaotome does seem like that type of person,” Tenn allows with a small smile.

The two lapse into a comfortable silence shortly after. Tenn keeps himself busy with fiddling with the loose thread on his shirt while next to him, Gaku continues drying his hair wordlessly. When Tenn hears the movement coming to a stop, he turns to Gaku curiously and finds him already looking at him. The towel previously on his head is now placed in the small space that separates them.

“Tenn, can I ask you something?”

Tenn blinks once. “What is it?”

“What you said at the restaurant,” Gaku begins and Tenn immediately stills, “You said the same thing back at the bar...About protecting me.” Gaku furrows his brows. “You never really did explain what you meant by that.”

“Gaku...”

“Come to think of it, you’ve been acting that way ever since the whole murder spree thing going around.” Gaku moves his body so that he fully faces Tenn on the bed. “Is that what is worrying you? That I’ll get hurt?”

Tenn swallows. “I…” He ducks his head. “...I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t it.”

How could he tell Gaku that while the murders worry him, there are far more dangerous creatures he should worry about? That these creatures are closer than he thinks and one day, Tenn might do a misstep and Gaku will suffer for it?

How could he tell Gaku that he is one of those creatures? That one day, his inhuman side might be too strong for him to handle and Gaku will be the one who will be hurt?

“Tenn.”

Tenn lifts his head to look at Gaku. 

“You don’t have to be scared,” he says, “I can’t pretend that I understand your need to protect me, and I won’t force you to tell me, but I just want you to know that you don’t need to feel so terrified that you’ll fail to do so.” Gaku’s lips lift into a soft smile. “Have a little faith, Tenn. I’ll be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?” Tenn whispers.

Gaku grins sideways. “I’m stronger than I look, Tenn. I can take a hit. Besides.” Gaku places a hand on Tenn’s cheek, one of his fingers grazing the skin just below Tenn’s eye. “If you’re the one who’s protecting me, then I shouldn’t need to worry, do I? I trust you, Tenn.”

Tenn hitches a breath. This person...really…

How can Tenn resist being drawn to him?

“Gaku.” Tenn’s eyes are clear. “Kiss me.”

Gaku does.

He does so with a little bit of hesitation, searching Tenn’s face for affirmation. When Tenn nods, Gaku leans in and softly presses his lips against Tenn’s. 

Gaku’s lips are warm and soft, Tenn couldn’t help but think. It is as soft as the way his hands cup Tenn’s face and how carefully he leans his weight against Tenn to push him down onto the mattress. Tenn could still taste the rainwater on his skin. 

“Tenn,” Gaku murmurs against his lips.

“Gaku,” Tenn answers.

They whisper each other’s names a few more times as Tenn tangles his fingers in Gaku’s hair, which is still damp from the rain. When Gaku parts his lips with his own to deepen the kiss, he hears himself gasp when something wet touches his tongue, teasing it. 

“Is this okay?” Gaku whispers in between kisses.

“Yes,” Tenn whispers back, “Don’t stop or I’ll get angry.”

He hears a breathless laughter. “Your wish is my command.”

Hands. His hands roam to Gaku’s back and under his shirt. 

“Your hands are cold,” Gaku says, a hint of surprise in his tone.

“It’s the rain. Is this…” Tenn peeks shyly at Gaku. “Is this okay?”

Gaku stares at him for a few seconds. For a moment, Tenn thinks he might be angry - that Tenn has gone too far and they should stop. Then, Gaku wordlessly reaches around to grab Tenn’s hand to bring it forward. Tenn watches in silence as Gaku presses Tenn’s hand against his chest, above the spot where his heart is.

“If you really want to know how I feel,” Gaku says hoarsely, “Feel it here.”

There is silence.

Then, Tenn hears it. And _feels_ it.

Gaku’s heartbeat is strong and steady and _fast_. Tenn stares at his hand almost in a daze and wonder, and when he looks back at Gaku’s face, there is a faint flush on Gaku’s cheeks.

“Do you know now?” he asks.

Tenn feels like crying.

“Kiss me,” is what he says instead, “Kiss me, Gaku.”

Gaku gladly obliges. 

They spend a while like that - kissing and embracing each other - before Gaku breaks off the kiss and moves his lips to Tenn’s collarbones. His fingers part the material of Tenn’s collar, before slowly undoing the buttons. When Gaku sucks on a particular spot, Tenn couldn’t stop the gasp that escapes his lips, before he covers his mouth in embarrassment.

“Sorry. That was weird.” Tenn shuts his eyes, feeling the heat rise from his neck to his face. “My noises may disgust you.”

“ _Tenn_.” Gaku’s voice sounds terribly hoarse, like he’s trying to restrain himself from a great ideal. “You will never disgust me.”

Tenn wants to cry right there and then.

_Gaku, if you know just what I am...will you say the same thing to me?_

“Ga-”

Tenn’s eyes snap open. This presence. He looks at the door, his pupils shrinking and the hackles on his back rising in warning.

“You have to go,” he says, sitting up abruptly, “Gaku, I’m sorry, but you have to go.”

Gaku looks bewildered, and Tenn doesn’t blame him. “Wait, what? Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! It’s not that. It’s -!”

“Tenn, I’m home.”

Both of them become still.

“Tenn, won’t you come and greet me?” Takamasa’s disembodied voice floats into the room from the hallway. “I can see your shoes. I know you’re home. And - oh?”

Tenn feels his heart drop at the change in Takamasa’s tone.

“Well, well.” Despite the lightness of his tone, Tenn can sense the displeasure radiating off Takamasa’s presence. “Do we have a guest?”

Takamasa is waiting at the foot of the stairs by the time Gaku and Tenn emerge from his room. Tenn doesn’t miss the way his eyes narrow when he realizes whose room they came out from and the tightening of the already fake smile he has on his face.

“Yaotome-kun,” he says, “What a surprise. Tenn doesn’t bring guests often...or at all.” He gives Tenn a meaningful look. “Much less bring them into his room.”

Tenn bristles. “We were just talking. And it’s none of your business who I bring over.”

“Of course,” Takamasa replies smoothly, “I was just concerned. We may not be related by blood, but I’m still your father.” He turns to Gaku. “Tenn can be really frail. I’d be scared to think something...or some _one_ might hurt him.”

There is something demeaning in the way that he talks about him, despite the pleasantness in his tone. It unnerves Tenn, as much as it infuriates him.

“We just talked, Kujou-san,” Gaku replies calmly, “But I think I might have overstayed my welcome. I should go.”

“Hm, yes, that would be for the best,” Takamasa agrees, “The rain has stopped, so Yaotome-kun shouldn’t have any problems walking home.”

“Right.” Gaku glances at Tenn. “Thank you for allowing me to take cover in your home. I’ll see you around?”

“Yes,” Tenn says softly.

“Then, I’ll be going.”

“Do be careful, Yaotome-kun,” says Takamasa, “It’s getting dangerous out there.”

Tenn doesn’t miss the implication in Takamasa’s words.

“I’ll be in my room,” Tenn says stiffly after watching Gaku go, “If you have something to say, you should say it now. Otherwise.” He sends Takamasa a cold glare. “I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Takamasa smiles. “I won’t dream of it. I’m going to start preparing dinner. I’ll call you when it’s done. We’re having steak today.” His eyes glitter, as if he is laughing at an inside joke. “Raw.”

Tenn curls his lips in disgust. “You don’t need to.” He walks over to the stairs, placing one hand on the rails. He hesitates for a brief second, before he decides to spare Takamasa a glance. “Good night, Kujou-san.”

“Have a good rest, Tenn.”

Takamasa remains standing at the foot of the stairs, unmoving even after Tenn disappeared into his room and closing the door with a resounding click. He stands there in silence, his smile still etched on his face. Tenn told him to say what he needed to say but Takamasa is a practical person. He knows saying out his thoughts would only aggravate Tenn further and make him more wary of him than he already is.

But still.

It’s not as if Takamasa didn’t notice it. 

Of how there is the smell of Yaotome Gaku surrounding Tenn like a blanket. Or the faint kiss mark on the pale skin of Tenn’s collarbone.

Yaotome Gaku is more of a hindrance than Takamasa thought he was. And if there is one thing Takamasa absolutely despises,

It’s when pests surround his King. 

Riku hears something being crushed when he enters the apartment unit later that afternoon. He carelessly discards his jacket onto the floor and tosses the bag of albums - meant to be given to companies on a later day, as insisted by his managers - onto the sofa before he makes his way to the windowsill, where Iori currently sits.

“What do you have there, Iori?” Riku asks.

“Nanase-san, welcome home,” Iori greets.

“I’m home~” Riku sings, “Now show me what you have in your hand, Iori.” 

Iori obediently shows him his hand, unfurling his fingers to reveal a tiny pile of sawdust sitting on his palm. A jagged piece remains, being in the only thing that hints to Riku of what that pile of sawdust used to be. He glances at the chessboard placed on the table in front of them and sure enough, one of the pieces is missing.

A knight.

“I’ll replace it,” Iori says, “I did it without thinking. I apologize.”

Riku’s smile is slow and cat-like. “How rare for you to be so agitated. You always have it together.” He hooks a finger under the boy’s chin, forcing Iori to meet his eyes. “For you to lose your composure like this...Is there something the matter, Iori?”

Iori stares back at Riku, not saying a word. There is a twinkle in the latter’s eyes as understanding dawns upon him. 

“I see.” Riku giggles softly. “You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to. After all…” He leans in to lightly nuzzle the side of Iori’s throat. “I can _smell_ him on you. You’ve met him, didn’t you? That man.”

He is met with silence, but Riku can hear the skip in Iori’s heartbeat. This serves to only amuse him further. Hooking his legs around Iori’s waist, Riku moves to straddle Iori on the chair. “You poor, poor child. You must have been so _upset,_ ” he cooes, “Shall I give you something to eat to make it all better?”

Iori’s voice is strained when he finally speaks. “Nanase-san…”

“Shh...Be a good child now.” 

Iori watches as Riku bites his bottom lip. When he sees drops of blood trickling from the wound and down Riku’s chin, Iori’s body reacts out of his own record. His heartbeat speeds up and his dark eyes begin to glow. Iori forces himself to look away, gritting his teeth. “Nanase-san, what are you doing?”

He feels hands on the sides of his face, before Riku turns his head forcefully towards him. Blood is still trickling down from his chin,and his collar is now dotted with red. Riku’s red eyes have not begun glowing, but Iori knows he doesn’t need to exert his power when it comes to Iori.

Not when he knows Iori will always obey him.

“I’m comforting you, Iori,” Riku singsongs, “When is the last time I gave you my blood? It will taste much better than the humans you’ve had.” He leans in closer until their noses are touching. The smell of his blood is much stronger now, being at such close proximity with him. “Iori~ You wouldn’t want to waste this, right?”

Iori makes a sound at the back of his throat. It resembles an animal’s growl.

_“Nanase-san,”_ he chokes out, before he finally closes the distance between them and captures Riku’s lips with his own.

Like a lot of their kisses, this kiss is teeth and tongue and wet salivas mingling. With the addition of blood, however, it makes it harder for Iori to maintain his control. Not when Riku’s blood is far sweeter than anything he has tasted. His hands move out of their own accord to cup Riku’s face to be closer to him.

He feels a smile against his lips and fingers tangling in his hair. Iori breaks off the kiss to look at Riku’s face, catching his breath as he does. Riku’s lips are swollen and stained with blood. His eyes are glowing bright blue now and Iori catches one emotion swimming in it.

Desire.

Iori doesn’t doubt that there is the same emotion in his own gaze.

To prevent himself from saying things he doesn’t want to hear himself say, he kisses Riku again, stronger and more passionately this time. He hears a gasp when he bites Riku’s bottom lip, and feels a sense of satisfaction running through him.

“That’s right, Iori,” he hears Riku breathe out, “Feel free to use me as comfort.”

This incites an animalistic reaction within Iori. Heat coils down below, a growl escaping his lips. Iori pushes Riku down onto the floor, breaking the table behind them in the process. It would have surely hurt, to be pushed so roughly onto the ground, but neither Iori nor Riku are fragile. If anything, Riku looks as if he’d enjoyed the roughness.

That’s right.

There are no soft touches and romance when it comes to Riku. All he likes to do is take, take, and _take_.

Riku’s skin feels hot under his touch, almost to the point of feverish. As Iori licks the side of Riku’s throat fervently, barely nicking the boy’s skin with his teeth, he hears a sweet laughter. Riku digs his fingers onto Iori’s back and hooks his legs around his waist.

“Such an eager child,” he murmurs into his ear. He presses a kiss on Iori’s temple. 

“Riku will gladly comfort you all night long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	10. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chiropteran lore in case anyone is confused. Some are changed from the original material so if you have watched Blood+, you may notice some differences. In the case of this fic;
> 
> 1\. Common chiropterans are the only subtype that can be naturally born, aside from Kings and Queens. Chevaliers are always created, and male chevaliers can only mate with Queens to produce the next generation of Queens. Kings are rare, and female chevaliers are uncommon, so it is unknown whether they could produce an offspring if they mate.
> 
> 2\. Common chiropterans can also be created from humans, and Tenn and Riku are well-informed of this, though in the case of Tenn, he has yet to witness a former-human chiropteran, hence his shock to see the dead chiropteran bleeding. Killing what used to be a human has hinted to be disturbing to him. 
> 
> 3\. In relation to that, former human common chiropteran still bleeds, unlike its natural born counterpart, sharing this trait with chevaliers and kings and queens. However, chevaliers also crystallize after death regardless whether it made contact with the blood of an opposing King and Queen, whereas former human common chiropterans only crystallize if they ingested an opposing King/Queen's blood.
> 
> More lore will be explained as the fic progresses. :)

**Chapter nine**

  
  


Yamato lets out a breath.

“What are we going to do about this?”

“You’re the one who took him in,” Nagi says petulantly.

“He’s the one who saved you. If anything, you should have been the one who offered a roof on his head,” Yamato points out, “Either way, Kujou-sama is not going to be pleased.”

Nagi sighs. “Maybe if he’s feeling merciful, he’ll let me keep my head when he kills me.”

“Nagi, your morbid sense of humor needs to stop.” 

Yamato runs a hand through his hair as he stares at the person lying on the futon. He is asleep, face smoothed out from any signs of pain. Occasionally, his eyelids would twitch and he would sigh in his sleep, but otherwise does not stir. His hair fans across the pillow and his arms are folded neatly on top of his torso.

On the surface, the boy looks like an ordinary person. He looks young - perhaps around Nagi’s age. 

“What are we going to do about that, Yamato?” Nagi asks, pointing at the giant scythe placed at the corner of the room. The very same scythe the sleeping boy wielded when he saved them from a chiropteran that Nagi shot, mistaking it for their target.

Yamato looks at the scythe briefly before he returns his gaze on the collar around the boy’s neck. A faint red light flickers on the black metal. It’s a new tracker, placed around the boy when he was unconscious. His old one had been placed on the now dead chiropteran to lead them astray from their real target. 

Who just so happens to be the boy sleeping in front of them.

“Keep it away from him, for starters,” Yamato says, “He may have saved us, but he’s proven to be dangerous with that thing. Besides.” He glances at Nagi. “This person is no longer human. I don’t know what the lab did to him and the rest of his kind, but he’s definitely something similar to a chiropteran.”

“If I’m not wrong,” Nagi muses, “I think I heard one of the scientist calling him a-,”

“Before that,” Yamato interrupts. He stares at the boy with narrowed eyes. “I know you’re awake. You can stop pretending.”

At first, none of them move or speak. Yamato and Nagi watch the supposed sleeping person without a word, their bodies tense with anticipation. Nagi is already reaching for the small pistol strapped to his thigh. Before he could point it towards the boy, however, Yamato places a hand on his chest.

_ Wait,  _ he mouths.

The boy’s eyelids twitched again, before they slowly open to reveal amber eyes. The boy stares at the ceiling for a solid second, before his gaze slides over to look at Yamato and Nagi.

“You caught me,” the boy says lightly. His voice sounds hoarse from disuse.

“Don’t move,” Nagi warns. This time, he points the gun straight to the boy’s face, his finger already on the trigger. “Or you’ll have a nice bullet in that skull of yours.”

The boy lets out a croaky chuckle. “You already wasted one bullet on a chiropteran. Which I saved you from, by the way.” There is a sarcastic grin on his face. “Aim properly this time. You wouldn’t want to waste another.”

“Why you-!”

“You talk big for someone who clearly hasn’t fed in a long while,” Yamato drawls. He presses his chin on the palm of his hand as he looks at the boy. “I’d tell you not to move, but you’re clearly too weak to do that anyway. Nagi, put the gun down.”

“But-!”

“Like it or not, this kid saved us,” Yamato points out, “And whatever he is, he still needs blood for energy and something tells me it’s been awhile since his last meal. He’s harmless. Also, we need answers so he’s going to have to live for now.”

Nagi hesitates, before he slowly puts down his gun, still glaring at the boy.

“How charitable,” the boy answers snidely, “And I’m not a kid. I am a full-fledged adult, I’ll have you kn-” He is interrupted by a series of coughs, before he shrivels into himself. He looks pathetic, if Yamato has to say it out loud.

Yamato sighs. “You’re clearly hungry. Why didn’t you feed before this? You’ve finally escaped that facility and you know how to wield a weapon. Not that I endorse it, but what’s stopping you from feeding from humans now?”

The boy coughs one more time. He carefully supports himself with his elbow to lift his torso from the futon. He manages a heated glare towards Yamato, which he returns with a cool stare. “I won’t feed from humans,” he hisses, “Those bastards may have forced me into.. _.this _ , but I refuse to be a monster any longer.”

“How admirable,” Yamato yawns, “Do you know how many chevaliers said the same thing before they succumb to their instincts? And they’re technically the most human-like of chiropterans, aside from Kings and Queens.” He regards the boy carefully. “You’re not a chevalier, are you?”

“...No.”

“He can’t be a common chiropteran,” Nagi says, “Common chiropterans are only born, not created.”

“You’re wrong,” the boy spits, “You don’t know what those bastards at the facility is capable of doing. What that... _ man _ is planning to do. And Kings and Queens are more terrifying than you think.”

“Oh, we know,” Yamato answers idly, “The highest of the hierarchy. Their powers are limitless. I’m sure those...bastards, as you’d call them, don’t even the full extent of it despite their endless research. But that’s not what’s important right now.” Yamato grabs the boy’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “If you’re not a chevalier, are you a common chiropteran?”

“Do I look like a monster to you?” the boy snaps.

Yamato smiles. “Oh, monsters come in many forms, kid.”

The boy continues to glare at him. “...I’m not a common chiropteran.”

“Will you tell us what you are then?” Yamato asks.

The boy’s glare is enough of an answer. Yamato wants to smile wider. This boy has a lot of fighting energy in him despite being starved to exhaustion.

“You saved us, so I guess I can allow you to keep your secret for now,” Yamato allows.

“Yamato!” Nagi protests.

“What? It’s not like we’re meant to know, anyhow. Kujou-sama didn’t indulge us in the details. What makes you think this kid will?”

Yamato returns his attention on the boy. “In return, we do want to know one thing.” His thumb moves from the boy’s chin to lightly brush the spot under his eyes. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Why should I tell you?” the boy bristles. 

Yamato smiles serenely. “Is the secrecy of your name worth risking a bullet to your head? We’ve been ordered to exterminate you and Nagi here is very eager to do just that. If you tell us your name, you can live for a day longer at least.” He shrugs. “As thanks for saving us, I suppose.”

“It’s your choice,” he adds when the boy says nothing.

The boy bites the inside of his cheek, his eyes fleeting from Yamato to Nagi and then to Yamato again. His frame is tense and there is no mistaking the conflict in his eyes.

“....Mitsuki,” he finally mumbles, “My name is Izumi Mitsuki.”

Yamato’s smile soften. “Nice to meet you, Izumi Mitsuki. You can call me Yamato.”

There is a coffee cup in front of Tamaki. He hasn’t touched it since he got it.

“Your coffee will go cold, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says as he sips from his own cup.

Tamaki makes a face. “That King Pudding thing was a one time thing, Sou-chan. Why do we keep meeting over food? Or coffee to be exact. It’s not as if we can taste it.”

“It’s true that I can’t taste it, but I like how warm it feels in my mouth.” Sougo places his cup back onto the table, stirring the coffee idly. “I miss how food tastes like so I at least want to be reminded how they feel like. It’s fun, I suppose, feeling the textures and temperatures.” 

“Mm... I don’t think I understand.”

Sougo chuckles. “Maybe you should try it once in a while. We can only do so much as what we are. Things get dull quickly once you realize just how long you get to live compared to the rest. I’d like to find enjoyment in the little things.”

“Sou-chan, you talked as if you’ve lived a thousand of years,” Tamaki whines, “I bet you’re still young.”

Sougo bites back a smile. “This year, I would have been 20, if I still aged normally. I was 18 when I was turned. How old are you, Tamaki-kun?”

“17. At least, that’s what my creator told me,” Tamaki shrugs, “I was only turned recently so I think I’m still 17. I don’t remember my human life so I can’t be sure.”

“You’re still young yourself, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo remarks with a hint of surprise, “In fact, you’re around the age of my creator, though since he’s nearly an adult, he’ll soon stop aging - ah.” Sougo covers his mouth. “I’ve said too much.”

Tamaki takes a spoon and begins stirring his coffee. Sougo watches his movements, holding his breath for what is to come. 

“Your creator...he’s a King then?”

“...”

“Huh.” Tamaki hums. “Mine’s a King too. I was told Kings are very rare though. What a coincidence.”

Sougo laces his fingers together and takes in a breath. “I know. That your creator is a King, I mean.”

“I see.”

The silence is unbearable. It almost feels accusing. “Aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask what?” Tamaki asks in return, confusion lacing his tone.

“Of how I knew. Or who my King is?”

Tamaki stares at him. Sougo finds himself holding his breath again. “If I ask,” Tamaki begins carefully, “Would you answer truthfully?”

Sougo visibly falters. “I…”

“See? You can’t even answer that.” Tamaki shrugs. “I won’t force you to. If you asked me a difficult question, I might not be able to answer you either. Besides, does it matter? Should it matter? Personally, I don’t really care.”

On his lap, Sougo clenches his fist. “Tamaki-kun…”

The radio in the restaurant begins to play a song. From the beginning melody, Sougo already knows whose song it is.

“Mm? Oh, isn’t this that Nanase person’s song? Nanase...Riku, was it?” Tamaki props his chin on his hand. “He’s not bad.” 

“No,” Sougo says distantly, “I suppose not.”

_ Tamaki-kun, would you say the same thing if you knew who my creator is? And what he plans on doing? _

Sougo doesn’t have high hopes for it, but he does admit one thing. His heart...treasures the tentative friendship he has with this young chevalier.

And he’s not sure that when the time comes, he will be ready to let go. 

“Everyone, give a round of applause to our guest star this evening, Nanase Riku!”

The audience screams as Riku makes his way onto the stage. He is dressed prettily in red today, the lacey material of his clothes giving him a mix of innocence and allure. He waves to the crowd, giving them a charming smile.

“Thank you for having me!” he says cheerfully.

“We’re glad to have you,” the host replies, “You’ve been getting really popular, and it’s been barely a week into your official Japan debut so we  _ had _ to invite you!”

Riku lets out a twinkling laughter. “I have my fans to thank for that.”

“Speaking of fans, we’d like to talk about your -,”

“What are you watching, Tenn?”

Tenn barely glances at Takamasa before returning his attention to the television. “You have eyes. Figure it out yourself, Kujou-san.”

“Hm…” Takamasa crosses his arms. “I did hear that child was back in Japan. I wasn’t aware he left, actually.” He gives Tenn a smile. “Aren’t you glad to see your brother again, Tenn? He seems well, too.”

“You promised you’d take care of him.” Tenn narrows his eyes. “Why do you sound as if you’re unsure he’d be fine?”

Takamasa raises one hand in defense. “I told you I left him in someone’s care. It’s not up to me where that person will eventually take him. As long as he’s well, it’s fine, isn’t it?” 

“You…”

_ “This is so exciting! Nanase Riku-san has chosen one lucky fan to serenade to!” _

The pair look back to the television, where Riku could be seen approaching one audience member. It is a young man, who looks like he’d be in his early twenties. Tenn could clearly see the nervous excitement in his eyes as Riku walks up to him. Riku has one microphone in his hand. He gives the man a charming smile and a wink.

_ “Is there a song you’d like for me to sing?”  _ Riku asks sweetly.

_ “Y-your debut song, please! T-thank you so much, Riku-san!”  _ the fan stammers.

_ “It’s my pleasure, fan-san.” _

Riku begins to sing a familiar set of lyrics. Even through the television, Riku’s voice has that same magnetic pull to it. Tenn couldn’t imagine what the live audience must feel at the moment hearing it up close.

Tenn himself remembers a sense of euphoria rushing out of his body like ocean waves before it crashes onto him - drowning him in his little brother’s voice. 

“Hm.”

Tenn turns to Takamasa. “What is it?”

Takamasa smiles serenely. “It’s nothing, really. Riku-kun is a very talented singer. His voice draws you in, doesn’t it?” His smile turns a little snide when he looks at Tenn. “You’re an excellent singer yourself, Tenn, but your voice doesn’t have the same effect. I wonder why.”

Tenn glares at him. “What are you getting at by comparing us?”

“Don’t you ever wonder,” Takamasa begins nonchalantly, “If your brother, who possibly did not receive much training or lessons on his kind during your time apart, progressed in learning about himself? Or his powers?” 

_ Kings and Queens’s powers are virtually limitless,  _ the old scientist used to say,  _ Their blood allows them to shape their powers any how they please. In fact, you can deduce the type of person they are by how they utilize their powers. _

Tenn, who hates being what he is, hasn’t developed any special abilities much to Takamasa’s disappointment. He doesn’t particularly care - he has no need for any special powers.

Riku, however…

He turns back to the television, looking at the performance carefully. Riku is looking deeply into the man’s eyes now, his smile a little coy. He brushes away the strands of the man’s hair, winking when the man visibly flusters.

On the surface, it looks like a regular fanservice. 

But he couldn’t help but notice how...intense Riku’s singing has gotten.

Something...doesn’t feel quite right.

Wordlessly, he rises from his seat. “I know where that station is. I’ll...I’ll make a quick visit.”

Without a backward glance, he makes his way to the front door, slipping on his shoes before walking out of the apartment.

“Be careful,” Takamasa says pleasantly, just before the door closes with a click. He smiles quietly to himself. “You’re too easy to guess, Tenn.”

He doesn’t miss the fact that Tenn took his katana, which he kept in the living room by the archway, with him. 

Tenn jumps from one building to another to avoid being seen with his weapon. He stops on one building rooftop, jumping down into the alleyway before quickly slipping in through the backdoor. Having performed for small scale shows himself, thanks to Gaku’s indirect influence in the entertainment industry, Tenn knows the broadcasting station at the back of his hand.

He walks quietly and carefully to avoid detection, weaving through the hallways to find the main auditorium where most variety shows are recorded. He had recognized that set from the television and knows exactly where it is filmed.

“I’m just here as a precaution,” he murmurs to himself.

_ A precaution against what? _ , his inside voice asks.

He doesn’t answer.

By the time he reaches the place, the “recording” light on the front door has been turned off. Tenn curses inwardly. He’s a few minutes too late. Tenn looks around to make sure there are no staff around to see him carrying around a katana at his hip, before he makes his way to the hallway of green rooms. If he couldn’t catch the recording, he could at least catch Riku before he leaves the building.

On his way, he sees two female employees coming his way. Quickly slipping behind a wall, he quietly waits for them to pass.

“Hey, have you seen Kobayashi-san anywhere?” he hears one staff say.

“Hm? Oh, you mean that fan Riku-kun sang to? I haven’t since the recording. Why?”

“He also won a lottery for Riku-kun’s album during the show and the management is trying to give it to him, but no one can find him. I wonder where he went. I hope he didn’t forget.”

“He’s a fan. He’ll probably come back for it if he did. Though I can’t imagine anyone wanting to forget Riku-kun’s album. His voice is amazing!”

“Right?!”

For some reason, Tenn feels a sense of deja vu running through him - like he had heard a similar conversation in the past. Before he could make sense of this, his heart gives a louder thump than usual.

A scream erupts through the hallway.

“Someone help! There’s a dead body in the bathroom!”

Tenn wastes no time and rushes past the female employees, ignoring their shrieks of surprise. He runs towards where the scream came from. A staff can be seen standing in front of the bathroom, shaking from head to toe. He is covering his face as he continues to scream hysterically, clearly in a state of panic.

Under normal circumstances, Tenn would have tried to calm him down but now, he has no time.

He enters the bathroom, stopping in his tracks when he sees the scene in front of him

Lying on the floor, is a man. To say it’s a man, or even a person, is generous. The body is missing his legs, replaced with bloody stumps, and part of his throat. His face is permanently etched into a look of terror, his mouth gaping open and his pupils shrunken. Blood is splattered everywhere, some already staining Tenn’s shoes.

He sees a tag lying limply on the dead man’s body.

Takahiro Akito.

_ “Hey, have you seen Kobayashi-san anywhere?” _

It’s not the fan Riku sang to but -

His thoughts were cut short when his heart gives a loud thump again, so much that it made him gasp. Tenn belatedly notices that the pool of blood leads somewhere. It is then he sees it.

A loud guttural growl cuts through the air, followed by screams of surprised civilians.

Tenn grits his teeth. 

Another chiropteran has decided to make his day worse.

In one of the green rooms, Riku relaxes on the sofa, going through his social media. He hits like on one of the comments left by user KobaKoba79 just an hour before the recording.

_ “Can’t wait to see you at the recording, Riku-san!” _

“Kobayashi-kun,” Riku smiles, “You left in such a hurry. You even forgot the album you won.”

He takes the aforementioned album, its cover already signed with Riku’s name. He purses his lips as he considers. Riku snaps his fingers in excitement as an idea comes to him.

“I know! I’ll give it to Tenn-nii instead!”

Tenn finds the chiropteran at the furthest end of a park where it is surrounded by dense trees. The chiropteran quickly spots him and makes a running start towards him, claws already outstretched.

Tenn could tell something is amiss. Common chiropterans are, by nature, skilled hunters. Though they lack in fine motor skills, they make up for it in speed and strength. The chiropteran he’s facing is fast, but its movements are terribly sloppy, as if it’s not used to its own limbs. It swipes carelessly and wildly at Tenn, letting out a screeching howl.

He is grateful that he managed to lead this thing into an isolated part of the park. Otherwise, he’d have a hard time explaining to the public of the monster in front of his eyes. 

Tenn unsheathes his katana, bringing his thumb to the curved edge of the blade. With a decisive movement, he cuts his finger, allowing his blood to stain the blade. His eyes glow bright red as he looks at the chiropteran.

“I’ll make this quick,” he promises, “So goodbye.”

Tenn makes a running start before he jumps high in the air. With a cry, he brings down his blade. He feels the metal hit the creature’s skin and is about to push it through, when the chiropteran lets out another screech and swipes its arm in a powerful motion.

“Wha - Ggh!”

Caught by surprise, Tenn is hit and thrown into the air. He slams onto the ground with a loud thud, knocking his breath out. Shaking, Tenn struggles to sit up and is immediately hit with a wave of pain in his chest. He must have broken something. 

Broken bones mean nothing to a King such as himself, but his sporadic feeding habits mean that his healing is slowed down. He could already feel his head spinning.

He spits out blood onto the grass, lifting his head to glare at the chiropteran.

“If I have to feed from that man again, I’ll be very annoyed,” he says angrily, “Stop making it difficult and die already!”

The chiropteran screeches and turns to escape. Tenn quickly gets to his feet, grabbing his katana along with it. This time, he makes no haste to run towards the creature, aiming to give it a simple kill. He aims the katana and drives it forward.

This time, the moment it touches the creature’s back, Tenn drives the blade deep, burying it into the creature’s heart.

The chiropteran jerks wildly, its claws swiping at the katana sprouting out of its chest. Blood sprays from the wound and onto Tenn’s clothes and face. The chiropteran screams and thrashes before Tenn finally pulls the blade out. It collapses to the ground almost immediately, limbs flailing awkwardly on the ground.

It is a few seconds later that Tenn hears the familiar crack.

Red cracks have started to appear on the chiropteran’s body. Soon, it will shatter into pieces, just as other chiropterans did. Tenn sheathes his katana back and is about to turn around to make sure no one witnessed the entire thing when he hears it.

“Beau…”

Tenn whirls around in shock, staring at the dying chiropteran on the ground. 

“Beau...ti…”

“Y-you…” Tenn gasps, “You can…”

The creature’s jaws are slightly parted as it continues to gurgle out a sentence.

“Beau...ti...ful…song….”

There is one resounding crack before the chiropteran’s body shatters into big pieces of crystals. Its head separates from its torso. Its unblinking eyes stare at Tenn, who looks back at it with an expression of pure terror.

He turns to glance at his clothes where the chiropteran’s blood splattered. Tenn’s heart thumps wildly in his chest and he could feel his heart quickening.

The blood is not hardening like the one in the chiropteran’s body. It remains as a stain on Tenn’s clothes - like human blood would.

Just like the chiropteran’s blood that stained his hands some nights ago.

This...This can’t be happening -

“What a surprise. The thing can speak.” A voice speaks in wonder. Tenn feels his heart skip a beat. He knows that voice.

“You-!”

He turns around towards the source of the voice and almost instantly, he thinks he hears a crack.

(It is a while later that Tenn finds out that the crack is the sound of his heart breaking.)

Riku is perched on a tree branch, looking at the scene below him. From where he is, Tenn could clearly see the amusement in his expression. 

“Good evening, Tenn-nii,” he greets cheerfully, “Good work on killing that thing. To think it could still talk though!” Riku feints a shudder. “How creepy.”

“You...Riku…” Tenn struggles to find words. “That chiropteran...it bleeds. It was -”

“Human.” Riku’s eyes glitter. “I know.” He swings his legs as he continues nonchalantly, “I was the one who created it after all. It’s Kobayashi-san.”

To Tenn, the world comes to a halt when he hears those words.

“...What?” Tenn sounds faraway, even to himself. 

“That chiropteran from the other day?” Riku points to himself. “That’s my doing too. I can’t remember that fan’s name, though. Hm. Doesn’t matter.” He beams, seemingly proud of himself. “Heh. Do you like my handiwork, Tenn-nii? It’s amazing what we can do, isn’t it?”

“But why?!” Tenn demands when he finally finds his voice again. “Why would you do that?! You...You gave them your blood? And not even to make them your chevaliers but to turn them into...into…” He shakily turns to the dead chiropteran by his feet. “You...had me  _ kill _ them, Riku. Why?”

There is a pregnant pause.

“I didn’t make you kill anyone, Tenn-nii,” Riku says in a low voice. Tenn thinks he might even sound a little angry. “You did that yourself, didn’t you?” He smiles again. There is cruelty in it now. Tenn doesn’t recognize this person in front of him. This Riku is not the Riku he knew five years ago. “And,” Riku continues, “I didn’t give them my blood either. Though I suppose since they’re mine, your blood will kill them instantly. Exhibit A.” He gestures lazily at the dead chiropteran. 

“If you didn’t give them your blood, how did you -,” Realization dawns on Tenn. “Your singing. It has something to do with that, doesn’t it?!”

Riku bares his teeth. “Tenn-nii is smart. That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He stands up. “You should get rid of that thing before the human authorities find it, Tenn-nii.” He giggles, enjoying a private joke. “They already have a murder spree going on to worry about.”

Without giving Tenn a chance to respond, Riku jumps off from the tree branch and takes off.

“W-wait -ugh!”

Something slams Tenn down to the ground. His head knocks painfully onto the ground, filling his vision with stars when he opens his eyes. 

“Sorry,” says a new voice, “But I will not allow you to follow him.” 

“You -!” Tenn growls. “Get off me!” 

Sougo keeps his foot on Tenn’s throat to hold him in place, staring back at him impassively. “You’re weak, Kujou-san,” he says, not unkindly, “You don’t feed very often, don’t you? That’s bad for your wellbeing, Kujou-san.”

“To hell with you,” Tenn spits. He tries to raise his katana, but Sougo merely uses his other foot to slam down onto his hand. Tenn hears a crack.

And then he screams.

“Your bones will heal once you feed. I apologize for that,” Sougo says dispassionately. He crouches down so that he meets Tenn’s eyes, which catches something glistening in Sougo’s hand. “I will get rid of this corpse for you to save you from the trouble. So for now, just sleep well, Kujou-san.” He pauses. “This won’t kill you. Don’t worry.”

Tenn sees the syringe in Sougo’s hand. Sees the familiar clear liquid. He knows what that is. How could he not - he’d given it to Riku once, just before he left.

“Wait -!”

He feels a prick at the side of his throat.

And then, he feels nothing at all.

Sunlight filters through the curtains, lighting up the dim room. Iori is sleeping peacefully beside him when Riku opens his eyes. He smiles softly, fingers reaching to brush the strands of hair away from his eyes. He moves closer to the sleeping boy, pressing a kiss on his bare shoulder.

“Thank you for the food, Iori,” he murmurs. His lips move from his shoulders to Iori’s throat, pressing a kiss there. Iori sighs in his sleep but does not stir. He’ll be asleep for a while, Riku thinks. Riku did take a lot last night. And the night before that.

Maybe tomorrow, he’ll bite Sougo next. Maybe Iori will finally let him eat his managers this time if he’s in a good enough mood.

He hears a vibration. He sends a lazy glance at his phone, placed on the nightstand. He makes a sound of irritation. If it’s his managers sending another list of schedules again, maybe he’ll convince Iori to give them time off.

Permanently.

“I like singing, but those two are too much,” Riku mumbles. He reaches for his phone anyway, swiping the screen to read his messages.

His eyes widen when he sees the number.

“Oh? How interesting.”

He places a finger on his lip as he smiles, tilting his head as he rereads the message.

“I guess it’s time to pay someone a little visit.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki is finally introduced! And things are picking up fast ^^ I hope you're as curious about the next chapter as I am excited to write it teehee
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	11. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Non-consensual touching (nothing extreme, though.)

**Chapter ten**

Gaku wakes up not to his usual alarm - a clip of Tenn’s singing he recorded from one of his performances - but to a buzz, signalling a message notification.

_Meet me at your bar at this time. It’s important. - Tenn_

He raises his eyebrow. His bar is still under renovation so it’s still closed to the public. That would mean the main door would be locked. Why would Tenn meet him somewhere he couldn’t get in? Maybe he meant the entrance.

Well, Gaku supposes there is only one way to find out. His fingers hover over the keypad.

_On it._

  
  
  


Tenn’s eyes flutter open, blinking slowly as he slowly wakes. He sees his familiar grey walls and hears the sounds of from the park across his apartment filtering through the window and knows instantly that he is in his room. His head pounds and his limbs feel heavy, but he otherwise feels relatively fine. He groans, moving to sit up on the mattress.

The first thing he sees is the IV drip attached to the back of his hand, before his gaze lands on the red liquid flowing through the tube.

A note is attached to the tube, which drops to the pillow when Tenn jostled the tube upon sitting up. Before Tenn sees the name written at the bottom, his eyes narrow at the sight of the elegant, cursive scripture on the small white piece of paper.

_I would have preferred you feed directly, but you were unconscious from the time I found you lying by the door with your weapon at your side so this will have to do. I do hope whoever found you is also generous with keeping your secrets._

_I also don’t always fancy risking your wrath by forcing you to feed._

Tenn’s eyes slide down to the bottom corner of the paper, where a name is signed.

_Takamasa._

So it’s Takamasa’s blood currently flowing into his veins. Tenn fights down the feeling of disgust in favor of rereading the note. He was left at the doorstep? If his katana is still with him, it couldn’t have been any human authorities, or any human for that matter - unless that person was the type to mind their own business. That possibility seems highly unlikely. 

Unless…

“It couldn’t have been that chevalier, could it?” Tenn says to himself. He flexes his fingers - the ones that Sougo broke under his foot - and stretches his torso, anticipating any signs of pain from any broken bones.

There is none. His injuries have healed, thanks to Takamasa’s blood flowing into his veins. 

Tenn would have been able to heal without needing to feed, but it would have left him weakened and starving and he would prefer not to be found in such a state ever again. He makes a displeased sound at the back of his throat. Tenn would be in Takamasa’s debt again and he doesn’t doubt that Takamasa would be quick to ask a favor out of it. 

He may be Tenn’s first chevalier, but Takamasa is only ever obedient to him when it benefits him. Tenn lacks any real control of him due to his limited powers, but he hates the fact that his powers are highly dependent on how much he feeds.

Riku seems to have more control over his chevaliers. He’s also recently proven to be able to change humans into chiropterans without needing to feed them his blood. To be able to do that…

Just how much stronger has Riku become?

And if he’s using those powers to create problems, will Tenn soon be forced to...

He shakes his head, chasing those thoughts away. He glances at his phone before reaching out to take it. There are too many things on his mind right now and Tenn thinks it’s best to focus on a simpler task. 

Like checking up on Gaku.

They haven’t really spoken since that day in his room. Gaku had sent him a text message saying he reached home safely and wished him good night, but other than that, they didn’t exchange any more messages or calls. With Gaku’s bar being temporarily closed, Tenn doesn’t really have any excuse to see him either.

Takamasa also made his displeasure very clear when it comes to him meeting with Gaku. Tenn has never cared for his opinion, but with all that’s been going on, he would rather limit the source of conflict between them.

“Huh?”

Tenn frowns at his phone. He doesn’t remember sending this message to Gaku.

“Meet me at your bar…” he reads out loud. The message was sent this morning, when Tenn was still unconscious. The time of the meeting is supposedly 30 minutes from now.

A feeling of dread settles over him. 

He throws aside his blanket and rips out the IV drip from his hand, hissing slightly at the sharp prick of pain. He quickly throws on the first set of clothes he can find in his closet before running downstairs. Grabbing his katana, thankfully placed at its usual place, he throws open the front door and rushes out, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Despite Gaku being led to believe otherwise, whoever he is meeting, it will not be Tenn. 

When Gaku arrives at the bar’s entrance, five minutes earlier than the promised time, Tenn is nowhere in sight.

The main door, however, is unlocked.

Did one of his employees let him in? Gaku will have to text them about it later. He steps into the place, careful not to jostle any possible broken parts and tiles. The place is dimly lit, with the bulb hanging over the bar counter being the only source of light. Playing softly in the background from a radio is jazz music - one Gaku knows Tenn happens to like. He looks left and right to find the said person, when he finally notices the individual sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

Nanase Riku is smiling at him.

“Nanase-san…?” Gaku calls out hesitantly. “What are you doing here?”

Riku smiles wider, revealing rows of white teeth. “You remember me! It’s been a while, Gaku-san. I thought I’d drop by for a visit.”

Gaku frowns. “Didn’t anyone tell you that the bar is under renovation? More importantly, how did you even get in? Did a staff member open the door for you?”

Riku pouts. “You’re so serious, Gaku-san. Why don’t you come over here and talk for a bit? Make me a drink or something. I even took the liberty to bring you some vodka.” He lifts up a bottle in emphasis. “Pour me a glass?”

“Can you even drink?” Gaku asks but his feet bring him forward regardless as he makes his way to Riku. “I’m supposed to meet someone here so I guess I can accompany you while I wait.”

“Oh?" Riku's eyebrows rise in interest. "Who is this person you’re meeting?”

“You might remember him,” Gaku says with a fond smile, “Kujou Tenn. The one who opened for your show the other day.”

Riku hums, turning around on his stool to face Gaku. “Kujou-san, huh? How interesting.” Something shifts in his expression. “I guess he’ll be a little late.”

“What’s that, Nanase-san?”

“Mm. Nothing.” Riku addresses Gaku with another smile. “Gaku-san, do you like Kujou-san?”

Gaku nearly drops the glass in his hand at the question, turning to look at Riku with a flustered expression. This makes Riku let out a thrilling laughter, as if pleased by his reaction. “You’re an honest man, Gaku-san. I can already tell by your expression.”

Gaku diverts his gaze in embarrassment. “Is it that obvious?”

Riku’s smile is charming. “A little.”

“My old man did always say I wear my heart on my sleeves,” Gaku says with a long-suffering sigh. He places a glass in front of Riku. “Here. I remember your managers saying you’re not even an adult yet so no vodka for you.” 

There is apple juice in front of him. Out of the siblings, Riku knows that even before they were awakened, Riku was never a fan of juice.

His brother, on the other hand…

“Does Kujou-san know about your feelings, Gaku-san?” Riku asks nonchalantly, flicking the ice in the glass. It hits the sides of the glass with a soft clink, spilling tiny droplets of water onto the counter. He watches in interest when Gaku becomes flustered at his question again, a faint sheen of blush already dusting his cheeks.

“We...we kissed so…” he mumbles. He laughs sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. “I’d like to think so.”

“I see,” Riku replies, “Well, this makes this more interesting.”

“Nanase-san?”

Without warning, Riku traces a finger up Gaku’s arm, looking at him from beneath his eyelashes. There is something coy in the way he looks at him, in a way that Gaku swallows involuntarily.

“Hey, Gaku-san.” Riku flutters his eyelashes. “Wouldn’t you want to give me a try?”

“...Huh?”

Riku leans in closer, placing his knee onto the counter to bring his body forward. Gaku watches in confusion as Riku half-crawls onto the counter, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips. Riku’s hand is still running up and down Gaku’s arm, before it moves to cup his face. “You see,” he begins, “Someone I know _really_ wanted me to meet you and I will admit, you’ve piqued my interest.”

“Nanase-san, I…” Gaku tries.

“Kujou-san is a pretty thing, isn’t he?” Riku continues, “I can see why you like him. And he must really like you a lot. But Gaku-san.” He moves to loop both of his arms around Gaku’s neck. He leans in to breathe into his ear. “I can’t get you off my mind. Won’t you give me a try?”

Gaku places his hands on Riku’s shoulders to push him away. When he speaks, his voice sounds strained. “Nanase-san, if this is one of your fanservices, you’re taking it a bit too far.”

Riku giggles. “Fanservice? Oh, that wasn’t fanservice, Gaku-san. Although…” His coy smile returns. “If you’d like, I’ll gladly give you some.”

Something doesn’t feel right. A feeling of unease settles into him, and Gaku sends a fleeting gaze to the door. Tenn is still isn’t here. Instead, there is this person who is suddenly coming on too strongly for him out of the blue. 

_“You’ve piqued my interest.”_

Gaku doesn’t think he likes the way Riku said those words. He doesn’t like that look in his eyes either.

“I should go,” he says hurriedly, “Tenn might be looking for me.”

Without giving Riku so much of a backward glance, he runs towards the door. Just as he is about to reach it, however, the door moves on its own, closing with a loud slam. When Gaku reaches for the knob and tries to turn, it won’t budge.

The door is locked. Gaku is trapped.

“Gaku-san,” a voice purrs from behind him, “Don’t be in such a rush to leave. Kujou-san can wait, can’t he?”

“Y-you…” Gaku stumbles to the ground, crawling away from Riku who is slowly advancing towards him. “What are you doing, Nanase-san?”

Riku’s smile never leaves his face. The way it seemed to be permanently etched into his face reminds Gaku of another person he doesn’t quite feel easy around. The man who calls himself Tenn’s father, who makes it clear of his dislike towards him despite his chilling politeness. 

And yet for a fleeting moment, Riku also reminds him of another person.

“I told you. I like you,” Riku cooes.

“We barely know each other,” Gaku manages to say, still moving away and trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Oh, but if my brother likes you, I’m sure I’ll like you even more.”

Gaku stops. Brother…?

Pausing his movements turns out to be his biggest mistake. When he tries to move again, his body suddenly refuses to listen. Horror washes over him as he finds himself locked into place, trapped inside his own body. He could only watch as Riku stops in front of him, before crouching down to meet his eyes.

His previously dark eyes now glow bright blue.

Riku’s blue eyes are a sharp contrast to his brilliant red hair, but they are mesmerizing all the same.

“Don’t be scared, Gaku-san,” Riku purrs, patting Gaku’s hair as if to comfort him. “I won’t hurt you. Much.”

He says the last word like an afterthought. It does nothing to soothe the dread in Gaku’s heart.

“Hey, Gaku-san. Has Kujou-san ever bitten you?” Riku suddenly asks.

“...Bite me?” Gaku echoes.

“Heh. Guess he hasn’t. I bet you don’t even know what we really are. You poor, poor child.” Riku’s hand moves to caress Gaku’s cheek. “You don’t even know that the person you love so dearly is lying to you.”

Gaku’s mind is reeling. He doesn’t know how to process Riku’s words. When he tries to speak, he realizes that he couldn’t. Whatever Riku did to his body, he did the same with his throat - locking the words inside.

Riku’s face is suddenly very near. He could feel his breath washing over his face.

“You have a handsome face, Gaku-san,” Riku says.

Ah. Now Gaku knows who the other person Riku reminds him off.

Tenn used to say the same thing.

“I do like a handsome face,” Riku continues, “Hey, Gaku-san. Mind if I take a bite?”

Before Gaku could process what he could possibly meant by that, he feels something warm on his throat, followed by something sharp grazing his skin.

An explosion of pain comes soon after.

With his voice locked in his throat, Gaku could not even scream.

Tenn bursts through the door. He is surprised to find it already unlocked, giving away for him easily. 

“Gaku! Are you -,”

His world comes to a complete stop.

In front of him, Gaku has his head on Riku’s lap, who is holding him tenderly like one would with a lover. Their faces are towards each other and both of them have their eyes closed, seemingly unaware of Tenn’s presence. 

Their lips are pressed against each other’s and parted into an open mouth kiss.

“A-ah…”

Tenn could feel his knees weakening as the world around him begins to spin. When Riku finally opens his eyes to reveal blue pupils, it is then Tenn notices it.

The blood that spills from between their lips.

“You! What are you _doing_?!” Tenn roars, charging towards Riku before roughly pushing him away from Gaku. Riku’s body falls away easily onto the ground, as if the boy is letting himself be thrown aside. Gaku, now released from Riku’s hold, collapses fully onto the floor. His eyes are still closed and Tenn could see blood smearing his lips. He hurriedly goes to his side, shaking fingers reaching to touch Gaku’s face.

His skin is ice cold. Tenn’s eyes stray to the blood that stained the side of his throat, taking in the wounds that mark his skin.

He hears a giggle.

“Tenn-nii, you came at last.” Riku pushes himself into a sitting position, delight written all over his face. “But alas, you’re a bit too late. We could have shared him, otherwise.”

“Y-you…” Tenn could feel himself trembling, his breathing coming out in quick short puff. “You bit him.”

The glow in Riku’s eyes seems to burn brighter at those words, as well as the delight in his expression.

“I did,” he says, hiding his sneer behind a sweet tone, “I drank his blood first, Tenn-nii.” He licks his lips, which is still smeared with blood. “And it was _delicious._ ”

“So in return for letting me feed from him,” Riku adds, “I gave him some of my blood. Which I’m sure you witnessed.”

“But _why?!_ ” Tenn all but screams. He slams his fists onto the floor, thousands of emotions crashing onto him like tidal waves. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Regret. Gaku’s skin is still ice cold to the touch and while he will not die - not with Riku’s blood now running in his veins -, he will now never be the same.

Just when he thought Gaku was within his reach, he is now much further away.

“Why…” Tenn asks again, softly this time, “Why are you doing this?”

For a short moment, no one speaks.

“I’m doing this as a little favor for an acquaintance,” Riku answers, “A favor, of course, which I expect to be returned in the future.”

Tenn thinks he might have heard pity in his voice, as if doing this was never his plan. Tenn would be incredibly naive to believe that, though it might have been a truth he would have believed in a few years ago when Riku was still the sweet little brother he knew.

“Why Gaku?” Tenn demands, finally looking at his twin. “It could have been anyone else, so why-”

“Would you rather it had been someone else?” Riku asks in return.

Tenn chokes on his word, unable to answer.

The corners of Riku’s eyes crinkle, as if pleased. “You’re cold-hearted as always, aren’t you, Tenn-nii?”

“Riku -,”

“Besides.” Riku’s smile turns chilling. “I chose Gaku-san because he’s important to you.”

Tenn feels his breath stop.

“And if there’s one thing I always wanted you to feel since you abandoned me all those years ago,” Riku smiles wider. “Is for you to lose someone important to you and not being able to do _anything_ about it.”

Tenn doesn’t know what comes over him next. All he knows is that all he could see now is a field of red.

The same red as his brother’s beautiful hair.

“You bastard!” he roars, unsheathing his katana and charging towards Riku. Without giving Riku anytime to react, he drives the blade forward and plunges it into his brother’s heart.

When the haze in his vision finally fades and the smell of blood - _Riku’s_ blood - hits him, he hears a soft laughter.

“Silly Tenn-nii.”

Riku is staring at him in amusement. Without a care in the world, he grips the blade between them and pulls it out from his chest.

“You forgot to coat it with your blood,” Riku says sweetly. With a powerful tug, he pulls Tenn’s katana from his grip and tosses it to the side like a toy. “How careless.”

He brings his leg back and lands a powerful kick on Tenn’s side. Tenn, caught off-guard, is thrown off-balance and crashes painfully to the floor. As he gasps in pain, he manages to catch sight of Riku biting his finger until it bleeds. He deftly takes Tenn’s katana off the ground and coats the blade with his blood.

“Shall I teach you how you should have done it, Tenn-nii?” he asks, smiling as he walks over to where Tenn is. Before Tenn could react, he kicks Tenn again, moving his body so Tenn lands on his back again. Riku raises Tenn’s katana above him, positioning the blade just above his heart.

If Riku puts that blade anywhere in his body while his blood stains the blade, Tenn will definitely die.

“Nanase-san.”

“Oh, Iori? You’re here?”

Iori is beside Riku, barely glancing at Tenn before returning his attention to his King. “Don’t be so reckless, Nanase-san. You would still need that favor from that man,” he reminds.

“Ah, of course. I’ve nearly forgotten. Oh well.” Riku lowers the katana before tossing it far away. “Guess we’ll see each other again, Tenn-nii. I can’t wait.”

“Wait!” Tenn cries out when Riku and Iori turn to walk away. “Riku!”

He gasps in pain. His injuries are worse than he thought. He reaches out weakly towards the pair. “Riku!” he screams.

Just before he exits the bar, Riku gives Tenn a glance. 

“Tenn-nii, take care of my chevalier for me, won’t you?” he says with a wink, before he steps out of the place, closing the door behind him with a click.

Tenn hears something cracking.

“Ggh…” Tenn forces himself to get up. “Gaku!”

As if the sound of his name triggered something, Gaku’s eyes fly open.

At first, there was silence.

Tenn hears another crack. Then another. Then another. He hears a gasp. Gaku’s body starts jerking wildly, thrashing about as his fingers dig into the floor. He opens his mouth.

And _screams_. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> I shall now proceed to hide from moots who may or may not want to strangle me.
> 
> (Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 as usual! ;))


	12. eleven

**Chapter eleven**

All around him, Gaku sees blood.

He sees a pitch-black void, the shadows around him blending together like ink. Staining the inky darkness are colors of vibrant red which start from a small patch before they grow bigger and bigger, so much so that Gaku finds himself standing in what looked like a pool of blood.

Also among the vibrant red, he sees Tenn and Riku.

They are sitting on imposing-looking thrones, with Tenn staring ahead with a detached look on his face as he lounges on the throne, one leg over the other. Riku is all delighted open mouthed smiles and rows of teeth as he sits beside Tenn. When he catches Gaku’s eyes, the smile on his face only grows wider.

“Gaku-san! You’ve come to my side at last,” he says.

He hears a sigh from Tenn. “It’s true then. Gaku, you have chosen your master.”

“Tenn, I-” Gaku tries to speak but he is quickly interrupted by a tutting sound from Riku.

“Gaku-san, don’t be shy. You can come sit here beside me.” His eyes twinkle in mischief. “You’re very precious to me, after all,” he cooes, “Isn’t that right, Tenn-nii?”

He feels Tenn’s cool, detached stare on him. It terrifies him, how indifferently Tenn is looking at him now. He considers Gaku briefly, as if Gaku is merely the weather he has to take note of before he moves on with his life. “If Riku is the one you choose, I suppose I have no choice.”

Gaku is suddenly very aware of the object in Tenn’s hands. It _moves_ \- beating steadily in Tenn’s hands. It stains Tenn’s hands deep red, though Tenn doesn’t look concerned about it. Tenn looks at the object briefly before he looks at Gaku again. Without a word, he points a finger towards him.

“If you’re no longer human,” he says in a low voice, “Then you have no need for a human heart.”

Gaku looks down at his chest.

There is a gaping hole there, where his heart used to be. The heart which is now in Tenn’s hands.

“Go to your master, Gaku,” Tenn says coldly, “Go to your master and become the monster you are now.”

“Tenn -,” Gaku chokes out, stumbling to his knees. Pain. He feels so much pain. He also feels fire clawing at his throat. Melting his bones. Changing him from the inside out.

In front of him, Tenn still looks at him with that cold expression. There is no love in his eyes, which now have begun glowing bright red. 

“Goodbye, Gaku.”

He lifts the beating heart - _Gaku’s_ heart - to his lips before he opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into the organ.

Gaku hears a crack.

“Te -,”

Before he could finish saying Tenn’s name, Gaku’s body gives one more definite crack before it shatters into red crystals.

Gaku wakes up with a gasp threatening to burst from his throat. He sits up abruptly, gripping the material in his hands as he breathes out heavily.

He is alive. He is whole. It was just a dream. A really, really bad dream but only a dream.

“Where...am I?” he wonders out loud. It’s strange hearing his voice. It sounds scratchy, like he hasn’t spoken in days.

He turns his head left and right, taking in his surroundings. He sees muted grey wallpapers and notices the blue carpeted floor. This bed he is lying in with its simplistic white sheets and blankets and the sparseness of the room ring bells in his head. 

He knows this room. He’s been here before.

“You’re awake.”

He turns his head towards the voice. 

Tenn stands by the doorway, his hand on the doorknob.

“Tenn - Ggh!” The world around him suddenly spins and he collapses onto his back, his head hitting the pillows underneath. His body feels sore all over, for reasons he doesn’t know. It feels as if he’d been run over by a truck or made to run thousands of miles without rest. He winces in pain as he curls into himself on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

He hears footsteps - they’re for some reason very _loud_ , even against the carpeted floor - before there is something cool pressed against his forehead.

“Don’t push yourself,” Tenn murmurs. He gently coaxes Gaku to lie on his back before he reaches to pull the blanket over Gaku’s torso.

“What happened?” Gaku croaks out. His throat feels so dry yet the idea of drinking water doesn’t seem to appeal to him. He pushes that thought away in favor of looking at Tenn. 

Tenn, whose expression is terribly subdued. There is something careful in the way he looks at him, like he isn’t sure how to approach him.

For a split second, it reminds Gaku of the cold expression Tenn wore in his dream.

“You don’t remember?” Tenn asks, “What’s the last thing you remember doing?”

Gaku frowns, thinking.

“I remember...receiving that message from you. Asking me to meet you at the bar. I remember going and I didn’t see you. I…” He pauses. “I saw Nanase Riku, though. He was waiting for me, he said.”

“And then?” Tenn asks again, this time in a hushed voice. 

“And then…” Gaku frowns deeper as he tries to remember. He tries to rack through his mind of what could have happened after that but aside from flashes of red and blue and a feeling of hot-blinding pain, Gaku draws up a blank. He couldn’t even remember the conversation he had with Riku, whatever it might have been about.

He does remember the red-haired boy’s brilliant smile, as well as the sensation of fleeting touches on his skin.

Gaku shakes his head. “I can’t remember anything else,” he opts to say.

“I see,” Tenn says quietly. He doesn’t say anything else after that, looking deep in thought as he stands by at the side of the bed. Gaku sees the furrow between his brows and the way he bites his bottom lip. He hears something beating inside Tenn’s chest - it is quick, barely slower than a hummingbird’s wings.

Strange. Has Tenn’s heartbeat always been that loud?

“Tenn, what happened to me?” Gaku asks.

Tenn hesitates at the question. He visibly teeters for a while before he speaks. “How do you feel?”

“Like someone just ran me through a like a truck,” Gaku answers truthfully. 

“Anything else?” Tenn presses.

Gaku gives him a confused look. “Anything else like what? Is there something else I should feel?”

The question must have come out harsher than intended because Tenn visibly flinches, swallowing back the words he intended to say. He averts his gaze from Gaku, opting to look at the floor instead. Gaku instantly feels terrible, hand reaching out to touch the back of Tenn’s hand.

Tenn’s hand jerks upon contact and Tenn immediately pulls his hand away from Gaku’s.

Gaku blinks. He could not have expected that.

“Sorry, I…” Tenn’s expression twists into one of the most heartbreaking expressions Gaku has ever seen on him. Before Gaku could say anything, Tenn turned away from him. “I should let you rest,” he says hurriedly, “I’ll leave you alone for now.”

“Tenn, wait -!”

Tenn is out of the room before Gaku could even finish the sentence.

Despite Yamato’s words, Mitsuki is given more and more days to live. In exchange for more information, Yamato tells him that his days to live would increase by one for each new thing he tells them. Mitsuki had resisted at first, sneering at them that he would rather die than to tell them anymore of their secrets.

But one day, he got hungry. The cold reality that he hasn’t fed since his escape becomes startlingly clear at that moment.

Mitsuki lies on the floor, too weak to move. He tries to control his breathing - to inhale as less oxygen inside his body as possible so he doesn’t inhale the scent of blood that comes with it. Yamato and Nagi are so near and the sound of blood rushing through their veins is becoming more and more unbearable to listen to with each passing second. He could feel his saliva pooling in his mouth.

Mitsuki hates what he has become. He hates what the people in the lab turned him into.

Out of the two, Nagi is undoubtedly the one with the crueler streak. He has a handsome face and supposedly kind eyes, but none of that mattered when Nagi crouches beside Mitsuki’s still body, dangling a blood bag in front of his face.

Mitsuki’s heart thumps harder and his breathing becomes harsher.

“Little mouse, you’ve resisted well in keeping your secrets, but if you keep it up, you will die,” Nagi says with mock sweetness, “Is your identity that important that you’re willing to die for it?”

“Screw you,” Mitsuki spits. He gasps again as pain racks through his body. Sweat drips down his forehead. His nails grip into the futon underneath him. 

“Mitsuki,” Yamato drawls out, “I admire your resolve, but do you really want to die like this?” He tilts his head. “Die as a monster?”

Mitsuki manages to let out a strained laughter. “Do I have any other choice?”

“We all have choices,” Yamato answers, “And here are yours. You can tell us what you are and Nagi will give you your well-deserved lunch so you can get your strength back, or you can continue resisting and eventually starve to death. We were ordered to exterminate you, and if you want to make our jobs easier, feel free.”

“Why do you need to...know anyway?” Mitsuki asks in a choked voice as he tries to bite down the pain. 

“Simple.” Yamato grins. “We need less monsters in the world. We can end your existence as...whatever it is you are in two ways. Nagi can shoot you right now, or we know what you are and how to undo whatever they did to you.”

Nagi gives him a surprised look. “Yamato, what are you _saying_? Kujou-sama won’t be pleased.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Yamato replies languidly. “He has other things to worry about.”

“How can you be so sure you can undo what they did to me?” Mitsuki asks dubiously.

“You’re not a common chiropteran. You’re not a chevalier. You used to be human, along with the rest of the lab subjects that died in their attempt to escape.” Yamato looks at Mitsuki. “As far as I’m concerned, whatever it is that you are, compared to the rest, you’re considered artificial.”

“You’re stronger and faster than humans and perhaps common chiropterans and you need blood to survive,” he continues when Mitsuki doesn’t answer. “Yet,” he gestures to the giant scythe sitting in the corner of the room, “You need a weapon to fight, instead of relying on claws or whatever or shapeshifting like chevaliers can. You look human, as far as I can tell. Your kind...is incomplete. And besides,” Yamato grins again, “The thing about science is that...know about it enough, you can undo anything.”

“You’re saying that there might be a cure for him?” Nagi questions.

Yamato shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not. We won’t know if our dear little mouse here won’t even tell us what he is.”

Mitsuki remains quiet. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of his harsh breathing.

Then,

“They call us the Schiff,” Mitsuki whispers, “Humans injected with a Queen or a King’s blood and something else to prevent us from turning into chiropterans… Most of us have been in that lab since infancy. Some were brought in much later, but those people usually have a lower rate of survival. I had -,”

Mitsuki is interrupted by a series of coughs and more gasps in pain. He curls into himself, his body trembling.

Yamato smiles to himself. “Good kid,” he praises, “We’ll need to know more but for now, you deserve your reward.”

“Should I give him the bag?” Nagi asks.

Yamato shakes his head. “No need.”

Nagi watches in confusion as Yamato approaches to kneel beside Mitsuki’s body before holding out his wrist. When Yamato presses his wrist against Mitsuki’s lips - now tinged blue from his lack of feeding -, Nagi grabs his wrist in alarm.

“Yamato!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yamato assures him, “I’ve dealt with worse. Besides, I have you to look out for me.” He nudges his wrist against Mitsuki’s mouth. “If we pamper him enough, maybe he’ll tell us -”

He did not finish his sentence when Mitsuki, as fast as lightning, grips Yamato’s wrist and bites down hard.

The Schiff, Yamato and Nagi soon learn, are the prime test subjects produced by the lab, which was run by a group of scientists sponsored by Kujou Takamasa himself. They were once human and unlike former-human common chiropterans and chevaliers, their transformation was a slow, drawn-out pain that took years to complete. Their changes were eventual, from heightened senses and new weaknesses to the sun to their eventual dependency on human blood to survive.

Most were in the lab since infancy. Mitsuki was placed in the lab at the age of 11, torn away from his family except for his little brother, whom the scientists took to the lab with him. He never found out what happened to his family after the separation or why he was taken away in the first place, but from the grim stories from the rest of his cell mates, he didn’t have much hope.

Hope was a useless thing in the lab.

“The oldest among us were usually teenagers,” Mitsuki mumbles a while later, now sated but still a little weak from the prolonged starvation. He sits on the floor with his knees brought to his chest. Nagi sits beside him, a gun in his hand in case anything happens. Yamato touches the bandage that is wrapped around his wrist absently as he listens. “Being older meant the body could handle more drugs, hastening their transformation when injected with a Queen or a King’s blood, but since their bodies were not given years to acclimatize to the drugs, they don’t often survive very long. The only adult I knew in that cell aside from myself was another one who escaped, and he’d been around in that lab since he was barely a toddler. That lab was all he knew.”

“You mentioned you had a little brother?” Nagi questions, “Did he escape as well? Or did he die when the lab got destroyed?”

“Geez, Nagi. Go about it more gently, would you?” Yamato says dryly.

Mitsuki goes quiet, clearly hesitating.

“More information, more days, Mitsuki,” Yamato reminds.

Mitsuki shoots him a glare. “My brother escaped years before I did. Along with a King captured in the lab.”

Nagi and Yamato share a glance.

“There was a King?” Yamato asks at the same time as Nagi asks, “He left you behind?”

“I asked him to leave me behind,” Mitsuki says, choosing to answer Nagi first, “His body couldn’t handle the drugs and I knew if he stayed longer, he’d surely die even before becoming a Schiff. He had a frail disposition, something I heard he inherited from his birth father, who was also weak as a child.”

Yamato blinks. “Aren’t you two related?”

Mitsuki has that look on his face - the realization that he said too much. “I…” He sighs, quickly coming to the conclusion that hiding anymore secrets is useless. “He’s my foster brother. He was given to my family by a childcare facility to raise. The first time he even met his father was when he first arrived at the lab with me.” His face twists in displeasure. “I’m glad my brother shares no love for him. What kind of father would put their own child to the mercy of scientists to be experimented on?”

“Your family did the same thing, didn’t they?” Nagi points out unkindly, “Humans can be extremely cruel, little mouse.”

Mitsuki bares his teeth at him. “Then I should be wary of you too, shouldn’t I?” he snarls.

“Now, now. No fighting in my apartment. The rent is expensive.” Yamato looks at Mitsuki. “I still have many questions to ask you but these three are important. In fact, if you answer them honestly, I’ll give you two more days to live for each answer. How about that?”

“Yamato…” Nagi sighs, protest ready at his lips, “I still think we should at least sedate him so he doesn’t run away.”

Mitsuki snarls again in response to Nagi but his eyes are still on Yamato. “What is it?”

Yamato smiles. “You mentioned a King who escaped along with your brother. Are there more of them in the lab?”

Mitsuki shakes his head. “He was the only one. The rest were Queens. I don’t know what happened to them after the lab got destroyed, but I don’t think they survived.”

“Why were they there?”

“For their blood. The Queens’ blood was used to create more chiropterans for us Schiffs to train on.” Mitsuki exhales a shaky breath. “All we knew was fighting and those common chiropterans created by the Queens were often let loose in our cell for us to kill. As for the King, we were told that we were created with his blood. Previously, a Queen’s blood was used, but the Schiffs were deemed weaker than those with a King’s blood so they were destroyed.” Mitsuki shudders. “That King...he was just a kid when I first saw him, yet he was being experimented on with the rest of us. I don’t know what happened to him after he escaped so I don’t know if he’s still around.”

Yamato hums thoughtfully.

“Final question of the day,” he says finally, “There are five more of your friends somewhere out there. Do you know where they are?”

Mitsuki narrows his eyes. “What will you do to them if I tell you?”

“I mentioned a possible cure, didn’t I?” Yamato shrugs, “Again, you don’t have to answer, but you’ll have two days less to live and I can’t guarantee we’ll be able to help you -,”

“Stop.” Mitsuki grits his teeth. Nagi and Yamato watch wordlessly as Mitsuki works through the conflict in his mind. Nagi still has his hand on his gun. Yamato is still unconcerned.

“I don’t know where they are. I sent them towards a general direction but we split up so I’m not sure if they’re where I sent them,” Mitsuki says at last, sounding defeated, “But I do intend to find them if you’ll let me. I’ll even bring them to you if you promise me one thing.”

Yamato’s eyebrows rise in interest. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“I don’t believe you can turn me or my friends back into human,” Mitsuki says, “But I want you to find a cure for this.”

He reaches to pull down the collar of his shirt, exposing the bottom half of his neck. Nagi lets out a sound of surprise when his eyes catches sight of something.

Yamato, on the other hand, makes a sound of amusement.

“Oh? Now that makes things much more interesting,” he muses.

Marking a patch of Mitsuki’s skin, extending from his neck to a part of his collarbone like a red network of webs, are cracks, exposing the crystallized blood beneath.

“Ryuu-nii…Why are you still up?”

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, affectionately known as Ryuu by those around him, sets down his book on the table and turns to look at the teenager standing behind him. The green-haired boy rubs his eyes sleepily as he waits for Ryuu’s answer.

“Haruka-kun. Sorry, did I wake you up?” Ryuu asks ruefully.

“I saw the lights were on.” 

“Are the rest still asleep?”

“Mina is reading books again. Tora and Touma are dead to the world, though.”

Ryuu smiles, both fond and exasperated. “They’re also older than you, you know. You won’t call them your older brothers too?”

Haruka makes a face. “We were in the same cell group for years. We’ve been around each other for too long to consider any formalities now.” He pauses, sneaking a look at Ryuu. “Why? Do you want me to call you only your name too?”

Ryuu laughs. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He pats the space beside him. “Do you want to sit next to me?”

“Mm.”

The two sit together on the sofa in comfortable silence. Ryuu takes the book in his hands and continues to thumb through the pages. The words in the book are difficult and Ryuu, who only recently taught himself to read through books smuggled by one of the kinder scientists back at the lab, only recognized only a handful of them. In spite of that, he enjoyed looking at the pictures and the feeling of the rough paper in his hands. Beside him, Haruka leans his head on Ryuu’s shoulder.

“Mitsuki-san...will he be alright?” Haruka asks, breaking the silence. “This home...It was his parents’, isn’t it? Why isn’t there anyone living here anymore?”

Ryuu doesn’t answer that question. Ryuu was considered fortunate enough to have never known his family - he was one of the many test subjects raised in the lab since infancy - and Haruka’s family was all gone when he arrived in the lab, but for anyone else who was brought in to the lab at a later age, like the other three currently in the other room, the reality that awaits their families was often a grim one.

If one refuses to sell their child to the facility, despite the large sum of money offered, they were simply erased from existence.

Killed.

The house they resided in looked like it had been abandoned for years. They were lucky that no one bought the house. Breaking in, with their heightened strength, had been too easy.

“Mitsuki-kun will be alright,” Ryuu says instead, “He knows this area more than we do. And he’s strong. We’ll see him again.”

“But he has that, doesn’t he?” Haruka asks quietly. “The thorn.”

Ryuu goes quiet.

“As long as he feeds, it won’t spread so quickly,” Ryuu comforts him.

Haruka gives him a sad look. “Ryuu-nii, you know better than anyone how much Mitsuki-san hates feeding. He’ll starve until he goes weak. He got beat up a lot because of that. If it weren’t for that brother of his, he’d be long -,” 

“Hey now. Get those thoughts out of your head.” Ryuu pats Haruka’s hair. “He’ll be fine. I believe in him. For now, let’s just focus on helping him find the cure, okay?” He smiles. “Do you believe in me? And the rest of your brothers?”

On a normal day, Haruka would deny the other three as his brothers. He’d stutter and flush and flat out deny their close relationship to one another.

But he’s fooling no one. In the lab, a close bond among the Schiffs was commonplace. They only had each other, after all.

But today, he merely looks at Ryuu for a moment, as if trying to memorize his face. He slowly nods.

“Mm.”

In the room next to the living room, Minami puts down his book. 

“You two can stop pretending to sleep now,” he murmurs, “You’re fooling no one.”

“We fooled Haru,” Touma points out, rising from the bed. Beside him, Torao opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a while.

No one speaks for several seconds.

“Ryuunosuke still hasn’t told him, huh?” Torao whispers, breaking the silence. 

Minami’s gaze slides to the ground. “He said it’s best for him not to know yet. Out of the five of us, Isumi-san is the youngest and hasn’t been in the lab for as long as the rest of us did. He’s still coming to terms with what he is.” 

Touma sighs. “He’ll find out eventually.”

Torao laughs without any humor. “Maybe if we’re lucky, he finds out when all of us have it.”

They all fall into silence once more. The mood is heavy and grim, as with the reality that surrounds them. Haruka doesn’t know that Mitsuki is not the only one who has the thorn.

Meanwhile, Ryuu continues to talk to Haruka, discreetly adjusting his collar to hide the cracked skin underneath.

Tamaki is well aware that Sougo is hiding things from him. 

It’s not really much of a secret to begin with since Tamaki explicitly told him that he doesn’t need to tell him everything he knows, even though Sougo made himself clear that he knows more about Tamaki more than he lets on.

Tamaki has no care for secrets.

What he does care for, however, is the slowly but visibly growing agitation on Sougo’s face whenever they meet. Having exchanged numbers, their meetings are becoming more and more frequent, with Tamaki usually being the one to initiate it while Sougo being the one to decide where they meet. After the whole King Pudding fiasco, Sougo thought it was amusing to keep meeting over coffee or desserts and Tamaki endured it, for the sake of meeting his newfound friend.

But while the meetings never really stopped, Tamaki couldn’t help but notice the change in Sougo’s mood every time they met. Sougo tries to hide it behind a schooled expression, but Tamaki could sense it. It’s in the air. He could faintly smell it in Sougo’s blood.

The nervousness. Apprehension. ...Guilt.

Tamaki wants to ask, but he bites down his words, opting to stare at the cake in front of him instead. He doesn’t like pretending everything is fine when clearly things are not, but he has this feeling that Sougo doesn’t seem like the type of person who likes to be pressed for details.

There is also the fact that Tamaki has always acknowledged at the back of his mind - Sougo is also a chevalier, and much, much stronger than he is. Tamaki would be a fool to risk his anger. 

But he’d be lying if he says he doesn’t want to know.

“Hey, Sou-chan…” he begins, but Sougo seems to have something to say as well.

“Tamaki-kun.” He exhales a breath. “I think we should stop meeting.”

“...What?”

Tamaki does not expect that.

“I just think…” Sougo laces his fingers together on the table. “I just think it’s for the best.”

Tamaki frowns. He doesn’t like where this is going. “Did your King tell you to do this? Is this an order?”

Sougo shakes his head. “No, it’s out of my own accord.” 

Tamaki doesn’t like how calm Sougo sounds, despite the clearly troubled look in his eyes. His gaze slides down to the table where Sougo’s hands are. He doesn’t miss the way they tremble a little. When Sougo realizes what Tamaki is looking at, he quickly moves them away to hide them on his lap. He still doesn’t meet Tamaki’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun,” he says softly, “To bring this up so suddenly.”

Tamaki grits his teeth. He feels a sudden flash of anger and struggles hard to fight it down. They’re in public, and him causing a scene would only be a nuisance to Tenn if he overhears about it.

“What are you sorry for?” he asks quietly.

“Because we should not longer meet -,”

“Why?!” Tamaki slams down his hands on the table before he could help himself. He can already hear some surprised shrieks from nearby customers and is well aware of the glances he’s getting. He doesn’t care. None of that matters.

Not when Sougo flinches but still refuses to look at him.

“Sou-chan, what brought this on so suddenly?” he asks, his voice rising, “Does this have anything to do with whatever you’re hiding from me?”

When Sougo finally looks at him, there is pain in his eyes. “Tamaki-kun…”

“I...I never forced you to tell me anything you don’t want to,” Tamaki continues, “I understand that. I want to know so badly but I respect you enough not to pry anything from you, Sou-chan. And now you’re telling me that we can’t meet anymore without even a proper explanation and you expect me to be okay with that?!”

“We…” Sougo sucks in a breath. “Tamaki-kun, let’s take this somewhere else. People are listening.”

“Screw that.”

Tamaki is so angry. He doesn’t even understand why he’s suddenly so furious. All he registers are the flashes of red in his vision and the way his fists shake. 

“Tamaki-kun!”

“If you really want me to stop meeting you, at least give me a reason why, Sou-chan,” Tamaki says, forcing himself to calm down. He still sounds angry, and his palms hurt from his fingers digging into the skin in an effort to keep his anger at bay. The people around him are starting to steer clear from their table, like they’re aware of an imminent blast of emotions that’s about to come.

Sougo is giving him that pained look again. “We just can’t, Tamaki-kun,” he whispers, his tone a little desperate, “I’m sorry but I just…” He squeezes his eyes shut. “I can’t tell you.”

How could he tell him? Of what Riku’s plans are and what he has in store for Tamaki’s creator. Riku is hell-bent on hurting his twin brother as much as possible and Sougo can only stand and watch because what Riku desires is what he rightfully _deserves_. All those times of pain he endured...Sougo would be foolish to put a stop to Riku’s plan simply because he finds himself treasuring the relationship he has with the chevalier of Riku’s twin brother.

But hurting Tenn would undoubtedly hurt Tamaki, and before Tamaki has to realize the cold truth that the person in front of him will be partially responsible for such pain, Sougo has to…

“I like you, Sou-chan.”

Sougo’s eyes snap open.

“...What?” Sougo asks in a faraway voice. 

“I like you, Sou-chan,” Tamaki repeats and there is desperation in his tone now. He no longer sounds angry, but Sougo doesn’t like the fear that replaces it. “I like you, Sou-chan," he says again, as if the more he says it, the more the truth cements itself.

Sougo’s expression twists. “You... _can’t_ ,” he chokes out in a strangled voice.

If there is one thing he fears aside from possibly having feelings for the young chevalier in front of him, it’s for those feelings to be returned. 

“You can’t like me,” he repeats, “We...we barely know each other.”

“You can’t tell me how to feel,” Tamaki says, some of the anger returning to his tone, “I like you, Sou-chan. And you… You like me too, don’t you?”

“Tamaki-kun -,”

“I’m not stupid, Sou-chan,” Tamaki interrupts, “I know what it means to be chevaliers from different Kings. I know opposite Kings inherently hate each other. I know that if we meet under different circumstances, you might have been my enemy, Sou-chan.”

Sougo is thankful that the people around them have now mostly left them alone, because he’s not entirely sure himself if he’s ready to hear what Tamaki has to say next.

“But I told you before, didn’t I? All those stuff - they don’t matter to me. At least, when it comes to you, Sou-chan, I…” Tamaki’s voice trembles slightly. “I don’t _want_ them to matter.” His eyes are shining when he looks at him, the vulnerability in his gaze as clear as day. “Please don’t make me leave, Sou-chan.”

“Tamaki-kun, I…”

Sougo doesn’t want this. He never wanted this. Why is this boy in front of him throwing his life into disarray? Why is Sougo even letting him?

He rises from his seat.

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun,” he says quietly, “But whatever it is we have...it has to end here. Before…”

He exhales a shaky breath.

“Before it goes past the point beyond returning.” 

Gaku is so thirsty.

Tenn hasn’t visited him since this morning and Gaku had wanted to make things easier for him by staying in Tenn’s room, in hopes that he will visit him again later. It is now evening. Dusk is quickly settling in and long shadows have started to form in the room. Gaku lies still on the bed, one hand clutching his shirt. He breathes out harshly.

He’s so thirsty. His throat feels so dry that it’s driving him crazy. There is an adjacent bathroom in Tenn’s room and Gaku had quickly stumbled his way to it earlier, ignoring the aches in his body, before desperately reaching for the glass that sat on the porcelain sink, which he quickly filled with water. When he drank the water, however, it was as if his body couldn’t register the fluid going down his throat.

Much to his shock, he found himself throwing the water back up, coughing into the sink. 

The water that managed to go down his throat also did not ease his thirst.

His heart is beating rapidly in his chest, like he had ran for miles. The ache in his body is steadily growing and Gaku finds his mind growing fuzzy. He feels so parched that it _hurts._ Sweat drips down his chin and saliva steadily pools in his mouth. He needs something but _what?_ What’s happening to him?

“Tenn…” he chokes out, “Tenn…”

He gets up from the bed, only to sink to his knees when he finds himself out of strength. Cursing inwardly, he tries to crawl his way to the door but even that is taking a lot from his strength. All the while, his thirst only grows stronger and his body is hurting more and more. His muscles are protesting with every movement.

He reaches out one trembling hand towards the door, just as the doorknob slowly turns.

“Gaku, are you - _Gaku_!”

Tenn is by his side at an instant. Maybe it’s due to relief, but Gaku collapses soon after, swaying before falling on his side on the floor. His breathing is coming out in rasps now and his vision is starting to blur. The bone-dryness in his throat has now escalated into clawing fires. His hearing picks up the rapid beating of his heart as well as something else.

“Gaku, what’s wrong?” Tenn asks urgently, “Tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurting anywhere?”

Through his blurry gaze, he could barely make out Tenn’s face. The rushing in his ears becomes stronger and when Tenn leans in to inspect Gaku, the sound suddenly becomes too loud for Gaku to handle. He lets out a gasp and rolls to the other side, curling into himself. The pain that racks through his body spikes in intensity.

“Gaku! Please, tell me how I can help you!” Tenn cries out desperately.

“Thir…”

Gaku slowly turns to face Tenn again. He opens his mouth and forces himself to speak. “Thirsty…” he rasps.

Tenn stills.

“Tenn…” Gaku feels something wet on his cheek. Hell, is he _crying?_ “Tenn,” he chokes out, “Body... _hurts_ …”

“I know,” he hears Tenn say. He thinks he hears his voice break. “I know. I-I…” He hears a sharp inhale. “I’ll get you something. I know what you need.”

Tenn is gone before Gaku could protest. He lies there on the floor, drowning in the waves and waves of pain that comes crashing down onto him. The world is spinning around him as the pain in his throat claws at him endlessly. Gaku doesn’t understand what’s happening. What is happening what is happening what is -

He hears footsteps.

Tenn has returned.

“Gaku.”

He feels himself gently coaxed onto his back. He sees the shape of Tenn’s face, and could barely see the expression he makes. There is something in Tenn’s hands. It looks like a clear bag, filled to the brim with what looked like deep red liquid.

When Tenn tears the bag open, spilling droplets of the red liquid onto Gaku’s cheek, his heart thumps loudly.

He gasps, sitting upright before half crawling away from the bag like it’s something poisonous. The liquid that’s on his cheek rolls down to his lips due to the movement. It lands on his tongue and Gaku nearly gasps at the explosion of taste in his mouth.

That liquid. It’s blood. It tastes like blood - all metal and salt - yet it also doesn’t taste like it. The thumping in his chest grows louder and the pain is nearly driving him off the edge. He wraps his arms around him as he tries to fight it down.

All the while, Tenn is giving him that look he gave him this morning.

Heartbreak.

“W-what’s happening to me, Tenn?” Gaku asks in a trembling voice, “Why do I -,” He cuts himself off when pain racks through his body again. He finds himself staring straight at the bag in Tenn’s hand, focusing on the blood inside.

He imagines himself tearing the bag from Tenn’s hands and sinking his teeth into it.

_Thirsty...he’s so_ **_thirsty_ ** _…_

“Gaku, you need to drink this,” Tenn says softly, “You won’t be in pain anymore after that.”

“That’s…”

Tenn exhales a shuddering breath. “It’s blood, Gaku. Human blood.”

“Tenn…” Gaku breathes out harshly. “I don’t want -,” He chokes. “I don’t want to but I -,”

“I know,” Tenn murmurs. He holds out the bag towards him. He gives him a small smile, as if to comfort him, despite the clear pain in Tenn’s eyes. “It’s okay, Gaku. It will be alright. Just take it.”

Tears spill down Gaku’s cheeks. Seeing this, Tenn’s smile shakes before he looks down, releasing a choked sob himself. His hand is still holding out the bag. 

“Take it, Gaku,” he says shakily as Tenn tries to hold back his tears, “You don’t have to be in pain anymore.”

_Tenn, you’re the one who looks like you’re in pain._

That thought passes through Gaku’s for a split second before the pain becomes too unbearable. With a low growl, Gaku snatches the bag from Tenn’s hand and without any hesitation, he sinks his teeth into it.

Blood spills onto his tongue. As he laps down the contents hungrily, the clawing fire in his throat dies down, as with the pain in his body.

In front of him, with his head ducked, Tenn finally lets his tears fall.

A few days have passed since then. As he continues to stay with Tenn for the time being, Gaku is quickly informed of what happened to him, and more importantly, what he is.

“The murders happening...it’s because of these...chiropterans?” Gaku asks.

Tenn nods. “That’s right.”

“And you kill them?”

“Yes. Especially the ones not created from my blood.”

Gaku looks at his hands. “I...I’m one of them now. Nanase…” He meets Tenn’s gaze carefully. “Your twin brother. He created me.”

“Yes,” Tenn replies softly, “You’re not a common chiropteran. You’re his chevalier now.”

Gaku frowns. “Is that supposed to mean anything to me?”

“That’s…” Tenn clenches his fists on his lap. There’s so much he needs to tell him about the gravity of being one’s chevalier and he doesn’t know which one he should say first. None of the information would hurt any less - to both Gaku and Tenn. “Feeding between chevaliers and their creator is common, but since I’m not the one who created you, you can’t drink my blood. You must never come into contact with mine.”

Gaku blinks. “Why?”

“Because you’ll die,” Takamasa drawls from where he sits on the sofa. He gives Gaku a considering look - the displeasure is now replaced with annoyance, like Gaku is a pest he couldn’t get rid off no matter how much he tried. Since Gaku started staying with them for the past few days, Takamasa kept his distance. He no longer had that chilling politeness whenever he’s within the proximity, but he also never tried speaking to him.

Until now, apparently.

“What Kujou-san said is right,” Tenn says in a subdued tone. “Riku and I...our blood is fatal to one another. They will crystallize if they ever come in contact, killing the body from the inside out. Naturally, that would also apply to our creations. My blood can kill his creations and his blood can kill mine.” He looks at Gaku carefully. “Do you understand now?”

Gaku nods, not knowing what else to say. There’s so much to process and Gaku, frankly, doesn’t quite know how to react to the new truth in regards to him.

How is he supposed to react when he wakes up one day being told that he is no longer human?

He feels a hand touching his forearm. Tenn is giving him a tentative smile that is probably meant to be reassuring. 

“It’s been a long day. Maybe you should rest.”

“...Right. Maybe I should,” Gaku agrees. 

“Do you…” Tenn bites his lip. “Do you need to feed again?”

There is also that truth - the heaviest and the hardest of them all.

Gaku forces himself to smile as he shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. I’ll be in the guestroom if you need me?”

“Mm.” Tenn smiles again - a tiny one, and perhaps even tired, but a smile nevertheless. “Have a good rest, Gaku.”

After Gaku disappeared upstairs to his room, Tenn hears a sigh.

“What?” he asks coldly.

“Sparing him from the truth won’t help anything, Tenn,” Takamasa says idly, “You didn’t tell him one important thing about being a chevalier. Maybe I’ll have Tamaki-kun tell him instead?”

“You will do no such thing,” Tenn snaps, whirling around to glare at him, “I will tell him when he’s ready.”

The look Takamasa gives him is a look of cold amusement. “And when is that, Tenn? When it’s too late?”

Tenn’s eyes glow red, signalling his growing anger. “Kujou-san, you’re testing my patience.”

To his credit, Takamasa holds up his hands in apparent defeat. “I’ll hold myself back, Tenn. Don’t worry. However.” He smirks. “I won’t be responsible for what happens next.”

Tenn scoffs.

“You never are, Kujou-san.”

Gaku is looking out into the night view outside his window when there is a knock on his door.

“Gaku? May I come in?”

Gaku whirls around. “Of course!”

The door opens and Tenn soon comes into view. He looks like he is dressed for bed, wearing a loose white shirt that is clearly too big for his frame. His hair is damp from the shower. He has a faint artificial smell of roses and vanilla on his skin, perhaps from the shampoo he used. 

A few days ago, Gaku wouldn’t even be able to tell.

“Sorry, did I disturb you?” Tenn asks.

“No. I was just looking at the view.” Gaku reaches out a hand, to which Tenn readily takes. He marvels at how easy and natural it is to pull Tenn to his side. They move to sit on the bed and Tenn offers him a tiny smile as they make themselves comfortable.

“Did you come here to talk?” Gaku asks.

Tenn nods. “A little bit. I just wanted to ask...about how you’re feeling.” He searches Gaku’s face. “You’re not feeling strange anywhere?”

Gaku laughs. “Are you a doctor? I told you, I’m fine.”

Tenn huffs, a little embarrassed. “You have yet to meet him, but I have another chevalier. When he became my chevalier, he lost all his human memories due to the trauma of his transformation.” He pauses, and when he speaks again, his voice is soft. “I rescued him from death after I found him surrounded by his family’s bodies. They were killed by chiropterans who managed to break into their home.”

“Tenn…”

“He was dying and I just…” Tenn shudders. “I know I can’t save everyone but I don’t want to abandon those I _can_ save. When he woke up from his transformation...he remembered extremely little about his human life prior to becoming a chevalier. I think it’s for the best, considering his circumstances, but there are times where I felt like…” He closes his eyes. “Like I’ve failed him somehow.”

Tenn’s eyes begin to shine as tears gather at the back of his eyes. “Like how I failed you,” he whispers brokenly.

Gaku’s eyes widened in surprise. “Failed me? Tenn, you didn’t fail me. What are you saying?”

“I…” Tenn grips Gaku’s sleeves as he buries his face against Gaku’s shoulder. “I told you that I was afraid of being unable to protect you...This is what I meant. If only…” His frame shakes when the first of his tears begin to slip from his eyes. “If only I was faster. If only I reached there in time, I could have...You wouldn’t have to be…”

“Hey, hey.” Gaku takes Tenn’s hand and tilts Tenn’s chin with his free hand so Tenn looks at him. “Don’t say things like that. It’s not your -”

“Don’t say it’s not my fault when _it is_!” Tenn cries, his tears rolling down his cheeks without stopping now. “I’ve failed you, Gaku. I couldn’t...I couldn’t protect you even though you’re so important to me! I..I…” 

When Tenn starts to sob in earnest, Gaku’s own expression twists. There is a steady lump in his throat and he feels a sob threatening to rise from his own chest. He bites his inner cheek to force himself to calm down. He takes in a deep steadying breath before carefully gathering Tenn into his arms.

He nuzzles Tenn’s hair and whispers. “It’ll be okay, Tenn.”

He lets him cry, and somewhere along the way, Tenn slowly cries himself into unconsciousness, his hand still gripping the front of Gaku’s shirt. Before long, Gaku lets sleep take him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be, rip. 
> 
> Yay, we finally get to see Ryuu and Zool, and we learn another type of chiropterans. That will be the last subtype I'll introduce because I don't want to overcrowd you guys with so much lore xD More on the Schiffs and the thorn will be explained maybe in the next chapter notes or as the fic progress. Until then, I hope you guys look forward to what I have in store next :)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 :D


	13. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore that I didn't explain in the previous chapter, which may differ slightly from the canon material:
> 
> \- The Thorn. It is disease unique only to the Schiffs, which causes their blood to slowly crystallize. It manifests in the form of cracks on the skin, which slowly spread to the heart. Its progress can be slowed down by feeding, but once it reaches the heart, it will spread rapidly until the body shatters. The Thorn manifests randomly, so the Schiffs won't have it simultaneously, but all of them are guaranteed to have it at some point. It is meant to be an emergency measure implemented by the scientists in case the Schiffs are proven to be too dangerous.
> 
> CW for this chapter: Elements of non-explicit dubious consent towards the end, so please heed with warning.

**Chapter twelve**

  
  
  


It’s been two weeks since Gaku became a chevalier. He’s still living with Tenn and Takamasa, much to the displeasure of the latter, for two main reasons - his thirst, while not as bad as before, remains unpredictable and Gaku is still not confident to feed on his own; and Tenn, for some reason, is hesitant to leave him alone. Gaku guesses it’s because he’s worried that Gaku might lose control over his instincts being surrounded by so many humans, but he has a feeling it might be due to a different reason entirely.

Regardless, Tenn doesn’t tell him and Gaku, once again, doesn’t pry. He thinks it’s becoming a habit that may disadvantage him in the future.

He does finally meet Tamaki, though, when the later drops by to the apartment one day. Tenn tells him that Tamaki lives in his own unit two floors down and only comes by when he needs to. The day Gaku meets him, Tamaki is seen having a hushed discussion with Takamasa in the living room. Tenn touches his forearm, and shakes his head, telling him not to listen in. 

“To be honest, I don’t really like it when Kujou-san summons him because I can’t trust whatever he’s planning,” Tenn admits, “But Tamaki-kun sees him as a mentor and I’m...despite what I am, still lacking in many ways, so I can’t teach him much.”

“Kujou-san is knowledgeable about chiropterans?” Gaku asks curiously.

“He used to be an assistant to a scientist when he was older,” Tenn explains, “The one who found my brother and I when we were born. When he died, Kujou-san took over his duties.” He smiles wryly. “In one way or another, Kujou-san knows a lot of things.”

Tenn doesn’t sound too pleased about this fact, though. Gaku chooses not to comment on it.

When he sees Tamaki again, the boy is alone this time, flipping through a book he doesn’t seem to be reading. He gives Gaku a glance when he comes into the living room, watching him without a word as Gaku sits on the sofa next to him. His expression isn’t hostile, but he gives Gaku a couple of once-overs, as if contemplating on how to react to him. Gaku decides to break the ice first.

“You’re...Yotsuba Tamaki-san, right?”

Tamaki blinks in rapid succession. “How do you know my name?” he asks in confusion.   
  


“Tenn told me about you,” Gaku replies in what he hopes is a friendly tone. “I’m Yaotome Gaku.”

Tamaki blinks again. “You’re a chevalier.”

Gaku smiles sideways. “Just like you, right?”

“You smell really new though,” Tamaki notes, “Like a new toy.” Tamaki gives him a considering look. “Were you just turned?”

“Two weeks ago.”

“Wow. You’re like a baby,” Tamaki marvels. 

Gaku fights back a smile. Tenn wasn’t kidding when he said Tamaki still acts his age. Gaku’s expression morphs into surprise when Tamaki suddenly leans his face towards him and starts sniffing the air around him.

“Um…”

“You smell like Sou-chan,” Tamaki says without preamble.

Now it’s Gaku’s turn to blink. “Sou….chan?”

Tamaki nods. “Friend of mine. Or...at least, I thought we were friends.” Tamaki frowns, moving back to sit properly on the sofa again. He takes a cushion and hugs it against his chest. “He didn’t want to meet me anymore, though he won’t tell me why. I guess he might be angry at me for something.”

“Um.” Gaku racks his brain for a good reply, unsure of how to approach this situation suddenly presented to him. “Maybe he just needs to figure things out?”

Tamaki doesn’t seem satisfied with the answer. “If that’s the case, then why can’t he be more honest with me?” He huffs. “Stupid Sou-chan.”

The conversation ends there with Gaku not knowing what else to say. He does, however, lifts one hand to his nose before taking a light whiff. 

Tamaki mentioned he smelled like this “Sou-chan” person, the name being really familiar to Gaku. He furrows his brow as he thinks on his words. He wonders what Tamaki could possibly mean by them.

_ “As Nanase Riku-san’s fanmeeting come to an end yesterday evening, that concludes the last of his promotions in Japan. His representatives said he will be going on an extended break before starting any plans of making a comeback -” _

The sound of the television is muted in the background in the apartment where Momo and Yuki currently live together. The two are currently sitting opposite of Iori at the dining table. The latter slides the two brown envelopes towards them without a word. Yuki is the first to take it, unsealing it to peek at the content. His eyes widen.

“This…”

“That’s your pay for this month, as well as some well-deserved bonus,” Iori says, “I would have transferred it to your bank account per usual but didn’t have much time to spare. I hope that receiving a cheque instead is alright.”

Momo then takes his envelope, curious by Yuki’s reaction, and when he peeks inside, he lets out a tiny gasp.

“Iori…” He blinks a few times. “This is way more than what you usually pay us. I know you mentioned a bonus but…” He stares at Iori in disbelief. “I could buy three houses with this money!”

“This isn’t some kind of prank, is it?” Yuki asks suspiciously, “Like if we try to clear the cheque, it’ll just get bounced.”

Iori remains unperturbed. “If you’d like, I can accompany you to the bank and see if it does.” 

Yuki doesn’t know how to respond to that. It’s difficult to ruffle Iori’s feathers, even for someone who looks incredibly young such as him. Iori mentioned when they first met that he’s nearing his mid-twenties, but Yuki personally finds that hard to believe. If anything, he looks closer to Riku’s age, who’s barely 18 this year.

“Still...this is a lot of money,” Momo says weakly, “I can’t possibly accept this. We only worked with you for barely two years ...”

Iori shakes his head. “Please accept it. Use it well during your break.”

Momo looks at him in surprise. “Break?”

“While Nanase-san is on his extended break, I’m giving you two the same luxury,” Iori explains, “You’ve worked hard. If anything, both of you deserve it.”

Yuki and Momo glance at each other in silence. Yuki slowly turns to look at Iori again, his expression serious.

“Producer Izumi,” he says, “I’d like you to answer this truthfully. Are you firing us?”

Iori is quiet for a moment, to the point that Momo starts to worry that Yuki’s question might have an answer he’s not sure he’s ready to hear.

“I’m not firing you,” Iori replies. Momo and Yuki blink in surprise when he even gives them a small smile. “Out of all the people who have worked for Nanase-san, you two are undoubtedly the best there are.” His smile dips a little. “But I will admit one thing.”

He exhales a quiet breath.

“I’m giving you an extended break and this much money because...we might not be able to see each other in a while.”

Things honestly feels too  _ calm  _ for Tenn, so much so that it makes him feel uneasy.

It’s been two weeks since the whole fiasco and not only has the murders died down since then, Riku also left them alone. He’d been tense this whole time, anticipating for any signs of trouble - it became the main reason why he insisted Gaku to stay with him until now. His brother had proven to be unpredictable, and Tenn won’t let his unpredictability to hurt those around him any longer.

Yet, when all he gets is radio silence afterwards, Tenn is proven yet again of how he is nowhere near in understanding what goes on inside Riku’s head.

Is he done hurting him? Has he decided that by turning Gaku into not only a chiropteran, but also his very own chevalier, thus destroying any real chances of Tenn being with him without the threat of killing him looming over his head, Tenn finally gets enough amount of pain that he deserves?

This deduction doesn’t ease any worries in his heart. He must have been visibly agitated, because Tamaki ends up approaching him about it one night.

Gaku is asleep in his room when he does, sated from his feeding. Thinking about Gaku being forced to adapt to his new feeding habits makes Tenn’s heart ache. He still vividly remembers the clear conflict in Gaku’s eyes whenever he looks at the blood bag in his hands. 

Tamaki, perhaps due to his lack of memories, had adapted quickly as Tenn’s chevalier.. It became partly why Takamasa liked him so much. He is, for lack of a better word,  _ convenient _ . 

“Are you okay, Tenn?” Tamaki asks, sitting next to him in the dining room. Tenn is grateful that Takamasa is currently out, settling some business he doesn’t wish to know. In fact, since Gaku began staying with them, Takamasa had been spending less and less time in the house. Not that Tenn is displeased.

Tenn gives his second chevalier a smile. “I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” 

“Do you want to talk about them?”

Tenn shakes his head. “Maybe not now,” he replies, “But I appreciate your concern, Tamaki-kun.” He gives him a considering look. “What about you?” 

“Me?” Tamaki echoes, sounding a little confused to be suddenly addressed.

“You look like you have a lot on your mind yourself. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh.” Tamaki chews his bottom lip as he considers Tenn’s question. “Maybe a little,” he confesses, “I’d like some advice, actually.”

“Oh?” Tenn looks intrigued. “About what?”

“If you have a friend who suddenly wants to stop meeting you,” Tamaki begins carefully, “What do you do?”

Tenn blinks, not expecting the question.

“A friend wanted to stop meeting you?” he repeats.

“Mm.” Tamaki nods. “Out of nowhere too. He didn’t even tell me why.”

Tenn racks his brain for what to say. Tamaki meeting a new friend would explain why he’s been so happy these days and rarely stopped by to Tenn’s apartment anymore. On the other hand, if they had stopped meeting, that would also explain why Tamaki is around more frequently these past couple of weeks, even without Takamasa summoning him. It may also be the reason behind Tamaki’s restlessness.

“Did this friend of you looked angry? Upset?” Tenn tries.

Tamaki shakes his head. “He did look...troubled. Like the way you look just a moment ago.” Tamaki pauses. “Like he had a lot on his mind.” He frowns. “He didn’t seem to want to talk about them too.”

Tenn’s heart hurts for the young chevalier in front of him. “I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun. This really upsets you, doesn’t it?”

“I like him,” Tamaki says, taking Tenn by surprise, “I...really like him. A lot. So when he suddenly said that we shouldn’t meet, I…” He looks down. “I feel angry. Upset. I want to know what’s troubling him or if there’s anything I could do anything to help.”

Tenn thinks he sees his eyes starting to shine.

“But he won’t say anything,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Tenn.

“Oh, Tamaki-kun. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Tenn feels upset with himself for not being able to say anything else.

Instead, he offers Tamaki in the only way he knows he can.

He moves from his seat to envelope Tamaki into an embrace, nuzzling his hair as he rubs circles on Tamaki’s back. He thinks he feels something moist soaking his shirt not too long afterwards.

He doesn’t comment on it and continues to hold Tamaki in silence.

Mitsuki is sitting at his usual spot by the window when Yamato comes home from the grocery store that evening. Nagi is still gone - off to report to Takamasa about their supposed “clues” on where the other Schiffs may be. He sighs inwardly. Lying to Takamasa that they currently have a Schiff living in their shared home hadn’t been easy. Yamato had been worried that Takamasa would see right through their lies. Lucky for them, the man seemed to be preoccupied at the moment and merely waved Yamato off when it was his turn to send his reports.

“I don’t have any more missions for the two of you as of yet,” he had said, clearly disinterested in the conversation, “Once you dispose of the remaining lab subjects, make yourselves scarce until I summon you again.” He ended the conversation there and Yamato knew better to leave, judging from the annoyance seeping into his tone. 

Yamato nearly wanted to laugh. It was like Takamasa was giving them a vacation. 

Meanwhile, the Schiff currently staying there remains a curiosity for both Nagi and himself. It’s been a couple of weeks since he started staying with them and he still sticks around, despite the many chances Yamato gave him to see if he’d try to escape. Of course, he still has that tracker around his neck so finding him again wouldn’t be too difficult if Mitsuki does decide to escape, but Yamato reckons he would at least  _ try _ to find his friends. There is safety in numbers, and it’s not as if Mitsuki is heavily guarded. He’s not even bound. 

He doesn’t have Stockholm Syndrome, does he?

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask,” he says as he puts away the food he bought into the mini fridge, “Why are you still here?”

Mitsuki gives him an odd look. “Are you telling me to escape?”

“Well, you could if you wanted to,” Yamato points out, “I’ve left you alone in this apartment a few times before. Even Nagi stopped pointing his gun towards you every time your eyes meet. Didn’t you say you have friends out there? You’re not gonna try and look for them?”

“I’ve considered it,” Mitsuki admits, “But as long as they followed the directions I gave them, I should generally know where they are. I don’t doubt that there are others like you currently looking for us. If I go to them now, I’ll just attract unnecessary attention towards them. It’s safer for them. Technically, it’s safer for me, too.”

Yamato raises his eyebrow. “Aren’t you worried about how they’re doing?”

“They’re strong,” Mitsuki says confidently, “Especially Tsunashi-san. They’ll be fine.”

“You’re not worried we’re going to change our minds and kill you?” Yamato says, testing Mitsuki for his answer.

Mitsuki gives him a considering look. “You could have done that a long time ago, when I was starving and weak. And yet you didn’t. And besides,” he pauses, eyeing Yamato’s bandaged wrist, “You and your friend fed me. I can’t and won’t bite your hands.” Mitsuki looks at his face again. “I want to ask you something as well, Yamato-san.”

“What is it?”

“Why have you stopped asking me questions about what I am yet you’re letting me live this long?” Mitsuki asks, “I’m very sure that I’ve passed the number of days you gave me and yet you neither killed me nor forced me to reveal where my companions are.” He narrows his eyes. “Why?”

Yamato is quiet, choosing to distract himself with putting the last of the things he bought into the shelves instead of answering. Mitsuki waits patiently, his eyes never leaving Yamato’s face.

“After I heard your story,” comes the soft whisper, “I couldn’t help but think on a few things.” Yamato sits cross-legged on the floor, turning his body so he faces Mitsuki fully. “I did a lot of thinking, actually. About what you are and what Nagi and I do for a living. Of how we came to be who we are. Of how  _ you  _ came to be a Schiff. You used to be a human yet you killed more monsters than Nagi and I have. We’re humans and yet…” Yamato averts his gaze. “We have a lot of blood on our hands, and not all of them were those of monsters.”

Mitsuki doesn’t say anything, waiting for Yamato to continue.

Yamato runs his hand through his hair as he lets out a breath. “Look, what I’m saying is that…” He returns his gaze on Mitsuki. “I want to help you. Truly this time.”

Mitsuki blinks in surprise. “You…”

“Yamato,” a steely voice interrupts them, “Can we talk outside for a moment?”

Both look towards the source of the voice. Nagi stands behind them, a cold expression settling on his handsome face. 

“Have you gone absolutely  _ mental _ ?” Nagi demands angrily once they’re outside of the apartment.

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Yamato says with a sigh, “Eavesdropping isn’t nice, Nagi.”

“Screw that. Yamato, you can’t seriously be considering to spare him?” Nagi asks in disbelief, “Aren’t all the words you’ve said to him merely empty promises to get him to talk? You’ve gotten everything you need from him, right? Why is he still alive and kicking, anyway?”

Yamato gives him a long look. Nagi becomes slightly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing stare.

“What?” he bristles.

“I can see why Kujou-sama favors you. You’re quick to obey and adapt into the role you’ve been given, huh?” Yamato says.

“Don’t say that as if you didn’t do the same things I did,” Nagi hisses, “Don’t act so saintly now, Yamato. You and I both know who’s the more cold-hearted between us.”

Yamato smiles sadly. “I know.”

Nagi gives him another disbelieving stare. “You’re becoming soft,” he accuses, “You’re being swayed by the words of that beast in our home.”

“He used to be human, Nagi,” Yamato replies, sounding a little angry now, “You know, like us?”

“He still drinks your blood, doesn’t he?” Nagi counters.

“He drinks yours, too,” Yamato is quick to point out, looking at Nagi’s wrist where fading bite marks can be seen. “Which, by the way, I remember you  _ offered. _ ”

“I didn’t want you to be weak from blood loss,” Nagi protests. He stares at Yamato for a moment before sighing heavily. “Yamato, Kujou-sama  _ saved  _ us. We would have died a long time ago if he hadn’t. Are you really going to betray him like this?”

“He’s also hurting humans, Nagi,” Yamato shoots back, “We’ve known this for a long time and we never said anything because we’re being held back by that gratitude. Kujou-sama knows this. He’s  _ using  _ us.” Yamato gives Nagi a pleading look. “Mitsuki is the living proof of that.”

“ _ ‘Mitsuki’? _ ” Nagi barks out a cold laugh. “I wasn’t aware you’re on first-name basis now.”

“Nagi…” Yamato gives him a pained look.

Nagi holds up a hand to stop him from speaking. “We’re lucky that the little mouse never bothered to escape despite the many chances you gave him. But I will tell you one thing, Yamato. Don’t do anything rash,” he warns coldly, “It doesn’t matter if he used to be human or he’s being forced into what he is now. He’s a monster now.”

There is no mercy in Nagi’s voice.

“And monsters will always be monsters in the end.”

Mitsuki stares at the window, watching as the sun begins to set into the horizons. His hand subconsciously drifts to his neck, where he could feel the cracks on his skin. They haven’t begun to spread, but Mitsuki knows that they will. Eventually.

He glances at the front door, where Yamato and Nagi are still talking.

He closes his eyes and quietly makes a decision.

Mitsuki is gone the next morning. Yamato notices he’s no longer in his preferred corner of the room, bundled up in blankets as he sleeps.

What he finds instead when he wakes up during sunrise is the tracker, now broken neatly into two, placed on the bedside table. There is also a folded paper underneath it, addressed to both Nagi and himself.

_ Thank you. Please always take care of each other. _

_ -Mitsuki _

“What are you going to do now?” Nagi asks quietly.

Yamato looks at the note once more, rereading it before turning to Nagi.

“We’re going to look for him,” he decides, “I’m not going to let him die.”

Iori is swiping through his messages in Riku’s apartment, answering some last minute inquiries about the singer currently sitting on the carpet in the middle of the living room, when he hears the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by soft footsteps.

He senses Sougo before he sees him.

“You’re here, Osaka-san,” he greets him.

Sougo gives him a tired smile. “Hello, Iori-kun.” He directs that smile towards Riku. “Hello, Riku-kun.”

Riku gives him a non-committal hum as a reply, his attention fixated on the stuffed bear in his hands. It had been a gift from a fan during one of his previous fanmeets, if Sougo recalls correctly. The bear has a red bow wrapped around its neck - the same shade as Riku’s hair. He begins to pull on the bear’s arm. 

Sougo has a feeling what will become of that bear shortly afterwards.

“Are Riku-kun’s promotions done?” Sougo asks, addressing Iori.

Iori nods, eyes still on his phone. “Mm. I have settled any loose ends. All the albums have been distributed and all temporary staff have been paid accordingly before they are dismissed.”

Sougo shrugs off his jacket before placing it on the sofa armrest. He takes a seat next to Iori and reaches out to ruffle Riku’s hair. Riku ignores him, but he doesn’t seem to mind Sougo patting his hair, even leaning into the touch a little. It makes Sougo smile. Riku can be really childlike when he wants to be.

“Even Yuki-san and Momo-san? I haven’t seen them around lately.”

“I gave them a long break.” Iori spares him a knowing look. “We won’t be needing them for a while. Nanase-san said he’s getting bored from singing in broadcasts and shows.”

Sougo chuckles. “Is that why you limited his promotions this time? You’re very thoughtful as always, Iori-kun.”

“What about you, Osaka-san? What have you been up to these days?” Iori asks. Despite the sudden change in topic, Sougo could quickly tell that Iori was merely embarrassed by Sougo’s praise, judging from the faint pink dusting his cheeks and the way he hurried over his words. When Iori’s words sink in, however, Sougo hesitates to answer. 

“What do you mean?” he asks instead.

“It’s not a serious inquiry or anything,” Iori says, “I was curious, that’s all. I wonder what do you do when you’re not working in your studio composing songs.”

“I…”

Sougo couldn’t possibly tell him that he’d been meeting Tenn's chevalier. He’s already surprised that Riku and Iori haven’t smelled Tamaki on him already, given how frequently they met up. “I just visit cafes,” he says instead, “People watching. It’s fun. You should try it sometime.”

Iori raises an eyebrow. “Cafes? We can’t taste human food and drinks, though.”

Sougo smiles inwardly. Tamaki used to say the same thing. Thinking about Tamaki brings a steady ache into his heart. His expression shifts before he could help it and Iori is quick to notice.

“Are you alright, Osaka-san?” he asks, sounding mildly concerned, “You look troubled.”

All Sougo gives him is a drawn out silence. He doesn’t know what to say - the name is at the tip of his tongue yet he knows if he mentions it, neither of the people around him would be incredibly pleased.

“I…”

A ripping sound interrupts the conversation and both chevaliers turn towards Riku, who is in the midst of tearing the bear’s arm off. Once it separates fully from its torso, Riku reaches for its other limbs. One by one he tears them off until only the head remains. He stares at the bear with a barely concealed disinterest before tossing it to the side. 

He slowly turns towards his chevaliers, tilting his head to the side as he smiles.

“Nanase-san?” Iori calls out carefully.

“Is there something you need?” Sougo asks.

Riku smiles wider. “My chevaliers. You two are so good to me.” He rises to his feet and reaches out both hands to stroke Iori’s and Sougo’s cheeks, his expression fond. “So obedient. So eager to please. I’m very lucky to have both of you.”

Sougo takes Riku’s hand in his before kissing the back of it, closing his eyes as he inhales his scent. Beside him, Iori does the same.

A sign of complete submission to their King.

“Anything for you, my King,” they both say.

“Good children,” Riku praises. “Which is why, I hope you’ll listen to my request.”

Iori looks at him. “What is it, Nanase-san?”

Riku’s eyes glitter with anticipation, something dark swimming in them. 

“I wish to see him again,” he says, “That other child of mine.”

Night has fallen. It is nearing the end of Gaku’s second week here and Takamasa has finally decided to voice his “concerns” to Tenn. 

“What exactly are you planning to about Yaotome-kun, Tenn?” he demands as he stands at Tenn’s doorway. Tenn stares at him coldly from where he sits on the bed, crossing his arms in defiance. 

“What do you mean?”

“I hate to disappoint you but may I remind you that we’re not a guesthouse?” Takamasa points out, “Surely Yaotome-kun has his own home. He’s not a child, Tenn. He can take care of himself by now.”

“His thirst…”

Takamasa lets out an uncharacteristic exasperated sigh. It is clear that his patience is quickly running thin. “Then we’ll give him blood bags! If you’re so worried, I’ll even give him my contact for the local blood supplies. Honestly, Tenn, what is the  _ matter  _ with you? He’s an adult for one thing, and he’s not even  _ your  _ chevalier.” He gives Tenn a level look. “Are you so worried that he’ll lose control and massacre everyone in sight?”

Tenn doesn’t answer. He knows nothing he says will matter. Instead, he continues to give Takamasa a defiant look, hoping that if he holds his ground long enough, Takamasa will finally get the hint. He doesn’t, however, expects Takamasa’s next words.

“Why don’t you just kill him before he brings any trouble -,”

There is a flash of movement before there is a resounding slapping sound, breaking the stillness in the room. Takamasa has his head turned to the side, a red mark slowly forming on his pale skin.

In front of him, Tenn’s eyes burn bright red in anger, his lips curling back into a snarl.

“You -,”

Before he could finish his sentence, his heart gives a loud thump, causing him to gasp. Takamasa’s head snaps up at that moment. Somewhere in the distance, Tenn hears footsteps rushing towards his room.

“Tenn!” Gaku shouts, “Something is -,”

A piercing scream erupts into the air. 

Chiropterans - a horde of them from what Tenn could sense - have broken into the apartment building.

When Tenn rushes downstairs, the first thing he sees is Tamaki being thrown onto his back, bodily slamming into the wall with a loud crash. He sees blood seeping from the wounds all over his body, including his clawed limb, shapeshifted into a hand of a chiropteran.

“Tamaki-kun!” Tenn cries.

“Get back!” Tamaki yells. “There’s more of them!”

Tenn grits his teeth. He could already sense them coming. A dead chiropteran lies on the front door, presumably killed by Tamaki. When he notices the blood staining the floor instead of shattered pieces, a terrible feeling washes over him.

“These chiropterans…” he whispers.

“They’re former humans.” Takamasa narrows his eyes. “Tch. Someone must have sent them here for them to be coming in hordes. Tenn -,” He abruptly pushes Tenn to the side just as another chiropteran bursts through the door with a loud screech. Its claws manage to dig into Takamasa’s arm, earning a wince from him.

“Tenn!” Gaku calls out from behind, “Are those…?”

“Gaku, pass me my katana!” Tenn shouts, “It’s in the living room by the archway!”

Gaku wastes no time in doing just that. He quickly finds the katana and tosses it towards Tenn, who catches it with ease. Tenn unsheathes his katana just in time as another chiropteran forces its way into the house. Not afforded anytime to think, he brings down his katana with a practiced slash, cutting off the creature’s head.

He hasn’t had the time to coat the blade with his blood, but if the head is severed, it’s good enough to kill the chiropteran.

Blood splatters all over him. It doesn’t harden, even after several seconds. Tenn takes in deep steadying breaths. He doesn’t have time to panic. 

Beside him, Takamasa’s hand resembles that of a chiropteran, blood staining his claws. Tamaki is driving his own claws into a chiropteran’s body, before driving it upwards, splitting the head in half. Before the chiropetan has the chance to heal, Tamaki lets out a low growl before slicing the chiropteran’s split head from its body.

“How troublesome,” Takamasa says in annoyance just as he kills another. “They just keep on coming.” He gives Gaku a cold look. “Are you just going to stand there, Yaotome-kun? You’re a chevalier now. Make yourself useful!”

Gaku glares at him briefly before turning to Tenn. “Teach me what I should do,” he says urgently, “Tenn, I want to help!”

“Gaku, you -,”

There is another loud explosion, followed by screams from the neighbors. The hole where the front door used to be is now bigger, and amidst the smoke, Tenn could see three figures standing.

“Tenn-nii~” A voice cooes. “I’ve dropped by for a visit!”

Tenn feels his blood run cold.

“Gaku, run!” he yells. “Run and don’t let yourself be seen!”

Gaku looks conflicted. “But-!”

“Just - Ggh!!”

A chiropteran catches him off-guard, slashing its claws deep into Tenn’s arm. The force of the attack is enough to send Tenn to the ground. He gasps in pain as he hears something crack. He must have broken something.

“Tenn!” Gaku cries out.

Tenn spits out blood and sends Gaku a desperate look. “Don’t question me and just run!”

Gaku gives him a conflicted look before he turns on his heels and disappears upstairs. 

“Tenn-nii…” Riku continues to coo, “Did you like my welcoming gift? I’ve gathered them all  _ just _ for you.” He steps into the threshold. When he catches sight of Tenn on the ground, he smiles delightfully, giving him a wave. “Tenn-nii, there you are!”

“Riku…” Tenn chokes out quickly, trying to push down the pain as he gets back to his feet. He grips his katana tightly. 

The two figures beside him turn out to be his chevaliers. Iori’s impassive expression shifts slightly when he sees Takamasa hurrying to Tenn’s side. Takamasa, on the other hand, makes another sound of annoyance when he sees Iori, though he masks it with an amused smile.

“Iori-kun,” he greets, “I should have known you were responsible for this.”

“I only follow my King,” Iori replies robotically. He extends his hand, which has already begun shapeshifting into its more monstrous form. “If Nanase-san wishes for your death, I’m more than happy to obey.”

Takamasa’s smile turns ugly. “I don’t doubt it. You’re my son, after all. Frail, yet so ruthless.”

Meanwhile, Tamaki is giving the third figure a disbelieving look, his pupils shaking as he processes the information presented to him.

“Sou-chan…” 

The look that Sougo gives him is a look of despair. “Tamaki-kun.”

“Y-you...This…” He looks at Riku then back to Sougo. “Is this your King? I..I…” Something dawns on him. “This is what you meant, isn’t it?”

Sougo gives him a sad smile. “It is. Riku-kun ordered me to kill you, so kill you I will.”

“Sou -,”

Sougo rushes up to him, already bringing down his clawed hands towards Tamaki before he has time to react. Tamaki barely manages to avoid it, but he crashes into the wall in the process, jostling his yet-healed injuries. “Sou-chan!” he cries desperately, “Please stop this!”

“Now that my chevaliers have found someone to play with,” Riku says cheerfully, eyes still on Tenn, “I’d like to ask you a question. Look, you managed to kill all the chiropterans I’ve sent you, so please don’t be distracted, alright?”

Tenn regards him warily. “What is it?”

Riku smiles sweetly at him. “Where is he? My newest chevalier that I left in your care?”

Tenn could feel his heart skip a beat. Riku...he has come to…

Just then, he hears a familiar voice from the top of the stairs.

“Tenn, I don’t care if you’re angry. I will help -,”

Gaku trails off as he watches the scene below him. Takamasa and Iori are still fighting, narrowly dodging each other’s attacks. Sougo and Tamaki are trapped in an impasse, their claws blocking each other from moving forward.

At the foot of the stairs, Nanase Riku is staring right at him.

“Gaku-san!” he cries out happily, “There you are! You’ve come!”

“Nanase...san…” Gaku chokes out. 

“Gaku, what are you  _ doing _ ?!” Tenn screams, “Run!”

Riku tutts, wagging a finger at Tenn. “Now, now. None of that. Tenn-nii, I gave you enough time with him. I’d like what’s mine back.” He returns his attention to Gaku, who is rooted to the spot. “Gaku-san,” he calls out sweetly, “Come over here to my side? I have missed you dearly, my child.”

Gaku cannot look away from him, no matter how much he tries to. His legs are rooted to the spot, unable to run away. He shouldn’t have come. He made a mistake.

“Gaku-san,” Riku continues to call out, “Don’t be shy. Come here.” His eyes begin to glow blue, and memories from two weeks ago begin to resurface in Gaku’s mind. “Gaku-san, come to my side,” he adds, holding out his hand. 

As if they have a life of their own, Gaku’s legs move, bringing him forward.

“Gaku, no!” Tenn cries out desperately. He moves to block Gaku’s path but before he could do much, he feels a hot blinding pain in his chest. Blood rises up his throat, making Tenn’s knees buckle as he coughs it out. 

Iori and Sougo pull away their hands from Tenn’s chest then, causing Tenn to collapse fully on the ground.

“Tenn!” both Tamaki and Takamasa yell. They move to go to his side, but are once again blocked by the chevaliers. Iori gives his father an unsympathetic look as he fights him off, while Sougo could only take Tamaki’s look of hatred and betrayal towards him with a resigned expression.

Meanwhile, Gaku is still walking down the stairs towards Riku, almost in a trance.

“That’s it,” Riku coaxes, “Take my hand, Gaku-san.” The blue in his eyes burn brighter as he forces Gaku into submission. “You’ll obey me well, Gaku-san. It’s in your blood after all.”

Tenn tries to push himself off the ground, only to be forced back down when Riku takes Tenn’s katana off the ground and slamming it down into Tenn’s back. Tenn screams out in pain when the blade went through his ribcage, barely missing his heart. Stars burst across his vision and he coughs out more blood.

Riku momentarily looks away from Gaku to give Tenn a smile. “Stay there like a good child, won’t you, Tenn-nii?”

“You... _ bastard, _ ” Tenn snarls.

Riku grins, all sharp teeth. “Finally showing your true feelings, aren’t you? Does it hurt, Tenn-nii?” He twists the katana, causing Tenn to cry out in pain again. His smile turns cruel. “Let me hurt you  _ more _ .” He turns back to Gaku, who is now at the foot of the stairs, directly in front of him.

Tenn sends Gaku a pleading look. He reaches out weakly and manages to grab hold of Gaku’s hand. Gaku looks at his hand and then at Tenn, his gaze still dazed.

“Don’t,” Tenn begs, “Don’t do it, Gaku. Please.  _ Please. _ ”

Dammit, why is he so weak? Heal, goddammit,  _ heal!! _

“Gaku-san, who will you choose?” Riku asks, “The person you love or the person whose blood now runs in your veins?”

Gaku is still looking at Tenn and for a moment, Tenn thinks he sees a flicker of recognition in Gaku’s eyes. 

“Gaku,” he whispers desperately, “Gaku,  _ please. _ ”

Gaku’s expression shifts and just as Tenn thinks he has finally come back to his senses, he sees his lips moving.

“I’m sorry,” Gaku whispers.

He shakes off Tenn’s hand to reach out and take Riku’s instead.

“Good boy,” Riku praises, his eyes glittering in delight, “You’ve done well.” He caresses Gaku’s cheek softly, his expression fond. “I know your blood won’t fail you.”

Tenn hears a strangled sound that sounds a lot like a sob. 

(He realizes later that it’s him.)

“Tenn-nii,” Riku says, his eyes still glowing brilliant blue, “Let me remind you just how  _ helpless  _ you really are.”

He turns to Gaku again, smiling sweetly at him before leaning in and capturing his lips into a hungry kiss. 

Gaku stiffens for a moment, before Tenn watches in horror as Gaku starts leaning into the kiss, closing his eyes as he reciprocates, parting his lips to deepen the kiss.

Tenn hears a crack resounding in his head.

It’s his heart.

“Nanase-san,” Iori calls out after finally managing to land a near-fatal stab in Takamasa’s chest, barely missing his heart. Takamasa sinks to his knees, gripping his wound. “We should go. The thing might go off soon.”

“He’s right,” Sougo adds. Tamaki is unconscious at his feet, a gaping hole in his stomach that is taking time to heal due to severe blood loss. 

Riku breaks off the kiss then. He covers Gaku’s eyes with his hand. “Sleep, my child,” he commands softly.

When he removes his hand, Gaku crumples into his arms, unconscious. Riku catches him readily, before slinging him over his shoulders as if he weighs like nothing. He gives Tenn, who is still shell-shocked from what he witnessed, one final smile. “See you around, Tenn-nii. I  _ do  _ hope we’ll see each other again.”

This seems to break Tenn from his trance. With a pain gasp, he tries to reach out towards his brother as Riku turns around to leave with his chevaliers.

“Wait, Riku!” he screams, “ _ Riku! _ ”

“You bastard,” Takamasa hisses at Iori, “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

Iori gives him a dispassionate look. “You’ve had your chance, father. I’m sorry you wasted it.”

Sougo gives the unconscious Tamaki a lingering look before he follows Riku and Iori away, disappearing into the night before Tenn has the chance to follow them. Tamaki slowly wakes up, opening his eyes just in time to see Sougo’s back just before he left.

“Sou-chan…” he calls out in a pained voice, “Why…?”

“ _ Riku! _ ” Tenn continues to scream himself raw, as he forces himself from the ground. This causes the katana to drive itself deeper into him. He’s losing so much blood. If his injuries doesn’t heal -

In the distance, there are police sirens.

“Shit,” Takamasa curses, “Someone alerted the authorities -,”

A ticking sound catches his attention. He turns to the dead chiropteran next to him - the one he beheaded to death. His eyes widen when he realizes what is strapped to the corpse. Tamaki seems to catch on as well when he turns his attention towards the corpse.

“That’s a-,”

“Tenn!” Takamasa yells, forcing himself to move towards Tenn. Tamaki does the same, biting down on the pain to crawl towards his King.

The two chevaliers barely manage to cover Tenn with their bodies when the device gives one last tick.

Tenn is still screaming Riku’s name when the bomb goes off, a loud explosion drowning out his screams as it engulfs the apartment in flames. 

  
  
  
  
  


**End of Part I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I feel like I should probably mention this now since it happened a few times. While comments are welcomed and appreciated, please be mindful of how you choose to comment, especially in regards to the characters in the fic. Despite how I portray them and their actions, these characters are still very dear to my heart, especially Tenn and Riku. You may disagree and express your displeasure at their actions in the fic, but please refrain from expressing excessive hatred towards them. Please also refrain from mentioning about disliking/hating the characters in-game (canon) as well. It gives me ill feelings reading them to be honest. Otherwise, feel free to tell me your thoughts about the fic ^^
> 
> That's the end of the first half of the fic! The second half will continue very soon, but I'll be taking a couple of days of break to rest, since I'd been updating so frequently lately xD I don't mind writing but my wrists need rest before they scream at me haha.
> 
> What do you think of the first half's conclusion? ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	14. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief allusions to suicide. Minor character death.

**Part II**

**_“Revenge proves its own executioner.”_ **

**_― John Ford, The Broken Heart_ **

**Chapter thirteen**

  
  


“ _Jesus._ Whoever’s responsible for this did quite a number on this place.” A police officer steps into the rubble of what is left of an exploded apartment unit. “It’s a luxury duplex too. Geez, did the owner piss someone off?” 

When he received an emergency call during his day-off, he was expecting something like a murderer on the loose or something. They never did find out who was responsible for the recent murder sprees that suddenly died down over the course of a couple of weeks. It’s as if the murderer got bored and simply left. The police officer doesn’t forget the bereaved faces of the victims’ families, however, as they demand for answers.

Answers that he and the rest of his colleagues could not offer. 

He shines his flashlight around the place, taking in the rubble and the blackened walls of the ruined apartment unit. He is tasked to find any missing bodies, a task he shared with another officer who coincidentally just arrived behind him.

His friend whistles. “Wow. The big boss wasn’t kidding. This place is a mess.” He turns to the police officer. “Hey Rintaro-san, what are we looking for anyway?”

Rintaro sighs, already tired. There goes his day-off. He was looking forward to spending time with his brother, who rarely had day-offs himself. “Bodies. The fire was too big when the explosion erupted and the squad was busy trying to evacuate the rest of the residents to look for any potential survivors. Though…” He looks around. “I doubt there are any. Look at this place.”

His friend shrugs. “If we’re lucky, we’ll find a limb or two. I’ll go look upstairs.”

Rintaro nods. “Careful. The steps looked ruined when I saw them.”

He checks through each rubble, clearing it away with a shovel he brought with him. He doesn’t seem to find anything, aside from broken pieces of furniture and for some reason...a lot of bloodstains. He runs his hand against the blackened walls, noticing what seemed like claw marks. He frowns, a feeling of unease settling onto him.

What the hell happened here?

Something in catches his eye. In one corner of the room, he sees a dark shape slumped onto the ground. He shines his flashlight towards it and his expression twists in confusion. Is that...is that a body? From where he is now, it doesn’t resemble a typical corpse…

“What is this?” he whispers as he nears the slumped body. With the light shining on it, the corpse’s skin looked really abnormal. He has seen burned injuries before, but the skin on the body looked leatherish with a hint of...fur?

Behind him, Rintaro remains unaware as something digs its way out of the rubble. It is a clawed hand, horribly disfigured and blackened. 

“Hey,” Rintaro turns, “You should -,”

The rest of the words died in his throat when he felt something sharp roughly grabbing him by the throat. He looks in horror as the clawed hand around his throat slowly extends itself from the ground as something digs its way through the rubble.

Rintaro sees a flash of red and rows of sharp teeth.

He barely lets out a scream as the hand forcefully pulls him towards the ground, drowning out his voice in the process.

“Rintaro-san?” His friend peeks out from the stairway. “Rintaro-san, are you -!”

Something huge forcefully digs its way out of the rubbles and charges towards him before he could react. Like Rintaro, he sees a flash of red before pain exploded at the side of his neck.

His screams ring throughout the place when the black figure tears off the flesh of his throat, splattering blood across the walls.

  
  
  


_Paris, one year later._

On top of one of the tallest buildings in the city of Paris, lies a garden. The famous story passed from the lips of the building’s employees and residents is that the garden is a tribute to the architect’s lover, who died many years prior to the building’s construction. The architect and his lover were forced apart by their respective families, even forcing the girl into an arranged marriage with a man she neither knew nor loved.

Heartbroken by this, the girl took the architect to the bridge where they first met, and jumped into the ocean before his eyes.

The architect was never quite the same after that. He became obsessed with completing this building, and demanded that the garden he designed to be built no matter what the cost. The garden is filled with a variety of roses and carnations - the flowers which his lover adored. 

After the building's completion, the architect went back to the bridge, smiled, and jumped into the ocean to reunite with the one he loved. 

Today, Nanase Riku stands in the middle of that garden, eyes closed as he sings a song.

He developed a newfound love for opera songs these days and the song about the tragedy of the architect and his lover, taught to him by the building’s oldest employee, is one of his favorite songs. In return for teaching him the song, Riku spares him after drinking from him, settling for just wiping his memories.

Including the memories of ever teaching the song to him.

There is a canopy in the garden, with a table and a set of chairs placed under it. Osaka Sougo sits on one of those chairs, pen in his hand and a small stack of paper in front of him. He has a faraway look in his eyes, tapping the pen against the table absentmindedly. He has a song in mind to give to Riku, but he can’t quite find the melody for it just yet. 

It will be a tragic ballad - one fitting for the boy he calls his King. He finds himself smiling as Riku continues to sing. Riku is the happiest when he sings, he realizes. In fact, one of his earliest memories with Riku is hearing that boy sing, and he remembers how he felt as if his world changed the moment he heard his voice. 

One day, he wishes to write the greatest song of all for Riku - one that will make listeners scream in joy and weep tears of blood.

“Osaka-san.”

Sougo turns his attention towards the newcomer. Iori approaches him, his phone in his hand. He seems to be busy these days, dealing with one thing or the other. Currently, if Sougo is not mistaken, he’s dealing with the property agent for this building. Riku had wanted to keep the garden which carries the story of the architect and his lover, and Iori now has his hands full in negotiating for its purchase. Considering the garden’s significance, Sougo wonders if it will be easy to convince the authorities to hand it over.

Well, he’s not too concerned. Iori, despite his cold outward appearance, can be very...convincing when it comes to negotiations. He’s pretty sure Riku will get his wish soon. Sougo just hopes Riku won’t be bored with it so soon.

“Iori-kun,” Sougo says with a smile, “Come sit with me.”

“Mm.” 

Iori takes a seat beside him so that he could see Riku from where he is sitting. Riku’s voice rises as he sings the chorus - the part where the architect is lost in his frenzy as he designs the very garden they are currently in. 

“Nanase-san really likes that song, doesn’t he?”

Sougo nods, looking at Riku. “He seems fond of it, yes. I suppose he’s taking a break from the usual genres of songs he releases online. Speaking of which.” He turns back to Iori. “Are there any plans for a public appearance anytime soon? It’s been six months since he resumed singing, and all he did was release songs online. Did he say anything to you?”

Iori shakes his head to deny this. “We would need to hire temporary staff if it comes to that.”

“I’m sure Yuki-san and Momo-san would be more than happy to be his managers again.”

“Have they been texting you?”

“Once or twice,” Sougo admits, “They’ve taken up their own projects, but I guess they’re itching to start working properly again.”

“Those two were never meant to be permanent,” Iori sighs, “I’m surprised Nanase-san actually listened to me this time about not eating them when he’s bored of them.”

“Riku-kun likes you enough to consider your feelings, Iori-kun,” Sougo replies with a smile.

“Heh. I wonder.” Iori props his chin on the back of his hand. “Besides, Nanase-san doesn’t seem to want to perform in front of people anytime soon, unless he changes his mind. The only reason he became a singer is so everyone can listen to his songs and adore him for his voice. When it comes to performing itself…” He sighs again. “It was Momo-san and Yuki-san who had him go on those reality programs and stuff.”

“Well, we can’t deny that it did wonders to Riku-kun’s popularity. He hasn’t appeared in Japan since his debut there and yet his songs remained strong in the charts.”

“We have Nanase-san’s voice to thank for that.” Iori pauses. He slants his eyes towards a certain direction, tilting his head slightly. “How long are you going to stand there, Yaotome-san? Won’t you sit here with your chevalier brothers?”

Standing quietly by the rose bushes is Yaotome Gaku himself. His expression is smooth, not betraying his real feelings. He wordlessly takes a seat beside Iori, and unlike the two chevaliers, he does not face Riku. Instead, he focuses his attention on the stack of papers in front of Sougo, raising his eyebrows curiously.

“Are you writing a song, Osaka?” he asks.

“I’ve been trying to,” Sougo replies, “How was the meeting with the head office?”

“Nanase will be happy to know I got the unit he wanted. The one overlooking the mountains.”

Iori doesn’t miss the lack of honorifics to Riku’s name. His eyebrow twitches in annoyance but he chooses to not say anything, knowing there is no point in trying to get Gaku to change his ways. 

One year has passed since Gaku transformed and while he has managed to form somewhat of a tentative friendship with Sougo and Iori, his relationship with Riku is polite at best. He is an obedient chevalier, fulfilling every single of Riku’s whims with an extraordinary amount of patience that Iori begrudgingly respects. Outside of his duties, however, Gaku remains distant and doesn’t spend time around Riku more than he needs to. 

Iori also couldn’t find it in his heart to really blame him for his behavior. Gaku is forced to look at the face that hurt the person he loved and forced Gaku to do the same. Gaku is still under the impression that Tenn is dead. If it weren’t for Riku’s cheerful assurance and confidence, Iori might have held the same impression.

Riku doesn’t seem to mind Gaku’s behavior, though. He continues to dote on him, like he would on a favorite child. Gaku still remains self-conscious when Riku gets touchy with him, though those touches are teasing at worst, sending looks towards Iori as if gauging his reaction. Iori never gives him any because there is nothing to give, but he understands why Gaku feels that way. If Iori had been an ordinary person and Riku is not his King, he would have felt an ugly feeling rise in his chest as he watches Riku trail his hand up and down Gaku’s arm, leaning onto him too close for comfort. He might have felt anger. Jealousy. Pain.

But Iori is not an ordinary person. He is not even human. He is a monster, like his King. If what Iori feels towards Riku is love, then perhaps it’s a monstrous type of love, for monsters love differently, if they even love at all. 

And Riku is the most monstrous of them all. 

“That’s good,” he hears himself say, “Nanase-san would be pleased.”

Sougo, ever so polite, offers him a glass. “Would you like some?”

Gaku eyes the contents of the glass, looking at the thick red liquid inside carefully. From where he sits, Iori could already see the conflict dancing in his eyes. 

It’s been a year since Gaku became a chevalier and yet, drinking blood remains a painful thing he has to do. The only source of comfort he has is the fact that Iori and Sougo rarely feed directly from humans as it will attract unnecessary attention and could be reassured that the blood he was offered comes from donated blood obtained from the hospital. Yet, it is clear that Gaku hates the fact that he now relies blood to survive and Iori and Sougo have borne witness of too many cases of Gaku nearly starving himself to death just to forgo feeding.

Riku would personally force Gaku to feed from him then, and due to their complicated relationship, those moments are unpleasant to Gaku, despite the pleasure he gets from feeding directly from his King.

The only reason Gaku feeds somewhat regularly these days is to avoid those incidents from happening ever again.

“No, thank you,” Gaku says quietly, “I just fed a few hours ago.”

Sougo fixes him a studying look before he lightly sniffs the air. “Hm. You’re right. Okay then,” he replies in a satisfied tone when he detects a faint smell of blood on Gaku’s clothes. 

Gaku makes a face. “Do you have to keep on doing that?”

“Who could blame him?” Iori says diplomatically, “We’ll stop doing it when you learn to feed regularly.”

“You two are like bloodhounds,” Gaku grumbles, “I’m healthy and standing, aren’t I? Geez.”

“If you’re not going to feed, then I’ll help myself,” Sougo says cheerfully, taking a drink from the glass after he says that. 

_To meet with his beloved_

_The man smiles, looking at the moon_

_Before he falls and sinks_

_Pulled by the weight of his love_

All chevaliers turn towards Riku, recognizing the end of the song. Sure enough, as the last note hangs in the air, Riku slowly opens his eyes, before turning his head. When he sees his three chevaliers waiting for him under the canopy, he breaks into a large grin. With the sunlight shining on him and reflecting off his hair, Riku looks like an ethereal being, whose beauty can’t be compared to anything or anyone.

It hides the monster lurking underneath, who bares its fangs everytime Riku smiles. 

“My children,” he cooes, skipping over to them, “Have all of you been listening to me all this time? How was my performance?”

“Wonderful as ever, Riku-kun,” Sougo replies, clapping his hands a little.

Iori nods in agreement. “There is no denying how your voice gets better and better with time.”

Riku turns to Gaku, expecting.

Gaku doesn’t smile at him - he never really does, unless Riku makes him - but his expression isn’t as cold and detached, either. It even looks...gentle. If it weren’t for the complicated look in his eyes, Gaku might have even seemed...fond.

“You were great, Nanase,” he says softly.

This is enough to make Riku happy, apparently, as he breaks out into a giggle. “Thank you, Gaku-san. Your praises are rare, so they’re very precious.” He turns to Iori and Sougo. “Of course, your words made me happy too, Sougo-san. Iori.”

He gives each of them a look of fondness and adoration - the look of a devoted lover, or a doting parent. 

For Riku, it’s always a mixture of both, if what he feels towards his chevaliers is truly love. After all, Iori knows it well. 

Monsters love differently, if they even love at all.

“My children,” Riku says, “Will you spend time with me this evening? In this lovely garden of ours?” He giggles. “The garden built on the foundation of love. Seems fitting.” 

He looks at Sougo. “Will you, Sougo-san?”

Sougo bows his head reverently. “Of course, my King.”

Riku turns to Iori. “Will you, Iori?”

Iori takes Riku’s hand to kiss his fingertips. “My time is yours, my King.”

Finally, Riku turns to Gaku. He smiles sweetly at him. “And you, my youngest child?”

Gaku is silent for a moment. At his side, his fingers curl halfway into a fist before he quickly unfurls them. He knows Riku is watching him. He is aware that the boy in front of him, who calls Gaku his “child” for being his creator, enjoys watching him squirm. Riku dotes on Gaku lovingly in a way that is cruel because he knows Gaku will be forced to accept it. He knows his blood will never betray him, even if he wants to.

Gaku pushes all those feelings down. When it comes to his relationship with Riku, he is quick to realize that acknowledging his emotions would only cause him more pain. He has no need for human rationale or feelings. Not when he is no longer one himself.

He leans forward and kisses Riku on the cheek.

“Of course, my King,” he whispers.

Riku makes a pleased sound. He pats Gaku’s hair, before moving to do the same with Sougo and Iori.

“Good children,” he praises, “My wonderful chevaliers.”

_Somewhere in remote Japan_

Deep in the mountains, there is a cottage. It used to be inhabited by an old scientist and his frail, curious young assistant as they carried out research together, but when the scientist died many years later, the assistant, now a full-grown man by then, never came back to the cottage. He never sold it, however, and still kept the keys to the place, thinking that one day, he may need to return to this place.

The assistant turned out to be right.

Kujou Takamasa rests on the armchair, looking at the bed in front of him with a tired expression. His body, which was burned beyond recognition after the explosion a year prior, has long fully healed without so much of a scratch left on him. It required a lot of feeding, which admittedly led to him mindlessly killing anyone who dared enter the old ruined apartment, and some time wasted laying low, but it paid off in the end. His strength returned and if he really wanted to, he could have sought revenge against the people who did this to him in the first place.

The only thing that’s stopping him is the boy that lies asleep on the bed, his arms neatly folded on his torso. He is breathing in and out evenly, his expression smoothed out from sleep. His light-colored hair is fanned out across the pillow, like a halo around his head. His hair is longer now, reaching just past his shoulders. Takamasa might need to cut it soon.

There is a knock on the door.

“You may enter,” Takamasa drawls out, waving his hand dismissively at the door. He already knows who it is.

Yotsuba Tamaki enters the room. Like Takamasa, after the explosion, he sustained grievous injuries and had been driven purely by his instincts to kill the first live human he saw in order to kickstart his healing. Unlike Takamasa, however, Tamaki personally did not find pleasure in this and once he came to his senses, he avoided killing people, digging through Takamasa’s old contacts to supply himself with blood. It worked well in his favor, considering the blood the boy lying on the bed would need.

“How is Tenn-sama doing?” Tamaki asks, reverting back to his old way of referring to Tenn when speaking with Takamasa.

“As you can see, he’s still asleep.” Takamasa lets out a long-suffering sigh. “As a King, he heals faster than the rest of us without requiring so much blood. In exchange for going into hibernation, of course.” He looks at Tenn intently. “This child is lucky we absorbed most of the damage. I wouldn’t want to imagine the killing spree he’ll go into if his injuries were more severe.”

Tenn lies asleep on the bed, seemingly unaware of the conversation going on around him. Once Takamasa and Tamaki were healed enough to move, they took Tenn - who sustained burn injuries and overall scarring on his body - to Takamasa’s old cottage. He had been unconscious since then, his injuries slowly healing on its own. 

“You could have fed him your blood,” Tamaki points out. “Or mine.”

Tamaki is right and Takamasa feels a tiny surge of pride towards the young chevalier for remembering what Takamasa taught him before. A hibernating King and Queen will usually wake up on their own, but they can be forced to awaken by being fed with their chevalier’s blood. The idea had been tempting to Takamasa at first, however….

Takamasa shakes his head. “If he wakes up when his injuries were still severe, he would go on a killing frenzy to feed to accelerate his healing.” He gives Tamaki a sidelong glance. “It would be more than just a couple of police officers and curious teenagers.”

Nothing is more dangerous than a hungry monarch. 

“But.” Takamasa returns his attention to Tenn again. “I suppose you’re right now. A year has passed and it honestly feels too long.” His gaze darkens. “Who knows what that other child is up to. Along with that spawn of mine,” he adds under his breath. 

“Are you going to…?”

“I am,” Takamasa affirms, “His injuries have all been fully healed.” He smiles to himself. “I can’t say assure anything about his state of mind, of course. But, oh well.” He pauses, glancing at Tamaki. “I suppose we’re all a little damaged now, aren’t we?”

Tamaki subconsciously puts a hand against his chest, where he could feel his heartbeat. His body may have healed from what happened a year ago, but Tamaki couldn’t quite say the same thing about his heart.

A mere thought of that person’s name is enough to cause him a dull pain.

“It will hurt, I suppose,” Takamasa says with a theatrical sigh, “A small price to pay.” He gets up from his seat to approach the bed. He stands beside Tenn, looking at him with an expression that could be called...tender. He smoothes out the hair from Tenn’s face, his finger lingering on the boy’s skin.

“You’ve slept long enough, Tenn,” he says softly, “It’s time to wake up.”

He extends his right hand above Tenn’s head, shape shifting his hand into a more monstrous one. His nails elongated into talons. Without a word, he clenches his right hand tightly, digging the talons into his palm hard enough to draw blood.

The blood drips from the wound and into Tenn’s parted lips.

A second passes.

Tenn’s eyes shoot open, revealing glowing red irises. His hand immediately goes for Takamasa’s throat, grabbing it roughly before pulling Takamasa towards him. Takamasa barely has time to register when Tenn flips their positions to pin him on the bed. He growls low in his throat, his sharp nails digging painfully into Takamasa’s skin, eyes burning into Takamasa’s gaze. 

There is nothing _human_ in the way Tenn looks at him. Takamasa says nothing to him - only reaching out to caress Tenn’s cheek. 

Tenn snarls before moving to sink his sharp teeth into Takamasa’s throat. 

The pain - it’s nothing like Takamasa has felt before. A King can make feeding painful or pleasurable and Tenn often makes sure it’s the former, but the supposed pain he inflicted then was careful. Tenn showed restraint even during a display of power. It had hurt enough to make Takamasa uncomfortable, maybe even sore the next day, but nothing more than that. 

The pain that Tenn is inflicting on him now as he feeds from him deeply, feels like burning melted iron being poured into his body. His bones felt like they’re being crushed into pieces before reassembling again. His organs felt as if they’re being melted. The pain is more intense than Takamasa had anticipated, and the fact that it is drawn out made it worse.

So, this is what it feels like to be fed by a hunger-crazed King. Even in the midst of pain so intense that Takamasa could not even scream out, he felt a little honored. 

Well, he supposes he can be a little masochistic.

When Tenn finally releases him after what feels like an eternity, blood dripping down his chin, Takamasa is too weak to move. There are shadows at the edges of his vision and breathing is hard. He feels himself trembling from the sudden massive loss of blood.

“Tenn-sama,” he hears a voice call out.

Tenn’s head snaps up, his red eyes now focused on a new target. Tamaki holds out his hand, as if to coax Tenn towards him.

“If you still need to feed,” Tamaki says, “I willingly offer you my blood.”

Tenn doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves off Takamasa at the speed of light before pushing Tamaki to the ground, crawling above him. Tenn pins Tamaki’s hands above his head and moves to lightly sniff his throat. He gives the skin one long swipe of his tongue, causing Tamaki to shiver. 

When Tenn sinks his teeth into his throat, Tamaki lets out a soft gasp as his body is forced to quickly register the pain that jolts through it. 

He closes his eyes and focuses on the sound of his speeding heartbeat to ignore the pain. Tenn continues to drink from him deeply without showing any sort of restraint he used to show him before.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when Tenn finally lets him go, moving to straddle Tamaki as he pauses to look around his surroundings. Tenn doesn’t seem to be fully aware yet, his eyes still burning bright, matching the deep red color of the blood that drips down his chin and stains his clothes. He looks around, a little curious, when his eyes finally meet Takamasa’s, who finally regained enough strength to sit on the bed. He has his hand on his torn throat, which has slowly begun to heal.

Takamasa smiles, clearly pleased.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake,” he says, “My dearest King.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Part II officially begins! I know I told you guys that there might be delays but I'm a clown who got bored and rested enough and just wanted to start writing again lolol. I hope you enjoyed the update and prepare yourself for a very long ride ;)
> 
> Sorry if the chapter feels a little short but it's only the introduction to Part II so hopefully, the rest of the chapters will be longer! 
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	15. fourteen

**Chapter fourteen**

  
  


The pain never really gets better. It seems to be getting worse. In fact, Takamasa thinks Tenn might be doing it on purpose just to spite him.

Takamasa lies still on the sofa, his hands pressed against Tenn’s back to bring him closer towards him. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on anything but the pain that jolts through his body like an electric current. Like Tenn’s warm breath on his skin and the steady beating of his heart. When Tenn’s sharp teeth finally leaves his undoubtedly torn throat, Takamasa is met with bright red irises. Some of the blood staining Tenn’s mouth and chin drips onto Takamasa’s face.

“Did you enjoy your meal, Tenn?” he rasps. It hurts to talk. Not that it’s any of a surprise. His throat is quite literally almost torn to shreds. Gone was the Tenn who took careful bites in the past.

This Tenn would simply push him to the ground or against the wall before roughly tearing apart his throat to spill as much blood as possible. He wonders if his twin brother is an equally messy eater. 

Tenn curls his back his upper lip into a snarl, before getting off of him. He stands beside the sofa where Takamasa currently lies waiting for his throat to heal, as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He glances at Takamasa with cold, disinterested eyes, which are slowly returning back to normal. Tenn had given him cold looks before, but while those looks had been mixed with simmering annoyance or exasperation, the looks Tenn gives him now are like frigid ice. Tenn is unmoved, disinterested and overall detached from his surroundings, even his chevaliers. The only thing that drives him now - that sparks any emotions in his eyes - is hatred for a certain red-haired King.

When Tenn woke up from his slumber and began to feed much more regularly than before, his chiropteran instincts began to fully awaken, along with the extent of his powers as a King. In exchange, his heart is closed shut, with the key thrown away by Tenn himself.

“I’m going out,” Tenn announces.

“If you’re going to kill more chiropterans, I don’t think there’s any left in the area,” Takamasa says, “Not when you’ve killed them all.”

“Then I’ll go somewhere else,” Tenn says with a scoff, “What? Will you stop me, dear chevalier?” he sneers.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Tch.”

Takamasa stops himself from smiling. Along with his hatred towards Riku, Tenn’s need to grow stronger increased tremendously. Tenn’s growth in power also meant that more chiropterans were drawn towards their location, even with Riku no longer in Japan to increase that attraction. Tenn had been using this fact to his advantage, going out almost every night to slay those chiropterans.

If Tenn was merciless before, he’s absolutely monstrous now. It makes Takamasa giddy just recalling the way Tenn slicing the chiropterans in half without batting an eye. His King...has finally realized his full potential. Takamasa is lucky enough to have borne witness to such power.

Takamasa touches Tenn’s hair - it’s shorter now, after Takamasa cut it for him. The memory of Tenn sitting quietly but obediently on the chair as he let Takamasa cut his hair for him is cute and endearing. So unlike the furious expression Tenn gives him now after slapping his hand away.

“What are you doing?” he hisses, “Don’t touch me.”

“I was just wishing you a safe journey,” Takamasa says pleasantly. “Besides.” His lips stretch into a slow smile. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you run into Riku-kun.”

Takamasa barely has time to register when he feels his head being forcefully turned to the side, followed by a flash of pain that slowly grows with each passing second. He smells blood. Something wet slides down his cheek.

Tenn’s eyes are glowing red again.

Takamasa lifts one hand to touch his cheek. When he looks at his finger, he sees blood.

Ah, Tenn scratched him.

“The next time you say my brother’s name,” Tenn growls, “It better be with ways of how I could find him and _kill_ him.”

He wipes the blood staining his nails across Takamasa’s other cheek before he grabs Takamasa’s chin to force him to meet his eyes. “Do you understand, my _dearest_ chevalier?”

Takamasa remains smiling. He takes Tenn’s hand in his to kiss his palm. “Of course, my King,” he murmurs against his skin.

Tenn pulls away his hand from his grasp, looking at him in disgust. “I’m going,” he announces. He spins on his heels, grabs his katana waiting for him by the fireplace before stalking out of the place. Takamasa waits in the living room, waiting to hear the front door closing shut before he collapses against the sofa.

He touches his cheek absently. The scratch marks are already healing. He chuckles to himself.

Kujou Tenn, his King who finally closed his heart to the world. How he looks forward to seeing what Tenn has in store for him.

Takamasa is about to retire for the night - giving up on waiting for Tenn to return because he knows the boy will only return when he truly wants to - when he feels two familiar presence. He doesn’t turn around to see them, because he already knows who they are.

“I’m happy to see that you two are still around,” he says, “You being here means that you received the message I sent you.”

“Sending a chiropteran towards us with our blood as its driving force, we’re honored to think Kujou-sama trusts in our capabilities to kill it without a problem,” Yamato replies, head ducked low. 

Takamasa smiles inwardly. “If you two can’t even kill a single common chiropteran, then your training all these years would have gone to waste. And as for your blood.” He finally turns to face the two people behind him. “Your clothes weren’t too hard to obtain. Really, perhaps a little cleaning would do good for that tiny apartment of yours?”

“We apologize for not being around when Kujou-sama personally came to visit us,” Nagi replies.

Takamasa waves his hand dismissively. “I told you to make yourselves scarce the last time we met. It doesn't matter now. Do you know why I summoned you again?”

“Is it to look for the other King?” Yamato guesses, “Tenn-sama’s younger brother.”

“Always the perceptive one, Yamato-kun,” Takamasa praises, “Your assumption is correct. Also,” he pauses, considering them. “Has the matter regarding the lab subjects been settled? I have not heard any unusual activities and the others I’ve deployed to look for them had nothing to report me even after a year.”

“They have all been eradicated,” Nagi says without missing a beat. His flat tone betrays nothing. “As you’ve ordered them to.”

Takamasa is quiet, assessing them. “Good then,” he finally says, “If there are some who escaped without me knowing, I suppose it’s not a big concern. The way they’re designed means they will die sooner or later. I don’t care if there are some inevitable human casualties.”

With his head ducked low, Nagi discreetly glances at Yamato. The man doesn’t offer him any reactions, not that he expects any.

“I have a mission for the two of you,” Takamasa continues, “Find clues to where Nanase Riku may be. Our lovely King is itching to reunite with his little brother again, as you might have imagined.” He grins, expression gleeful. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint him, now do we?”

“No, Kujou-sama,” Nagi and Yamato chorus.

“Now, off with you. I expect regular reports.”

“Yes!”

Nagi and Yamato make their way back to the city in relative silence, trekking through the forests without saying much to each other. Nagi hangs back, opting to walk behind Yamato instead of beside him so he could observe him. He frowns to himself. Even the view of Yamato’s back seems lonely.

Ever since the Schiff who called himself Mitsuki disappeared, Yamato had been searching for him relentlessly. When he found out that Takamasa had sent others to find the Schiffs as well, his search only doubled in intensity. He checked all departure ports in the country - from airports to ferry ports - to check whether Mitsuki had somehow left the country, but neither the authorities under Takamasa’s orders or the surveillance cameras pointed to this possibility. Nagi would have thought it would provide Yamato some sort of comfort, but it proved to only make him more nervous at the possibility of other people finding Mitsuki before he could.

Nagi had tried to help him in any way he could, but he’s pretty sure Yamato knew that his heart wasn’t in it. Unlike Yamato, Nagi doesn’t particularly care for the Schiffs. Sure, their circumstances were tragic, but so were Yamato and Nagi’s. If he spent time pitying everyone with tragic circumstances in the world, he’d never move forward with his own life.

He never dared to tell this to Yamato. Yamato is all that he had left. He didn’t want to risk an argument that could lead to Yamato possibly abandoning him.

But it seems that Nagi didn’t need to. One day, Yamato just...stopped looking. Nagi doesn’t know what triggered the decision, but when he came home one day to find Yamato staring at nothing, clutching Mitsuki’s broken tracker in his hands, he was about to reach out to him when Yamato wordlessly chucked the tracker into the bin of their apartment unit.

Yamato never left his side since.

Nagi would have thought he’d be happy that Yamato finally abandoned his search, which seemed fruitless from the very beginning, but looking at his lonely back as he walks in front of him, Nagi doesn’t know how to feel anymore. Yamato stopped looking for Mitsuki, but he also seemed to have stopped feeling in the process.

It’s like his emotions died when he ultimately decided to give up.

Nagi subconsciously clenches his fist. It frustrates him. Is this Mitsuki so important to him? More important than Nagi, who had been by his side for years?

As much as this fact angers him, Nagi couldn’t help but to understand somehow. Yamato...despite Nagi’s claim of him being the more cold-hearted out of the two, Yamato is also...very gentle. Compassionate. His cold heart was just a facade before, to help him cope with life. It is Nagi who smiles a lot yet hides a very cruel streak. Cruelty was an important asset to survive in the world before Takamasa found him and Nagi never really learned or needed to let that go.

Now, Nagi fears that Yamato’s facade might be real this time

He reaches out to grab Yamato’s hand. He doesn’t know why he does it - something in his mind just screamed at him that he needs that reassurance. That the kind and gentle Yamato he knows is still there somewhere.

Yamato stops walking. He doesn’t turn to look at Nagi. Nagi finds himself holding his breath.

When Yamato squeezes his hand back, Nagi exhales in relief.

The same kind Yamato who would guide Nagi through the scary tall trees is still there. Nagi is a fool to think that he had left.

“You seem lost in thought, Mitsuki-kun.”

“Tsunashi-san, you’re back.” Mitsuki abandons his post by the window sill to greet Ryuu at the door. Ryuu puts away the cloak that protects him from the sun - another weakness unique only to the Schiff. It frustrates Mitsuki til this very day - the lab made them stronger than any other humans, but paired with new weaknesses just to make sure they’re still destructible.

“You’re making that face again,” Ryuu chides, “What are you thinking about?”

Mitsuki forces a smile. “I was just daydreaming. Nothing to worry about, Tsunashi-san. Never mind that.” He looks at the bag Ryuu has in his hands. “What’s that?”

Ryuu’s face brightens. He holds up the bag which Mitsuki could see is filled with what looked like books and toys. “The kind old lady gave these for free!”

Mitsuki furrows his brow. “Old lady? Our neighbor?”

“Mmph! She remembered that I mentioned the kids liked reading so she bought these books and even some playsets. I wonder if Haruka-kun would like those?”

“You…” Mitsuki shakes his head in exasperation. “I can’t believe you went ahead and befriended her. We’re supposed to lay low, remember?"

Ryuu seems to deflate from hearing his words. If he had dog ears, they would have drooped low by now. “She is nice…” he protests weakly.

Mitsuki sighs, still shaking his head. With what’s been happening for the past year, he’d prefer to keep a low profile to prevent being detected.

After leaving Yamato and Nagi behind, Mitsuki went towards the direction he sent his friends before they separated - his old house. He had heard a passing mention from one of the scientists back at the lab that nobody lived in the house anymore and it couldn’t be sold due to the inheritance his parents left him. The government couldn’t find proof that Mitsuki died despite having disappeared off for years, so the matter with the house soon reached an impasse and was left abandoned just like that. Mitsuki doesn’t know what happened to his parents since he was sent to the lab, but he has a vague guess. One he doesn’t really want to acknowledge out loud.

Regardless, it worked well in his favor. Ryuu and the four other Schiffs under his care safely made it to the house and Mitsuki reunited with them not long after. In the end, they had to abandon the house, however, due to the presence of other assassins undoubtedly sent by Takamasa to finish what Yamato and Nagi did not. 

They currently live in a quiet neighborhood in one of the more remote towns in Japan, further away than where they came from. The house was given to them for free by their neighbor - a sweet old lady who looks as if she’s pushing her 90s - in exchange for helping her around the house. This arrangement worked well because it meant the Schiffs could prevent being out in the Sun that could burn them and yet still obtain what they need.

Aside from food, of course. But that’s a matter for another day.

Mitsuki personally is still quite uncomfortable with this arrangement. He doesn’t want to stay anywhere for too long and he especially doesn’t want his face nor his companion’s to be recognized by anyone. It poses too much risk.

But then…

“Ryuu-nii!” The door to the one bedroom this house has opens to reveal Haruka. He’s wearing the new clothes that their neighbor gave him. Mitsuki could tell that he’s happy with it, though compared to the white uniform they were given to wear in the lab, any clothes would be better. “You’re back! Did obaa-chan give you anything new today?”

“ _‘Obaa-chan…’_ ” Mitsuki repeats to himself. It seems like he’s not the only one who got attached. 

Ryuu nods, smiling. “Here you go. I think Minami-kun would like these books. Haruka-kun, she gave these to you.”

Haruka peeks inside the bag until he sees the box of building blocks. His eyes light up in excitement. “I know these! My mom used to buy me this. Wow.” He eagerly takes the playset in his hands, before looking at Ryuu. “Can I really have this?”

“Of course. She mentioned you worked really hard to tend the garden when it got cloudy the other day. So here’s your reward.”

“Thank you!” Haruka looks at the toy as if it’s a treasure. Haruka is nearly 18 this year. Mitsuki wouldn’t have guessed that he’d get so excited over something a child would normally like. But then again...none of them had a proper childhood either, so Mitsuki couldn’t really say anything. 

Minami pokes his head out from the bedroom. “Ah, Tsunashi-san. Welcome back.”

Haruka turns to him excitedly. “Mina! Ryuu-nii bought you new books!”

“I didn’t buy them...The old lady gave them to me…”

Minami looks at the books in the bag curiously, studying their covers. He gives Ryuu a grateful smile a little later. “Thank you, Tsunashi-san.”

“Where’s Torao-kun and Touma-kun?” Ryuu asks, looking around the room.

“They’ve gone off to find blood supplies,” Mitsuki replies, “Probably asked for some chickens as payment for their work this time.”

Haruka makes a face. “I hate drinking animal blood.”

“We don’t have a choice, you brat,” Mitsuki replies without much heat. 

Haruka pokes out his tongue. “I know that. Hmph.”

“Now, now...don’t fight.”

The front door opens, causing all heads to turn towards it. There are sudden flashes of black passing them before Mitsuki hears a familiar voice shouting.

“Close the door, Torao!” Touma says urgently, “Before the old man sees us!”

“I-I’m trying! I don’t know how to lock the door!”

Mitsuki stares at the scene in front of him in disbelief. Touma’s cloak is covered almost head to toe with white feathers and there scratch marks all over his face - ones that are beginning to heal. In one of Touma’s hands, Mitsuki sees two chickens, messily deplucked and tied together at their feet. They’re mercifully dead. Mitsuki won’t want to think if it was otherwise.

“Um…” he says, breaking the stunned silence shared by the other three, “What the hell happened?”

“O-oh, Mitsuki-san! Ryuunosuke-san, Mina and Haru! Hahahaha!!” Touma looks around him nervously. “I didn’t know you’d be waiting for us!” He glances towards Torao. “Did you lock the door yet?!”

There is a click. “Got it!” Torao announces triumphantly, “That old man can’t catch us now!” He turns around and nearly stumbles when he sees three pairs of eyes looking at him. “A-ah! Oh, I didn’t expect everyone here. I...uh…” He shifts on his feet. “Fuck.”

Ryuu, bless him, manages to look concerned. “Are you two alright?”

“I have a more important question.” Mitsuki points to the dead, de-feathered chickens in Touma’s hand. “Where did you get those?” He looks Touma up and down. “Leading up to that question, why the hell are you covered in feathers? You too, Mido-san.”

“I...uh…” Touma stammers.

Mitsuki raises an eyebrow, waiting.

Somewhere in the distance, he hears a shout.

_“Someone stole my chickens!”_

There is a beat of silence.

“Oh my,” Minami says idly, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, “It seems that you’re right, Mitsuki-san. They really did bring us chickens to drink from.”

Mitsuki fixes Touma a long stare, knowing that he’s the worst liar out of them all. “Touma, where did you get those chickens?”

“I-I, w-we…” Touma sucks in a breath before throwing himself into a kowtowing position. “I’m sorry! We just wanted to bring food!”

“So you _stole_ them?!” Mitsuki says in disbelief. He could already feel a headache coming. “Touma, Mido-san. We’ve _talked_ about this!”

“In our defence, the old man was being stingy!” Torao protests, moving in front of Touma as if to defend him from Mitsuki’s wrath. “He won’t even give us money, let alone some of his chickens!”

Haruka crouches beside Touma to poke at the dead chicken, pulling a face. “If you had to steal livestocks, why couldn’t you have brought a cow or something? There’s more to go around.”

“Haruka, don’t _encourage_ them!”

“What? It’s true!”

“I, for one, would love to see Mido-san wrestle a cow,” Minami says with a smile.

“Heh, do you mean that, Minami?”

“G-guys, maybe you guys should apologize to the old man missing his chickens…?” Ryuu tries.

“What? No way! Do you know how hard it took to de-feather these guys?!”

“Torao...I did most of the work….”

Mitsuki clears his throat. Silence instantly descends upon the room. Mitsuki feels five pairs of eyes, gauging his reaction. He sighs, covering his face with his hands. 

“Touma, Mido-san,” he says as calmly as possible, “Apologize to the old man tomorrow when it’s cloudy outside and promise him that you’ll help him with more of his work in exchange. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Touma says meekly. Torao doesn’t answer, but he nods, thinking it’s wise not to answer back.

“As for the rest of you…”

He gives the chickens in Touma’s hands a withering look.

“I guess we’ll have raw chicken tonight.”

For once, he doesn’t protest when Haruka complains loudly that they shouldn’t drink from birds.

(That night, as they gather in the small common space in their tiny home, talking about their day, Mitsuki doesn’t miss the way Minami blushes when Torao leans in close to whisper a joke into his ears, or the way Haruka’s gaze unconsciously follows wherever Touma goes.

Something about living together in this small cramped space with five other people, laughing and talking to one another - some even harbouring feelings for the other - feels...domestic. Normal. Like the family Mitsuki once knew many years ago. He could almost imagine his little brother sitting on his lap, eating messily from the plate while his parents coo at his efforts.

It warms his heart but when he remembers the reality of their situation, that familiar pain emerges again, rearing its head to greet Mitsuki like an old friend.

Or a stubborn shadow.)

Later that night, when everyone has gone to sleep, Ryuu joins Mitsuki to the common area, sitting on the tatami mat covered floor before stretching his legs. Mitsuki watches him in silence, his mind drifting off again. Ryuu, as usual, is quick to notice. 

“Mitsuki-kun? Are you alright?” he asks.

“Huh? Oh. I…” Mitsuki sighs. “Sorry, I was just thinking about some things.” 

“You’ve been really thoughtful these days,” Ryuu observes.

Mitsuki harrumphs. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ah, I don’t mean anything bad by it!” Ryuu quickly says, “I was just…” He chuckles sheepishly. “The past year...it’s been pretty...new for us, huh? I’m glad we managed to find this place. And for free too! Well..uh..I mean, I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not. I’m not very familiar with how the world works. Well, none of us are but that’s not the point but -,”

“Tsunashi-san, you’re rambling,” Mitsuki says, not unkindly.

“Right! Sorry…” Ryuu sighs, “What I was trying to say is…” He looks at Mitsuki gently, “I know you don’t like the idea of us staying in one place for too long. I understand the risk and I’m sure the rest know it too. I just…”

“I know,” Mitsuki interjects quietly, “It’s good for someone like Haruka and Minami. Maybe even for Mido-san and Touma.”

“For us, too,” Ryuu reminds.

Mitsuki brings his knees to his chest. “Everyone except Haruka and I spent their entire lives in the lab. I at least got to see my childhood for a bit before they took me away. Haruka was barely a grade-schooler when he was taken. You, Mido-san, Touma and Minami have never ever seen the outside world. If some of the scientists weren’t kind enough to teach you some basic human things, I doubt you’d even know how to speak, let alone read. So I understand why you’re so desperate to see some semblance of an ordinary human life now that we’ve escaped.”

“But?” Ryuu continues for him.

Mitsuki breathes out. “But I just can’t seem to shake off that paranoia that we’re never truly safe. I know those assassins seemed to have given up on us but how can we be so sure? And I…” Mitsuki’s expression twists. “We still haven’t found a cure for it. For what we have. For...what the rest will surely have if we don’t do anything.”

Mitsuki doesn’t need to explain what ‘it’ is. Ryuu subconsciously touches the side of his neck, where he could feel the cracks on his skin. 

“Looking at the four of them looking so happy…Even finding love from one another,” Mitsuki’s voice starts to shake. “I just feel like if we don’t do anything about this, I’m going to fail them. I’ve helped you guys escape but so what? Why would that matter in the end when this is all what’s left of our future?” He looks at Ryuu desperately. “Tsunashi-san, I can’t just let them die when they barely even _lived._ ”

“Mitsuki-kun…”

“That’s why I…” Mitsuki clenches his fist. “I have to -,”

His body doubles over when he is suddenly hit with a series of coughs, much to the alarm of Ryuu. He feels warm hands on his shoulders to steady him, along with the urgency of Ryuu’s tone as he speaks to him.

“Mitsuki-kun?! Mitsuki-kun, what’s wrong?!”

“I -,”

Mitsuki cannot speak because everytime he does, coughs escape his throat. His entire body hurts, as if he hasn’t fed in days. Distantly, he hears a voice.

“Ryuu-nii! Mitsuki-san!” Haruka shouts, “Please help, something is wrong with Torao -”

Haruka cuts himself off when he sees the scene in front of him. Mitsuki himself manages to lift his head to see Torao’s slumped figure, his arm slung around Haruka’s shoulders. Something instantly catches his attention. At the same time, he hears Ryuu gasp.

Snaking along Torao’s collarbones is a network of cracks, similar to the ones on Ryuu and Mitsuki.

“He...has...” Mitsuki chokes out before pain shoots up his spine. His body suddenly loses strength, causing him to collapse onto the floor. 

“Mitsuki-san!”

“Mitsuki-kun!”

Just before Mitsuki blacks out, he hears a resounding crack.

The Thorn on his body is starting to spread. 

One day, morning comes quicker than usual. Tamaki walks into the cottage’s kitchen where the blood bags are stored, stretching his arms as he does, only to find Tenn already sitting by the counter. There are books in front of him, probably the ones from the many bookshelves around the cottage. He watches as Tenn takes one book, opens to its first page, before proceeding to tear off the page. Then another. Then another.

Tamaki’s eyes strays to the floor where there are tons of crumpled paper littered at Tenn’s feet.

Tamaki hopes those books aren’t too important.

“Good morning, Tenn-sama,” he greets.

“Mm.” Tenn doesn’t bother to correct him on his honorifics anymore. In fact, since he awakened from his year-long slumber, his whole personality changed. He became colder and closed-off. He no longer hesitates to feed. Takamasa is pleased by this development because it means that Tenn’s power is now fully awakened, but Tamaki couldn’t help but to feel….uncomfortable.

Tenn continues to tear the book’s pages off, seemingly oblivious to Tamaki’s inner monologue. He remembers Takamasa briefly mentioning that a common side-effect of Tenn’s growing powers is his constant restlessness. A monarch chiropteran usually gets rid of this during their hunger-crazed rampage, coming to their senses only after they’ve satisfied all their residual energy.

But since Tenn has his chevaliers to keep him in check, that restless energy has nowhere to go. Hence, Tenn’s newfound habit of tearing whatever he can land his hands on.

“Of course, there is another….more physical alternative,” Takamasa had said, “But our dear King would probably never consider that option.”

Tamaki has a vague idea of what Takamasa had meant. The way he leered at the idea was enough of a clue. Takamasa’s indulgent smile somehow made Tamaki feel...dirty looking at it.

He hopes Tenn would never have to resort to _that_. 

“Tenn-sama,” he says quietly, “Do you need to feed again?”

Tenn finally gives him a glance, his hands still tearing the paper into tiny pieces. But that glance lasts for only a second before he looks back to the paper again. “No,” he says curtly.

How different this Tenn from the Tenn a year ago. 

Tamaki eyes the katana Tenn keeps by his side. There are no blood stains despite the heavy smell of blood covering it like a duvet, so if Tenn killed any stray chiropterans last night, they weren’t former humans. Tamaki doesn’t think Tenn would care if it were otherwise. Not the current, fully awakened Tenn anyway. His heart is closed now. He won’t care for any human feelings anymore.

The only spark of emotion he has seen on him since he awakened is vengeance - shown through the way he snarls at the mere mention of his brother’s name and the cold anger permeating through his body. His anger and vengeance are now a physical thing - so palpable that Tamaki might be able to see and touch it if he tries. 

He wonders if he could name the complicated feelings towards Sougo as vengeance. Looking at his King, hell-bent on killing the brother he once loved before, Tamaki wonders if the emotions of love and like can truly change into hatred so quickly. 

“There you are, Tenn.”

Tamaki looks up to see Takamasa walking into the kitchen.

“Hm? Oh Tamaki-kun, you’re awake. Good. I need you to listen to this as well.”

Tenn doesn’t give Takamasa even a glance. He tears off the last page of the book before dropping the spine onto the floor. Before he reaches for another book, Takamasa gently places a hand on top of his, stopping Tenn’s movements. Tenn glares at him from underneath his lashes.

Even when angry, Tamaki couldn’t help but to think how _beautiful_ Tenn looks.

“If you need things to tear apart, I’ll buy you stuffed dolls,” Takamasa says smoothly, “Before that, however, I have something you might like to hear.”

Tenn looks at him properly now with cold interest, tilting his head to the side as to prompt him to continue.

Takamasa gives him a slow smile.

“You may remember the two gentlemen you’ve stumbled a year ago. The one you demanded me to tell who they are.”

“What of them?” Tenn asks.

“They’re my eyes and ears, you see.”

Tenn lets out a mocking laughter. “Heh? And here I thought you’re an all-seeing God. Since that’s what you fancy yourself as.”

Takamasa ignores the jab, smiling as he continues. “They found something that might be of your interest.”

He takes out his phone, where there is a screenshot of a social media status, attached with a photo. The photo is blurry, most likely taken in a hurry, but Tenn’s eyes immediately spots the familiar head full of red hair.

**_Angie @angggggie99_ **

_Look who I stumbled across during my trip to Paris!!_ [image.jpg]

In that picture, walking past a building with his arm looped around another man's, is none other than Riku himself. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku is in Paris! And ooo, I wonder who that man he's walking with? ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	16. fifteen

**Chapter fifteen**

  
  


The light that shines above them hurts to look at, so Mitsuki opts to close his eyes.

Mitsuki and Torao lie side by side on the tatami mat covered floor, the first few buttons of their shirt unbuttoned to expose a part of their collarbones. Mitsuki could feel eyes on him as the rest of his companions observed the cracks decorating his and Torao’s skin. Torao’s cracks ends just above his collarbone, while Mitsuki’s network of cracks have now spread to his shoulder. The aches in his body have long stopped, but it doesn’t compare to the discomfort of being scrutinized, even if it’s by his own companions. 

“When did this start, Torao-kun?” Ryuu asks quietly.

Mitsuki hears a shuffling of movements. He opens his eyes to find Torao already in a sitting position on the floor, fingers deftly buttoning his shirt. Torao is not meeting anyone’s gaze. Not Ryuu’s concerned ones. Not Haruka’s teary ones. Not even the seemingly calm gaze of Minami’s.

“The pain started last night, so probably then,” Torao replies just as quietly, “It’s only a matter of time, after all.”

“Mitsuki-san’s thorn is spreading too,” Haruka sniffs, “Things are getting worse, aren’t they?”

No one answers that question.

The thing about the Thorn is that it is random and inevitable, and yet, its inevitability does not ease the pain of the impending death that looms over their heads. They are reminded that no matter how happy they may be now, their future is limited at the very best. It’s been that way since the day they’re injected with countless drugs, before slowly fed with a King’s blood. Their transformation is a long, drawn-out pain. 

It seems that their death will be the same way. 

If the drugs don’t kill them first, this disease will be the one to put a scythe over their heads.

“Touma-kun, Haruka-kun, Minami-kun,” Ryuu says, finally breaking the tense silence. He fixes them with a steady look. “I’m going to ask you a question and I hope that all of you will answer me honestly, alright?”

When the three of them nod mutely, Ryuu exhales a breath.

“Do any of you have it?” he asks.

Touma is the first to shake his head. “N-no. I…” He ducks his head, lowering his gaze to the ground. “I would have told you if it were otherwise.”

“I don’t have it,” Haruka mumbles, “Not yet anyway.”

“I don’t have it either,” Minami says, shaking his head. “Though Isumi-san is right. I don’t have it _yet._ ”

“Ryuu-nii,” Haruka says, looking at Ryuu. “You…” He bites his bottom lip. “You have it, don’t you?”

Ryuu gives him a sad smile. To Haruka, that is more than enough of an answer. Before he could stop them, tears began gathering in his eyes before sliding down his cheeks. When Mitsuki hears a choked sob, he gets up from the floor in alarm, turning to Haruka. “Haruka-kun -,”

“Goddamit,” Haruka says shakily, anger and frustration lacing his tone, “This stupid disease...why are we stuck with it? Why isn’t there anything we can do? I...I…” More tears roll down his cheeks before landing onto the floor. Haruka tries to wipe them away but new ones come just as quickly. “I hate being helpless yet there’s nothing I can do to help you.”

“Hey now, don’t say that.” Torao reaches out to pat Haruka’s head like a child, giving him a confident smile. At least, Torao tries to make it confident. Mitsuki doesn’t miss the way the edges of that smile shake a little. “I’m not going to die yet, Haru. Neither are Mitsuki-san or Ryuunosuke.”

“But you _will_ if we don’t do anything about it!”

Everyone is stunned into silence at Haruka’s outburst. Even Minami’s expression shifts into that of surprise, his normally calm gaze widening slightly. Haruka slams his fists onto the floor as he continues to cry, his frame trembling with each sob that racks through his body. “I don’t like the fact that all we can do is wait,” Haruka says hoarsely, “Wait to _die_. We aren’t even treated like people back in the lab. And now we have to live with the fact that we won’t even be able to die like one?”

“Isumi-san,” Minami says softly, “We’re not even humans in the first place.”

Haruka throws him an angry glare. “We _used_ to be! Some of you might not remember being one, but I do! And you too, right, Mitsuki-san?” 

Mitsuki is at a loss for words. “I…”

“I didn’t want to be like this,” Haruka continues, “And I’m sure that if it weren’t for the fact that you grew up in that hell hole, you wouldn’t want to be...whatever it is we are anyway. The Schiff?” Haruka laughs humorlessly. “That’s just a fancy name those old men gave us to avoid calling us an abomination. We aren’t fully chiropterans. We will never be human again. But dammit, I...now that we’ve finally escaped that place, I…” There are tears in his eyes again and when Haruka speaks, his voice starts to crack. “I want to _try_ to be human again. Even if all I get as a consolation prize is to die like one.” He gives Minami a desperate look. “Mina...how are you so calm about this?”

Everyone turns to Minami, unconsciously holding their breath as they wait for his reaction.

Minami looks at Haruka for a couple of seconds, his expression unreadable. Then, all he does is to drop his gaze to the ground. When he speaks, his voice comes out barey louder than a whisper.

“You’re wrong, Isumi-san,” he says, “I’m not calm at all. I’m just...I just resigned myself to this fate.”

He exhales a quiet breath.

“I was made to think that I am a monster. That I should live like one. Even if I get angry about it, what real choice do we even have, Isumi-san?” He looks up to meet Haruka’s eyes. “If we’re monsters, then to die like one is the only fate we _have_.”

“Are they asleep?” Ryuu asks a while later. Unlike Haruka and the rest, he and Mitsuki sleep in the common area to avoid cramping the already small bedroom. As he lies beside his friend, he takes the time to observe the shape of Mitsuki’s silhouette in the dark.

Mitsuki’s body is really small, he thinks with some sort of wonder. If it weren’t for the fact that he knows Mitsuki is a wielder of a very large and very dangerous scythe, he would have thought Mitsuki to be helpless.

“Minami...that kid,” Mitsuki says instead. In the dim lighting, Ryuu thinks he sees a ghost of a smile. “He’s doing a good job in putting up a strong front, but his heart is more fragile than he thinks.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Earlier...they must have thought no one was looking but I…” Mitsuki lets out a breath. “I saw Torao hugging him. Minami, he...he was crying. I could smell the tears.”

“...Ah.” Ryuu moves to lie properly on his back. “They love each other, don’t they?”

Mitsuki doesn’t answer.

“I think it’s nothing short of amazing,” Ryuu continues, “Considering the fate that awaits us and the way we were taught to live, for them to be able to find love through all that...I envy them.”

“What is there to envy?” Mitsuki mutters, “With the kind of life we’re stuck with, love is nothing but a burden to everyone involved.”

Ryuu is quiet and for a second, Mitsuki thought he had fallen asleep. It is not until he feels a flitting touch across his forehead when Ryuu turns to his side to brush away the hair across Mitsuki’s eyes, that he realizes that Ryuu is still very much awake. In the dim lighting, Mitsuki could make out the expression Ryuu wears. He’s giving him that look again - one that Mitsuki could not name but feels vulnerable looking at it all the same. It’s like Ryuu could see right through him.

“Have you ever loved anyone?” Ryuu asks, “In...that way, I mean. The way Minami-kun and Torao-kun love each other.”

For a reason that Mitsuki cannot explain, an image of a dark-haired man instantly flashes in Mitsuki’s mind.

“No,” Mitsuki says softly, pushing that image away. It’s not possible. For him to feel that kind of love for that person...he barely knew him. Mitsuki will not confuse love with gratitude. He will no longer be that naive anymore. “The only love I hold onto now is my love for my brother,” he continues resolutely, before he trails off “...who I don’t even know if he’s still alive anymore at this point.”

Ryuu’s tone is filled with pity. “Mitsuki-kun…” 

Ryuu only vaguely knows of his little brother’s existence, since they rarely see each other even back at the lab, so Mitsuki doesn’t think he understands the full extent of Mitsuki’s pain. It doesn’t matter. It’s for the best, even. Ryuu has his own worries. He doesn’t need Mitsuki’s. 

“More importantly.” Mitsuki pushes himself back into a sitting position, looking at Ryuu carefully. “There is something I’ve been meaning to ask but couldn’t find the opportunity for.”

Ryuu furrows his brows in confusion. “What is it?”

Mitsuki continues to give Ryuu a level look. “Your Thorn… It’s spreading too, isn’t it?”

“...”

“...Tsunashi-san, please don’t lie to me. I can smell dried blood on you.”

Ryuu’s lips pull into a sad smile. “I’ve always known that I can’t hide anything from you.”

Mitsuki watches wordlessly as Ryuu gets into a sitting position on the floor. He doesn’t say anything when Ryuu shrugs off his black shirt over his head before putting it on the floor. He does, however, hear his breath catch when he sees the state of Ryo’s torso, now bare for him to see.

The cracks on his skin are now like circling his arms, like a red snake, stopping just above his elbows. They mark his skin like a grotesque-looking tattoo. Mitsuki shakily reaches out to lightly touch his skin, feeling the roughness under his fingertips. His pupils shake, and there is a lump in his throat.

“Since...when…?” he asks in a whisper, afraid to hear the answer.

“I don’t really know,” Ryuu admits, “Some time along the past year, I guess. Feeding helps slow it down, at least.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Mitsuki demands, “These must have hurt when you got them, didn’t they? Why didn’t you say anything to any of us?”

He feels himself shake, wrapping his arms around himself as to stabilize himself. Otherwise, he could feel the world starting to spin and he’s not sure he’s strong enough to prevent himself from crashing onto the ground along with it. 

“Mitsuki-kun,” Ryuu calls out his name quietly, “You know I can’t do that. At least not to anyone aside from you.”

“Why?”

There is that sad smile on Ryuu’s face again. 

“Seeing Haruka-kun crying like that just now, would you have told anyone if you had the choice, Mitsuki-kun?”

Mitsuki hates the fact that he could not answer that question. At least, not in a way that will make him feel better.

Ryuu’s right. He wouldn’t have. 

The lab, or what is left of it, is exactly how Nagi remembers. The building is now in ruins, with some parts of it reduced to mere rubbles. When the Schiff launched an escape attempt a year ago that led to the deaths of many scientists, they had destroyed most of the lab facility by what Nagi and Yamato had deduced to be a makeshift bomb. By the time the two were dispatched to the location to eradicate any Schiffs who tried to escape, the building was already on fire.

In the midst of the chaos, Mitsuki and his companions managed to slip through. The rest of the Schiffs were killed by Yamato and Nagi’s own hands.

Nagi absently kicks a piece of pebbles, side stepping one pile of rubble blocking his way. While the lab doesn’t bring any unpleasant feelings or memories to Nagi, who is now desensitized to such violence, it’s not exactly a place he would willingly find himself in. The place reeks of blood and death, even a year later. He’s not even sure if all the bodies have been disposed off, since many died from the explosion itself. The area is conveniently closed off from the public and was so lowkey that it remained a secret to even the government, so he could see why Takamasa was not particularly too concerned in getting rid of the evidence. 

But still.

“Yamato, why are we here?” he asks. Yamato is standing a few feet away from him, checking his surroundings. “Kujou-sama won’t be pleased if he finds out.”

“We gave him a clue where Nanase Riku might be, so he’s going to be distracted for a while,” Yamato answers, “Besides, I went here earlier to cut off all the remaining CCTVs. We’re good for now.”

“Destroying Kujou-sama’s property won’t get you in his good graces, Yamato.”

Yamato pulls a face. “Come here and help me pick this lock open, Nagi. You’re better at these things than I am.”

Nagi looks confused. “Yamato, there are literally holes in the walls from the explosion. Why not just enter through there?”

“And risk getting covered by radioactive gases? No way. At least we know the front door is safer.”

Nagi sighs. “I don’t understand your logic, but whatever. Stand back.”

“...Nagi?”

Nagi stands in front of the door, brings his leg back before pivoting his body to land a powerful spinning kick on the door. The door breaks off its hinges without a problem before falling to the ground with a loud crash. 

“Who’s destroying Kujou-sama’s property now?” Yamato mutters under his breath. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go. Keep your guard up. We don’t know what may lurk from within these walls.”

“Wait.” Nagi places a hand on Yamato’s shoulder, effectively stopping him from moving. “You never told me why we’re here. This is so sudden, Yamato. You need to tell me what’s going on.” 

Yamato sighs. “Can’t you just trust me on this one?”

All Nagi gives in response to that is an unimpressed look.

“Fine.” Yamato sighs again, heavier than the last. He runs his fingers through his hair. “I want to see if there are any old records that survived the blast. Books and things. Old reports. Those scientists were always typing away in their computers every time we’re here. There’s bound to be something.”

“Why are you looking for those things? Did Kujou-sama order you to?” Nagi asks.

“If he did, I won’t need to cut off the CCTVs, now do I?” Yamato points out.

“Then why…?” Realization quickly dawns onto Nagi. “Yamato, you’re still…”

“We couldn’t find them. Not even the other assassins Kujou-sama sent for them could,” Yamato says quietly, “I think for now, it’s probably for the best. That means there’s a chance that Mitsuki and his friends are still alive. In the meantime, I realized that there are still things I could do for him.”

“And what’s that?”

Yamato looks at him determinedly. “The disease that they have. If we can’t undo their transformation, we could at least find ways to cure that condition they have.”

Nagi is in disbelief. All this time, he thought Yamato had given up. He made it seem like he did. And now, he’s forced to acknowledge that Yamato, in fact, did not. Frankly, Nagi doesn’t quite know how to feel about this revelation.

Yamato is peering at him now, looking concerned. “...Nagi? Are you alright?”

Nagi holds one finger to prevent him from speaking again. He pinches the bridge of his nose, looking away from Yamato. There is just so much going on in his head that Nagi feels like he needs to sit down just to sort out his thoughts. Yamato, to his credit, simply waits it out.

Slowly, Nagi turns to face him again, his gaze serious. 

“Why are you doing this?” he finally asks, “Like it’s your responsibility to save them when it’s not.”

Yamato frowns. “You know why.”

“Oh don’t give me that,” Nagi says with a roll of his eyes, “If this is just your empathy talking, you won’t be here, still in Kujou-sama’s service. And yet here you are. Tell me the truth, Yamato. If you’re going to rope me into this...suicide mission of yours, you owe me at least that much.” 

Yamato looks at him steadily. “What kind of truth do you want to hear from me, Nagi?”

Nagi doesn’t hesitate. 

“Do you like that Schiff?” he asks, “Mitsuki...was it? Do you like that guy so much? Is he that special to you?”

Hearing the words out loud, Nagi is suddenly very much aware of the pain those words bring. It’s the reason why he never brought it up even though he had his suspicions. How could those words _not_ hurt? Not when it involved Yamato’s feelings. Yamato, who Nagi grew up with. Yamato, who took care of him and held his hands through forests. Yamato, who took the harsher brunt of the training Takamasa gave them to force them to grow stronger.

Yamato, who Nagi loves and is so sure that he loves him in return.

Yamato, whose expression now twists into a complicated look. “Nagi…”

“Tell me the truth, Yamato,” Nagi says through gritted teeth, “No more beating around the bush.”

“Nagi, you…” Yamato sighs. Nagi tenses, waiting for his answer. He is so tense that he flinches when Yamato places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t return the reassuring smile Yamato gives him. He tries not to lean in to Yamato’s touch when the latter moves his hand from Nagi’s shoulder to his cheek. 

Nagi really hates the fact that no matter how hard he works to strengthen his mind and harden his heart, Yamato will always be that one person that can unravel him in an instant. Nagi has learnt to be proficient at hiding his emotions - an important asset in the field of espionage - yet around Yamato, he can’t seem to hold it together.

Not a year ago when he overheard Yamato talking about saving the Schiff. Not now, when Yamato is probably trying to convince him to do the same. 

“It’s not that,” Yamato replies, “I just...I can’t stand by and do nothing, knowing that there is something I might be able to do for them.”

“Nagi, I won’t force you to help me,” he continues when Nagi doesn’t respond. “You could even turn away right now. Or, if you want, report me to Kujou-sama. I won’t let you risk yourself for me. You’re right; this is a suicide mission. If I were to risk my life for this, I won’t force you to do the same.”

Nagi looks at him silently, studying his face. He clenches his fists for a brief second as he thinks of what to say.

When he finally speaks, it is with a heavy resignation. 

“...You idiot,” he mutters, “How long have we been together, Yamato? You’re underestimating me if you think I’m going to abandon you like this.”

Yamato manages to look surprised by his reaction. “Nagi…”

Nagi, however, isn’t done. “I’m not sure if I agree with what you’re doing but I…” He surprises Yamato again by flushing. Despite his obvious embarrassment, he still maintains eye contact with Yamato. “You’re special to me, Yamato. I treasure you. If I could help you, I will.”

Nagi is rewarded with a rare soft smile from Yamato. He leans in to press his forehead against Nagi’s before he feels lips grazing his eyelids.

“Thank you, Nagi,” he says softly. He chuckles. “And for the record, I treasure you too.”

Nagi huffs. “You better.”

It doesn’t ease all of the discomfort he feels in his heart, but Nagi feels marginally better. He supposes that is a good start. 

He pulls away from Yamato and gives the building a look filled with renewed determination.

“Let’s get started then.”

Riku feels an arm drape itself across his torso. It is a comforting weight, enough to pull Riku into a sleepy lull as he lies on the giant bed. The breeze coming in through the window brushes against Riku’s bare skin. It’s cold but Riku doesn’t shiver. His bed companion, however, does. 

“Riku~” A male voice whines. The arm pulls him closer until Riku is pressed against the person’s side. “I’m cold and you’re warm. Come closer please.”

Riku giggles. “Ryo-san, you can always put on a robe.”

The person called Ryo makes a face, tutting. “Why do I need to wear clothes when you’re going to tear them off anyway?” He smirks. “Riku, that’s my favorite coat you destroyed,” he says with a dramatic sigh, referring to the coat that lies in tatters on the floor, “You’re so insatiable. Must be good to be so young.”

“Oh, but Monsieur Ryo,” Riku purrs, getting up to straddle Ryo. He rocks his hips against Ryo, causing the latter to hiss when the friction sends an unexpected shot of pleasure up his spine. “That’s because you’re _irresistible._ ”

Ryo smirks again, gripping Riku’s hips. “If I’m so irresistible, why did you repeatedly turn me down when I asked you out? Are you only using me for my body?”

Riku’s eyes twinkled with playfulness. “Aren’t _you_?” 

“Alas, Riku caught me. But I do like you, you know. And we’ve known each other for a fairly long time.” He pulls Riku down so that the boy lies on his chest instead. He strokes the back of Riku’s hair, breathing out contently. “I miss you, darling. You should visit me in Paris more often.”

Riku smiles. “I’m everywhere, Ryo-san. You’ll have to catch up.”

“Oh boo. You’re no fun.” Ryo kisses Riku chastely on the lips. “You’ve certainly grown since the last time I saw you.”

“And you, Tsukumo Ryo-san, are always the same.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Ah.” Ryo pauses his movements, finger stilling in Riku’s hair. “I heard you started singing opera lately. If you ever want to organize a live show here in Paris, you only need to say the word. I’ll give you the best venue there is and make sure that thousands will come to see sing.”

Riku beams at the man. “You spoil me, Ryo-san.”

“That’s because you deserve it, sweetheart.”

Tsukumo Ryo, the president of one of the more major music labels in Europe, is somewhat of an old acquaintance to Riku. In fact, Riku can even call him a friend, even. Though it’s only been recently that the phrase “with benefits” got attached to that “friend” title, Riku does enjoy Ryo’s company, for the sole reason that Ryo keeps him entertained, both in and out of bed. 

To be honest, his unpredictability even as a human being makes him an enigma to Riku, but that is what makes him so exciting. He’s one of the few humans Riku keeps in a semi-frequent contact without ever needing to know Riku’s true identity. He’s also one of the very, _very_ few humans Riku personally knows that he has never drank from. His blood smells absolutely _intoxicating_ \- but that intoxication is the very reason he refuses to drink from him.

He doesn’t _love_ Ryo, but Riku does adore him. He amuses him. He brings Riku on fun, exciting dates. He showers him with gifts. Like his loyal and obedient chevaliers, Ryo pampers him well.

That’s why he’d prefer to keep him alive.

“Hm, what are you thinking of, my beautiful cardinal?” Ryo murmurs against Riku’s hair.

“Cardinal, Ryo-san? Oh, that image doesn’t suit me, darling.”

Riku lifts his head from Ryo’s chest to press a kiss at the corner of Ryo’s lips, teasing him. “I’m more of a sparrow. _Promiscuous._ ”

Ryo laughs. “I don’t doubt that at all, sweetheart. Alas, it’s a trait I can learn to appreciate. Though I must say, whoever manages to win your heart one day...I’ll be jealous of that person.”

Riku smiles sweetly. “Don’t worry, Ryo-san.” He moves to straddle Ryo again, taking Ryo’s hand to press it against Riku’s chest. “ _No one_ owns my heart.”

Ryo smiles, his gaze on Riku now heated. “I believe you, Riku.” He moves to grip Riku’s hips again, encouraging Riku to move. “The night is long, sparrow. Won’t you entertain lonely old me again?”

With the moonlight filtering from the window and onto Riku, he looks absolutely _stunning_ like this. Naked, red hair framing his delicate features, pupils dilating with need and _want._ Riku might never be his, because Riku belongs to no one, but Ryo considers himself extremely lucky to have him even just for the night.

Riku grins, all teeth. He discreetly glances at the door behind him, his grin turning knowing and sensual. How terribly _exciting_ , he thinks gleefully, knowing that he’s never truly alone with someone else.

“Of course, Ryo-san,” he purrs, returning his attention to Ryo, “Just lie back and enjoy the show.”

Iori leans against the wall opposite Riku’s room, and closes his eyes.

He hears moans and whimpers from that room and he doesn’t need to question who they belong to. He doesn’t block the sounds out, because that does nothing. He’s too used to it, anyway. Though Ryo is one of the more...permanent ones, Iori is no stranger to Riku’s one-night stands and romantic rendezvous. Sougo, who’s only been by Riku’s side for a short number of years compared to Iori, quickly got used to them as well.

He suspects it’s because Gaku’s human instincts are still too strong and too fresh in his mind, but it’s too no one’s surprise that Gaku has yet to really wrap his head around Riku’s behavior. It’s almost funny as it is pitiful whenever Gaku throws him a helpless look when Riku gets touchy with him, wondering why the other chevaliers are unmoved by Riku’s actions. Iori remembers Gaku having this weird expression on his face when he stumbled upon Riku kissing Sougo passionately just before he feeds from him, before moving on to do the same with Iori.

Oh well. Humans are often monogamous creatures. Iori supposes it can’t be helped. Hopefully with time, Gaku will become accustomed to it.

Speaking of Gaku -

“Izumi, there you are. I was looking for you. Osaka wanted me to tell you -,”

He pauses right when a particularly high-pitched moan pierced the air. Gaku turns wildly at the door, staring at it in disbelief. When he turns to Iori again, he has a deep blush on his cheeks, pointing at the door.

“I-is that…?” he sputters.

Iori sighs. “It’s Nanase-san, yes. He’s with a friend.”

“A friend you say...Ah.” Gaku covers his face with one hand, feeling a headache coming on. “This is Nanase we’re talking about. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“You really shouldn’t,” Iori agrees, “It’s common among monarch chiropterans. The more powerful they are, the more energy they have.” 

“Couldn’t he find other ways to, uh, release that energy?”

Iori raises an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “Would you rather I release him into the city to go on a mindless killing spree? I’m sure Nanase-san would be more than pleased.”

“Please don’t -,”

They are interrupted again by another loud moan. Iori thinks Riku is doing it on purpose now. Gaku blushes harder and gets away from the door, closer to Iori, as if that makes much of a difference. 

“Why are you here, anyway?” he hisses, “You’re not...one of _those_ people are you?”

“Tsukumo-san is human,” Iori says testily, “I need to make sure he gets out of this encounter alive.” 

“I-I see.” Gaku leans against the wall beside Iori, crossing his arms. “You know...there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you. Since we’re uh...since we’re on this topic.”

“...What is it?”

Gaku takes a deep breath. “Does it really not bother you? This whole...thing with Nanase. I know you said it’s instinct and normal and whatever but…” He pauses, searching for the right words. “You’re a chevalier, meaning at some point you used to be human. Like me. And unless you’re secretly a century years old, you looked like you’ve spent more of your time as a human than as a chiropteran.”

“What are you getting it, Yaotome-san?” Iori asks, feeling his patience running thin.

“What I’m saying is…” Gaku looks at Iori. “I don’t believe that you’ve gotten rid of all your human emotions, no matter what you want me to believe.” He glances at the door, lowering his voice when he speaks so Riku won’t overhear. “You like him, don’t you? Nanase.”

Iori closes his eyes. 

“And what if I do?” 

“This doesn’t...bother you at all?”

Iori laughs softly, opening his eyes to look at Gaku. “Yaotome-san, you seem to be forgetting one important thing. It’s true that I spent more years as a human than as a chevalier. Maybe I still have human emotions. Maybe I still feel things like jealousy, pain and anger. So what, Yaotome-san? If I feel those things towards Nanase-san and his countless romantic encounters, what does it matter?”

Gaku blinks, surprised by Iori’s words. “Izumi…”

“I may have once been human,” Iori answers, “But Nanase-san is never one. He might have lived as one earlier in his life but ever since that time in the lab, he -,”

Iori cuts himself off. He makes that expression that makes Gaku instantly know - he has said something he shouldn’t have.

“Izumi?” he asks carefully, “Did something happen to Nanase?”

Iori clenches his jaw. 

“That’s not something for me to say,” he replies curtly, “I’ve already said too much. Regardless, it doesn’t matter.”

Iori’s annoyance seems to have sizzled down, replaced by what seemed like weariness. It’s rare for Gaku to see him so resigned. Iori always looked like he had it together.

“My feelings don’t matter, Yaotome-san,” he says softly, “Nanase-san doesn’t process emotions the way normal people do. Not...not since that day,” he murmurs under his breath. “My feelings don’t matter. They _shouldn’t_ matter.”

Gaku doesn’t reply because there is nothing to say. He couldn’t help but notice one thing, though.

Iori’s expression, no matter how hard he tries to school it, doesn’t match his words. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, Ryo/Riku is just a friends with benefits thing. Process that information however you see fit :)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	17. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-descriptive gore.

**Chapter sixteen**

Nagi looks at the journal in his hands with wide eyes. This might be it. He’s found it.

“Yamato, come look at this,” he says.  
  


Yamato looks up from the journal he’s reading, rising from his seat on the dusty chair that is left in the ruined office, to go over to Nagi. He is careful not to step on any cracks on the floor. After much exploration of the building, the pair found an old office in one wing of the building that is relatively left unscathed from the explosion. As if lady luck is on their side, the office was also used as an archive, with rows after rows of books and journals and document clippings scattered all over the room. They must have fallen from their bookshelves after the explosion that shook the entire building.

Most of the things they have read so far were merely reports of the experiments the scientists did back in the day, including vital readings of the people captured in the lab. While Yamato has yet to find any information on Mitsuki himself, he did find vital readings on one of the Queens, used for her blood. The report was written in a messy handwriting, like it was done in a rush. He remembers frowning when he read it. He doesn’t care for chiropterans in general, but from the report, the Queen was in a weak condition. Her blood sugar and stamina levels indicated that she might not have fed frequently, despite being continuously harvested for her blood.

It left a sinking feeling in Yamato’s stomach. Mitsuki once mentioned a King...Yamato wonders if the King was treated the same way.

“What is it?” Yamato asks, stopping to stand beside Nagi. He peers over his shoulders to look at what Nagi was reading. “This…”

“It’s a diary of sorts,” Nagi says, “The way it’s written makes it seem too personal for a report.”

“Why would anyone hide a diary in the archive of all places?”

“Maybe if the archive is where that person spent most of their time in, I don’t see why not. Anyway, look at this paragraph.”

**_Third day of winter, year 20XX_ **

_It seems that my theory is correct. While the King’s blood did increase the subject’s strength depending on the dosage, it seems that the limitation set on how much is given doesn’t just concern that. I think the higher ups are hiding something. I wish to find out._

“There’s secrecy among them as well?” Yamato mutters, “Talk about an unhealthy work environment.”

“Read this one.” Nagi flips to another page. There is that messy handwriting again, like the one Yamato saw on the Queen’s vital reports.

**_Tenth day of winter, year 20XX_ **

_The Thorn, the name we have come up with for the condition the Schiffs have, is said to appear at random intervals. But I compared subject 1011 with subject 2252 and not only the Thorn appeared first in 1011, it also spread much faster for him. 2252’s Thorn progression is at a snail's pace. Drinking blood seems to slow down the progression but 1011 will soon die. The others said there is no cure and this is made so on purpose to ensure the Schiff’s eventual eradication, but I am not so sure._

_For them to create a disease, there must be a cure for it. As a countermeasure. I will study the reports more and hopefully, I’ll reach a conclusion soon._

**_Fifteenth day of winter, year 20XX._ **

_Subject 1011 died today, shattering into pieces before the eyes of his cellmates. There is a child in there. A green-haired boy they took just a few years ago. The child isn’t quite fully a Schiff yet, but he is growing stronger and the transformation is expected to be a success._

_Still. To witness the death of his companion, it must be really tragic. May God bless 1011’s soul. Hopefully, he will be reborn into a better life._

Reading these diary entries does not ease the uneasy feeling settling in Yamato’s stomach. He’s not sure whether the writer of these entries was sympathetic to the Schiffs, or merely coldly curious to their developments. It’s hard to tell.

Nagi flips to another page. “This entry is important,” he murmurs, “It may just be the clue we need.”

**_Last day of winter, year 20XX_ **

_Blood. It’s the King’s blood all along. The drugs given and blood dosage limitation is set not only to control their powers, but to also ensure their eradication. Subject 2252 may just prove this, considering he had a higher dosage of the King’s blood than the rest. If subject 1011 had drunk a little bit more than the maximum dosage, he would have -_

_It seems I am summoned. I will have to continue this entry later._

“The King’s blood?” Yamato questions, “Could it be that…?”

“What turned them into Schiffs may be just the thing that could save them,” Nagi confirms, “I’m not sure but from what I could tell from the diary entries, the drugs are the ones that ensures the disease’s appearance, but it’s the King’s blood that determines how fast it spreads. When the writer said something about a limitation…”

Just as Nagi is about to finish his sentence, the walkie talkie attached to Yamato’s hip crackles. They still, waiting for the familiar voice of their superior to appear through the device.

_“Yamato-kun.”_

“Kujou-sama,” Yamato replies.

_“Good, you’re there. I trust Nagi-kun is the same?”_

“Yes.”

_“Excellent. I need you two to report to me at once. I have...excellent news for you.”_

Nagi and Yamato exchange glances.

“What is it, Kujou-sama?” Yamato asks.

There is a soft chuckle.

_“It seems that the others I’ve sent have found intel on where the rest of our missing lab rats may be.”_

It’s been a few days since the whole fiasco with Torao and Mitsuki. Ryuu stands in front of the door of their neighbour, with Haruka, Minami, Torao and Touma in tow. Mitsuki is still asleep in their house - Ryuu decides it’s best for him to rest for the day given his circumstances. When the Thorn spreads, the host tends to be left weakened for a while and feeding does little to Mitsuki these days, given the type of blood they had to resort to.

Mitsuki won’t be pleased when he finds out Ryuu purposely did not wake him, but Ryuu supposes it’s one pain he’ll take. The sun is out today and while the Schiffs mostly work indoors, he doesn’t want to risk Mitsuki being exposed to it and possibly weaken him further. He’s already opposed to Torao leaving the house for the day but Torao was adamant.

“It’s only our next door neighbor, Ryuunosuke,” Torao had said with a roll of his eyes. “We’ll be outside for a few minutes at worst while we wait for her to open the door. If she asks us to tend her garden, the cloak will protect us for a while.”

Ryuu has a feeling that Mitsuki might say the same thing when he wakes up. 

“Remember to apologize to the old man you stole chickens from after we’re done here,” Ryuu reminds, looking at Touma and Torao, “Maybe if you’re nice enough, he’ll even _give_ us chickens this time.”

Haruka groans. “Please ask for a cow. Please, I’m begging you.”

Meanwhile, Minami is giving Torao a concerned look when he catches Torao rubbing the side of his neck, wincing away from the sun shining down on them. He pulls his hood to cover more of his face. 

“Midou-san, are you sure you’re alright?” Minami questions softly, making sure Ryuu doesn’t hear him.

Torao flashes him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it. The sun is just making things ache more than usual.” 

Minami holds out his hand. “Do you want me to hold your hand to make it feel better?”

Though Minami keeps his tone light and teasing, there is no mistaking the worry in his eyes. Instead of responding him with a joke of his own, Torao reaches out to lace his fingers with Minami’s, who looks surprised by this. Minami looks at their joint hands before looking at Torao.

“Midou-san…” He flushes a little. “How can I not to worry about you when you’re like this?”

“Maybe I just like to hold your hand,” Torao teases, enjoying the deepening flush on Minami’s pale skin.

Behind him, Touma coughs.

“Tsunashi-san, is the obaa-chan not home? We’ve been standing here for a while,” he says.

Ryuu frowns at the door. “I didn’t see her leave this morning.” He turns towards the gate. “And her bicycle is still there.” He knocks on the door again, louder this time. “Obaa-san? It’s me, Ryuu! Are you home?” 

“Weird,” Haruka says suddenly. He’s squinting at the upstairs window. “The lights are on. It’s daytime so why would they be on?”

“Obaa-san?” Ryuu calls out again, “Obaa -,”

As he calls out her name, his hand twists the doorknob. He blinks in surprise when the doorknob twists without a problem. The door opens easily, revealing the familiar small hallway. 

“The lights are on,” Haruka says again, looking at the front door, “That’s so -,”

The smell of blood that assaults them is so strong that everyone except Ryuu move to cover their noses out of instinct. Haruka gasps loudly, stumbling back until he bumps into Touma. Ryuu’s expression twists when a sinking feeling settles in his stomach.

Something isn’t right.

“Go back to the house,” he says urgently, “I’ll go see what happened.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Touma protests, “The sun is out and you’re unarmed. If something happens, you’ll be done for.”

“Inumaru-san is right,” Minami says determinedly, “We’re coming with you.”

Ryuu looks at Haruka, who looks visibly shaken. “Haruka-kun-,”

“I’m coming,” he says, quickly cutting him off. “I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Haruka swallows heavily. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

“I would have preferred you to.” Ryuu sighs. “Stick close.”

Ryuu takes the first step into the brightly lit hallway, wrinkling his nose at the scent of blood that blanketed the room. Having drank animal blood for a while, it’s almost staggering to smell human blood again. He takes shallow breaths to breath in as little oxygen needed as possible. The other four follow behind closely. Haruka is the last to enter, holding Touma’s sleeve all the while. Touma occasionally cast a worried glance towards him, taking in the cold sweat dotting Haruka’s forehead.

Out of the six, Haruka had been the last to fully transform into a Schiff as he was supplied with smaller doses of drugs and blood than the rest. It had been the scientists’ way to experiment on prolonging the subject’s life. While his powers took time to grow and develop, he was considered one of the newest Schiffs, which meant his durability was better.

However, that also meant that his dependency on human blood was relatively fresh compared to the rest and his sudden switch to animal blood had been the hardest on him. It’s hard not to worry over him, when Haruka is the least experienced out of them all.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Touma asks in a whisper.

“Ask me again when we’re outside,” Haruka answers in a strained voice. “And -,”

Ryuu’s gasp catches everyone’s attention. He had stopped walking in front of the archway leading to the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong?!” Torao asks urgently.

“Don’t come!” Ryuu shouts but it is too late. The Schiffs rushed to Ryuu’s side before following his gaze. 

Haruka is the first one to gasp.

Placed on the kitchen counter is a bloody, decapitated head of the old lady. The blood from her torn neck is still dripping down the table and onto the floor. The blood continues to spread until the puddle reaches Haruka’s feet.

Haruka shakily looks down to his now blood-stained shoes.

**_Thump._ **

“Gh-!!” Haruka collapses to his knees at the intensity of the scent of blood but that action brought him closer to the floor where the blood is. His hands land on the ground instinctively to brace himself. When he lifts his hands, his palms are stained deep red.

Blood. Blood. Human blood. Must drink. Haruka’s thirsty. He’s so **_thirsty._ **

“Haruka, watch out!”

Touma barely manages to push him out of the way when an arrowhead comes flying towards them. It narrowly misses the other three before landing right between the dead old lady’s eyebrows. Haruka lands on his side before he feels Touma’s weight on him when the latter crashes on top of him. 

The pain that comes with it doesn’t manage to snap Haruka out from his haze. Clawing at Touma, he growls at him, trying to reach for the blood on the floor.

“Snap out of it!” Touma shouts, taking in the wild look in Haruka’s eyes. He ignores the pain running through him when Haruka digs his nails into his forearm. “Haru!”

“Poor beast,” a voice sings,, “He must be so hungry.”

A girl comes into view, armed with a crossbow. There is a teenage boy beside her shortly after, aiming a gun towards them. They are dressed in black from head to toe, with an insignia embroidered on their sleeves. 

An insignia of an ouroboros - a snake swallowing its own tail. 

“You.” Ryuu narrows his eyes. “You’re from that lab.”

“Wrong!” The girl makes a buzzing sound. “Well, okay, maybe not entirely wrong. We work directly under Kujou-sama to get rid of any remaining pests! Hehe, that means you of course.” She grins. “Did you like our welcoming gift?”

“You _bitch,_ ” Toroa hisses, “You killed an innocent human being!”

“She’s not innocent,” the boy answers in a monotone voice, “She used to be a personnel at the lab facility before she retired. She knew exactly what you were.” He gives the decapitated head a dispassionate gaze. “She was protecting you.”

Hearing that, Ryuu, Minami and Torao shakily look back at the corpse. “That’s why...she never questioned our behaviors…” Minami whispers, covering his mouth. “She…”

“That’s why she must die!” the girl announces.

“Haruka!”

Haruka roughly pushes Touma off him before launching himself towards the newcomers, arms outstretched as he aims for their throat. The boy intercepts him before he could reach them. He brandishes his gun, aims it towards him and pulls the trigger.

Haruka turns at the last minute, causing the bullet to miss his heart and bury itself into his side instead. He lets out a strangled cry before crashing to the ground. The wound is already starting to bleed.

“Haru!”

“Haruka-kun!”

“Aw, you missed,” the girl pouts, “It’s okay, I’ll finish the job!”

She aims the crossbow towards Haruka. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” she cooes, “I won’t miss.”

Ryuu scrambles for the girl, reaching out. “Wait -!”

There is a flash of silver and a sudden strong smell of blood. Ryuu hears a thump. 

The girl’s head is cleanly sliced off from her shoulders, landing on the floor. Her expression is a mask of shock, with her eyes still open and her mouth parted. Her headless corpse jerks wildly before it crashes to the ground.

“Maria!” the boy screams, sinking to his knees beside the corpse. “Maria!”

“I knew I sensed bloodlust,” a familiar voice rings out.

Mitsuki stands in front of them, his giant scythe in one hand, its blade stained deep red with Maria’s blood.

“Mitsuki-san!” Minami cries out, “Isumi-san, he -,”

On the ground, Haruka is held back again by Touma as he continues to snarl. His eyes are locked on Maria’s headless corpse, his mouth already salivating from the intense smell of blood around him. 

“Take him out of here!” Mitsuki says urgently, “Before he -,”

“You bastard,” the boy hisses, interrupting them, “As if I’ll let you leave!”

Ryuu and Torao try to intercept him but the teenage boy swiftly avoids their attacks. “I’ll kill all of you!” he screams. He fires his gun, this time managing to hit Ryuu squarely on the back. Ryuu gasps in pain, falling to his knees. Blood rises up his throat, causing him to vomit it out on the floor.

“Ryuunosuke! Why you -!” 

The boy lands a powerful kick on Torao’s chest before he could finish his sentence, taking advantage of Torao’s momentary loss of coordination to fire a bullet into his chest. He barely misses his heart. 

Torao is taken aback by the pain, regardless, stumbling back before collapsing to the ground.

When he finally turns towards the remaining four, there is a crazed look in his eyes.

“I, Johann, will avenge my friend!” he declares, “Goodbye, you beast!”

Mitsuki and Minami both rush towards Touma and Haruka on the ground, planning to cover them with their bodies. Mitsuki grips his scythe, bracing himself for the worse when -

There is a loud bang. It sounds like a gunshot. Mitsuki closes his eyes and waits for the pain, but to his surprise, it never comes.

“Y-you…” he hears Johann choke out, “You’re Kujou-sama’s….”

Mitsuki opens his eyes to see Johann staring wide-eyed at a certain direction. There is a hole in his chest, right where his heart is. He drops his gun first, before he falls back onto the ground.

“You have unfortunate luck that Kujou-sama doesn’t trust newbies,” a familiar voice drawls out, “That he felt the need to send us to keep an eye on the two of you.”

That voice.

Mitsuki whips his head towards the speaker.

“Nikaido Yamato….” Johann says, his voice nearly gone as he bleeds out, “One of Kujou-sama’s most prized possessions ...why…”

Yamato strides into the room, followed closely by Nagi. He gives the boy a cold look. 

“You’re dismissed, kid,” he says.

Johann manages a smile before he coughs out blood, staining his lips red.

“H-heh. Perhaps I’ll meet Maria in hell.”

Johann’s eyes slide shut. Before long, his breathing stopped. He is finally dead.

“You’re...You’re….” Mitsuki stammers, not believing his eyes. “H-how…”

“You can thank our employer for that,” Nagi says smoothly, crossing his arms. “Ironically, he was the one who led us to you.”

Yamato crouches in front of Mitsuki, offering him a smile.

“Long time no see, Mitsu,” he says.

Preventing the Schiff’s wounds from healing is harder than Yamato anticipated. He considers that he is desensitized by blood at this point, keeping his expression smooth as he watches the injured Schiffs forcing their wounds to stay open by digging into it with their fingers. The sight of it is gory enough to make him mildly uncomfortable, getting his job done quickly as he methodically removed the bullets from their wounds before they are finally allowed to heal themselves.

He prioritized Haruka, given his situation, and by the time he is done with Ryuu, the boy is quiet in the corner of the room, his hand pressed against his side. The wound has long been healed.

“Where is Rokuya-san?” Mitsuki asks softly, helping Yamato to throw away the bloody bandages and tools. 

“You can call him Nagi if you want,” Yamato says, “I doubt he cares so much about formalities at this point. And to answer your question, he’s burying the corpses.”

“Those two children…” Mitsuki shakes his head. “They’re so _young_. I had to kill one of them but it doesn’t change the fact that they’re still probably around Haruka’s age.” He looks shaken by this fact, barely keeping himself from trembling. “That man...is he still recruiting children to work for him?”

“Not since recently, no. He’s been...preoccupied. Those two were probably the last ones and were eager to make a name for themselves.”

Mitsuki shakes his head again. “Your employer is a horrible man.”

“I never denied it.” After disposing of the bloody things in his hands, Yamato grabs Mitsuki’s shoulder, turning him so he is looking at him fully. He studies him, taking in the shadows under his eyes and the dull shade of his hair. The Schiffs don’t eat human food but Mitsuki seemed...skinnier than the last time he saw him. “Never mind that. How have you been doing this past year?”

Mitsuki brushes his hand away. If Yamato is affected by that clear dismissal, he doesn’t show it on his face. “Surviving,” he says. He averts his gaze from Yamato. “...Thank you...for just now. I didn’t manage to say it before.”

“I’m just glad we found you in time,” Yamato replies softly, “Thanks to Kujou-sama’s mistrust in those two kids, ironically. I was worried that we might have been too late.”

Mitsuki looks at Yamato questioningly. “Why are you still looking for me? You’re not here to finish the job, are you?”

“What? No!”

“Then, _why_?”

“Because,” Nagi says, catching both of their attention. He stands at the genkan, looking visibly unimpressed at the scene unfolding before him. He gives Yamato a raised eyebrow, as if to ask what the hell Yamato is doing. “We think we’ve found a clue that might save you.”

Mitsuki’s eyebrows shoot up. “What?” He glances at Yamato. “Is this true?”

Yamato nods. “We found something while we were looking through the lab’s archive.” He smiles at Mitsuki. “We think we know how to cure this condition you have.”

Mitsuki grabs Yamato’s forearm, looking at him desperately. “What is it?” He shakes Yamato. “Tell me. _Please._ ”

“We have to go to Paris,” Nagi answers for him instead, “Because that’s where the person you will need to meet is.”

He takes delight in Mitsuki’s confused expression.

“You have to drink more of the blood of the King who created you,” he says, “Nanase Riku’s. Lucky for you -,” His grin turns catlike. “Our boss absolutely _despises_ him at the moment.”

In the tiny bathroom, Touma coughs into the sink. When he finally looks down on the porcelain surface, it is dotted with red.

He looks at his haggard reflection in the mirror, where the cracks on his skin can be seen.

“You too, huh?”

Touma whirls around, failing to hide his surprise from Torao who stands by the doorway with his arms crossed. He is bare-chested and Touma’s eyes stray to a particular spot on Torao’s chest. The wound on his chest has long closed, leaving not even a single scar. The only flaws on his body is the network of scars marking his skin like red spiderwebs. Like the ones on Touma’s neck.

Despite knowing there’s no use to his actions, Touma covers his neck anyway, stumbling back against the sink. “Tora…”

“Have you told anyone?” Torao asks, not wasting time on pretenses.

Touma drops his gaze. “Not yet.” Then, as if realizing something, he meet Torao’s eyes urgently. “Don’t tell Haru.”

Torao furrows his brows. “Why? It’s not like this is anything new for us.”

“Just...please don’t.” It’s strange hearing Touma, who is normally so full of life, sounding so defeated. “He’s still pretty shaken up from what happened. I don’t want to stress him even more.”

The look that Torao gives him is a mixture of both pity and understanding. “Hiding this from him won’t help anything, you know.”

“I know...but he’s hurting enough. I’ll tell him when the time is better.” 

“And when is that?” Torao asks skeptically.

To no one’s surprise, Touma doesn’t have an answer to that question.

Takamasa was not kidding when he said he will buy Tenn dolls to tear apart. Tenn sits in the center of his room, staring intently at the stuffed rabbit in his hands. Its pitch black fur and beady red eyes remind Tenn of something unpleasant. Without a word, he grabs the rabbit’s head and starts pulling.

After finding out that Riku is now in Paris, Tenn had been itching to leave for that country right away, making Takamasa’s decision to wait extremely frustrating. Takamasa had mentioned something about “tying all loose ends” before they could leave. Tenn isn’t too curious of what he meant by that. All he wants is to leave and if it weren’t for the fact that he’ll be dependent on Takamasa on travelling discreetly - “The world thinks you’re dead, Tenn,” Takamasa had said, “I’d rather not have to explain to the government about your survival” -, he would have left in a heartbeat.

Instead, he’s stuck here. With the number of chiropterans approaching the area dwindling down to next to nothing no thanks to Tenn’s killing spree, Tenn has little alternatives to ease the restlessness that thrums in his veins. Hence, the dolls.

The rabbit’s head comes off. He stares at the beheaded doll for a split second before he starts pulling at the torso.

When the rabbit is torn cleanly in half, spilling white stuffing onto the wooden floor, Tenn is reminded of how little sleep he has gotten these days, now that sleep is accompanied with nightmares. He has dreamt of blood and the night sky, along with the sound of explosions and the smell of smoke that burns his throat. He dreams of a thrilling laughter and the sight of a passionate kiss.

_“I’ll show you how helpless you are, Tenn-nii.”_

Tenn tosses the decapitated, disemboweled stuffed rabbit to the floor, where it lands at Tamaki’s feet.

“Tenn-sama.”

“Hm? Oh, it’s you.” Tenn barely looks at him as his hand reaches for another doll. It is a prince this time, with vibrant red hair and blue eyes. Tenn reaches for the doll’s limbs first this time. He will make it hurt. He will make sure the prince feels the pain for as long as he can. “What is it?”

“Kujou-sama asked to make sure you’ve fed.”

“Why?” Tenn glances at him. “Will you offer yourself to me again if I didn’t?”

Tamaki nods without hesitation. “I will.”

“Tch.” Tenn shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“He also asked me to look after you while he’s gone. He’s looking into matters of how we’ll depart for Paris.”

Tenn makes a sound of annoyance. “You can stay if you want. I won’t make a good company, though.”

The prince’s arm is torn off. He throws it to the side. 

“I don’t mind.”

“Of course, you don’t.”

Sure enough, the two spend time in the room in relative silence, with the only sounds being the sound of the doll being torn apart in Tenn’s hands. Tamaki stands by the door, leaning against the doorway. He entertains himself by watching Tenn, taking in the sight of his King tearing the prince’s leg slowly. It looks painful.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tenn finally puts down the doll. Only its head and torso are left.

“You have something you want to ask me, don’t you?” he asks, “What is it?”

There is nothing Tamaki could hide from Tenn, after all.

“It’s nothing important,” Tamaki mumbles.

“Just say it, Tamaki-kun.” Though Tenn’s tone is cold, Tamaki hasn’t heard his name being uttered from Tenn’s lips in a while. For some reason, it makes him feel more vulnerable and reminds him of the year before, when that name had been uttered more warmly.

By both Tenn and that other person.

“Do you truly hate Nanase Riku now?” he asks. He tenses as soon as the questions leaves his mouth. He’s not sure why he asked it, given how obvious the answer might be. Sure enough, Tenn turns to look at him. His expression isn’t angry, thankfully - just...odd. Like Tenn couldn’t figure him out.

“Why are you asking me this?” he asks in return.

Tamaki decides to push through. This is probably the best timing he will ever get.

“I have a person I don’t know how to feel about,” he confesses, “He did...something really horrible and by right, I should hate him and yet…” He looks at Tenn. “Forgive me if this sounds too forward but seeing you, being able to easily cast aside the love you once had for your brother after what he did to you, I...Honestly, I envy that.”

Tenn regards him with a steady look.

“Is this about your friend? The one you mentioned before?” Tenn questions.

“...Yes. You remembered.”

“Hm.” Tenn turns back to the pile of dolls in front of him. He takes another doll - a little girl with white hair and button eyes -, holding it carefully as he absentmindedly strokes its hair. “I can’t help you now. I might have been able to a year ago, but now...I think it’s best for you to ask someone else.”

With one single pull, he grabs the doll’s head and tears it off.

He looks at Tamaki again, the doll’s head still in his hand. His eyes - so gentle and full of light before - are dull and disinterested. If it is not anger and bloodlust, Tenn’s gaze holds nothing.

“After all,” Tenn continues, “I no longer have a human heart.”

Sougo’s studio in Paris is smaller than the one he has in Japan, but he likes it all the same. Shelves filled with albums and records, and music equipments are lined up against the wall. Sitting at his workstation, Sougo fiddles with his pen as he listens to the melody playing back at him from his laptop.

Riku’s song is nearly complete, and yet Sougo feels as if something is missing.

There is a knock on the door, snapping him from his reverie.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Iori.”

“Ah, Iori-kun.” Sougo walks over to the door to open. Iori comes into view, holding two bags in one hand. He holds them out to Sougo.

“You wanted these albums, right? Yaotome-san said you wanted me to deliver them to you as soon as possible.”

“Thank you so much, Iori-kun,” Sougo says gratefully, “With the amount of work I have, I can’t be bothered to leave my studio. Was it difficult finding them?”

“It wasn’t too much of a problem,” Iori shrugs, “What are they for?”

“Mm? Inspiration mostly,” Sougo replies while reading the back of one of the albums, “I have Riku-kun’s song to work on but I still have clients waiting for me back in Japan.” He sighs. “Maybe I should consider cancelling my contract with some of them.”

“Japan needs your talent, Osaka-san,” Iori points out diplomatically.

Sougo smiles ruefully. “I wish my father said the same thing.”

“...I trust that he’s well?”

Sougo busies himself with putting the albums neatly on the shelves. “Father is healthy as always. I heard his company is flourishing these days. Well.” He makes a self-deprecating sound. “With one less son to worry about, I suppose that should be a given.” He turns back to Iori, gesturing to the sofa. “Are you free to stay for awhile? I’ve been working non-stop that I’m becoming a bit stir-crazy. Someone to talk to would be nice.”

Iori sighs. “Our physique may be different than humans, but you still need to take care of your health, Osaka-san. You’ll inconvenience Nanase-san if you were to collapse out of exhaustion.” He takes a seat on the sofa regardless, crossing his legs. He eyes the mini fridge at the corner of the room. “You’ve been feeding regularly?”

“More regularly than Yaotome-san at least,” Sougo says with a laugh. “Speaking of Yaotome-san, is he…?”

“He’s with Nanase-san, yes. I told Nanase-san to behave around him, but only God knows what he’s up to now.”

Sougo laughs again. “Yaotome-san holds firmly to his values. I won’t blame him for being a little shaken by Riku-kun’s...tendencies.”

“More like he’s holding on to unnecessary emotions,” Iori mutters.

Sougo blinks, regarding Iori curiously. “Unnecessary emotions?”

“Yaotome-san had feelings for Kujou Tenn.”

“Ah…” Sougo’s expression turns pitying. “That _is_ rather unfortunate. Given the circumstances.”

Iori gives Sougo a sidelong glance. Sougo notices him staring, smiling at Iori innocently. “Is there something you’d like to ask me, Iori-kun?”

“I suppose now is a good time than any,” Iori replies, “There is something I’d like to confirm.”

“And what’s that?”

“What’s your relation with Kujou Tenn’s chevalier?”

The smile on Sougo’s face dips almost instantly. Iori has hit the nail on the head. He waits patiently for Sougo to answer him, unmoving as he sits on the sofa. 

When Sougo finally speaks, it is with a rueful expression. “I can’t answer that.”

“Why not?”

“Then, let me ask you a question in return,” Sougo counters, “Are you Kujou Takamasa-san’s son?”

There is a beat of silence. Iori blinks owlishly - the question clearly took him by surprise. He finds himself unable to answer. As if reading his mind, Sougo’s offers him a small smile. 

“See? It seems that we all have our secrets,” he murmurs.

Iori remains quiet. Just as Sougo thinks that Iori has given up, he hears a sigh.

“I just didn’t think it was worth mentioning,” Iori says softly. That’s the closest thing to a confession and Sougo realizes this. “I barely knew him for one thing. And besides.” Iori looks at his hands. “It’s not like I was born out of love, either. You knew what had happened to me before, don’t you?” he asks, returning his attention on Sougo.

“You were...in that lab facility…” Sougo’s mouth parts into an ‘o’. “Did your father has something to do with it?”

Iori laughs humorlessly. “He was the one who sent me there.”

“...Iori-kun.”

“The first time I saw him ever was when he came to my foster family’s home to collect my brother and me. He didn’t put up any pretenses. He told us from the start what we were intended for. I...I don’t remember what happened to my foster parents afterwards, but I knew they fought for us.” Iori pauses, suddenly looking very tired. “I blacked out in the middle of it and when I woke up, I was already strapped to the examination table, injected with drugs after drugs after drugs.” 

“That’s horrible, Iori-kun,” Sougo says in a pained voice.

Iori shakes his head. “I was meant to be turned into something else using a King’s blood, but my body couldn’t even handle the drugs. Like the way my father was, I was a frail child. If it weren’t for Nanase-san taking me with him when he escaped, I would have died in that lab.”

“You ask me why I never talked about him,” Iori continues, “This is the reason, Osaka-san. I have no love for a father who made me for the purpose of experimenting on me.”

Sougo bites his bottom lip, hesitating. “...And your mother? Have you ever met her?”

Iori smiles a hollow smile. “No, but what does it matter? I’d rather remember my foster mother than some nameless woman who never came back for me.”

“I see.” 

Sougo laces his fingers together. 

“His name is Yotsuba Tamaki,” he finally says after seconds of deliberating, “He is indeed the chevalier of Riku-kun’s brother. The way I met him was...unexpected, to say the least.” He moves to sit down on his work chair, ducking his head as he looks at the floor. “We...well, we became friends after that. He knew what I was and what it implied, but he said it never mattered to him. I was just…” He heaves a sigh. “I grew attached to him before I could help it.”

“Is he special to you then?” Iori asks quietly.

“I betrayed him, Iori-kun,” Sougo says with a self-deprecating smile directed towards Iori, “What do you think?”

“People betray the ones the love all the time,” Iori points out, not unkindly.

“Then, let me ask you this.” Sougo looks at Iori seriously. “How do you choose between your emotions and your loyalty to your master, Iori-kun?”

Iori doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “I never needed to. They are one and the same.”

Sougo smiles, perhaps a little bit more genuinely this time. “I envy you for that, Iori-kun. Perhaps I haven’t quite forgotten what it's like to be human.” 

When Iori leaves Sougo to be alone in his studio some time later, closing the door behind him, he ponders on Sougo’s words.

He doesn’t understand why there is an ache in his chest when he remembers it. After all, there is some truth in them.

Iori really did work hard on forgetting his humanity. It’s the only way to protect him from the ugly emotions that stubbornly remain in his heart. Emotions that only appear when it involves his one and only beloved King.

There is a plate of steak in front of Gaku. He wonders who prepared it, considering none of the inhabitants of the luxurious apartment unit eat human food.

Riku is seated in front of him, tearing the steak into pieces with his hands. When he catches Gaku staring at him, he smiles at him prettily. Gaku doesn’t smile back. As usual, Riku doesn’t mind. He never seems to, though Gaku has no idea what goes on in his King’s head.

They’re alone in the apartment today. Sougo is still in the studio he rented somewhere in the city as he continues to work on Riku’s song while Iori is “off to meet people” or so he said, entrusting Gaku to look after Riku for the day. When Gaku finds him in the large dining room, the steak is already prepared, waiting for him. Riku had beckoned him to join him.

And so now here he is, sitting in front of the food he could not eat.

“Hey, Gaku-san, answer me something,” Riku says. He has moved on from his steak - now reduced to tiny bite-sized pieces on the plate - to his wine glass filled with chilled blood. He flicks the glass, smiling at the way liquid jostles at the movement.

“What is it?”

“Do you miss eating human food?” 

“I haven’t tasted human food for a long time, you know,” he continues when Gaku doesn’t respond, “I was a picky eater when I was a child and only wanted sweets. But even so, I don’t think I’ve ever tasted steak. I’ve eaten meat of course, but you know, we lived in Korea for a while, my brother and I, and our foster parents were particular about our health. I never had marinated beef, despite that being a popular food over there.” 

If Gaku has a reaction over the blase mention of Tenn, he doesn’t show it on his face. At least, he hopes it doesn’t show on his face. 

“I would be lying if I said I don’t miss it,” he says instead, “It’s still jarring to find food tasting like ash if I tried to eat anything. I used to be a bartender, so not being able to taste things like wine was...difficult.”

“I never tasted alcohol,” Riku says, propping his chin on his hand. He swings his legs as he sits on the chair, regarding Gaku with a curious smile. “So I can’t miss what I never had. I can’t empathize with you over that, Gaku-san. Sorry~”

“It’s alright, Nanase.”

“‘Nanase’, huh?” Riku repeats the name with a tone of amusement. “You used to call me Nanase-san before. I wonder what changed?”

“Do you want me to call you that from now on?” Gaku asks calmly.

“No need!” Riku says cheerfully, “I like Gaku-san the way he is! It does make me curious, though.” The edges of his smile turn sharp. Through half-lidded eyes, Riku asks slyly, “What did you used to call Tenn-nii?”

There is that blase mention of Tenn again. Gaku struggles to keep his expression composed, but he has a feeling that it will ultimately not matter anyway. Riku could probably read his face by now. He could probably hear the way Gaku’s heart skip a beat at the mention of Tenn’s name.

“Do I really have to answer that?” Gaku asks quietly.

Riku giggles to himself. “If you’re shy, I won’t force you to admit it. Maybe I’ll guess instead! That will be more fun.”

He gets up from his seat to slowly walk towards Gaku, looking thoughtful as he does. Gaku tenses, looking at Riku warily as he remains in his chair.

“Let’s see...Hm...Is it Kujou?” Riku says, before shaking his head, “No, couldn’t be. You two seemed really close the last time I saw you together. Then...Tenn-san? Hm, I don’t think that could be it either.”

Riku stops in front of Gaku, who is by now has his back pressed against the chair’s backrest. He swallows when Riku leans forward, pressing his hands on each of the armrests, caging Gaku in. Riku is physically smaller than Gaku but he has a powerful presence that could easily make trap Gaku where he is, unable to move a muscle. While Riku has never tried to force him into anything he doesn’t want to for the past year, Gaku knows that Riku could if he really wanted to.

And Gaku won’t be able to stop him.

Riku smiles. “Is it Tenn? Did you call Tenn-nii by his first name, Gaku-san?”

Gaku’s mouth feels dry. Riku is so close now. He could smell his blood underneath the boy’s skin. Gaku is suddenly aware of how long it has been since he last fed. “Nanase…”

“It makes sense for you to call him that,” Riku says, “Seeing as he called you ‘Gaku’.” Riku’s eyes twinkle. “He screamed your name a lot that night, you know? Heh. Tenn-nii must have really loved you.”

Gaku feels a hand on his cheek. Riku’s gaze is heated when Gaku meets his eyes. He’d seen that look before. While it had been mixed with playfulness before, there’s no mistaking it now.

“Nanase, what are you -,”

_“Gaku.”_

Gaku stills.

That voice.

“Gaku.” Riku’s lips are moving, but it’s not his voice that Gaku hears. He is frozen on his chair, even when Riku places a knee in between Gaku’s, moving in closer. He places a kiss at the corner of Gaku’s lips. “Gaku,” he says again, in a different voice, “I miss you so much. Won’t you be with me, Gaku?”

Riku is the one who is speaking, but all Gaku could hear is Tenn’s voice.

Riku’s hand moves from his cheek to his shoulder, slipping under Gaku’s collar to trace his skin. “Gaku,” he breathes into his ear, “I miss you.”

Tenn. Tenn. **_TennTennTennTenn_ **.

“I -,” Gaku tries to say.

“Yes?”

“I….”

He hears a giggle. Tenn is laughing. He hasn’t laughed in a while. Gaku misses it. He feels lips against his throat. He could feel his body relaxing in the chair.

“What is it, Gaku?” Tenn’s voice cooes, playful. Sweet. Gaku misses that voice. “Don’t be shy.”

A part of Gaku is tempted. _So_ tempted that he could hear his heart beating faster in his chest. They’re alone. Iori and Sougo won’t be back for a while. And Riku...Riku looks like Tenn, anyway, except for the vibrant shade of his hair. He feels the same. In his arms, Riku feels soft and inviting. As a chiropteran, he could now smell the blood rushing through his veins. How intoxicating the scent is. If Gaku closes his eyes and focuses on Riku’s voice, he could pretend it’s Tenn. 

He could pretend Tenn is alive in his arms. And Riku could have what he finally wanted from him. 

The other part of him screams at him. When Riku grazes his teeth against the side of Gaku’s throat, the sensation snaps Gaku back into reality. With a gasp, he pushes Riku away, breaking his gaze from the boy.

“Please don’t do this,” he chokes out, “Nanase, please don’t use his voice on me ever again. Please.”

Riku pouts. “Oh boo, you’re no fun.” He untangles himself from Gaku anyway, before moving to stand a few inches away from Gaku. “I don’t understand why you’re so prickly about this. It doesn’t need to involve feelings, you know. Iori and Sougo-san already did it with me.” He pouts again, crossing his arms. “I could have made you feel really good,” he sulks, “But now you won’t even kiss me.”

Gaku breathes out heavily. He already suspected the thing about Iori and Sougo, but knowing it doesn’t make him feel any better about the revelation. 

“If you’re feeling restless, I can buy you things to destroy if you want,” Gaku says, “It doesn’t always need to be…. _that_.”

Riku blinks before bursting into laughter.

“You know, Gaku-san, you have a face of playboy but you’re surprisingly very chaste, aren’t you?” Riku laughs again. “Did you and Tenn-nii even kissed before?” Without waiting for Gaku’s answer, he continues. “It’s true that sex helps with the restless energy, but sometimes I like to do it for fun too, you know. You’re an attractive man, Gaku-san. You can’t blame me for wanting to jump on you at every given chance.”

“Please don’t,” Gaku replies in a strained voice.

“Hm, no fun at all.” Riku puts his arms behind his head, turning on his heels so his back faces Gaku. “Though I guess I can respect that part of you. You...really love my brother, don’t you? Enough for you to control yourself despite him not being around.”

‘Not being around’ he says, as if Tenn is still alive and just not present, instead of being dead.

“He’s...special to me,” Gaku says softly. 

“Heh, I can see that clear as day.” Riku glances at Gaku from over his shoulders, baring a wicked grin. “If Tenn-nii was a Queen instead of a King, it would have worked out, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.” Riku spins on his heels again so he is now looking at Gaku fully. “If my brother is a girl and you remain my chevalier and you two got together, you and Tenn-niii could have babies together!”

Gaku’s face colors instantly. “W-what?” He coughs into his hands. “Isn’t that normal for any other person?”

“Mou, Gaku-san. You don’t get it.” Riku skips over to where Gaku is sitting, pointing a finger towards him. “For us chiropterans, things are different, you see. I don’t know much about King because we are supposedly _veeeery_ rare,” he says, stretching on the word ‘very’ to emphasize his point, “But Queens can only mate with the chevalier of the opposite monarch if they want to produce the next pair of Kings and Queens. Which is why, if I was a Queen and I did it with Iori, Sougo-san or even you, I won’t have any babies. But if I were to do with any of Tenn-nii’s chevaliers, I will!” He grins at Gaku. “And that applies vice versa too. If Tenn-nii was a Queen, he would have been able to have your children!”

Having children with Tenn…

Gaku’s flush deepens before he could help it, earning a thrilling laughter from Riku.

“Gaku-san, you’re an honest man, aren’t you?” he teases, “I can see that the idea makes you happy. Oh well. Too bad that Tenn-nii’s a King.”

Too bad Tenn is also dead, Gaku thinks bitterly.

“I will admit that the idea of having a family sounds nice…” Riku says wistfully. He places a hand on his stomach, looking thoughtful. His smile softens. “A happy family to call my own. I wonder what that feels like.”

There is a new expression Gaku has never seen on Riku’s face. He almost looks...rueful.

“You had Tenn,” he blurts out, “And your foster parents. They…” Gaku hesitates when Riku lifts his gaze to look at him. “They loved you, didn’t they?”

Riku stares at him.

Gaku is caught by surprise when he feels a hand on his throat, squeezing tightly. His body jerked at the sudden loss of air, his hands gripping the armrests tightly. His eyes widen in shock, looking at Riku with terror. 

All the while Riku is smiling serenely. His eyes are starting to glow blue.

“Gaku-san, it’s so adorable of you to think so highly of humanity,” he purrs, “Let me answer that question for you.”

His fingers squeeze Gaku’s throat tighter. Gaku grabs his hands instinctively, clawing at them to loosen his grip.

“My foster parents took care of me, yes,” Riku says, “But they were also very terrified of me. Terrified of our kind. They were wary and never let me and my brother out of their sight no more than necessary. They were kind and maybe even tried to be loving, but above all else, they were absolutely _terrified._ ” His eyes burn brighter. “And as for my beloved brother…”

There is a hint of manic madness in Riku’s gaze now.

“My beloved Tenn-nii who I adored so much _abandoned_ me, Gaku-san,” he says, enunciating each word carefully and taking in the delight of watching the slight widening of Gaku’s eyes at his words. “He took that horrible chevalier’s hand instead of mine and he fed me promises, you see. Sweet, empty promises that someone will take care of me. Do you know what happened to me instead, Gaku-san?”

Riku finally releases Gaku’s throat and Gaku slumps into the chair, breathing in big gulps of air into his burning lungs. He only realizes what Riku is doing when he smells iron in the air.

Riku sliced his own palm with his sharp nail, allowing the blood to drip from the wound. His serene smile never leaves his face - the very same way the madness never leaves his gaze.

“I’ve been broken, Gaku-san,” Riku says, “By men. Women.” His smile turns ugly. “And even _beasts._ ”

Before Gaku could fully process the words, Riku moves his side at the speed of lightning, tugs Gaku’s head back to force his mouth open before holding his bleeding hand over Gaku’s parted jaws.

“Nanase -,”

“Shh, my child,” Riku says softly, “Just accept it.”

The blood hits Gaku’s tongue and slides down his throat.

For a moment, nothing happens.

Then, a sharp pain shot up his spine. The pain is so intense that it stains his vision red. A scream tears itself out from his throat and Gaku could feel himself falling from the chair and onto the ground.

Before his consciousness fades away, he hears a soft murmur and something cold touching his forehead. 

“Sleep, Gaku-san. And dream of the years before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up long than I anticipated. Sorry for the slight delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think ^^
> 
> The next chapter is expected to have a delay as well simply because of the possible length of it and the content it will have. I hope you will patiently wait for it! 
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	18. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the longest I've written so far. That being said, it also comes with a number of trigger warnings which I'll list below; some of which I already updated in the tags section. Though they are all implied at worse, please heed with caution.
> 
> TW (implied/non-explicit):
> 
> Non-con/rape.  
> Torture.  
> Pedophilia.  
> Child prostitution.  
>  **Bestiality**.

**Chapter seventeen**

  
  


_Nanase Riku, age thirteen; spring._

The grey padded walls of his cell became his everyday view whenever he woke up. Riku remained lying on his side, not bothering to move. His thin blanket barely gave him warmth, forcing him to endure the cold stale air of the cell. He squeezed his eyes shut, a lone tear leaking from his right eye.

“Tenn-nii…” he whispered brokenly, “Where are you?”

Riku didn’t remember how many days or weeks had passed since he woke up in the lab facility. His last memory had been his twin brother’s retreating back and his hand being held by his chevalier. When Riku woke up from whatever drug Tenn injected him with to knock him out, he found himself strapped to an examination table, surrounded by scientists with their gleaming eyes and thin but eager smiles.

It didn’t take him long to figure out what kind of place he was in and for what purpose.

Riku was quickly forced to endure days of beatings and tortures, where he would be whipped and kicked and punched - anything to get him to bleed. The people around him were relentless and merciless, ignoring his cries of pain or pleas for mercy. If he wasn’t beaten, he was injected with drugs after drugs after drugs. Those injections not only hurt, but they enhanced his thirst to the point of being unbearable. They left his heart palpitating so hard Riku felt as if it would rip out his chest. The drugs made his insides feel hot and caused Riku to salivate when the thirst intensified. And yet, the scientists offered him no relief. Riku was rarely allowed to feed. When the scientists felt especially cruel, they would present him with human food and water, knowing those things would not ease his pain. 

Starvation quickly became a norm. Being treated as an object to experiment on and toy around with also became a norm that Riku was forced to accept. He was never given a chance to register what was happening to him. He was never given any sort of explanation. Each day, if he was not experimented on, he was left alone in his cell, never allowed company.

Riku didn’t understand why he had to endure this. What did he do wrong?

His body ached so much that it hurt to even think. Riku began to think his lonely hours in the cell as small mercies - at least he didn’t have to endure more pain at least for a little while. He didn’t dare to sleep again now that he had woken up. Sleep came easily, perhaps due to the exhaustion and how weak his body became, but sleep was never without nightmares. Never without the image of Tenn leaving him behind, without ever telling him why.

He continued to cry silently, wondering why his brother never came back for him and left him here to suffer. 

_Nanase Riku, age thirteen; spring._

  
  


The last time Riku was allowed to feed had been a week ago. Being what he was meant that his body could survive prolonged starvation, but it was not without pain. Hunger and thirst gnawed his insides, heating up his blood. The drugs they gave him this afternoon were still in effect and it made him so _desperate_ for blood that he was starting to see it everywhere around him. He imagined the grey walls and floors stained with deep red. His breathing was harsh and he started salivating again. His eyes glowed bright blue.

And yet, despite his bloodlust going haywire, he was too weak to move a muscle. He wondered if the drugs had something to do with it.

He heard the door open. Too weak to lift his head, he looked at the door with only his eyes. Two male scientists walked into the room. Riku recognized them being the ones he usually saw in the examination room - the ones who gave him the drugs. Riku tensed automatically, shuffling further away from them until he could feel the padded walls against his back.

When he heard a click, signalling the door being locked, his stomach sunk. Something didn’t seem right.

“Are you starving, little beast?” one of the scientists asked. His nametag indicated his name to be Tanaka, though Riku didn’t know whether that was really his name. “Sorry, Riku-kun. You must be in so much pain, huh?”

“We came here to keep you company,” piped in the other scientist. His nametag simply called him Ken. “We thought you’d be lonely so we decided to come and visit you. Aren’t we nice?”

“What do you want?” Riku spat, still trying to get as much distance as possible between himself and the two scientists.

Tanaka clicked his tongue. “That’s no way to speak to your elders, Riku-kun.”

“You can’t blame him,” Ken said, “He’s a wild beast after all.”

“If you’re only here to taunt me…” Riku said in a warning tone.

“Oh no, not at all!” Tanaka grinned. “Actually, we’re here to tell you something really important. Something we know you’ve been dying to find out since you got here. Right, Ken-kun?”

Ken nodded. “Definitely. You know, with your crying and begging and all, you’ve moved our hearts. So, we decided to indulge you with some information.”

Ken joined Tanaka to sit cross-legged on the floor, looking entirely at ease. “Do you want to know why you’re here, Riku-kun?” he continued.

All Riku gave them as a response was a wary look.

“You have a twin brother, don’t you?” Tanaka asked, smiling when he caught Riku’s attention, “What was his name? Oh yes, Tenn-kun. He’s a King like yourself, isn’t he? Do you ever wonder why he’s not here with you?”

“Tanaka-senpai, can I tell him?” Ken said eagerly.

“Of course, Ken-kun.”

“Riku-kun.” Ken looked eagerly at Riku. “I’ll tell you why but only once, okay? So listen _reaaal_ carefully.” He moved to crawl a little nearer towards Riku, who couldn’t stop himself from flinching at their sudden proximity. Ken lowered his voice into a mock whisper, cupping his hands around his mouth like he was telling Riku a secret.

“Kujou Takamasa sold you.”

“You’re lying!” Riku cried out. The sudden strain on his vocal chords made him double over in pain, coughing loudly in front of the scientists. Ken and Tanaka didn’t offer him any sympathy, merely smiling pleasantly as they waited. “You’re...lying,” he said again when his cough subsided.

“Are we?” Tanaka asked, “You see, this whole lab facility is sponsored by him. The equipment...the materials...the workers. All paid for by him. Not the government. Just the bottomless pocket of your brother’s chevalier.”

“He wanted to find out a King’s weakness,” Kenn continued, “Well, everyone wanted to, of course. Especially the council where the scientist he used to work for belonged in. A Queen’s weakness was discovered a long time ago, but Kings? They remain an enigma, given how rare they are. Kujou-san wanted to continue the council’s research but he was unwilling to hand _everything_ over to the lab facility. So he struck a deal.”

Tanaka’s smile widened at the terror slowly etching itself onto Riku’s features. “In exchange for being allowed to keep your brother _all_ to himself, he gave you to the lab to be experimented on. I suppose he found your brother more...hm...attractive and likeable than you?” He smirked. “Well, Kujou-san’s taste had always been questionable at the very best.”

“Tanaka-senpai, you can’t say that. We’d be hypocrites,” Kenn pouted.

“Ah, that’s true. Oops.”

“Oh!” Ken clapped his hands once, like he just remembered something. “You wanna know something else, Riku-kun?”

Riku wanted to shake his head desperately. He didn’t want to listen anymore. He was going to be sick. But he didn’t even have the energy to even do that. It was like he was paralyzed, forced to swallow whatever truth they gave him.

Kenn’s eyes gleamed.

“Tenn-kun knew you’re going to be sent here,” he said gleefully.

The moment those words came out from his lips, Riku felt the world come to a complete standstill. He stared at the man in front of him with wide eyes, his mind completely blank.

“....what?” he asked, his voice sounding faraway.

“Tenn-kun abandoned you, Riku-kun,” Tanaka repeated for Kenn, his tone sounded almost sympathetic. “He abandoned you to live.”

“You’re lying…” Riku whispered. “You’re lying. You’re lying. You’re…” Riku couldn’t breathe. His head spinning. He refused to believe it. Tenn would never abandon him. Tenn loved him. Tenn cried for him. Tenn -

Tenn...never came back for him.

“Poor kid,” Ken tutted, “I think he’s in shock.” He stood up and made his way towards Riku. He patted his hair, grinning when Riku flinched from the contact. “Don’t worry, Riku-kun. Don’t be sad. That’s why we’re here!”

“We told you we’d keep you company, Riku-kun,” Tanaka added, “Ken-kun, hold him down.”

Riku’s heart skipped a beat. The unease in his chest grew stronger. Something was wrong. He didn’t like the look on their faces.

“Tanaka-senpai, he won’t bite me, right? I mean, I do like pain, but I want to be the one inflicting it, you know.”

No.

No, no, **_no._ **

“Don’t worry,” Tanaka reassured, “The drugs made him weak. You’ve seen how he barely moved throughout the entire conversation. You’ll be fine.”

“Stay...Stay away from me,” Riku gasped out.

“Riku-kun, don’t be scared. We won’t hurt you...much.” Tanaka winked. “In fact, we might even make you feel good.”

Without warning, Ken grabbed both of Riku’s hands and pinned them to the ground, moving over him to trap Riku’s body underneath his. Riku began screaming, struggling against Ken’s hold. Under normal circumstances, Riku would have been able to easily overthrow him, but the drugs combined with his prolonged starvation, Riku found himself trapped in his own body.

“Let go!” Riku screamed, “I don’t want -!”

“Shh.” Ken moved to lick a stripe along Riku’s exposed throat, causing the boy to shiver. “It’ll be over before you know it. We’re terribly _lonely,_ Riku-kun. Won’t you keep us company?”

“Yes, Riku-kun,” Tanaka cooed, “You’re at that age, aren’t you? Let us give you some learning experience.”

Riku’s heart raced in his chest. Tears flowed from his eyes as he weakly shook his head. “Please don’t. Please don’t. _Please_ -!”

“Tanaka-senpai, can I go first?”

“Hm? Oh sure. It’s fine. I prefer a young boy’s mouth anyway.”

“Tanaka-senpai, how scandalous.”

“Heh, says the one who is so eager to take this boy’s first.”

Ignoring Riku’s cries, the two men closed in on him, a sadistic grin on each of their faces.

(That day, Riku’s body felt a different kind of pain. The kind of pain that made him feel more disgusted with himself than he has ever been before.)

_Nanase Riku, age thirteen; summer._

The cell became warmer. That was how Riku knew months have passed since he arrived here. He stared blankly at the ceiling, not bothering to move a single muscle. Not that he could anyway.

Feeding was still a scarce thing - he was only allowed to drink blood when the scientist determined he was close to death, and even then, the amount of blood he was given was just enough to keep him barely alive until the next week or so. Meanwhile, his body was made to endure a new type of torture, alongside his frequent beatings and drugs.

Men and women alike came to his cell almost on a daily basis to rape him, knowing that he would be too weak to fight back. It had hurt every time, even when it was women who used him, and despite his cries for mercy, Riku was ignored. He was made to take everything they gave him, even if it was humiliating. Even if it was extremely degrading. He would consider himself lucky if only one or two came in. On his worse days, four or five would come in and use him until he passed out. 

They found it amusing when Riku’s body betrayed him; when his cries of pain slowly morphed into moans of pleasure, much to his own horror. They would taunt and mock him, reminding him that he was alone and no one would save him. Not even his own brother, who abandoned him out of his own selfishness.

Before long, Riku learned to dissociate whenever his body was used against his own will. Whether it was beatings or drugs or sexual assault, he allowed his mind to drift. Occasionally, the feeling of pain or pleasure would slip though, but otherwise, Riku learned to distance himself from what was happening to him. He stopped making a single sound. He didn’t cry. He was soon too weak to even shed a single tear, anyway.

Not that it stopped the people around him. If anything, it even excited the more sick-headed ones, who found it pleasurable to mess with a living doll, apparently.

One day, while he was escorted back to his cell after spending hours in the examination room under the scrutiny of coldly curious old men, he passed by another cell, occupied by other human test subjects. Riku never focused on his surroundings before to notice the other test subjects trapped here - he heard there were Queens and plenty of humans - because he was either too exhausted or merely passed out cold from the pain, but for some reason, that particular cell captured his attention.

There were several people inside, all huddled into smaller groups of two or three. They looked weak and miserable, with glassy eyes and frowns on their faces. They were not skinny to the point of being unhealthy, but from the way they kept to themselves and eyed the guards escorting Riku warily, Riku knew there were possibilities of them being mistreated. Riku could smell from their blood that they were not quite human, despite their appearance seeming otherwise. He frowned. They smelled like chiropterans...but not quite, either.

Two people caught his eye. An orange haired teenage boy had his eyes on Riku instead of the guards. He looked at Riku in such a way that felt as if he knew what Riku was. Could sense the kind of power he could have had if he wasn’t weakened from the drugs. It was strangely unnerving to be the recipient of such an intense gaze, but Riku could not look away. It was then he noticed the little boy in the teenager’s arms, one with dark hair and wide eyes too big for his face. Even from the distance, Riku could tell that the boy didn’t seem to be looking so good. His skin looked pale even under the harsh white light and his lips had a blue-ish tinge to it. Unlike the teenager, the little boy still smelled entirely human. When the teenager noticed Riku’s gaze on the little boy, he quickly turned his body away, blocking Riku’s view.

“Come along now,” the guard behind said gruffly, pushing Riku when he stopped moving. 

When Riku finally made it back to his cell, he collapsed onto the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes. For once, he wanted to sleep, even if it meant enduring the nightmares that often accompanied it. The images of the teenage boy and the little one in his arms came to his mind, instead. This was followed by the memory of looking at the other people in the cell.

They may have looked miserable but Riku envied them. At least they had each other. Riku was isolated from everyone since the day he got here, with the scientists and guards being the only other people he saw. Most of them brought him nothing but pain, misery and endless humiliation.

He hugged himself. He did not cry. He could not cry. He remembered the two boys again and suddenly, something else grew inside his heart, alongside his misery.

It was hatred for his own twin brother who never returned for him. 

_Nanase Riku, age thirteen; autumn._

The air in the cell was starting to cool down again when _that_ scientist entered his cell one day. Riku knew the scientist to be one of the several who would hurt him just to see how fast he could heal. He remembered one particular incident that involved a rusted knife, and the pain he inflicted on Riku was so great that Riku could still remember it even until now. Riku did not know his name, but he will always remember his ugly, sadistic grin.

Naturally, when the scientist stepped into his cell, Riku immediately backed up against the wall, hugging his knees as he glared at the man. The scientist merely grinned, all teeth, when he saw Riku’s reactions. 

“Riku-kun,” he sang, “How are you? I haven’t seen you since that day I twisted a knife in your heart. How are your wounds? I trust they’re all nicely healed?”

The memory of the injury and the pain that it came with sent shivers down Riku’s spine. He did not answer, however, nor make a single sound. He refused to give a single sense of satisfaction to his abusers. 

The scientist seemed unperturbed by his silence. “Anyway, I was reading your old reports the other day. The ones Kujou-sama sent in the past. And I found a rather cute tidbit. I heard you really loved dogs?” He grinned wider. “Well guess what? I bought a couple of friends over.”

He whistled and Riku watched with growing horror when two black dogs came into the cell. They’re massive - much bigger than the dogs Riku had seen in the past - and Riku felt a growing sense of discomfort when he saw the way their dark eyes focused on him. The scientist patted their fur lovingly. 

“Big boys, aren’t they? Their names are Adam and Luke. They’re _very_ friendly. Aren’t you, boys?”

When the dogs barked, Riku was suddenly very aware of why he was suddenly uncomfortable at the sight of the dogs. He could smell it in the air. His pupils shrunk and shook when he realized the state of the dogs. The scientist’s grin and the manic look in his eyes confirmed it.

“Riku-kun, these boys have been very lonely as of yet,” he sang, “I’m a busy guy and I never had time to take them out to play lately so as you can tell...They’re very _excited._ ”

Riku was already shaking his head, his body trembling all over. “No, no, no. Please don’t. _Please._ ”

“What’s wrong, Riku-kun?” the scientist asked innocently, “Don’t you love dogs?”

Riku gathered all the energy he had left and got to his feet to bolt towards the door. “Someone help!” he screamed, “Please hel- gah!”

The scientist grabbed the hem of his clothes and pulled him to the ground. Before Riku could make sense of what was happening to him, the scientist trapped his body underneath his and pinned his hands to the side. This position was too familiar, too terrifying. Riku’s breathing harshly. His world spun around him. His vision began to blur with his tears. 

“Aw, don’t cry,” the scientist cooed, “I mean, you’ve done this before, haven’t you? I just brought you something different.” His grin was very wicked. “The rest is all the same, Riku-kun. Heh, since you’re a monster anyway, perhaps you might even get a pup out of this?”

“Please don’t! Stop. Please. _Please._ ” Riku babbled on, aware of how pitiful he must have seemed. “Why are you doing this? Please, anything but this.”

“You’re a cute kid, Riku-kun. Don’t get me wrong,” said the scientist, “And as much as I would love to keep you all to myself, I must be a good owner. These dogs...they mean everything to me, you see.”

Riku cried openly now, still shaking his head. This had to be a nightmare. He wanted so badly to wake up. Wake up. Wake up!

“Besides,” the scientist added, his eyes gleaming, “You’re a monster, Nanase Riku-kun. Perhaps you’ll learn to enjoy it.”

With one tug, he pulled Riku’s pants off and moved his body off Riku’s before lifting Riku’s legs, exposing his rear.

“Enjoy, boys,” he said with delight.

The cell soon resounded with Riku’s screams.

Later that night, Riku lay still on the ground, naked from the waist down. Blood stained his thighs but whatever injuries he sustained, including scratches and bite wounds, had long healed but the ghost of the pain still lingered on his skin, along with the smell of sweat and sex. Riku stared blankly at the wall. 

_“The boys enjoyed their playdate, Riku-kun. Perhaps they’ll come over again,”_ the scientist had told him shortly before.

He lifted his hands and stared at the white stuff that stuck to his fingers and palms.

_“That’s right, Riku-kun. Do your best to pamper my boys.”_

Somewhere in his mind, Riku heard a resounding crack.

His lips moved, stretching into a wide smile. Then, a soft laugh escaped his parted lips. The laughter became louder and louder and soon, Riku was on his knees, giggling hysterically alone in his cell. He covered his face with his hands, dirtying his skin. Some of the liquid dripped into his mouth and onto his tongue. It tasted like nothing. Of course it tasted like nothing. Why did people think he’d find pleasure in it?

As if he remembered something funny, Riku continued to laugh.

“You’re right, scientist-san,” Riku said with a wide smile, “I am a monster.”

In the dark cell, his eyes shone brightly. 

“And monsters have no need for a human heart.”

_Nanase Riku, age fourteen; winter._

The scientist that came to his cell one cold day was humming a song that Riku recognized as the song people would often sing during New Year’s. His foster parents had sung it to him and his brother many times in the past.

Well, perhaps winter was finally reaching its end. Riku guessed that he must be fourteen this year now. How time had passed. 

Riku had just finished feeding and regained enough strength to move around a little, but he kept obediently still as he watched the scientist approach him. He saw the syringe in his hands. Saw the familiar green liquid in them.

“Are we not going to the examination room today?” Riku asked politely.

“It’s the New Years’, boy. Unfortunately, a lot of the staff went for a short break,” the scientist grumbled, “There’s so little of us left here so we’re gonna have to do it in the comforts of your cell today.”

Riku hummed. “I see.”

“Don’t try anything funny,” the scientist warned, “The guards are still on duty and one scream from me will be enough to warn them.”

“I’ll behave,” Riku said sweetly. He held out his arm. “Here, see? I’ll cooperate well today. It’s New Year’s Day. New year, new me,” he added playfully.

The scientist rolled his eyes. “Whatever, kid. Let’s just get this over with.”

He grabbed Riku’s arm roughly and was about to press the needle against his skin when Riku’s hand moved to trail up the scientist’s arm. The man frowned and looked at Riku incredulously. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You know, I’ve never had you visit me in my room before,” Riku said, fluttering his lashes, “I’ve met everyone else, I’m sure, but you? You’re a new face.” Riku’s hand moves to the man’s shoulder, his fingers teasing along the man’s neck. “Why don’t we...get to know each other better, mister?”

“Tch.” The scientist brushed Riku’s hand away. “I’m not like them. I don’t go for kids.”

“Oh, how admirable.” Riku smiled coyly. “But mister, I’m fourteen this year. My body is maturing pretty fast for my age. I’m sure I can make you feel really good.” His other hand slowly covered the scientist’s hand which held the syringe, discreetly pushing it away from Riku’s arm. “Even without the drugs, I can give you a good time. Won’t you keep me company, scientist-san?”

Riku pressed his knee between the man’s legs and smiled inwardly when the scientist swallowed heavily. Despite his attempt to look disinterested, he could tell from the man’s eyes that his mind was considering it.

“You’re nothing but a child,” the scientist tried, “I still have my morals.”

“No, mister. I’m a _monster_ ,” Riku gently corrected, trailing his finger down the man’s chest. “Monsters have no need for morals.”

That was apparently that was needed for the man to shred his so-called morals when he pushed Riku to the ground. Riku let himself fall, giggling when the man captured his lips into a fervent kiss. He could feel the man’s tongue going inside his mouth and the man’s hands groping him. His hands scrambled for the buttons of Riku’s shirt - to open the collar before his fingers reached inside and brushed against Riku’s nipples.

“Mm, mister, you’re very - hngh! - good at this,” Riku moaned, hooking his legs around the scientist’s waist. He grinded against the man, smiling when the man moaned. The scientist kissed his throat and jaw, his hands still touching Riku everywhere.

All the while, Riku let him, smiling all the while.

“You said you have morals,” Riku said, “But since you’re human, you couldn’t help but to lie, hm?” He grabbed the man’s face, bringing the scientist’s gaze to meet his. “You bad bad boy,” he whispered, “I will have to punish you.”

Before the scientist could process what Riku said, Riku moved forward and murmured into the man’s ears.

“You should have drugged me when you had the chance.”

He brought his hand back and drove it into the man’s chest. The scientist let out a strangled cry, pushing Riku away. The action only proved to be a fatal mistake when it only prompted Riku to pull out his hand. Blood splattered everywhere, some still spraying from the gaping hole now on the man’s chest. 

In Riku’s hand, was the man’s still beating heart.

“Y-you -!!” the man stammered, stumbling to his knees. The pain was so intense that it took away his ability to speak. He could only stare helplessly as Riku approached him, blood splattered on his clothes, his eyes burning bright blue.

There was a serene smile on his face.

“Mister,” he said sweetly, crouching down to meet his eyes, “Before you die, let me have my dinner first.”

When Riku roughly grabbed the man’s head to pull him towards himself, the man could not even scream when Riku sunk his teeth into his throat before tearing out his flesh.

“Tch. This place is more complicated than I thought,” Riku complained to himself. He walked along the desolate hallways barefooted, looking around for the exit. The hallways were splattered with blood, and corpses of the guards that came after him littered the floor. In one of his hands was the head of one of the guards, blood still dripping from his torn throat. Riku tossed the head away before licking his hand clean. 

In the darkness, his eyes glowed bright blue.

“Where is that damn exit? I better find it before more of those pesky guards come.”

He hastened his pace, turning from one corner to the rest when he found himself in the hallway that was lined up with cells. He paused, taking in the sight. He’d been here before. Actually, he went through this path many times. If the examination room was nearby then -

A knock on the cell door caught his attention. He turned and there was that orange-haired teenager staring at him again. The little boy was peeking at him from behind the teenager’s back - though Riku realized he was probably not that young, now that he had taken a good look at him; he just seemed younger due to the way he curled into himself in the teenager’s arms the last time Riku saw him. 

Riku wondered what a sight he must be - splattered with blood from his face down to his clothes, and the way his eyes burned brightly in the dim lighting. He wondered if he looked terrifying.

The teenager was calm when he looked at him. “Are you a King?”

Riku nodded. “I am.”

“Are you escaping?”

Again, Riku nodded.

“I know where the exit is,” said the boy, “But for me to tell you, you have to take him with you.” He nodded towards the younger boy behind him.

“Nii-san!” the boy protested.

Nii-san? Riku tilted his head. So they’re brothers.

“Why should I?” Riku asked coldly.

It was only then the teenager’s calm expression faded a little. “Iori is still human. They never gave him any blood to transform him into what we are because his body couldn’t handle the drugs. But they planned to continue giving the drugs, to see if his body could adapt. Iori’s body is frail. I know he won’t be able to take it. So _please._ ” The teenager’s expression crumbled. “Please take him with you if you want to escape.”

Riku stared at the teenager with calculating eyes. He could hear shouts and footsteps. More guards were coming. He needed to decide fast.

“Why didn’t you ask if you could come along?” Riku asked, “Why just your brother?”

“The way I am, I will only be a burden to both you and Iori,” the teenager said with a shake of his head, “Even if I take him with me and we split off, I’m not confident I will be strong enough to protect him.”

Riku narrowed his eyes. “And you’re so willing to trust me? He’s human, is he not? I can very well just kill him afterwards.”

Iori cowered behind his brother’s back at Riku’s words.

“You won’t,” said the teenager, “I could see it in your eyes.” He bit his bottom lip. “Besides, whatever fate that awaits Iori out there, it’ll be better than the life he has here. Please.” He sunk to his knees before bowing in front of the glass wall that separated him and Riku. “Please take my brother.”

“Nii-san…” Iori tugged the teenager’s sleeve. “Nii-san, don’t do that…”

Riku stared at the teenager for a brief second. He didn’t know what made him say his next words. He just remembered saying them.

“Stand back.”

“Eh?” The teenager looked confused, but did as he told. He scrambled to his feet and pulled Iori with him. Once they were at an appropriate distance from the glass wall, Riku brought his leg back and swung a powerful kick towards it.

The wall shattered, creating a hole big enough for Riku to reach into the cell and pull Iori’s arm. Ignoring Iori’s scream, Riku scooped the boy into his arms before turning to the teenager. “Where is the exit?”

“Third hallway on your right. The passcode is 0709.” The teenager’s eyes shone with what looked like unshed tears. “Take care of Iori for me”

Riku, with Iori still in his arms, paused and regarded the boy carefully. “...What’s your name?”

“Eh? Um, it’s Mitsuki.”

“Mitsuki,” Riku repeated, getting used to the name. After much deliberation, he nodded. “Thank you.”

Before Mitsuki could respond, Riku ran off, just as the guards were starting to approach the hallway they were in. Iori’s scream can still be heard.

“Nii-san!”

Mitsuki sunk onto the floor, covered his face, and let his tears flow.

“Goodbye, Iori,” he whispered, “Be safe.”

Riku found the exit soon after, and with the crying boy struggling in his arms, he ran into the nearby forest, disappearing before anyone could find him. 

_Nanase Riku, fourteen; Izumi Iori, thirteen; spring._

Iori huddled in the far corner of the alleyway, keeping still as he peeked from behind the dumpster. He did not make a sound, no matter how great the feeling of terror that overwhelmed him. He probably should not look, but he could not tear his eyes away from the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Riku had his arms hooked around an older man’s neck, reaching to the tip of his toes as he kissed him passionately. There were loud lewd noises coming from the both of them and when they finally parted, there was a string of saliva connecting their outstretched tongues. The man had his hands on Riku’s ass, kneading the skin eagerly. He mouthed along Riku’s jaw, biting the skin a little. Riku giggled, pulling the man closer.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere else?” Iori heard the man say.

“Hm, why, mister?” Riku smiled coyly, “Are you shy? We can do it here, if you want. No one will see us.”

The man groaned, clearly tempted by the idea. “Will you demand extra for the thrill, sweetcheeks?”

“You can pay me double than what you promised and I’ll give you the time of your life, mister,” Riku said, trailing his hand up the man’s arm, “What do you say? Here in the cold? Where people might see us at any given moment?” Riku smiled prettily. “Doesn’t that sound _exciting_?”

Iori looked away after that, quickly covering his ears as well when he saw the man swooping Riku into another passionate kiss before tugging down his pants. 

Iori didn’t know how long time had passed when he saw familiar worn-out shoes in front of him - the ones Riku stole some time ago. He lifted his face and saw Riku giving him an unimpressed look. His hair was a mess and there were red marks on his skin, which will soon heal. But his clothes were fixed, if not a little torn at certain places. He was holding a wad of money, to which he pulled out a 1000 yen bill from.

“Here,” he said in a bored tone, “Go buy yourself something to eat at the convenient store out front. That old geezer gave us enough to rent a room for a few days too. Buy enough to last till then. Don’t linger for too long, though.”

Iori hesitantly reached out to accept the money. “Um, are you okay, Nanase-san?”

“Huh?” Riku shrugged, “The geezer’s breath stinks and he came too early but he’s generous so whatever. Might hook up with him again if I see him. Not like I have to worry about diseases.” 

Iori flushed. “I-I see.”

Riku scoffed at his reaction. “Why are you still embarrassed for? You’re a growing kid, aren’t you? Whatever, just go.” He waved dismissively. “ I’ll wait here.”

Iori went to the convenience store as instructed, never making eye contact with anyone for more than a second. He didn’t want to risk accidentally bumping into anyone who might recognized them. He could already feel that he troubled Riku enough just by tagging along, but the latter never abandoned him, even during the times he got so frustrated with Iori’s weak disposition that he yelled at him. 

“Be grateful your brother begged me. I would have left you to die otherwise,” he’d said to him once, both his eyes and tone of voice cold as ice. 

Iori didn’t understand why Riku never left him behind despite the thinly veiled threat in those words but he was not about to question it.

His brother entrusted him to Riku so he could live. He was not about to ruin that for him.

When he returned, Riku was sitting on the dumpster lid, swinging his legs idly. He glanced at Iori before nodding at the plastic bag in his hand. “Good. Let’s go. I saw a motel nearby. It’ll be sketchy but they won’t question you as long as you have money.”

Iori nodded and followed him quietly, not daring to say a single word. 

The motel room they rented was a small one with very dim lighting, so much so that Iori could barely see the outline of his hands when he stretched out his arms. The bed was comfortable enough, though. Well, after sleeping on the streets for months, anything was comfortable. He thanked his lucky stars that they were lucky this time. On worse days, when Riku couldn’t find things to steal or people to hook up with, Iori would skip eating for days on end. Riku didn’t need food, but he would still have to be discreet with feeding. He’d seen him feed on small animals and wondered which one of them was the more pitiful one.

Just thinking about the things Riku had to do for them to survive was enough to make his chest tight. As he sat on the bed, the repressed feeling of guilt and helplessness inside of him grew and grew until his vision began to blur and his throat began to close up. He let out a sob before he could stop himself.

Riku, who had just finished showering and was drying his hair, whirled around to look at him incredulously.

“Are you _crying_ again?” he demanded.

Riku’s anger only made Iori cry harder.. He tried wiping his tears away but new ones quickly replaced. “I-I’m sorry,” he sobbed.

“What are you even sorry for?”

“I couldn’t help you with anything… We’re on the run and you had to steal and do those...disgusting things with people just so you can find us somewhere to stay and feed me….” Iori’s tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. “I couldn’t even help you. I-I’m sorry. I’m a burden. I-”

Iori’s head was suddenly turned to the side. His cheek stung. He briefly recalled a resounding sound just seconds ago.

Riku had his hand raised in the air. Ah, he’d been slapped.

“I’m so glad you’re self-aware, Iori,” Riku said with mock sweetness, “I’m glad that both of us agree that you’re nothing but a burden to me. That I would have been better off if I just kill you here right now and eat you for dinner. If by some miracle your brother escaped that lab, I’ll just tell him that you succumbed to the cold and there was nothing I could have done to save you.”

Iori did not move, looking at Riku with terrified eyes.

“That’s right, you’re a burden. You’re weak. You can’t do anything without falling down and crying. But what is crying going to do, Iori?” Riku continued, angry now, “I’ll tell you what. _Nothing._ Crying does nothing. You can shed as many tears as you’d like and feel sorry for yourself all you want, but it will not bring your brother back to you. It will not bring _anyone_ you’ve lost back to your side.”

Iori flinched at his words. He felt fingers grabbing his chin roughly and suddenly he was met with Riku’s eyes. They did not shine blue like they usually would whenever Riku was angry, but he could still feel the intensity of his gaze.

“Stop crying, Iori,” Riku said, “If the only thing you can do is cry, you’ll never survive in this world.” He tilted his head as he regarded Iori. “You have to be _cruel._ Return the world’s cruelty towards you sevenfold. Tenfold, if you must. Then, no one will see you as weak.”

(Iori started crying less and less since that night, even after witnessing countless massacres and other horrible things Riku did while they were together. One day, he stopped crying at all. For the first time, he thought Riku might have even looked at him with pride.)

_Nanase Riku, fourteen; Izumi Iori, thirteen; summer._

“Iori…” Riku squinted, “How old are you this year again?”

“Thirteen, Nanase-san.”

“We’ve been together for half a year and yet...why do I feel like you’re getting taller by the second?” Riku pouted, clearly dissatisfied by this, “I haven’t stopped aging yet and I’m still older than you, so why do I feel that you’re rapidly catching up to me?”

Iori bit into his sandwich. “Growth spurt, maybe.”

“You said you’re frail! Aren’t frail kids supposed to have like… a slow growth rate or something? I don’t know. You seemed really small when I first met you.” Riku narrowed his eyes. “It’s those sandwiches, you’re eating, isn’t it? Ever since I scored with that rich old geezer and earned more money than usual, you’ve been eating well.”

“You’ve been eating well yourself.”

“Hm. Maybe it’s the neighborhood. I have a good feeling about this place. Like...something great is about to happen.” Riku giggled. “So much so that I feel like singing!” Riku jumped onto the park bench they’re sitting on, turning towards Iori. “Dear Iori, would you like a performance?”

Iori blinked up at him. “I didn’t know you sing, Nanase-san.”

Riku puffed up his chest. “Heh. Prepare for a performance of your lifetime.”

He took a breath, exhaled before opening his mouth to sing.

_The changing seasons color the city_

_An uncertain amount of time passed_

_gazing at that tear-colored sky_

_I feel a wave of sadness rush over me_

  
  


_Even though I’d seen my distant dreams so clearly_

_I lost sight of what was special to me_

Iori’s eyes widened, stunned into silence as he listened to Riku singing. His voice...there was something about it that tugged his heartstrings, and made Iori feel whatever emotion Riku was singing about. 

  
  


_The promise we made that day broke into pieces and scattered_

_Those intense, fleeting fragments of memories.._

_And even if we woke up from that dream we shared_

_I would never ever forget these feelings_

Iori continued to listen to Riku’s singing, mesmerized. When the final note hung in the air, before Iori could even react, he heard a slow clapping.

“Well done, well done. That deserved a standing ovation.”

Heads turned to see a young man standing near where they were. His purple hair was neatly styled in a swept updo, matching the fancy suit he was wearing. Iori stood up, placing himself in front of Riku out of instinct. He didn’t know why he did that. It was not as if he could do much.

But still.

“Now, now. No need to be frightened,” said the young man, “I was just passing by and heard you sing. I am thoroughly impressed. You have a beautiful voice, kid.”

Riku looked at him up and down. He jumped down from the bench to stand next to Iori. “Thank you, mister,” he said sweetly, faking a smile. 

“In fact, for such a wonderful performance, let me treat you to dinner,” the man announced, “Oh, how rude of me. My name is Tsukumo Ryo. I came to Japan to see my family, you see. I initially didn’t want to come because I was _soooo_ busy, but hearing you sing made me glad I did.”

Iori was about to protest when Riku grabbed his hand. A subtle signal not to say a word. “You can call me Riku, Tsukumo-san. This one here is Iori. Do you mind if he tagged along?”

“The more the merrier! Oh, but where are your parents, Riku-kun? I don’t want them to think I’m kidnapping you,” Ryo teased.

“Our parents aren’t here, mister,” Riku said, in a tone that indicated he didn’t want to say anything more. Luckily for Ryo, the man turned out to be a perceptive one, for he simply clapped his hands eagerly.

“Well then, that’s fine. Let’s go! I’m free and I know _just_ the place!”

“Nanase-san,” Iori whispered as they walked to Ryo’s car, “Are you sure? He’ll ask questions if you don’t eat in front of him.”

Riku merely winked at him.

“Tsukumo-san~” Riku sang a while later, when they were in Ryo’s car, “Actually, I hate to be a bother to you, since we only just met, but Iori is actually kinda tired. Do you mind if we order room service instead? You’ll treat us for a night’s stay, won’t you?”

Ryo merely smiled at him from his rearview mirror. “Riku-kun, you’re not one of those runaways, are you?” he asked with mock affront, “Kids like you asking for a hotel stay...I don’t know...I’m starting to feel like I’m getting scammed.”

Riku pouted. “But Tsukumo-san, you’re the one who offered us dinner in the first place. And I told you, our parents aren’t here.”

Perhaps it was the way Riku said it, but Ryo grew quiet for a brief moment. Iori was starting to worry that he noticed something amiss, but then shortly after, Ryo smiled as if nothing happened.

“Alright, Riku-kun. I can pamper you and your friend for the night. In return…”

“In return?” Riku prompted.

Ryo’s smile turned really charming that even Riku blinked in surprise.

“Call me Ryo-san instead.”

Iori stared at the plate of steak placed in front of him, unsure of whether to eat it or not. Riku poked at it, before bringing his finger to his mouth. 

“I don’t detect anything weird about it, Iori. Just eat. This is probably the best meal you’ve gotten yet,” Riku said.

Iori reluctantly lifted his fork and knife and clumsily started eating. He was still unused to such extravagance but when the piece of steak he managed to cut off touched his tongue, a moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself. He flushed in embarrassment when Riku laughed.

“That good, huh?” Riku shook with laughter. “I envy you, Iori. For being able to taste it.”

“It’s so-so,” Iori mumbled, not that his bluff mattered. Riku won’t believe him, obviously. Not with the kind of sound he just let out. 

“Aren’t you going to eat, Riku-kun? ” Ryo asked as he set down his briefcase on the next bed. “I’m still unsure whether I should have ordered another plate for you but you insisted on sharing…”

“Hm? Oh, not yet. I always let Iori finish first. Never mind that.” Riku skipped over to Ryo, beaming at him. “Say, Ryo-san. It seems that I’ve forgotten my manners.”

“Mm?”

“I haven’t thanked you yet.” 

Iori recognized that coy tone anywhere. He finished whatever that was left in his mouth and quickly put down his utensils, getting ready to leave the room when needed. Though this was no longer nothing new for him, witnessing Riku getting ready to “service” other people for money always put a flush on his face, like he was intruding on something private. 

Sure enough, Riku placed his hand against Ryo’s chest, standing closer to him. His smile turned flirtatious as he fluttered his lashes at him. “Ryo-san, won’t you let me repay you for your kindness?”

Ryo blinked, looking at the hand on his chest. “Riku-kun?”

“If you’d like, I can ask Iori to join us,” Riku added, causing Iori to turn to him in surprise. “He’s a little inexperienced, but he’ll learn quickly.”

“Nanase-san,” Iori choked out. This was the first time Riku said anything like that. And he’s not a little inexperienced - he’s a lot inexperienced! Sure, he’d seen Riku make out and maybe a little bit more than that a couple of times but to go all the way….

Iori flushed red just thinking about it.

“A-ah, Riku-kun.” Ryo laughed nervously. “You’re very kind but uh, I’ll have to pass.” He gently pried off Riku’s hand away. “I’m not into those kinds of things, Riku-kun.”

Riku tilted his head, still pressed up against Ryo. “Are you sure? I can make you feel really good, Ryo-san. I’m very experienced. And besides.” He smiled. “People say the same thing you did, but they’re always into those kinds of things in the end, Ryo-san.”

Just like he did in the car, Ryo grew quiet. Riku and Iori stared at him both in silence and anticipation. A sweet smile on Riku’s face. A wary thin line on Iori’s.

Then,

“You two…” Ryo sighed, “You two have been through a lot, huh? Poor children.”

He patted Riku’s hair, taking Riku by surprise. Riku stilled upon contact, staring at Ryo with wide eyes. Even when Ryo got up from the bed to pat Iori’s hair, who also stilled at the touch, Riku’s gaze followed him. 

“...I don’t understand you,” Riku said at last. His smile dipped a little, betraying his true feelings. “If sex is not what you want, why are you being so kind to us? I only sang a little and here you are, giving us food and a place to stay without asking for anything in return. Are you dumb? Naive, perhaps?” Riku’s smile turned vicious. “What is your motive, Ryo-san?”

Ryo looked at him calmly, returning Riku’s smile with his own. “Oh, I do want something in return, Riku-kun. Don’t get me wrong. I’m still a businessman, I’ll have you know. And I’m not doing this purely out of the kindness of my heart, though you two _are_ adorable.” Ryo paused. “I’m just not interested in children, I’m afraid. You look young enough to be my little brother. I may be pragmatic when it comes to getting to what I want, but I’m not sick in the head.” He paused again. “Though I suppose people say that I am behind my back,” he said with mock cheerfulness.

Riku narrowed his eyes, gesturing Iori to come closer to him. “Then what do you want?”

“Simple. I want to scout you, Riku-kun.”

Riku blinked. “...Scout me?”

“I’m the heir of a recording company. The branch in Japan is called Tsukumo Productions, but I mainly work overseas, in both America and Europe,” Ryo explained, “And I’m looking for talents to debut with me as the producer. Call it a rite of passage, if you will. Long story short, your singing moved me, Riku-kun. I knew you were the one.”

Both Iori and Riku looked at each other, unsure of what to say to this.

“If you really have nowhere else to go, like you alluded yourselves to be,” Ryo continued, “I’ll gladly take you in. In fact, our company basically takes care of its talents, from accommodation to healthcare to education. All that nitty gritty. If you’re concerned about contracts and stuff, we have short-term ones, like a year or so. Anyway, all that will be explained later.” He looked at Riku, who stared at him like he had grown two heads. “What do you say, Riku-kun? Sounds like a good deal?”

“Are you giving me a choice, Ryo-san?” Riku asked suspiciously.

Ryo smiled gently. “Everyone has a choice, Riku-kun. Naturally, so do you. You can refuse if you want. I will still let you stay in this hotel room for a night or two. I’m a persistent guy, but you two looked like you’ve been through a lot, so I won’t be another source of your worries.”

Riku stared at him some more. “How do I know I can trust you?”

Ryo’s smile remained. “You don’t need to, Riku-kun. The only person you need to trust is yourself.”

Riku was silent. Iori looked at him worriedly, wondering what Riku could be thinking about. His answer came much quicker than he anticipated, when Riku began to speak.

“I’ll agree on one condition.”

“What is it, Riku-kun?”

Iori felt fingers lacing with his own. Riku lifted their joint hands up in the air.

“I can take him with me.”

Iori stared at Riku in surprise. Riku...actually wanted him to remain with him? 

Ryo chuckled, as if amused. “I’ve been planning to do that since the beginning.”

“Even if he’s not interested in becoming a singer?” Riku questioned.

“He looks like he has talent in something else,” Ryo shrugs, “Maybe my assistant. He looks like he has a clear head on his shoulders.” He grinned at Riku. “You must be very fond of him, huh?”

“Of course,” Riku answered without hesitation, surprising Iori even more, “He’s weak and he used to be a crybaby but he’s working hard to be strong so he could keep up with me. What’s there not to be fond of?”

Iori…

Iori had never felt so touched before. He felt a wave of emotions crashing onto him, threatening to make him cry again. He held back his tears, only ducking his head instead. He could feel Riku squeeze his hands. It felt like a reassurance. Or a show of trust.

Iori could only squeeze back in return. 

  
  


_Nanase Riku, fifteen; Izumi Iori, fourteen; autumn._

Ryo took them both to live with him in America where Riku spent a full year training and developing into the kind of singer he and Ryo envisioned. Riku and Iori were, to put it simply, pampered to the best of Ryo’s abilities. It made Iori uncomfortable at first, suddenly given so much luxury in one go, but Riku basked in it. He adored Ryo for the attention he gave them and in return, allowed himself to be shaped into the kind of black-feathered swan Ryo saw him as.

Iori also stuck to Ryo’s side but for a different reason. Like he promised, Ryo allowed him to observe him at work, grooming him to be what he’d like to call a “pseudo successor”.

“Who knows?” Ryo grinned to him one day while ruffling his hair, “One day, you can even call yourself Producer Izumi.”

Riku ended up debuting under Ryo’s wing on the first day of autumn, just as the air cooled down and the leaves are starting to brown. In spite of Tsukumo Production’s grand profile, Riku had a modest debut, enough to make his name relatively known in the indie scene. It was what Riku would have preferred anyway.

Ryo knew that Riku cared nothing for fame. He liked singing and he liked adoration towards him. Iori wasn’t necessarily close to Ryo, at least not as close as Riku was, but he came to appreciate him, for the sole reason that he was possibly the first human who understood the kind of person Riku was and didn’t try to change him completely to suit his needs.

Ryo never found out Riku’s true identity. Riku never saw the need to tell him. It was then Iori felt something else grew inside of him, as he watched Riku stuck close to Ryo, genuinely smiling and laughing at his words with Ryo still being blissfully ignorant of the monster that lurked under Riku’s skin.

(It was envy.)

(Riku, of course, with a devious smile playing on his lips, was very much aware of this.)

_Nanase Riku; sixteen; Izumi Iori, fifteen; winter._

Riku met Osaka Sougo a year later, shortly after his very brief contract with his label ended and he went independent. He and Iori parted ways with Ryo on good terms, with the latter buying him a proper place to live as a farewell gift, and promise to support him wherever he could. 

It was at Riku’s final show under his label where he met Sougo, who was one of his fans and won a contest to have dinner with Riku.

Perhaps it was the underlying sadness that covered him like a blanket and running through his veins in his blood. Or maybe perhaps he was just really, really pretty.

Regardless, Riku took a special interest in him, especially after he found out that Sougo was recently disowned by his family for choosing to pursue music. The story made him inwardly smile for the sole reason that he was once again reminded of how...stupid humans can be. Riku coaxed him with gentle touches and pretty smiles, and perhaps even a little bit of alcohol, for Sougo to stay the night.

When Sougo refused his proposition to “make him feel better, even just for the night” even when drunk, Riku was...smitten. Interested. Intrigued. An idea came to him, one that sent a thrill down his spine at the prospect of it.

As he hovered over Sougo on the bed, he spoke to him quietly. “I heard you wrote beautiful songs, Sougo-san.”

“Mm….?”

“If your family refused you simply because you chose your own path, why don’t you stay with me instead?”

He heard a distant heartbeat. He glanced at the door, smiling slyly. 

“Stay...with you….?” Sougo slurred.

“Yes, with me, Sougo-san. Stay with me and write songs for me to sing.” He caressed Sougo’s flushed cheeks. “Stay with me forever, Sougo-san. Would you like that?”

Sougo looked at him with faraway eyes. “Will you...take care of me?”

Riku giggled. “We’ll take care of each other, Sougo-san.”

Sougo smiled and laughed softly. “I’d like that, Riku-kun.”

Riku’s smile widened. “You and I both, Sougo-san.”

Sougo’s blood tasted sweet. Kissing him was sweeter.

Hearing him cry out in pain as he transformed into Riku’s first chevalier was the sweetest thing Riku had the privilege to experience.

Well, perhaps, next to the burning jealousy that Iori held in his heart as he stood outside the door, clenching his fists so tightly that his palms began to bleed.

It was also that night when Iori began to feel a steady wave of pain running through his body, burning him from the inside out. 

  
  


_Nanase Riku; seventeen; Izumi Iori, sixteen; Osaka Sougo, (forever) eighteen; winter._

With Sougo as his new composer, Riku’s fame shot up.

Along with the pain that racked through Iori’s body, worsened by the ugly jealousy he felt towards Riku and Sougo’s newfound closeness, while he himself felt further weighed down by one simple reason.

He was still human.

_Nanase Riku; seventeen; Izumi Iori, sixteen; Osaka Sougo, (forever) eighteen; spring._

One day, just as winter gave way to spring, Riku found Iori on his knees on the bathroom floor, gripping the sink for support as he coughed his lungs out. When Iori pulled his hand away, Riku saw specks of blood on the boy’s palm.

The blood smelled strange. Diseased.

“You’re dying, aren’ t you?” Riku asked without beating around the bush.

Iori turned to him in surprise, clearly not expecting to see him. “Nanase-san.”

Riku’s expression was smooth. “The drugs they gave you years ago .... The side effects are finally starting to show up again, huh? You were frail when you were younger, but you weren’t always like that. It was those drugs they gave you, am I right? Slowly wearing down your cells. And now after years of waiting, the side effects are finally rearing their heads.”

Iori shifted his gaze. “I’ll be fine,” he mumbled.

“Your blood smells diseased, Iori,” Riku said, “There is no use in lying to me.” He crouched in front of Iori, placing a hand on his cheek. “Poor Iori. You’re in so much pain, aren’t you? You’ve been like this for a long while now.”

Iori’s eyes widened. “How did you…?”

“I told you; your blood. But I could also hear you tossing and turning in your room these past nights. Sougo-san also said you haven’t been eating well.”

Iori ducked his head. “...It’s nothing you should worry too much about, Nanase-san. I’m human anyway; dying before you is inevitable.”

Riku could smell it in the air again. The same scent he detected when he turned Sougo a few months before, when he knew Iori was listening in from a distance away.

Jealousy.

He smiled to himself. 

“Do you want to stay by my side forever, Iori?” he asked. Sure enough, Iori’s expression shifted at the question. He tried to hide it, but Riku didn’t miss the thinly veiled eagerness swimming in his gaze. “Do you want to be the same as Sougo-san? Perhaps,” he grinned wickedly, “Were you jealous of him that he got turned before you?”

Iori flushed but did not deny anything. He merely dropped his gaze to the floor.

“You sweet child,” Riku cooed, “I didn’t turn you because I was waiting until you’re a little older...so that if you stopped aging, you won’t look like a child forever. Turned chiropterans stopped developing the moment they’re transformed, Iori. You’re not like me, who still has a few more years before my time freezes. Besides…” He tilts his head. “Don’t you want to live a few more years as a human? To be able to taste food? To see the world as one?”

“I’m dying, as you said,” Iori pointed out quietly, “Will I make it to a few more years?”

“Hm. I suppose that’s true. You can have one more year, at least. Are you sure you want to give that up, Iori?”

Iori shook his head resolutely. “What use is there for me to remain human if I will only lag behind you? If I couldn’t protect you like Osaka-san could. If I -,” He was interrupted by a series of coughs again. Riku supported him as he coughed, gently rubbing circles on his back, smiling all the while. 

“It will hurt,” he reminded.

“I don’t care,” Iori mumbled against Riku’s chest, “If I can become stronger and protect you and...remain by your side, then I…” He closed his eyes. “Then I will gladly take the pain.”

Riku made a sound of amusement. “Iori, your loyalty will never fail to surprise me. And I suppose...well, I promised your brother I’ll take care of you. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him, now would I?”

He took Iori’s face into his hands, so the boy looked at him in the eye. “If you’re truly sure,” Riku’s lips curved, “Then let’s do this somewhere more comfortable, hm?”

(When Riku bit into him, hovering over his body on Riku’s bed, Iori expected the pain. He took it, allowing his body to relax, feeling the cold move from his fingertips to the very center of his heart. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down as Riku drained him of his blood. Iori was not afraid.

When Riku met his eyes, he saw bright blue staring down at him. Blood stained Riku’s lips, which soon moved to cover his own, coaxing Iori’s lips to part. He felt something wet touch his tongue, teasing and playful. At the back of his mind, he realized Riku was his first kiss.

Then.

The pain, which Iori could have never imagined, began.)

_Nanase Riku; eighteen, Izumi Iori, (refused to say); Osaka Sougo, (supposedly) twenty; spring (again)_

Riku developed a terrible habit of eating his managers when he got bored of them. With Ryo not around, Riku didn’t bother being discreet. His two chevaliers didn’t do much to stop him, either, though Iori did slip in a few words of warning here and there.

When they met Sunohara Momose and Orikasa Yukito, a pair of newlyweds who preferred to be called Momo and Yuki instead, during their brief trip to Europe, Iori, who took over Ryo’s position as Riku’s producer, hired them as Riku’s managers. Riku found out that Iori was good at lying. Iori told his new managers that he was in his twenties and Momo didn’t even doubt him. Yuki may have squinted at him a little, taking in his young appearance, but otherwise did not say a word.

Or maybe humans were just gullible. Riku didn’t care either way.

“What do you mean I can’t eat them?” Riku whined one day, “What if they annoy me?”

“Osaka-san, did you buy the dolls I asked of you?” Iori asked.

Sougo smiled at the rearview mirror as he drove. “The boxes should be coming in today.”

Iori nodded before addressing Riku once more. “Then you can pretend those dolls are them, Nanase-san. It should help with your growing restlessness too. We can’t put a dent in our finances again to hire more people. Your recent album may have been doing well, but I won’t allow anymore unnecessary spending.”

Riku huffed, crossing his arms. “Why do I even need managers anyway? I’m not some idol.”

“People deal with people best, Riku-kun,” Sougo pointed out gently, “I’ll be busy with other clients and Iori-kun’s hands will be full with behind the scenes jobs. It’ll be good to have someone to take care of your PR and all that.”

“Oh, boo.” He looked at Iori hopefully. “Can’t I have just a nibble? Not enough to kill them?”

“No, Nanase-san.”

“You used to be so obedient,” Riku muttered, “A crybaby but obedient. You listened to everything I tell you but ever since you got turned, you’re suddenly cool and posh.” He leaned his body forward to wrap his arms around the driver’s seat, linking his fingers just below Sougo’s collarbone. He peeked at him. “Sougo-san, you’ll always pamper me, right?”

Sougo chuckled. “If I can afford the luxury you wish for, you know I’ll get it in a heartbeat.”

Iori continued scrolling down his messages on his phone. “Tsukumo-san spoiled Nanase-san enough for the both of us, Osaka-san.” He paused, peering at one particular message, before he hummed thoughtfully. “Yuki-san sent an interesting proposal.”

Riku looked back at Iori. “Proposal?”

Iori showed him his phone where Yuki’s email was displayed.

“He suggested that you make an official debut in Japan.”

“Oh! That’s a great idea, Iori-kun,” Sougo said, “Riku-kun made a pretty solid name for himself over here and America. Why don’t you try performing in Japan this time, Riku-kun? You spent quite a number of years there, so there might be some places or people you want to see again?”

Iori looked at Riku, gauging his reaction. He didn’t miss the careful way Sougo chose his words. Sougo didn’t know the full extent of what Riku went through in the past, but he knew just enough that he acknowledged Japan was a place that Riku had mixed feelings towards. 

“Japan also has good business opportunities, too,” Iori added, “Tsukumo-san has plenty of connections there you can take advantage of.”

Riku leaned back against the seat, giving a thoughtful hum.

Slowly, his carefully schooled expression morphed into that of delight, like he just thought of a brilliant idea.

“You know what? You’re right,” Riku said, “I think it’s a good idea too. Japan does hold some fond memories for me. I have some plans of my own as well that I’d like to see come to fruition.”

He smiled, as if he remembered something pleasant. 

“Besides, there is one face that I’d _love_ to see again.”

  
  


_Present day._

Gaku’s eyelids flutter open and the first thing he sees is the ceiling fan above him, whirling silently. He is lying on somewhere soft and comfortable. He hears soft singing and feels fingers gently combing through his hair.

“...Nanase…?” he croaks out, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“You’re awake?” Riku asks softly, “You had a long nap, Gaku-san. Shh...don’t be afraid,” he says when Gaku moves his head to look around, “You’re safe here with me. No one will hurt you here.”

“Nanase, I…” Gaku’s chest feels tight. “I…”

“Hm? What is it, Gaku-san? Did you dream of something?”

His vision blurs and when he tries to speak, he feels a lump in his throat. The images come flashing through his mind, along with the intensity of the emotions he felt throughout the dream. It is stronger now that he is awake, as if reminding him of the gravity of Riku’s pain.

Something wet trails down Gaku’s cheeks. 

“I…” Gaku covers his eyes with his hand as he silently cries. “Nanase, I don’t know what -,” He cuts himself off, the lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak. He hears a soft shushing sound, and the fingers in his hair move to gently wipe away his tears.

“It’s okay, Gaku-san,” Riku says in a gentle voice, “It’s all over now. You sweet child...why are you crying? It’s just a long, scary dream. But that dream is over now and I’m right here.” He kisses Gaku on the forehead. “I’ll always be by your side, Gaku-san. My precious child.”

Gaku doesn’t say anything as he lies on Riku’s lap. He lets his tears flow, only focusing on the silence of the room and the way Riku’s face is softly illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the curtains. 

“Thank you, though,” Riku adds in a whisper. He smiles - it’s softer, gentler than any other smiles he has given him. It makes Gaku’s heart twist looking at it. “It’s been so long since someone cried for me,” Riku confesses.

Gaku closes his eyes. The King who is currently holding him lovingly, caressing his hair and whispering words of comfort...he suddenly seems so vulnerable. Alone. Given the experiences he went through all these years, Gaku couldn’t help but to feel differently about Riku now.

He still doesn’t quite know whether to accept Riku’s actions, or the fate that he has forcefully given to Gaku, but for now…

For now, Gaku decides it doesn’t matter. He thinks perhaps, ever since Tenn died that night, Gaku should have realized sooner that nothing else matters anymore. Riku is right. He will always be there for him. In fact, Riku might be the only one who will be there for him until the very end.

He relaxes his body, turning to bury his face against Riku’s stomach, taking in his scent. He hears a soft sound, then a fond laughter, before he feels fingers combing through his hair again. 

“Sleep, Gaku-san,” Riku murmurs, “This time, I hope you only have good beautiful dreams.”

Just before Gaku’s consciousness fades away again, the last thing he hears is his King’s beautiful humming, gently lulling him to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song sung by Riku is Days, originally sung by FLOW.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	19. eighteen

**Chapter eighteen**

The military plane Tenn ends up taking to Paris, apparently, belongs to an old acquaintance of Takamasa who found them away to enter Paris without drawing too much attention. Tenn doesn’t question this - at this point, he stops caring about the truth in Takamasa’s words, as long as Takamasa gets them where they need to be.

Tenn sits near the front of the military plane, eyeing the interior while Takamasa briefs him on their upcoming plans in Paris. He’s barely listening; he already knows about Riku’s rumored live appearance thanks to the news circulating around in social media. Compared to Japan, Riku’s name is more known abroad, hence, any rumors or speculations about him spread rather quickly especially among his fans. His location is pretty much confirmed at this point.

All that is left is to find him and kill him. Tenn nearly smiles in anticipation at the idea.

“And remember, Tenn,” Takamasa says, “Don’t be reckless, even though I understand how eager you must feel. You mustn't draw attention to yourself.”

Tenn rewards him with a fake sweet smile. “I’ll behave, Kujou-san.”

He then eyes Tamaki who is sitting beside him. He hasn’t said much since they departed, merely staring off into space with that serious look in his eyes. In fact, ever since their previous conversation, Tamaki hasn’t said a word to him. Tenn wonders if he’s angry at him. The thought of Tamaki sulking at him is amusing. 

He places a finger on Tamaki’s cheek, turning his head so the boy looks at him. Tamaki’s eyes widen by a fraction, betraying his surprise at Tenn’s sudden move. 

“Tenn-sama?” he questions.

“I’m hungry,” Tenn announces. Beside him, Takamasa stops talking. Tenn glances over at Takamasa from over his shoulders. “It’ll be alright to feed now, hm?”

Tenn already knows the answer. The military members on board this aircraft had been carefully handpicked by Takamasa and had been sworn to secrecy to whatever happens on this plane. This meant that Tenn doesn’t need to put up any pretenses to be discreet.

Sure enough, Takamasa nods. “I suppose it’s good for you to feed before we arrive.

Tenn hums before turning back to Tamaki. “Tamaki-kun, I’ll bite you now.”

Tamaki barely has time to nod before Tenn unbuckles his seatbelt to climb over to Tamaki’s seat, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. This takes Tamaki by surprise and he gulps involuntarily. When Tenn leans in to lick a wet stripe on the side of his throat, Tamaki shudders, his eyes automatically sliding shut at the pleasure running through him.

All the while, Takamasa watches intently, his gaze almost burning through Tamaki.

Tamaki doesn’t quite blame him for his scrutiny. When Tenn feeds, he usually never goes to the pretense of making anything out of it, though it is said to be common with other monarch chiropterans. His feeding process is quick and straightforward, and more often than not slightly uncomfortable if not straight-up painful. He would drink deeply and take what he wants and more, before releasing the chevalier he chose to feed from and leaving them behind without a second glance.

When he feels Tenn grind against him, causing a slight heat to pool down below, Tamaki doesn’t quite know what to do.

Tenn’s breath ghosts over his ear as he whispers. “For once, I’ll make it good for you.”

He looks at Tamaki briefly, and Tamaki sees the ghost of a smile on his face, that is perhaps, meant to be comforting. Tamaki is still processing his words when Tenn leans forward again before finally sinking his teeth into Tamaki’s throat.

Unlike before, the pain is no longer a drawn out ache that locks his body in place.

Now, it barely lasts for a second before pleasure shoots up his spine. A moan spills from his lips as his body sags against the seat, allowing Tenn to press closer against him as he feeds. All the while, he could still feel Takamasa’s stare on him. 

Tamaki wraps his arms around Tenn’s small back, encouraging him to feed from him more. The edges of his vision are darkening a little but the pleasure that spreads through his body keeps him alert enough to realize one thing.

That smile...this pleasurable feeding…

Is Tenn trying to comfort him? To temporarily distract him from the thoughts of _that_ person?

_“I no longer have a human heart.”_

Tamaki doesn’t quite believe that to be the case. That comforting smile Tenn gave him, though tiny and brief as it was, before biting him gives Tamaki the reason to believe that his human heart is still somewhere in there, covered and tangled with his hatred and misery.

But for now, while his human heart is still hidden away, Tenn settles to comfort him in ways only monsters like themselves can.

For now, Tamaki will push the image of that person, gladly accepting his King’s comfort.

The smell of blood coming from the front of the plane is hard to ignore. 

Mitsuki, with his head ducked down and covered with a military hat, notices the scent before he notices the light-haired chiropteran King straddling his own chevalier as he feeds from him. The occasional moans escaping from the blue-haired chevalier and the narrowed gaze of the dark-haired chevalier on both of them is enough to make Mitsuki look away.

He heard that this other King isn’t quite like other the more human-like chiropterans, who usually use feedings to initiate something ... _filthier._

Now he can see that this King is the same after all.

Seated near him at the end of the plane, the rest of his companions are dressed conspicuously as military officers, keeping their heads ducked as well to avoid drawing attention. Thanks to Yamato and Nagi, who are currently seated across him, the Schiffs managed to sneak on board just before the aircraft departed, discreetly getting rid of some of the military officers before Takamasa noticed. They smeared some of their blood on their skin to temporarily mask their scents and presence, and kept a distance away from everyone else.

Their weapons are stored somewhere in the plane. In their hands, instead, are rifles and guns which had belonged to the military officers they replaced. The weapon still feels awkward in Mitsuki’s hand. He misses the smooth cold touch of his giant scythe.

He looks at Yamato, waits for him to meet his eyes, before he moves his lips.

_“Thank you,”_ he mouths. 

Yamato merely smirks.

_“Thank me again later,”_ Yamato mouths in return. 

Mitsuki is surprised when Nagi moves to sit next to him a while later. Yamato is asleep in his seat, though his body remains upright and alert. His hand is still on his gun, no doubt ready to draw them at any given moment. 

“Keep your head down,” Nagi mutters, “You’re lucky Kujou-sama’s handpicked soldiers are not the talkative type. It’s already a risk taking you with us. I’m surprised Kujou-sama hasn’t noticed anything amiss yet.”

Mitsuki eyes the front of the plane, where he sees the silhouette of the young King and his chevaliers. He can’t tell what the King and the blue-haired chevalier is doing, but the one called “Kujou” by Nagi has his face lit up from the glow of the tablet he is currently scrolling through. 

“He probably doesn’t care for the humans working for him. Not enough to notice some of them are missing,” Mitsuki answers quietly.

“You’re not wrong,” Nagi surprisingly agrees, “Though I suppose it also has to do with the Schiffs’ ability to mask their presence as well. That’s a powerful skill.”

“The lab designed us to be stealthy. We were made to kill, after all. What’s a weapon that can’t kill silently?”

Nagi hums as an answer.

“Did you have you wanted to say to me?” Mitsuki asks, “We...We don’t normally talk so I’m honestly surprised why you’re here…”

Nagi is silent for a moment, as if deliberating the words in his head.

“I...I wanted to figure you out,” he admits softly, “I don’t know why Yamato feels so strongly in helping you. He’s kind, but he knew his limits before. And yet here we are, possibly risking our lives to take you and your companions with us.”

Nagi clenches his fist, before he looks at Mitsuki. “I want to know why you’re so special to him, even when he only knew you for a while.”

Mitsuki blinks in surprise, taken aback by Nagi’s words. “I…”

“Tell me the truth, Mitsuki,” Nagi says, “Because Yamato is incredibly special to me and we’ve known each other for years. He...I...I treasure him. A lot. So.” Nagi’s gaze on Mitsuki turns serious. “How do you feel about Yamato?”

Mitsuki colors, sputtering out his reply. “I-is this really important right now?”

Nagi scoffs. “This isn’t about petty jealousy. I don’t care for things like that. What I _do_ care about is the possibility of Yamato getting hurt. And he’s been hurt enough for this lifetime.” He narrows his eyes. “I want to know if you’re using Yamato’s kindness to your advantage. Because if you are, you best let me know before I find out in ways I would prefer not to.”

Mitsuki’s gaze slides to Yamato. From the sound of his breathing and his slow steady heartbeat, Mitsuki could tell that he’s still asleep - unaware enough to not have overheard them. Nagi probably knows this too, if he dares to even broach the subject despite the close proximity to the subject in question.

Mitsuki racks his mind for the right words to say. “It’s true that I am grateful that he is willing to do this for me and my friends,” he says quietly, “But trust me when I say this, I am not using him. I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Nagi keeps quiet. This prompts Mitsuki to continue.

“I am thankful to him,” he says, “As I am to you.”

Nagi looks at him carefully, assessing his words. 

“Don’t thank me,” he answers softly, “I’m not doing this for your sake.” He looks at Yamato. There is something gentle in the way he looks at him - it makes Mitsuki aware just how much Yamato is treasured by this person next to him. “I’m doing this for my special person.”

An image of a face briefly flashes through Mitsuki’s mind. The face of a young boy, his small face framed by his beautiful dark hair. Tears spilling down his cheeks as he cried out for Mitsuki while being carried away by someone else. His hand outstretched towards him as Mitsuki willingly let himself be left behind.

“I can understand that feeling,” he murmurs.

Nagi doesn’t respond. Mitsuki isn’t sure if he heard him. It doesn’t matter, anyway.

Haruka is quiet next to him. Touma finds this silence to be disconcerting. Haruka hasn’t spoken much since the whole fiasco back in Japan and it is starting to worry him.

Even now, the boy has his eyes glued to the ground, his expression unreadable. The handgun he holds looks too big for his hands but Haruka holds it firmly, as if he’s been using it his whole life. The Schiffs were trained to handle different weapons, after all. It shouldn’t be a surprise to Touma if Haruka ends up displaying skills using a weapon that is not even his own.

For some reason, this fact hits Touma like a truck as a new realization dawns upon him. Now that he allowed himself to really notice it, Haruka is really young. His slender built and wide eyes only enunciate his youth and yet here he is, holding a weapon without so much of a tremor. 

It doesn’t sit right with Touma.

Neither does the stormy look in Haruka’s eyes.

“Haru,” Touma whispers, nudging the boy’s shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“No.”

Touma is surprised at how quickly the confession comes. 

It is only then Haruka finally looks at him, and Touma would be lying if he said he expected the tears that are gathering in Haruka’s eyes. He suddenly realizes that Haruka’s frame is trembling slightly. When Haruka grabs Touma’s hand, lacing his fingers with his, Touma’s hand shakes with his.

“That day, at obaa-chan’s house,” Haruka’s voice cracks, “When I saw her...her…” He squeezes his eyes shut as he forces the words out with much effort. “Her corpse...Do you know what my first thought was, Touma?”

Touma doesn’t get the chance to answer when he feels Haruka’s grip tightening. His trembling becomes worse and Haruka has to cover his mouth with his free hand to quieten his breathing, which is getting harsher with each passing second. Nearby, Minami and Torao lift their heads, switching from looking at Haruka with alarm to looking at Touma questioningly. He shakes his head.

_Don’t._

“It was her blood, Touma,” Haruka croaks out. He sounds deeply ashamed of this and the first of his tears spills down his cheek. “My mind just zeroed onto the scent of her blood. I didn’t care that she was dead. I cared more about how delicious her blood smelled.” He lets go of Touma’s hand to cover his face. “I’m so _weak_ , Touma. And I hate it.”

“Haru…”

“Don’t tell me it’s okay,” Haruka quickly says, “Because it’s not. Admit it, Touma.” He uncovers his face to look at Touma desperately. “If I can’t even control myself, how am I supposed to protect all of you?”

It’s heartbreaking, seeing Haruka like this. Touma grits his teeth and without a single word, pulls Haruka into a hug. He is careful not to make any unnecessary noise that will draw attention to them. Even Haruka bites down on his sound of surprise, muffling them by pressing his face against Touma’s shoulder. 

“We’ll protect each other, Haru,” Touma promises, “And you’ll get stronger. I believe in you. We all do.”

“What if I won’t get stronger?” Haruka whispers tearfully, “What if one day, I’ll lose control and turn my back against you?”

“I’ll always be there for you, Haru, even if you’re the first to turn away. I’ll grab your hand and pull you towards me. Even if you push me away and scream at me to get away, I won’t leave you all alone.” Touma untangles himself from Haruka to look at his face. He offers him a small crooked smile. “Don’t beat yourself up for something we all had difficulty in controlling. If you need to beat something up, beat me up instead.”

Haruka stares at him in disbelief.

Somewhere, Minami chuckles softly. Torao shakes his head in exasperation. 

“Idiot,” Haruka mumbles later, “Why would I want to beat you up?”

But he holds Touma’s hand again and this time, he seems a little calmer. He exhales a shuddering breath before he nods to himself.

“I’ll get stronger, so I won’t let you down.”

Touma grins.

“Idiot, when have you ever let us down?”

The night view from the garden that holds the story of an architect and his lover is a sight to behold. Iori idly sips his wine glass filled with blood while taking in the view of the city down below. He gives himself a mental pat on the back for being able to purchase this garden; the price had been steep and it will only be under Riku’s name for a couple of years instead of forever, but he doesn’t mind.

Riku would have probably gotten bored of this place by then, anyway.

Speaking of Riku, the King is currently lying on a hammock, tied between two massive trees. Gaku is by his side, with one of his hands held by Riku. Riku is giggling at something before pressing a kiss at the underside of Gaku’s wrist. Iori thinks he sees the barest of smiles forming on Gaku’s handsome face.

There is no mistaking it. The frost around Gaku that typically formed when he’s with Riku has begun to melt. Iori, however, also notices that something new has replaced that frost. 

There is a thinly veiled troubled, uncertainty in Gaku’s eyes now.

“Yaotome-san,” he says a while later when Riku lets Gaku go in favor of playing with the doll in his hands, “May we talk for a second?”

“What is it?” Gaku asks. Iori had walked him over to a more secluded area of the garden, in a spot that overlooks a small pond. There is a statue of an angel standing in the middle of the pond - a woman with long flowy hair, hands clasped together as she sings, her wings curled around her body. Riku likes that statue. Iori remembers him staring at it for a long time when Riku first saw it.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem warmer now around Nanase-san,” Iori says, cutting straight to the chase, “That’s a positive development if I’ve seen one.”

“Well…” Gaku rubs the back of his neck. “I suppose it is.”

“Did something happen when you two were alone the other day? When I returned, I found you fast asleep in Nanase-san’s bed and he told me not to disturb you,” Iori pauses, before raising an eyebrow. “Did you two perhaps…?”

“What? No, we didn’t!” Red dusts Gaku’s cheeks at that assumption and he coughs loudly into his hand. “We just...well…” He sighs. “Actually, a lot of things happened. It’s hard to explain.”

Iori appears unmoved by that statement. “Yaotome-san, I doubt whatever you say will surprise me at this point. I’ve seen and heard more unbelievable things.”

“Heh, I suppose you’re right.”

Iori waits patiently while Gaku gathers his thoughts. From where he stands, he could see Riku still holding the doll, embracing it tightly this time instead of tearing it apart like he would with other toys he was given. 

“He told me of his past,” Gaku says at last, “More like he showed me, actually. Through his blood.” Gaku meets Iori’s eyes. “He showed me what happened to him years ago. What happened to you. And Osaka, as well.” 

If Iori has to be completely honest, he didn’t expect that answer. He had an inkling that Riku might have at least hinted what he went though, but to show him his memories… Judging from Gaku’s troubled expression, Iori has a feeling that Gaku had seen all the horrible things Riku had been put through. Riku had allowed Gaku to see him when he was weak and vulnerable. And not just him. 

Gaku had probably seen Iori when he was at his weakest as well. Had seen Sougo when he was at his loneliest and most desolate state. 

And for what purpose? Had he been trying to prove a point to Gaku? Or is it simple because…

He looks at Gaku with a complicated expression. It couldn’t be that Riku…

“I see,” he says, his voice soft, “So that’s how it is now.” He pats Gaku’s shoulder in a way that feels oddly congratulatory. 

“Izumi?” Gaku looks at the hand on his shoulder with confusion.

“Make no mistake. He didn’t show you those memories because he wanted your pity, Yaotome-san,” Iori says, “It means he trusts you to an extent, enough to show you what once hurt him.” Iori’s lips curve into a side smile. “Congratulations, Yaotome-san. It seems that Nanase-san really does adore his precious youngest child. However -,”

His smile dips, pausing at the word. Iori gives Gaku a serious look.

“It would be of your best interest that you do not betray that trust, Yaotome-san,” Iori warns, “It won’t be Nanase-san’s wrath you’ll be risking.”

He tilts his head to the side, staring at Gaku with a chilling, calculative stare.

“It’s _mine_ ,” he finishes. 

In the dark, Iori’s eyes seem to be glittering. Iori is smaller than Gaku in terms of both height and stature, but now, Gaku is made very much aware just how deeply Iori’s loyalty to his master runs. 

And just how _terrifying_ he could be.

“Oh, Iori, you’re back? What did you talk about with Gaku-san?”

“Nothing too important, Nanase-san. Yaotome-san had gone back to his room to retire for the night, so I hope you don’t mind me accompanying you for the rest of the evening.”

Riku smiles fondly at his chevalier. “You know I always want your company.” He gestures to the chair placed beside the hammock. “Come sit beside me, my sweet child.”

Iori obeys. Riku’s gaze follows him as he sits down, a smile still playing on his lips. He lies back against the hammock against, yawning a little.

“Are you tired, Nanase-san?”

“Mm.” Riku shakes his head. “Just sleepy.” Riku turns to lie on his side, facing Iori. “Hey, Iori. Tell me a story.”

“A story…?” Iori repeats.

“Yes, a story. A bedtime story you can lull me to sleep with. Do you know any?”

Now, it’s Iori’s turn to shake his head. “I didn’t grow up with a lot of stories,” he says regretfully, “The ones my parents may have read to me in the past...I don’t think I remember them anymore after all these years.”

“And your real father never told you stories of his own, hm?”

On normal days, the mere mention of his father is enough to drive a thorn into Iori’s heart. It had hurt him deeply when he first told Riku of his existence a couple of years ago, back when he was still human. It was probably a mixture of the pain that racked through his body from the drugs that slowly killed him from the inside out and the loneliness and jealousy that burned through his veins, that caused him to even bring up Takamasa. 

That very same night, in return for Iori’s almost drunken confession, Riku had told him about Kujou Tenn for the first time as well, and upon finding out that Riku’s brother and his father were related, Iori had felt closer to Riku than ever before. His desperation to remain by his side also grew.

He did not cry when he talked about his father the first time, and he will not cry now. In fact, Iori takes his mention like he would with a conversation with strangers - like the lullabies and stories from his past, easily forgotten.

“If you have no stories for me,” Riku continues, seemingly unaware of Iori’s thoughts, “Then tell me about your brother.”

Iori blinks. “My brother, Nanase-san?”

“His name is Mitsuki, isn’t it?” Riku hums thoughtfully. “The last time I saw him was back at the lab. I wonder if he managed to escape.” He smiles again. “You adore your brother, don’t you, Iori? Tell me about him.”

“To talk about Nii-san…” Iori teeters. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Like...Tell me why you love him. Or what kind of person he is.”

“Nii-san is…” Iori exhales a breath. “Nii-san means the world to me. In fact, I could even call _him_ my world.”

“I’m sure he is.” Riku pats the empty space beside him on the hammock. “Come lie next to me, and tell me stories of your beloved Nii-san, Iori.”

Iori complies. Careful not to jostle Riku too much, he slowly lies down next to him. Riku hums happily before curling up against him, draping his hand across Iori’s chest.

“Hm. You can start now,” he says, closing his eyes.

Iori ends up telling him many stories that night, even without meaning to. He tells him of the years before; of when Mitsuki had been the first one who saw him walk, who heard his first words and the one who caught him when he fell. He tells Riku of the songs Mitsuki used to sing him - the songs he had long forgotten and had been ashamed of it since. 

He tells Riku of Mitsuki’s warm hands when he held Iori tightly in that cold cell, protecting him against the chiropterans which Iori could not fight against, simply because he had been too weak.

Iori grows quiet after that tale, allowing the silence to settle for a short moment, before he continues his stories. He fears what he might do if he had allowed the silence to linger for too long and his thoughts to drift to places he doesn’t want to revisit.

“Nanase-san might not believe it, but when I was younger...way younger than when you found me,” Iori continues, “I was a pretty small kid. Nii-san used to tower over me quite a bit but I didn’t mind. It made me feel safer, knowing that he’s such a large presence in my life.” Iori smiles softly. “I wonder if that would remain the same now.”

Riku touches the corner of his smile.

“How rare,” he says, “A smile from Iori.”

Iori pauses, looking at Riku. “Is it… is it bad?”

Riku shakes his head. “Quite the contrary. I think it’s really beautiful. You have such delicate features, Iori. A smile just enhances that. How lucky I am,” he breathes, “To have a beautiful creature all to myself.”

Iori doesn’t quite know what to say to that.

“Although it does make me smile just thinking about it,” Riku continues, “You used to cry a lot back in the day. But now… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry anymore throughout the years we’ve been together.” Riku’s finger moves from Iori’s lips to the corner of his left eye. “I wonder why that is?”

“That’s because you said crying does nothing,” Iori answers, taking Riku’s hand into his.

Riku smiles indulgently. “That’s right, Iori. It does nothing. Good child. You listened to me well.”

He kisses Iori chastely on the lips, before cuddling against him. 

“Good night, Iori,” he says with a smile, “Hold me for today, won’t you?”

Iori’s arm goes around Riku’s shoulders, tucking him closer to his side. “Of course, Nanase-san.”

Later that night, when he’s sure Riku has drifted off to sleep, he allows himself to lean in and press a kiss on top of Riku’s head.

He’s not sure if the feelings he has for his King is love, or whether he could still love as a normal human being, but at least for now, he’ll allow himself to treasure this moment.

It was dark when the military aircraft finally landed in Paris. With a promise to keep close by, Mitsuki and his companions snuck off the plane before anyone noticed. Nagi and Yamato quickly went to Takamasa’s side to receive any orders.

“Just keep an eye on the parameters,” Takamasa says with a dismissive wave. Yamato notes with an inward amusement that Takamasa looks quite drained from the journey, which might be a given since he doesn’t think the man slept the entire way there. “Here.” Takamasa hands Yamato a card. “Go book yourself a room somewhere in the city, but make sure they don’t catch your faces, understand?”

When Yamato and Nagi nod, he gives them a dismissive wave again. “Good. You two have worked for me long enough that I expect immediate report if anything is amiss. Otherwise, go make yourself scarce. I’m not in a pleasant mood today.”

“Kujou-sama is rarely in a pleasant mood these days,” Nagi mutters under his breath when Takamasa leaves to talk to one of the military personnels who accompanied them. 

Yamato nudges him to keep quiet when he catches Tenn’s gaze on him. The two bows their heads a little when the King approaches them. Tenn looks at them up and down, as if assessing them.

“I’ve seen you before,” Tenn says, “A year ago. Kujou-san won’t tell me who you are, though. I assume you’re his eyes and ears?”

“We are honored to have been referred to as that,” Yamato answers, “Though lacking as we are, we do aim to serve him and you with the very best of our abilities.”

Tenn clicks his tongue in annoyance. “I don’t need all those fancy promises. I don’t care for Kujou-san’s underlings. Although…” He stares at them. “Both of you are human. If there is any advice I can give you, is that you’d do well not to trust him too much.”

Tenn smirks. “In fact, if you end up betraying him, I’d be lying if I said I won’t be pleased.”

Yamato and Nagi look at Tenn in silence, unsure on how to respond to that.

“You brought someone along, didn’t you?” Tenn asks casually.

Immediately, Yamato and Nagi still. 

“Whoever or whatever they are,” Tenn continues, “They hid their presence well. I’m impressed. However, just between you and me. A human without a presence is stranger than a monster with one.”

“Tenn-sama, we -,” Nagi tries.

“Don’t let Kujou-san catch you,” Tenn cuts him off, “And whatever your plans are…” He narrows his eyes. “Don’t interfere with mine.”

Tenn turns around to follow Takamasa and Tamaki, leaving Yamato and Nagi alone with a million thoughts in their heads.

“He’s a King for a reason, I guess,” Yamato says.

“I don’t know who’s scarier,” Nagi admits, “Kujou-sama, or the young King he serves.”

In reality, both of them know the answer to that. Their gazes never leave Tenn’s retreating back until it disappears into a shiny black car, which takes them to the city that awaits them.

“According to the intel I’ve received, we may be able to narrow down Riku-kun’s location,” Takamasa says, looking up from his tablet briefly to address Tenn, “He’s been careful at covering his tracks, but there have been rumors of a recent purchase of what the locals might even call a local heritage, and the owner is said to be a famous indie singer.”

“Local heritage?” Tenn repeats.

“It’s a garden. It apparently holds a lot of sentiments to the building owner considering the story that came with it. And it’s a famous tale among the locals.”

“We can’t be certain that it’s your brother,” Takamasa continues, “But with the rumors of a planned live performance here in Paris, he won’t be going anywhere for the time being at the very least. And it’s good to have a starting point.” He looks back to the tablet. “The only trouble is that the building is not easily accessed by the public, and breaking in will only cause unnecessary trouble I’d rather not have.”

“What? No connections this time around?” Tenn asks snidely.

Takamasa appears unperturbed by the obvious jab. “Unfortunately, even my network has its limits, Tenn,” he says pleasantly, “Regardless, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. I may not know anyone of the building itself, but I might know a friend of a friend. Which is why, Tenn, you shouldn’t be -”

“Reckless,” Tenn finishes with a roll of his eyes, “As much as I’d love to put a foil to your plans to make your life a little bit more miserable, Kujou-san, that’ll probably push my brother further away. I’ll refrain myself this time.”

Takamasa smiles tightly. “How considerate of you, Tenn.”

“I’m going to get some air,” Tenn says, “Staying in this hotel room is making me feel more boxed in than usual.”

“I’ll go with you,” says Tamaki, who had been sitting quietly on one of the beds this whole time.

“No.” Tenn barely gives him a glance as he slips on his shoes again by the doorway. “I just fed from you. Keep Kujou-san company while you rest. I don’t want you to keel over when I need you to fight.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Takamasa replies, “Take your katana with you, Tenn. And I shouldn’t have to tell you to keep out of sight, hm?”

Tenn clicks his tongue to express his annoyance but doesn’t say a word. Just before the door shuts completely behind Tenn, Takamasa gives him a lazy wave.

“Don’t stay out too late, Tenn.”

“Kujou-sama.”

“Hm? What is it, Tamaki-kun?”

Tamaki schools his expression to the best of his abilities before he continues to speak. “If Nanase Riku is here, would that mean his chevaliers would be here as well?”

Takamasa looks up from his tablet to look at him. “I can only imagine so. Chevaliers very rarely leave their creator’s side, if ever. It would be highly foolish of Riku-kun to allow himself to be alone, given the circumstances.” He pauses. “Hm, I suppose that would mean I get to see my son again. I wonder how that boy is doing.”

Tamaki tries to keep the surprise out of his expression, but Takamasa catches it anyway.

“The dark-haired chevalier that night is my biological son, yes,” he says, unconcerned, “But make no mistake. We barely know each other, so I don’t hold much love for him, if any. I can imagine he feels the same way, considering he tried to kill me.” 

“How did you…” Tamaki teeters a little, wondering if he’ll cross any lines asking this. “Did something happen?”

Takamasa smiles. “If you’re wondering what happened between us, the short answer is...well, it’s uneventful on my part. I had a short but...passionate, I’d say, affair with a woman in the past. She was a beautiful creature, but held no love for the world. Incredibly cruel, incredibly impulsive. It wasn’t love - there was no love between us, but there had been an attraction, though brief as it was.” He hums to himself. “Our affair resulted in a child who none of us wanted so we gave him up.”

“It might sound cruel to you,” he continues, “But what would I do with a child? That woman might have killed the poor thing if I forced it on her. Giving it to another family seemed like a wise decision. But you’re probably wondering why my own son would come to hate me enough to kill me, despite not knowing me well?”

Tamaki says nothing, but he nods, earning another smile from Takamasa. He leans back against the chair, laughing to himself as if recalling a funny memory.

“Let’s just say...I needed a new test subject and my son was just...terribly convenient.” 

Tamaki doesn’t dare to ask anymore after that.

“Though that other chevalier seems familiar,” Takamasa adds, catching Tamaki’s attention, “I didn’t look at him properly, but I feel like I’ve seen him before. If not him, maybe a family member? Hm, I suppose it doesn’t matter too much. He seems really strong, though. If you ever see him, don’t be reckless, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki keeps his gaze trained to his lap.

“Yes, Kujou-sama,” he murmurs. 

Contrary to Iori’s words, Gaku had opted to go for a walk after his conversation with him. He isn’t sleepy, anyway, and Sougo is pulling another all-nighter at his studio so there was no one to talk to, so he decides to go a short stroll around the neighborhood.

Though the building is located in the city center itself, due to the exclusiveness of the place, there aren’t many people around the area. Most of the city’s attractions are a bit further down, so it makes sense. He could also see what attracted Iori to choose this place as their temporary residence in Paris’s city centre, even before Riku had found out about the garden that came with it. 

Speaking of Iori…

His earlier words stick in his head and rings in his ears. To be told that Riku now trusts him enough to share something extremely personal to him -

If Gaku had been a normal person, he would have been honored. Touched, even.

So why does Gaku continue to feel even more troubled? This feeling only intensifies after Iori’s warning of breaking that trust. Though his relationship with Riku is still something he’s not entirely sure of, Gaku couldn’t imagine doing anything that would count as betraying him. 

Even if his King is the same person who forced him to hurt Tenn.

His heart twists. Just thinking about Tenn triggers a steady ache in his chest. Though he had come to terms that Tenn is now gone and there is nothing he could do about it, it’s still a truth that pains him greatly. He wonders if he’ll be like Iori and Sougo one day.

To have his loyalty for his King override any other emotions.

He wonders if he’ll stop feeling emotions entirely, forgetting Tenn in the process.

Just as that thought crosses his mind, his heart gives a loud thump, taking him by surprise. There is a sudden heavy pressure against his body and there is a growing agitation in his chest. 

This presence….he’d felt it before.

A year ago, when Riku made a surprise appearance in Tenn’s apartment. But why would he react this way again to his own King, when -

His eyes widen when he sees a silhouette in the distance, along with a flash of silver.

And a pair of brilliant red eyes.

Gaku nearly could not believe what he’s seeing.

_“Tenn?”_ he breathes.

Tenn stands a few feet away from him, his familiar katana already brandished in front of him as he stares at Gaku with wide, surprised eyes.

“Gaku…” he hears Tenn say, “So you’re here after all.”

“Tenn,” Gaku says again. His heart is pounding hard. “You’re alive.” 

Tenn’s _alive._ He’s not dead. He’s right there in front of Gaku. He could just -

Gaku’s features shift into a tearful smile and he feels his legs move automatically towards Tenn. “Oh my god, Tenn. I-I… I can’t believe it. You’re here. You’re real.” He chokes. “You’re alive after all.”

He stops moving, however, when Tenn’s own surprised expression morphs into a serious one, his red eyes cold as ice as he glares at him.

“...Tenn…?”

Without warning, Tenn positions his katana to aim towards Gaku before charging towards him. 

“Tenn!” Gaku shouts, barely just in time to block the attack with his hand. His hand shapeshifted into a massive monstrous chiropteran hand - a trick Iori taught him months ago to protect himself. He’s still unused to it, and even now, looking at it feels disconcerting.

But nothing is more disconcerting than the sight of Tenn furiously attacking him with his weapon.

“It’s me!” he tries again when Tenn moves in for another attack, “Don’t you remember me?!”

“Shut up,” Tenn growls, before landing a kick on Gaku’s abdomen. 

The force of the attack catches Gaku off-guard, causing him to stumble back. Tenn uses Gaku’s temporary loss of control to his advantage, bringing down his katana towards him, intending to slice Gaku in half.

Gaku stops the attack yet again, this time with both hands. The blade cuts the palm of his still-human hand and Gaku has a fleeting panic. He eyes the blade and is relieved that the only blood that stains it is his own.

He grits his teeth. “I’m sorry,” he says under his breath. He pulls the katana towards him, bringing Tenn along with the momentum before he released the blade, brings one hand and punches Tenn squarely on the jaw.

The force knocks Tenn down, but he manages to land into a crouch on the ground, before falling onto one knee. When he lifts his gaze to look at Gaku, his gaze is filled with nothing but contempt.

“So you’ve finally realized your role, huh?” Tenn hisses.

“I only did that so you’ll stop. What’s going on, Tenn?” Gaku asks exasperatedly, “Why are you doing this? Don’t you remember who I am?” His expression crumbles. “Tenn, I thought you were _dead._ ”

“I _am_ dead,” Tenn says, “The Tenn you know before is not here anymore. I killed him.”

Gaku frowns. “Tenn…”

“You’re dead too,” Tenn adds, “Since that night when you’ve chosen your master, the only thing I see in front of me is just another mindless chevalier of my brother.”

Gaku flinches.

There is no love in Tenn’s gaze as he looks at him. “I will kill anyone who will stop me from killing that monster.” He straightens up, before pointing his katana at Gaku. “Even if it’s you.” The blade of the katana touches Gaku’s chin, tilting it upwards. “Before I do, you’d do well to tell me where Riku is.”

He doesn’t know what is stopping him, but Gaku couldn’t seem to bring himself to tell Tenn the answer he wants from him. All he could do is glare at Riku in defiance, keeping his jaws locked. Tenn smirks, baring his sharp teeth.

“See? You’ve assimilated into your role of a loyal dog so quickly,” he cooes at Gaku, “Unfortunately for you, I much prefer cats.”

Tenn makes a slashing motion with his katana, fully intending to slice Gaku’s head off.

This time, Gaku doesn’t quite manage to evade it. The blade manages to slash his throat - not all the way through to behead him, but deep enough to make blood spurt out from the wound. Gaku screams in pain, collapsing to the ground while scrambling at his wound. He gasps, his body racked with spasms due to shock.

All the while, Tenn is looking at him dispassionately, like he’s a mere inconvenience he needs to get rid off.

“Tch.” To Gaku’s surprise, Tenn brings back his katana, sheathing it back at his side. “You’re not used to fighting yet, are you? It doesn’t bring me any satisfaction to kill a prey who couldn’t even defend itself.” He walks closer to Gaku and without warning, slams his foot down onto Gaku’s back. Gaku screams again.

Tenn hears a loud crack. He smiles to himself.

“T-tenn…” Gaku chokes out, blood spilling from his lips. 

“Go back to your master,” Tenn says coldly, “If you know any better, you won’t run. Because I will chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to.” 

Just before he leaves, he feels something weakly grasp his ankle. He looks down to see Gaku wrap his fingers around it, looking at Tenn with pleading eyes.

“Why….?” Gaku asks brokenly. There is a single tear slipping out of his eye. 

Tenn appears unmoved by the display of emotions. He roughly jerks out his foot from Gaku’s hold before turning around.

“Whatever memories you’ve had of us in the past, it’s best for you to forget them, Gaku,” Tenn says quietly, his tone losing some of its frost. In fact, there is now a hint of regret in it. “Both of us died that night. Things can’t stay the same anymore.”

Tenn doesn’t give him a backward glance before he disappears into the night. Gaku lies in pain on the ground, coughing out the blood lodged in his throat. His wounds have probably started to heal but the pain still locks his limbs in place and blurs the edges of his vision.

Just before he blacks out, he hears footsteps. Then, a soft sigh.

“Yaotome-san, you clearly are more trouble than you’re worth.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the reunion you'd expect, hm? 
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	20. nineteen

**Chapter nineteen**

Gaku wakes up to something cold being placed on his forehead. He blearily opens his eyes, squinting at the shape forming in front of him.

He recognizes the person’s voice before the person’s name comes to mind.

“You’re awake.”

“...Osaka?”

Sougo smiles fondly. “The one and only.”

“....Where am I?” Gaku moves his head to try and figure out his surroundings. “Is this my room?”

“It is,” Sougo confirms, “And before you ask, you slept for almost the whole day. It’s nearly evening now.” He presses a firm hand against Gaku’s chest when the latter tries to get up. “Don’t push yourself. You lost a lot of blood. We couldn’t even force feed you to kickstart your healing since you weren’t responding, so you healed quite slowly.”

Gaku’s hand automatically flies to his throat. He couldn’t feel anything - not a bump of a possible scar, nor a pain that would come when brushing against a wound. He’s completely healed, but his limbs feel heavy like lead; a possible side-effect of his blood loss. Now that he allows himself to think about it, his throat feels really dry.

As if reading his mind, Sougo grabs something from the bedside table before handing it to Gaku. It’s a glass of dark red liquid, filled nearly to the brim. Gaku doesn’t need to guess that it’s blood.

“It’s donated blood,” Sougo clarifies, knowing Gaku’s discomfort of the possible alternative to where the blood may have come from, “You should drink to regain your strength back.”

“Thank you, Osaka.”

The moment the blood goes down his throat, Gaku feels an immediate sense of relief. He eagerly downs the contents of the glass, not leaving a single drop of blood behind. Sougo could only smile indulgently at the sight of Gaku feeding, silently holding out his hand for the glass as soon as he sees that Gaku is done. Gaku gives him the empty glass, covering his mouth with one hand as he swallows the last of the blood in his mouth. His eyes glow faintly blue, before the blue fades away.

Drinking blood is already doing wonders to his strength. It, however, also brings back memories of the night before. 

He saw Tenn. But the Tenn he saw was hell-bent on killing him. There had been no love in the boy’s eyes as he brought down his katana, fully intending to end Gaku’s life. Just thinking about causes a sinking feeling in his stomach, and his expression must have shown this because Sougo is now peering at him in concern.

“Are you alright, Yaotome-san?” he asks.

“Who found me?” Gaku asks instead, quickly changing the subject. “Last night...I heard someone speaking before I passed out. Was it you?”

If Sougo noticed Gaku’s poor attempt at avoiding the question, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he shakes his head. “It was Iori-kun. Do you know how difficult it is to convince the employees downstairs that you don’t need to go to the hospital when Iori brought you into the building? You were dripping blood everywhere. It must have been quite a sight to those poor humans.”

Gaku winces. He doesn’t doubt that.

“Does Nanase know?”

Again, Sougo shakes his head. “Riku-kun had been soundly asleep when Iori brought you in. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything. As of right now, he’s busy with some outside business, so he didn’t have time to check on you even if he suspects anything.” He pauses. “Though I suppose if he asks, you’ll have to tell him the truth.”

“So the resident sleeping beauty is finally awake,” a voice drawls out, interrupting them both.

Iori is standing by the door. Gaku didn’t even hear the door open. 

“Izumi…” Gaku swallows nervously. Iori’s barely concealed threats last night are still fresh in his mind, and after knowing that Iori had been the one who found him in such a sorry state, Gaku starts to become apprehensive. 

Sure enough, Iori doesn’t sound pleased when he speaks. “You are a very lucky man, Yaotome-san. Not only you escaped from death’s doors, Nanase-san is also unaware of this.” He narrows his eyes. “What happened to you? By the time I sensed something was wrong, you were already half-dead on the ground.”

This statement surprises Gaku. He is under the impression that Iori had seen Tenn before he left, which is why he’s so nervous about his reaction. If Iori didn’t know what happened to him….if he didn’t see Tenn… A thought flashes through his mind.

He wonders if Tenn left because he could sense Iori was coming, instead of sparing him like Gaku was led to believe. Somehow, this possibility hurts more than it should.

“I’m sorry,” Gaku says softly, “There was a stray chiropteran and I got careless.”

It was a half-truth, if any.

Iori furrows his brow, thinking. “A stray chiropteran? It’s true that I sensed something inhuman that night...Hm, could it have been drawn towards Nanase-san’s presence?” He sighs. “This could only mean trouble. Did you manage to kill it?”

Gaku sees an image of Tenn, glaring at him coldly as he brandished his katana towards him. He couldn’t imagine cutting that image in half, killing Tenn along with it.

“No,” he says instead. Iori makes a sound of annoyance and Gaku braces himself for another scolding when Sougo places a hand on Iori’s shoulder.

“Yaotome-san still needs his rest, Iori-kun,” Sougo reminds gently, “You can scold him afterwards.”

Iori sighs again, heavier than the last. “Fine. It doesn’t do much to ponder too long on this. If there are chiropterans coming into the area drawn towards Nanase-san’s presence, we can only cut them down if they get too near. We can’t afford to move around too much, considering our current plans are already in motion.” He looks at Gaku and Sougo. “I can only ask the two of you to keep your guard up.”

“Plans?” Gaku questions. That part catches his attention. “What plans?”

“Ah, Iori-kun hasn’t told you yet, huh?”

“I was about to,” Iori grumbles, “I didn’t expect Yaotome-san to nearly get himself killed while going out for an evening stroll.”

“I said I was sorry…” Gaku mutters, indignant now. “Anyway, what plans are you talking about?”

Iori fixes him a look. “There are rumors right now in social media among Nanase-san’s fans that he wants to make public appearances again. Have you come across such news?”

“...I did see a few mentions about it among the fans,” Gaku recalls, “Is it true?”

Iori nods. 

“Nanase-san wants to see his fans again, Yaotome-san” he says, “And we will make this happen for him.”

Meanwhile, at the hotel lobby, Tenn is giving Takamasa an unimpressed look. 

“These are the friends to your friend?” he asks.

“Even I couldn’t have predicted this, Tenn,” Takamasa answers.

Yuki and Momo sit in front of them, idly sipping the offered juice.

“It’s exciting to be in Paris again,” Momo says excitedly, “Reminds me of me and my darling’s honeymoon. Wasn’t that exciting, Yuki?”

Yuki gives his partner an indulgent smile. “The sight of the Eiffel tower never gets old. As well as the sight of you.”

“Kyaa~ Darling, you make my heart pound!”

Tamaki stares at the couple seated in front of him like he’s staring at an alien lifeform, giving Takamasa a confused look after that. Tenn doesn’t blame him for his reaction. He, too, gives Takamasa a raised eyebrow. 

“We apologize for having you come here at the last minute,” Takamasa says smoothly, pointedly avoiding both of their stares, “You must be tired from your flight.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Momo reassures with a wave of his hands. “We were gonna fly over here for a job anyway, so it’s fine. We just end up coming ahead of schedule.” He clasps his hands together. “I can’t wait to see Riku again. It was a pleasant surprise when Iori-kun rehired us as his managers.”

The corners of Takamasa’s smile tighten. “Yes, it’s convenient for us as well.”

“You said you needed access to the building Riku-kun’s staying at?” Yuki asks, “May I ask why?”

“We were hoping to introduce ourselves to an old acquaintance staying there,” Takamasa lies without missing a beat, “He’s a bit of an eccentric person and refuses to see anyone he’s not familiar with, but this meeting is important for us. Since he doesn’t go out often and the place he’s staying at doesn’t allow visitors with no direct connection with the building residents, we’re left with very little alternatives.”

Tenn refrains himself from rolling his eyes. Lying comes as second nature to Takamasa. He won’t be surprised if he came up with that story on the spot.

“That building’s security is ridiculously tight,” Momo says with a pitying sigh, “Even more so with that famous garden on the rooftop. I guess the upper management is worried people might try to vandalize it.”

“They’re just flowers. They can grow back,” Yuki points out.

“Oh, but Yuki! The significance of it will be tainted!” He is quick to grin again, snapping his fingers like he just remembered something. “Momo has friends there, though! Momo can help sneak you in if you want.”

“Besides, I don’t think Producer Izumi would appreciate us suddenly bringing other people along,” Yuki adds.

Takamasa smiles inwardly at the mention of that name. 

“We would greatly appreciate your help,” he says.

“Oh this sounds so exciting!” Momo says eagerly.

“It does feel like a spy movie,” Yuki agrees, “Is Tenn-kun going to be the lead hero of this play, tasked to take down the villain?”

Takamasa’s smile turns knowing. He glances at Tenn who has an unreadable look on his face.

If only Yuki knows, just how close he is from the truth.

Yuki is peering at him.

“No matter how I look at you, you really do look similar,” he comments.

Tenn refrains himself from slapping his face away from his, annoyed by Yuki’s blatant disregard of personal space. Instead, he leans further back into his seat, giving Yuki an apprehensive look. Takamasa has gone outside to talk to Momo about the details of their plan, while Tamaki has excused himself to “look around the parameters”, leaving Tenn alone in the lobby with Yuki. 

“Similar to what?”

“Similar to who, you mean,” Yuki says, “It’s the shape of your face and your features. Heh, even your hair kinda looks the same. Unless it’s a trend I’m unaware of.”

“You’re not answering the question, Yuki-san,” Tenn says with practiced patience.

“Nanase Riku-kun,” Yuki answers with a smile, “You look similar to him.”

Immediately, Tenn’s hackles rise. It makes sense that they do - they’re twins after all - but considering the circumstances, Tenn hates being reminded of this fact.

“I had this thought in my head since Riku-kun’s predebut show, when we first met, but I thought it was just a trick of light or something,” Yuki continues, seemingly unaware of Tenn’s growing annoyance, “But now that I get a good look at you, you two really do look similar. It’s like...hm…” Yuki snaps his fingers. “Like you’re related.”

“We’re not,” Tenn snaps, catching Yuki by surprise, “We’re strangers. Don’t say such ridiculous things.”

Yuki holds up his hands. “I apologize,” he quickly says, “Perhaps I was out of line.”

“You were.”

“Then I apologize again.” Yuki doesn’t go away, however, still lingering in front of Tenn despite Tenn’s show of anger. “Momo did say I speak before I think. But I suppose, there are some things I need to be careful of.” He pauses. “Most people dislike their secrets revealed, after all.”

That catches Tenn’s attention. He looks at Yuki, and is about to say something when Yuki turns around, preparing to leave. “I prefer to stay out of trouble, if you don’t mind. I’ll make sure Momo will do the same.”

Before Tenn could even say anything to that, Yuki walks away.

Momo is quick to replace him soon after, bouncing up to Tenn with a friendly smile. One Tenn doesn’t return.

“You’re Kujou Tenn-san, right?” Momo asks, “Do you mind if I call you Tenn-kun?”

He does, but Tenn is suddenly too tired to argue. “Do whatever you want.”

Momo takes a seat beside him, still smiling at him. “I just wanted to let you know, I like your singing, Tenn-kun.”

Tenn turns to him in surprise. “Huh?”

“Your singing. You sang at Riku’s predebut show, right? To be honest, I’ve been following you even before that, really. That was why I agreed to have Riku’s show there, knowing you performed there often.” Momo laughs sheepishly. “I’m a big fan of yours.”

Tenn blinks, not expecting this. “...How did you know about me?” Tenn barely remembers the days he used to sing in Gaku’s bar - the man’s name unexpectedly brings a sharp ache in his heart but he pushes it down determinedly - but even Momo’s face doesn’t seem familiar. “I don’t think I’ve seen you among the crowd.”

“Oh, I heard you on the radio once,” Momo clarifies, “You used to make a small guest appearance at a morning show, I think. I found out about you by coincidence while I was driving.” Momo scratches his cheek, embarrassed. “I quickly became a fan, though. I have a friend who’s also a fan and was a regular at your shows so he helped record your shows for me. This might sound weird, but meeting you that day during the meeting for Riku’s show was a dream come true.”

“I see…”

Truthfully, Tenn doesn’t think anyone still remembers he used to sing. He was just a regular performer at some small bar in a big city, after all. The only public appearances he made was for small radio shows, and even those were far and few in between. 

“My friend was bummed out ever since he found out the bar closed down, even after the renovation and all,” Momo continues, “Since you didn’t perform elsewhere. And he hasn’t heard from you for over a year… I was curious too, actually. I thought you’ve moved somewhere else.”

Tenn doesn’t answer. Maybe it was his expression, but Momo seems to take his silence as a hint that he doesn’t want to clarify anything.

“Anyway!” Momo says quickly, “Even though Yuki and I mostly work for Riku, we still consider ourselves freelancers. Ah, what I’m saying is…” He offers Tenn an encouraging smile. “If you ever want to sing again one day and need a manager to help, we’re a call away!”

Tenn looks at Momo for a moment, searching his face. Finally, he looks away as he shakes his head.

“Thank you, Momo-san,” he says, a little surprised by his own sincerity, “But I don’t think that’ll be necessary. I’m not sure if I’ll ever sing again, to be honest.”

Momo is quiet after that.

“I see,” Momo says a little afterwards, “It’s a shame. But I understand. Regardless.” He touches Tenn’s hand to get him to look at him. “Momo will be waiting for you, Tenn-kun! If you ever change your mind.”

Tenn blinks owlishly.

Momo’s sincerity….if Tenn has to be frank, he’s touched by it. He gives him a tiny smile in return. 

“...Thank you, Momo-san.”

The sun is beginning to set. 

Takamasa had mentioned a time they were supposed to go to the building Riku was supposedly staying at, but Tamaki wants to make sure of something. Hence, for the first time since becoming a chevalier, he is directly disobeying his master’s orders to go ahead without telling him.

Looking at the imposing building in front of him now, however, Tamaki realizes one significant flaw to his plan.

How the hell is he going to make it past the front door?

He eyes the security cameras around the area, from the ones placed by the main entrance to the ones hidden carefully among the trees in the courtyard. Whoever designed this place made it very clear of how tight the security here is. Tamaki makes sure not to look at one place for too long to prevent his face from being clearly seen. 

He realizes another flaw to his plan.

Even if by some miracle he managed to enter the building without drawing attention, how is he going to find the person he’s looking for, assuming that he’s even here in the first place?

Perhaps  _ this  _ is the reason Takamasa is the one who does all the planning. Tenn is not the one he’s supposed to worry about. It is Tamaki he should be telling not to be reckless. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He’s right here in front of where that person might be, and yet he can’t even progress to the next step of his plan, if he even has any.

Just as he is about to give up and wait for Tenn and the rest to arrive after all, something catches his attention.

Or rather, some _ one _ . 

In front of the building’s main entrance, just past its giant gates, is a large courtyard. In the middle of that courtyard lies an intricately carved fountain. Tamaki could see a man sitting by the fountain, dipping his hands into the water as he stares at nothing in particular. Even from afar, Tamaki could see the familiar light shade of purple hair and the same pair of gentle eyes he’d seen and grown to love over the course of their brief friendship.

Tamaki’s lips begin to move.

The man’s eyes widen, before he turns to look at him.

“Sou-chan!”

“Tamaki-kun?!”

“Sou-chan!” Tamaki cries out again, his legs already moving towards Sougo. “I’ve found you!”

Sougo immediately stands up and takes a step back, his expression still twisted in surprise. “H-how did you find me?” he stammers, “Why are you even here?”

“I came here to look for you,” Tamaki replies, hands reaching out for Sougo, “Sou-chan, I…”

_ “Stay back!”  _ Sougo shouts, startling Tamaki into pausing his steps, “Don’t come closer, Tamaki-kun.”

“Sou-chan, let’s talk,” Tamaki pleads, “What happened that night -,”

“I said stay back!” Sougo shouts again, “There’s...There’s nothing to talk about, Tamaki-kun. Please…” He exhales a shaky breath. “Please leave.”

Tamaki resolutely shakes his head. “I will not. Not until we talk.”

Sougo gives him a troubled look. “Then, you leave me with no choice.”

Abruptly, he turns around and runs towards the main entrance, disappearing through the doors. 

“Sou-chan, wait!”

Pushing away his previous concerns, he runs through the building entrance. Sure enough, the employees at the reception desk almost immediately stand up in alarm at the sight of him. He catches Sougo running around the corners, and quickly follows him. One female employee cries out for him to stop but he ignores her. 

“Sir, we’re going to have to -,”

“Out of my way!” Tamaki growls, pushing past the security guards standing in his way. “Sou-chan!”

He manages to catch Sougo just as he enters the elevator. He forces the elevators open with his hands before slipping inside. The doors close just as the security guards caught up to him, their yells abruptly cut off.

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki says, breathing harshly from all the running, “Why are you always running away from me?”

Despite his earlier attempts to escape, Sougo doesn’t look too concerned now being trapped in the elevator with Tamaki. Instead, he has a rueful expression on his face as he calmly presses his key card against the pad before pressing the button to the very top floor. Tamaki watches this with a puzzled look on his face. 

“You’re not going to run away from me anymore?” Tamaki asks in confusion, “That’s a lot of floors. It’s going to take a while before you reach there.”

Sougo isn’t looking at him.

“Over here, running is pointless,” he says quietly.

“For you?”

Sougo shakes his head.

“For  _ you _ , Tamaki-kun.”

The sun had just set when they arrived. The car rolled in front of the gate, before Takamasa steps out from it, followed by Tenn. Yuki and Momo come out soon after.

“It’s a shame that Tamaki-kun is not back yet,” Takamasa remarks as they get out of the car. The building stands in front of them and Takamasa even looks impressed by the sight of it. “I wonder if that silly boy forgot about our plans and wandered too far.”

Tenn slings the case on his shoulder, which carries his katana. “We’ll just have to keep our guard up.”

Yuki eyes the case Tenn is carrying but to his credit, doesn’t say a word. Instead, he walks together with Momo to the front entrance before turning to Tenn and Takamasa.

“Momo and I will talk to the management, so you two can wait in the lobby in the meantime?”

“You can walk around the courtyard too!” Momo suggests, “This building is well designed from top to bottom. Why not appreciate the view while you’re here?”

‘Admiring’ the view is the last thing Tenn has in mind to do. 

“I’ll come with you. Tenn here wants to take a walk around first, though,” Takamasa answers. Then, he leans in to whisper to him. “It’d be good for you to look around as well for any escape routes. Just in case our plans go awry.”

“...Fine.”

Tenn walks away from Takamasa in favor of looking around the courtyard, eyeing every nook and cranny. Tenn doesn’t count on allowing any opportunities of escaping, however. If Riku is indeed where they think he is, he won’t allow him to run.

Even if it means alerting the human authorities down below,

Or exposing his identity to Yuki and Momo -

If Tenn sees Riku tonight, he will not allow him to live any longer.

Just as he passes by one of the statues in the courtyard - the one of a weeping angel, its hands covering its face made out of stone -, Tenn stops his steps when he sees a single rose flower falling down from above. Intrigued by the flower’s sudden appearance, Tenn extends one hand to catch it. His hand closes around the stem, pricking his skin with the roses’ thorns.

His heart gives a loud thump.

Tenn looks up, his eyes flashing red instantly. He recalls Takamasa saying that the garden is located at the very top of the building, along with a penthouse unit. Upwards is where the terrible sensation Tenn is currently having feels the strongest. 

Something is wrong. This presence...it’s not Riku’s but -

His legs have begun to move before his mind even finishes that thought. He quickly makes his way to the front entrance. The other three people with him are nowhere in sight but he sees Yuki disappearing off into a door labelled as the “management office” to the right, so he guesses Takamasa must be with them as well. The people at the front desk are also gone. Well, this makes the job terribly convenient. 

He runs up to the lone security guard standing by the elevator. Taking out his katana from the case, he presses a hand against the security guard’s mouth while using the other hand to point a katana to his chest. He presses his hand hard enough that the security guard is pushed back against the wall, too shocked to move other than to stare at Tenn with wide eyes.

“Give me the access key,” Tenn hisses quietly, “And I’ll spare your life.” He presses the tip of the katana lightly against the guard’s chest in emphasis. “Do not try anything funny.”

With trembling hands, the guard scrambles for the card and hands it over to Tenn. Tenn withdraws his katana to take the card. 

“Have a good rest, sir,” he says, before uncovering the guard’s mouth to squeeze his throat. The guard lets out a strangled cry before he runs out of air. Tenn watches as the guard’s eyes roll back before he slumps in Tenn’s grip. He slides down to the ground when Tenn releases him, unconscious but alive.

Tenn pushes the elevator button and thanks his lucky stars that the door opens immediately. He wouldn’t have had the patience for it if it were otherwise. He scans the card and presses the button for the very top floor, tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator begins its slow ascend. He grips his katana tightly, his heart beating a mile a minute.

As the elevator makes it way up the building, the presence gets stronger and stronger.

He smiles with grim anticipation.

If Riku is really here, then he’ll -

There is a ping. The elevator door slides open. Tenn’s red eyes widen when he takes in the sight that greets him.

Riku is already waiting for him by the door that leads to the garden, his lips stretched into a big smile when he sees Tenn’s face. His chevaliers are standing next to him; Iori with his cool stare, Gaku with his nervous eyes the moment they land on Tenn’s, and Sougo’s furrowed eyebrows, as he avoids looking at any of them. 

Riku has one of his arms stretched upwards. Tenn’s eyes move to the person whose throat is currently being tightly gripped by Riku’s clawed hands, his brother’s nails digging into the person’s skin.

It is none other than Tamaki himself.

“Tenn-nii!” Riku cries out in a delighted tone, “You’re finally back from the dead!”

Tamaki lets out a strangled cry as Riku squeezes his throat tighter. 

“Here to collect your lost child, I presume? My chevalier brought him to me, you see.” Riku looks at Sougo who has his gaze on the floor. “It seems that your child and mine know each other, since yours came all the way here for a playdate. I even had to clarify to the security, that no, I didn’t just get robbed!” he laughs. 

“S-Sou-chan…” Tamaki chokes out. Iori and Gaku look at Tamaki in surprise at the mention of Sougo’s name, while Sougo’s expression grows complicated. 

Riku’s eyes glitter with cruel eagerness. “My my, Sougo-san! You've been hiding things from me! Gone on a little rendezvous, have we?"

Sougo looks at Riku with guilty eyes. “Riku-kun, I -,”

“It’s fine, Sougo-san,” Riku interrupts, “I’m glad you made friends. Even if it’s my brother’s chevalier.” He digs his nails deeper into Tamaki’s skin, hard enough to now draw blood. “In fact, this just makes it all so much more interesting.”

Tenn aims his katana towards Riku. “Let Tamaki-kun go,” he growls.

“Or what, Tenn-nii? What will you do to me? I’d love to know.” Riku’s lips curl back to reveal his teeth. “Perhaps I should feed your chevalier my blood, Tenn-nii. As a welcoming gift. I’d  _ love  _ to see the look on your face once your precious child shatters into pieces right before your eyes.”

At the corner of his eyes, Tenn thinks he sees Sougo flinch slightly at Riku’s words.

“You bas-,”

Before Tenn could finish that sentence, Tamaki manages to grab hold of Riku’s hand. Using all his strength, he twists Riku’s wrists abruptly. There is a loud resounding crack of bones being broken.

Then, Tamaki tears of Riku’s hand from his wrists, not only severing it but also allowing Tamaki to release himself from his hold. Tamaki falls to the ground with a thud, breathing in huge gulps of air. Riku’s severed hand drops to the ground next to him. 

“Riku-kun!” Sougo cries.

“Nanase-san!”

Though Gaku doesn’t call out for Riku, he still reacts strongly, his body already moving towards his King along with the rest of Riku’s chevaliers. 

Even Tenn is rendered speechless by the scene unfolding before him.

Riku, however, merely looks inconvenienced at worst, staring at his bloody stump of a wrist with a dispassionate gaze. 

“Oh my,” he says, “Hm...I guess in the situation I should say….ow?”

Everyone watches in silence as Riku daintily picks up his severed hand before reattaching it to his wrist. A few seconds later, the muscles are starting to knit themselves together, like a gory version of fabrics being stitched together. Not even a minute later, his hand has reattached fully on his wrist, leaving not even a single scar in sight.

He stretches his hand, moving his fingers as if to test them out.

“Riku-kun, are you okay?” Sougo asks worriedly.

“Hm? Yep! See, brand new! Although…” He looks down at his clothes, now splattered with blood. “The blood ruined my new clothes! What a  _ naughty _ chevalier you have, Tenn-nii.” He emphasizes his words by stepping on Tamaki’s leg, stopping him midway when he tries to get away. Tamaki yells out in pain at the sudden force on his leg.

“Perhaps I should punish him after all,” Riku continues, glancing at Tenn, “Seeing as you won’t.”

“Don’t you  _ fucking  _ dare!” Tenn screams, charging towards Riku. He slashes his katana towards him but Riku avoids it with ease, laughing all the way as he side steps the attack. He lands gracefully on his feet a short distance away.

He stands in the middle of the garden now, surrounded by the flowers. The now rising moon illuminates his face, giving it an unearthly glow. The glow of his blue eyes enhances this. Riku smiles widely when Tenn steps into the garden. The red in his eyes burn brighter.

“Oh, this is  _ exactly _ how I imagined our reunion to be!” Riku says gleefully, “Two Kings, standing before each other, right before they battle to their deaths.”

“The only one dying tonight is you,” Tenn snarls, positioning his katana in front of him.

Riku’s expression is a mask of amusement. “I wonder?” He does a mock bow. “Well then,  _ mon chéri _ . Shall we show the world how monsters love each other?”

There is a beat of silence.

Then, the two Kings run towards each other, each fully intending to land the first blow.

Takamasa knows Tenn’s bloodlust when he senses one. He looks up at the ceiling, his hands already clenched into fists on his lap. 

“Kujou-san?” Momo peers at him, “Are you alright?”

Takamasa doesn’t waste time with pretenses. He gestures for the access card in Momo’s hand - the one that supposedly leads straight to the top floor. “Give me that,” he says.

“Huh? This isn’t yours, though! It won’t get you anywhere but -,”

“I know,” Takamasa interrupts. Yuki is already narrowing his eyes at Takamasa’s sudden curtness, rising from his seat as if to shield Momo from Takamasa’s words. “Just give it to me. It’s an emergency.”

“What sort of emergency?” Yuki questions suspiciously.

“Oh, for god’s sake -,” Takamasa snatches the key from Momo’s hands, earning a yelp from the man. The employee at the desk looks at the three of them nervously, already afraid of what may happen. Takamasa’s dark expression and Yuki’s thunderous one probably don’t help matters. 

“Hey, what the hell did you do that for?” Yuki demands angrily, “Give it back, Kujou-san, before I report you to the securities.”

“They won’t do much,” Takamasa replies, unconcerned. He quickly goes for the door, pausing only to glance at the shell-shocked pair behind him. “If you want to live, I’d suggest for you not to go upstairs. Nor send anyone up,” he finishes, eyeing the employee at the desk.

He leaves the room before he could hear the answer. Not that it matters much, anyway, if at all. When he finds a small crowd of employees gathered by the elevator, he catches a glimpse of a slumped security guard on the ground.

“He’s breathing, but someone call the ambulance!” an employee says urgently. 

Takamasa uses the chaos to his advantage to quietly slip into the elevator. By the time one male employee meets his eyes, the doors are already closing. Not wasting any more time, he nearly slams the card against the keypad before pressing the button to the top floor. He straightens his back as he stands in front of the elevator door, waiting for the elevator to finish its slow ascend to the top.

When the elevator stops with a ‘ping’ sound, Takamasa could already sense the person on the other side of the door. 

Sure enough, the moment the doors slide open, he is met with the icy stare of his son, whose posture indicates that he is ready to fight.

Takamasa steps out of the elevator calmly, smiling wryly as he does. 

“My son,” he greets amiably, “It’s been a while since I last saw you. Where is Tenn?”

“Father,” Iori says coldly, “Our Kings are fighting, and I will not allow you to interrupt their battle.” He looks at Takamasa up and down. “How unfortunate that you’re still alive.”

“You should have eaten my heart when you had the chance, Iori-kun,” Takamasa mocks, “Too bad you’re too soft and cowardly. So unlike your mother.”

Iori’s hand is shapeshifting into that of a chiropteran, holding it out towards Takamasa threateningly. “I have no care for a person I’ve never met, Father. If you loved her enough to have me, I can only imagine she’s someone like you. Which means, I would have hated her at first sight.”

“Oh, rest assured, Iori-kun. There was no love shared between us,” Takamasa corrects, his hand now also transformed, “But you’re right. She was a cruel creature, as beautiful as she was. She would have killed you if she knew you existed.” Takamasa’s smile turns eager. “Perhaps then, you can join your brother in the afterlife.”

Iori stares. “What?”

“Mitsuki-kun was it? That Izumi child you insist on calling your brother. He escaped the lab, as I’ve told you. It’s unfortunate, however, that he didn’t make it too far.”

“What do you mean?” Iori seethes.

Takamasa jeers. “He’s dead, my son. My people killed him.”

Iori’s eyes flash blue. Baring his fangs, he charges towards Takamasa, bringing down his hand in anger. “You’re lying!”

“Too slow, Iori-kun.” Takamasa’s smile is malicious. He easily blocks Iori’s attack, landing a kick on the boy’s back. Iori stumbles but catches himself on time. When he looks back at Takamasa, there is nothing but fury in his eyes. This only serves to please Takamasa more. “You’re not using that sword you have at your hip? I didn’t think you’d come to rely on weapons.”

“This is not mine,” Iori hisses.

“Ho?”

Takamasa elongates his claws, his eyes slowly turning red. His own fangs lengthen, peeking out of his lips as he grins at his son.

The father and son duo stare at each other; one filled with fury, while the other with cold amusement.

“Well then,” Takamasa says, holding out his clawed monstrous hand towards Iori, “Shall we dance, my precious son?”

It frustrates Tamaki, of how no matter how much he attacked him, all Sougo did was to avoid and evade. He never tries to retaliate; only side-stepping. Only blocking.

Only running away.

All the while with that same rueful expression on his face. It drives Tamaki crazy trying to figure out the person before him.

“Sou-chan, if you’re not planning to fight, then why can’t we talk?!” Tamaki asks desperately. He swipes his hand at Sougo, hoping to land a hit on him. It pains him, but if he injures him enough that Sougo stops moving, maybe then they could finally talk.

As usual, Sougo side-steps him but does nothing to return the attack. He is still in his full human form, unlike Tamaki who has shapeshifted both of his hands. 

“There is nothing to talk about, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says softly.

“Bullshit!” 

It must have been a brief moment of carelessness on Sougo’s part, but Tamaki is finally able to close his clawed fingers around Sougo’s forearm when the latter moves too close towards him in an effort to evade another attack. Sougo gives him a startled look when he realizes Tamaki caught him.

“Tama-,”

Tamaki grabs both of Sougo’s forearms, pinning him in place. “That night,” Tamaki says, “Why did you do that?”

“I was following Riku-kun’s orders,” Sougo answers, “There is nothing more to it than that.”

“I don’t believe you,” Tamaki says through gritted teeth.

Sougo’s expression is pained. “Tamaki-kun, I told you there is nothing to explain.”

“There is absolutely  _ everything  _ to explain!” Tamaki yells, causing Sougo to flinch. There is that look of desperation in his eyes again as he tightens his grip on Sougo, enough for it to cause Sougo some pain. “If you truly wanted to kill me, then why did you befriend me? Why all those times we spent together? What was all that for?”

Sougo’s eyes now flash blue. Without warning, he shapeshifts his hand, before he uses it to slash down Tamaki’s chest. Tamaki gasps in pain, which causes him to release Sougo. Sougo jumps backwards to put some distance between them.

“I did that all to trick you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says calmly, “And you fell for it.”

He says it as cruelly as he possibly can, with an expression that betrays nothing. Sougo watches wordlessly as Tamaki presses a hand against the slash wounds on his chest. The wounds are healing a little slower than they should have. Tamaki must have not drunk enough more than he should. Sougo eyes Tenn, whose steps are still slightly lagging behind Riku’s despite his increased strength from before. 

Like King , like chevalier. 

Tamaki is weaker now. Sougo could finish him if he truly wants to. He could put all of this to rest and serve his King without anymore lingering feelings of guilt and regret weighing him down. 

He bites his inner cheek in frustration. So why is it that he is not doing anything?

“You’re lying, Sou-chan,” Tamaki says, breaking Sougo’s train of thought.

“You don’t know that,” Sougo replies coldly, “You don’t know anything about me, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki straightens up, his hand falling away to reveal his still-healing wounds. The smell of blood is heavy in the air and yet Tamaki’s eyes remain human. “Then answer me this, Sou-chan.” He looks at Sougo carefully. “If you truly wanted to trick me, why did you ask me to stop meeting you?”

Sougo stares, unable to answer.

“You knew something was going to happen, didn’t you?” Tamaki pushes on, “That’s why you broke off things without telling me why. If you wanted to trick me, why did you do that?”

“I -,” Sougo cuts himself off just as he begins, averting his gaze.

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki pleads, “Just this once, please be honest with me. If you want to fight and be enemies after this, I...I’ll do it. But just...Just answer my question first.  _ Please. _ ”

When Sougo looks at him again, it is with a gaze filled with sorrow.

“If I have one regret,” he says slowly, “It would be that I allowed myself to let my guard down around you.”

Tamaki’s gutted expression when he hears that is too painful for Sougo to bear. He forces himself to meet Tamaki’s eyes, hoping that by showing his resoluteness, Tamaki will finally back away. It will hurt, but it is something Sougo had prepared himself for it.

It is his punishment, for even allowing himself to smile at the young chevalier when they first met.

He doesn’t expect to see tears gathering in Tamaki’s eyes, nor the words that he speaks soon after.

“I never regretted befriending you, Sou-chan,” Tamaki says in a broken voice, “Even after you tried to kill me, I couldn’t even bring myself to hate you.”

Sougo closes his eyes, unable to look at Tamaki’s face any longer. The pain that previously trickled into his heart is now flowing into his chest like a river, with nothing stopping its path. 

“Then,” he says quietly - quiet as to not betray the tremor in his voice, “You are a fool, Tamaki-kun.”

(Meanwhile, Gaku could only stand by helplessly at the sidelines, unable to help nor interfere. Not the heated battle between father and son, nor the clash of regrets between two friends.

He looks out into the garden.

He especially cannot interfere into the beautiful but intense dance between two powerful Kings.)

There is a sound of a sword slicing through the air.

The metal barely nicks Riku on his cheek when he takes a step backwards a second too slow, allowing Tenn to land a hit. In retaliation, Riku swipes Tenn with his elongated claws, tearing the front of Tenn’s clothes.

The two jump back, increasing the distance between them. Riku lands nimbly on one of the light poles in the garden, grinning at Tenn who balances himself on a tree branch not too far away. He brushes his thumb against the wound on his cheek before licking the blood off the digit. Tenn’s own wounds are already healing. He barely gives Riku time to reach before he jumps from the branch, straight to where Riku is standing.

He brings his katana high up into the air before swinging it down in one definite gesture. Riku avoids it by jumping away, landing gracefully on his feet on the grass below.

“That’s a pretty katana, Tenn-nii,” he praises, “Though I wonder how you brought it here without drawing suspicion.”

“I got rid of anyone suspecting me,” Tenn coldly replies after he lands on the ground in front of Riku, rising to his feet before he aims his weapon towards him again. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Riku says gleefully, “My older brother has gotten more cold-hearted since he came back to life. This is so thrilling, Tenn-nii.”

He dodges another blow before he turns to Iori, who stands not too far away. “Iori~ Be a sweetheart and pass me my gift?”

Iori nods, avoiding Takamasa’s attacks to quickly slip back into the apartment unit, to unsheathe the longsword he carried at his hip. He throws it towards Riku who catches it with ease. 

“Do you like it, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks sweetly, admiring the blade in his hand, “It’s a beauty, isn’t it? A dear friend gave it to me.”

Tenn readies his katana, bracing himself. His blood thrums with nervous energy, but he doesn’t let this show on his face.

Riku is already powerful without a weapon. With one, Tenn can only imagine how deadly he could be. 

“Now, we can truly have a fair fight!” Riku says in excitement. He adjusts his sword in front of him, his blue eyes already twinkling with anticipation. “After you,  _ mon chéri _ .”

Tenn doesn’t need to be told twice. Against someone like Riku, it’s usually better to have the first strike. He makes a running start, using the momentum to lunge his katana forward, aiming for Riku’s vital points. Riku parries the attack just as it is about to hit him, blocking the katana by holding his longsword horizontally. 

Tenn brings his katana to his side, slicing the air in a graceful curve before he brings it forward again, marking the beginning of his relentless attacks. Riku continues to block and parry, spinning his body around Tenn as he skillfully deflect each strike. They dance around each other, with the sound of swords clashing as their ballad. 

“This is so much fun!” Riku lets out a thrilling laughter. 

Tenn says nothing, letting the silence speak his feelings for him.

Now both armed, the battle picks up in intensity. The two Kings barely notice their chevaliers fighting alongside them, but their chevaliers could barely keep their eyes away from their Kings.

There is something beautiful in that raw power that exists in the space between the two Kings, which increases in tandem with the battle’s intensity.

Riku’s sword slices Tenn’s left arm just as Tenn’s katana pierces through the side of Riku’s abdomen. They jump back. Tenn grips his injured arm, pain evident on his face. Riku staggers a little in his steps, weighed down by the wound on his side. Their expressions don’t change.

One terribly pleased. One terribly angry.

It is when Tenn slices his hand with his katana to stain the blade with his blood, that Riku grins wider, so much so that the grin nearly splits his face in half.

“Tenn-nii is getting serious now~” he sings, “Then maybe I should do the same?”

He says this, but he doesn’t do anything to reflect his words. When Tenn lunges towards him again with a loud cry, Riku ducks, dancing around his brother as he avoids the attack. The blade barely misses him, brushing against his skin like a cold breeze.

“Riku-kun!”

“Nanase-san!”

Riku gives his concerned chevaliers a cheerful look. “Don’t worry about me, children! I’ll be fine~” He spots Gaku hesitating by the sidelines, conflict clear in his eyes. His gaze alternates between Tenn and Riku, unsure of who he should call out for.

His lover, back from the dead. 

His King, the one who rewrote his fate. 

Finally, he opens his mouth, sealing his decision with a single cry.

_ “Tenn!” _

Riku’s smile softens.

What a silly child.

“Gaku-san,” he purrs, “You’ve called for the wrong master, you silly child.” He looks at Tenn. “It seems that my chevalier is really attached to you, Tenn-nii. I’m envious.”

Tenn glances at Gaku before turning fully to him. The gutted expression Gaku wears when at the sight of Tenn coldly glaring at him is truly a  _ delicious  _ sight to Riku. This play is getting more and more exciting. He can’t wait for it to reach its climax.

He pauses, sensing a new presence approaching.

“Nanase-san! There are humans coming up!” Iori yells, confirming Riku’s suspicion.

“What a shame,” Riku says with a sigh, “It seems that the fight must end here, Tenn-nii.”

“If you think I’ll just leave -,” Tenn growls.

“Oh I know you won’t,” Riku says, “Not without my head, hm? I’d love to draw out this lovely reunion, but unfortunately, I have a bit of an image to maintain. I’m a singer, after all,” he winks. “The look on your face when you really want to kill me is just  _ beautiful _ , Tenn-nii. I wish I could see it forever.”

He positions his sword in front of him. “And as much as I’d love to return the sentiment, it won’t be fun to kill you now.”

He aims the sword towards Tenn. “See you around, Tenn-nii. Here is a parting gift from me to you.”

Riku’s much faster than Tenn could ever anticipate, which makes him wonder if Riku isn’t even using his full strength during the fight.

He feels the cold metal against his skin first, before anything else. He sees Riku’s smile, before he catches the horrified look on Gaku’s face as he reaches out to him a second too late. He smells blood. He shakily looks down. Riku’s sword has pierced him in the chest, straight through his heart.

Then, he feels the pain.

He cries out in excruciating agony when Riku roughly pulls out the sword, staggering back until he hits the glass fence that surrounds the rooftop garden. The pain is so great that it greatly weakens Tenn’s sense of balance. Riku approaches him languidly, his sword now stained with Tenn’s blood.

“I didn’t give you my blood, Tenn-nii,” Riku singsongs, “So don’t die on me just yet.”

He grabs the front of Tenn’s torn shirt, tilting his head a little. He leans forward to press a kiss above Tenn’s eyebrow before moving in to whisper into Tenn’s ear.

“See you, Tenn-nii.”

He relishes in Tenn’s shocked expression when he releases his shirt before giving him a push.

“Tenn!”

“Tenn-sama!”

Gaku scrambles towards them, his face a mask of absolute terror.

_ “Tenn!” _

Being unable to hold anything aside from his katana and having his sense of balance greatly weakened by his wounds, Tenn is unable to stop himself from leaning backwards and dangerously over the glass fence.

“Ri -,” 

His body tips over.

Tenn feels the cold air above him.

Before the weight of the gravity pushes him down below.

A scream pierces through the air soon after. 

Sougo looks at the empty spot in front of him, where Tamaki had just been standing. He couldn’t quite erase the image of the chevalier’s face twisted into an expression of horror as he witnessed his King falling off the building and onto the ground far, far below.

He could still feel the ghost of his touch when Tamaki pushed him away to scramble down the emergency exit stairs. Tenn’s other chevalier, who just so happens to be Iori’s father, rushed after him immediately after, ignoring everything else.

All the while, Riku still looks at the spot where Tenn used to stand, before he pushed him down. He isn’t smiling, but he looks serene and unbothered. 

And Gaku.

Poor, poor Gaku, who has collapsed to the ground onto his knees, still in a state of disbelief. Sougo doesn’t doubt that his heart must be in turmoil at the moment, unable to decide whether weeping for the one who is destined to be your enemy is the right thing.

Especially if that person is the one you love. 

His fingers curl. This is why...with Tamaki, he couldn’t...

“I-I should go downstairs,” Sougo says, once he finds his voice again, “There was screaming. I think there’s a commotion.”

Iori nods. “Please.”

After Sougo disappears downstairs, giving Gaku’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze just before he enters the elevator, Iori steps into the garden, pausing his steps to stand behind Riku.

Riku isn’t looking at him when he speaks.

“I think I’d like a change of scenery,” he announces, “I’ll keep the garden, of course. Maybe even this whole penthouse if it’s convenient, but I think right now...I prefer somewhere a little quaint, after all.” He glances at Iori from over his shoulder, smiling sweetly. “You can arrange that for me, can’t you, Iori?”

“Of course, Nanase-san.” Iori gestures to the wounds Riku sustained, especially the ones on his side, which is still in the midst of healing. “Nanase-san, your wounds… Do you need to feed?”

“Huh?” Riku looks at himself, as if just realizing how injured he is. “Oh, no need. These aren’t that painful. I’ve suffered worse.” He looks at Iori. “Are you alright, Iori?”

Iori looks surprised to have been asked that question. “I’m fine…That man didn’t give me any serious injuries.”

“That man, huh?” Riku smiles wryly. “You and your father, Sougo-san and his friend…” He turns towards Gaku, who is now slowly getting up to his feet. “Gaku-san and my brother… It seems that we’re all connected one way or another.”

“Nanase-san…”

“I’m tired,” Riku says, changing the subject.

“Are you sure you don’t want to feed?”

Riku touches Iori’s cheek with his fingertips. There is something softly intimate in that gesture, especially when combined with Riku’s fond smile. “Thank you, but for tonight, I’ll just rest.”

“Then,” Iori gives a slight bow, “Have a good rest, Nanase-san.”

“Hm, thank you, Iori. I will.”

When Riku had finally retired to bed and Iori and Sougo are still occupied with the building security officers, Gaku quietly slips away. He gets out of the building, avoiding everyone in sight as he soundlessly walks around the area, his eyes searching through the dark for one particular person.

There are still a number of people gathered at one particular spot behind the building where there is a pool of blood on the ground. There is now a police tape enclosing it to prevent anyone from coming closer. Even looking at it makes Gaku feel light-headed.

If Tenn had survived that fall, it would be a miracle in itself.

He wonders if Tenn’s chevaliers have found him already. He half-hopes they did, even if it means this search would become pointless. He steps out of the courtyard and through the front gate after making sure that Tenn is definitely not around the building anymore. If Tenn did not die from that fall, his injuries must still be extremely severe. That fall would have pulverized anyone else if they are human, but Tenn is a chiropteran King.

A chiropteran King which can only be killed in a few limited ways.

If Tenn is walking around while severely injured, Gaku could only hope he couldn’t have gone far. He walks around the area, looking for any nook and cranny that could serve as a hiding spot. The only thing that makes him doubt whether Tenn is not yet taken by his chevaliers is the lack of blood on the ground, leaving no trails as to where Tenn might be.

The drops of blood he had seen in the courtyard had led to an underbush before they disappeared, which further strengthened Gaku’s theory that he must have escaped somewhere.

“Tenn, where are you?”

No sooner than after he said that, Gaku smells it.

Blood.

The smell of blood is accompanied by a faint presence; so faint that Gaku thought he might have imagined it. Regardless, he follows it, until the smell of blood becomes stronger and stronger. Soon, he could make out a shape in the distance.

A person, slumped on the sidewalk, body curled in slightly. The person’s limbs are sprawled in awkward, painful-looking angles. Gaku could see bones sticking out from some of them.

Gaku lets out a gasp when he realizes who it is.

“Tenn!”

Tenn lies unconscious on the ground. His eyes are shut, but his face is a mask of pain. His eyelids continue to occasionally twitch. His forehead is dotted with cold sweat. Tenn doesn’t make a sound, aside from the small whimper of pain when Gaku touches him.

He has wounds everywhere, with most of them aren’t even fully healed. The sight of bones sticking out from his broken arms and legs is a gory one, worsened by the barely healing deep gashes that littered his body. Even the stab wound Riku gave him heals very slowly, to the point that Gaku even wonders if it is even healing at all. His katana lies uselessly beside him. 

Gaku grits his teeth.

Even in this situation, where Tenn is clearly in a lot of pain, how is it that Gaku is still so  _ weak _ ?

“I’m sorry, Tenn,” he murmurs, “But bear with me.”

He takes off the coat he is wearing to cover Tenn to prevent anyone from seeing him, before he gathers Tenn into his arms, being extra careful not to jostle the injuries any more than he should. He apologizes again when Tenn moans in pain at the movement.

With Tenn in his arms, Gaku takes him somewhere he hopes would be safe.

Away from both Tenn’s and Riku’s chevaliers. Away from Riku himself.

Away from all the monsters of the night. 

When Iori enters their apartment unit later that night, the place is dark quiet. He hears quiet breathing from Riku’s room, and knows that he is thankfully, still fast asleep. Sougo is still downstairs trying to clear up any loose ends. 

“You go up first, Iori-kun,” Sougo had said to him, “I’ll be fine.”

Iori had eyed the bags under his eyes and didn’t quite believe him but he obeyed anyway and went up ahead. Gaku is nowhere to be found, but it doesn’t take a tactician to know where Gaku might be off to. He also has an inkling on who might have attacked Gaku a couple of nights before, considering the cold look Tenn gave him when Gaku called out for him.

Perhaps Riku is right after all.

Perhaps Kujou Tenn truly is dead. Now replaced by a cold, bloodthirsty King whose heart is as frigid as ice. 

Well, if Gaku wants to get his heart broken for the second time, it’s none of Iori’s concern. As long as he comes back to Riku’s side, he ultimately doesn’t care what Gaku is up to. He has stopped trying to discern that man’s thoughts a long time ago. Stopped trying to understand a man whose love for another is strong and intense enough to potentially override any feelings of loyalty.

He stops, mulling back on his thoughts. 

He wonders if Yaotome Gaku is a cause for worry after all.

Iori walks over to the giant windows that give the apartment a view of the city below. From afar, Paris looks peaceful and for a moment, Iori might even envy the blissful ignorance of humans as they go about their day, completely unaware of the brewing storm around them. He wonders what it must feel like.

Just as he is about to turn away, something catches his eyes.

There is a hooded figure standing under a giant tree opposite the building main gate. The figure lifts its head to look towards the direction of where Iori is, like the person is looking directly at him. There is a sudden breeze, blowing the hood off the person’s head, revealing their face.

Even from where he is, Iori could clearly see who it is.

His heart skips a beat as his mouth falls open in shock. He could barely believe his eyes. 

“Nii-san….is alive…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a potentially better reading experience, re-read the TennRiku battle scene while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erU2494Q5oo)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	21. twenty

**Chapter twenty**

  
  


In a tall building that lies ahead of him, Nanase Riku is there. Mitsuki could sense him. His presence is a little different than the one he sensed five years ago in that lab facility - it’s much stronger now, and much more compelling even to artificially made chiropterans such as himself. If Riku knows he is here, he doesn’t doubt the King’s ability to compel him forward if he so desires it. 

But beneath all that, it’s a presence he knows. It’s a presence that he once entrusted his little brother with to take him to safety - one he wonders whether he’s still alive after all these years. It’s a strange thing to think about now, how Nanase Riku ends up being his target. He is once again reminded how easily people change for the sake of survival.

How easily  _ he  _ changes. 

He forces himself to turn around and leave, knowing that it’ll be too reckless to face Riku alone. From what he heard from Yamato, Riku is both extremely powerful and extremely cruel.He heard about the things he did to humans; turning them into chiropterans against their own will by the power of his voice before allowing them to be killed by his own twin brother without so much of a single care. It suits the last memory Mitsuki has of him - a young boy, whose hands and face were stained with blood of the people he killed, his eyes burning bright blue among the darkness.

Mitsuki doesn’t know what exactly happened to Riku in that lab, but if he received the same treatment the rest of the Schiffs did, if not worse, Mitsuki doesn’t find his hatred towards humanity too surprising.

Just before he leaves, he takes one last glance at the building. Aside from Riku’s presence, there is another one he could sense. He doesn’t think he recognizes it but somehow -

This presence is one that he feels that he’s known for his entire life.

He turns around to leave, not allowing himself to ponder on it longer than necessary. 

When Tenn’s eyes finally flutter open, he sees the ceiling above him and instantly knows that he is not back in his own hotel room. He groans softly, struggling to lift his body into a sitting position on the mattress. The blanket falls away from his torso in the process, revealing the bandages wrapped around his bare chest and arms.

Tenn looks at them in confusion. He pulls at the one wrapped around his left arm, unravelling it to reveal the smooth skin underneath. The bandages are stained with blood, but there are no injuries to justify where it came from. 

Which could only mean that his wounds have now healed.

Just as he thinks that, he moves his muscles too quickly, causing a sharp pain to blossom. He hisses, doubling over as he clutches his chest. When he pulls away his hand a few seconds later when the pain subsides a little, he sees fresh blood on his palm. 

Well,  _ most  _ of his wounds have healed. His limbs still feel heavy and his body aches all over. Tenn frowns, trying to remember what happened to him.

Ah, that’s right.

After that battle with Riku, he was pushed off the building. Luckily for him, the trees in the courtyard broke his fall but the land had been enough to break many bones in his body and the sharp branches cut deep gashes into his skin. He distantly remembers crawling away in great pain to avoid humans seeing him and then dragging his battered body as far as he could, his hand barely able to hold on to his katana.

He remembers nothing but darkness after that.

He stretches out his hands, testing his fingers but curling and unfurling them. Other than the soreness and the few wounds that are still healing, Tenn is relatively fine now. He couldn’t help but wonder who found him.

He also wondered how he -

His eyes had begun wandering around the room, taking in his surroundings, as he thinks, and it is only now that they land on the person sleeping next to his bedside, his head nestled in his arms on the mattress.

It is none other than Gaku himself.

Gaku’s face is smoothed out from sleep, completely free from worries. Tenn hasn’t seen that expression on him in a long while. Not since that fateful night, when Riku chose him to be his new chevalier, knowing that it will hurt Tenn.

Tenn grits his teeth. Gaku’s current existence reminds him of his failures. It angers him, as much as it hurts him. It makes looking at Gaku difficult because he couldn’t get that thought out of his head.

But even so,

His fingers reach out towards Gaku, slow and hesitating. They hover over his hair, and just as he is about to touch it -

Gaku stirs, his eyelids twitching before they flutter open to reveal Gaku’s silvery eyes. Eyes that shift towards Tenn’s direction immediately, like clockwork.

By then, Tenn has already withdrawn his hand and schools his expression into a blank one.

“Tenn!” Gaku says, his torso jerking into an upright position on the chair, “Thank goodness. You’re awake.”

“Were you the one who found me?” Tenn asks calmly.

“I did,” Gaku confirms, pleased that Tenn is at least talking to him properly now. “We’re in a motel somewhere in the city. This place is small enough that no one here asks many questions as long as you pay for the room so you don’t have to worry.” Gaku’s eyes regard Tenn’s body carefully. “How...are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?”

“I’m fine,” Tenn answers brusquely, “I do have one question, though.”

“What is it?”

Tenn narrows his eyes at Gaku, looking at him suspiciously. “How did you kickstart my healing? My injuries were severe enough that I would have needed blood to heal and yet here I am, with most of my wounds gone. What did you do?”

Being Riku’s chevalier, Tenn would not be able to drink Gaku’s blood without nasty side-effects. At best, it will only severely weaken him further due to their blood incompatibility. At worst, Tenn will die, suffering the same fate Gaku might if he ingests Tenn’s blood.

Gaku starts to look guilty, confirming Tenn’s suspicion.

“Gaku, you -,”

“I knocked someone out,” Gaku admits softly, “And had you feed on him.”

Tenn curls back his lip in anger, his eyes already starting to flash red in warning. “How  _ dare _ you -” To take advantage of him while he’s in a bad shape, knowing that he wouldn’t been able to resist the temptation - 

“He’s alive!” Gaku quickly says, “I pulled him away before you drank too much, and you collapsed right away so there wasn’t any problem after that. He’ll probably be weak for a few days, but he’s alive. Hopefully with no memory of what happened.” He pauses, looking at Tenn with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry...but it was the only way to make sure you’re alright.”

Tenn glowers at him for a moment, but soon, the red in his eyes fade away and he breaks off the gaze. His hand moves to tear off the bandages off of his body, catching Gaku’s attention.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving,” Tenn says curtly. “I won’t need these any longer.”

“You can’t leave yet!” Gaku protests, “You’re not fully healed!” Against his better judgement, Gaku gently pushes Tenn back onto the pillow, earning a scowl from the latter who tries to swat his hands away,

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tenn demands.

“You should rest,” Gaku insists, “Your body needs it, even if you think you don’t.”

“You can’t make me stay.”

“What are you going to do if your bloodlust starts acting up, Tenn?” Gaku questions, “What are you going to do if that happens when you’re surrounded by people? Are you going to use that katana of yours to hack them into pieces before drinking from them?”

That said katana now hangs by the door. Tenn could still smell the lingering scent of blood from it, reminding him what he uses that weapon for.

Gaku’s words hit home, ruffling his feathers even more.

“My chevaliers will be looking for me,” Tenn warns.

Gaku remains unperturbed. “And my King and my chevalier brothers will be looking for  _ me _ .”

The two stare at each other unrelentingly, lapsing into silence. Again, it is Tenn who breaks off the gaze first, scowling at the blanket.

“You’re an idiot, Gaku,” he says.

Gaku doesn’t deny this. “I know.”

The smell of blood is thick in the air. It makes the hair at the back of Nagi’s neck rise. He wrinkles his nose, but tries to keep his expression blank as he watches the Schiffs feed on the civilians they managed to capture. It had been disorienting for Nagi, as he refrains himself from his own instinct to stop them from snatching individuals off the street to feed on, forcing himself to simply watch from the sidelines.

The Schiffs never take more than what they need and they knock their victims out beforehand to prevent them from remembering what happened, displaying their self-control that Nagi had to begrudgingly applaud them for.

Still, it serves a startling of the reality he is currently in - of the kind of creatures he surrounds himself with. With Takamasa, it had been easy to ignore since Takamasa never makes it a public thing whenever he feeds and while Nagi has seen the empty glasses and smells the blood lingering on the man’s skin like a stubborn ghost, Takamasa often dismissed them quickly enough that Nagi could easily forget what he saw and smelled.

Now that Yamato entrusted him to watch over the Schiff while he goes off to answer Takamasa’s summons, Nagi finds that the one who needs self-control over bloodlust is himself. His fingers curl around his gun before he forcefully pulls his hand away so it hangs uselessly at his side instead.

A sound of coughing catches his attention.

One of the Schiffs - Nagi distantly remembers his companions calling him Touma - breaks off from feeding, releasing the human in his hands involuntarily as he continues to cough. The human slumps on the ground, unconscious. Touma follows soon after, collapsing to his knees as his coughs grow worse. 

“Touma!” Haruka cries out, quickly releasing the unconscious man he fed from to rush towards Touma. Nagi catches the man before he hits the ground, placing him carefully against the wall. By the time he’s done, the rest of the Schiffs have, too, stopped feeding, laying their humans carefully onto the ground before rushing over to their friend.

“Touma!” Haruka continues to cry out, “Hey, what’s wrong?! Are you in pain somewhere?”

Touma coughs out all the blood he just drank, staining his hands and the ground below with specks of red. By the time the coughing ceased, he collapsed weakly to his side, breathing out in wheezes. 

“Haruka-kun, let me see him,” Ryuu murmurs, crouching beside him. He takes Touma in his arms, supporting his weight against his chest as his hands move to unbutton Touma’s shirt. Nagi creeps closer, his brows furrowed in confusion as he watches Ryuu seemingly trying to undress his friend.

It is when Ryuu parts Touma’s shirt that Nagi understands why.

Around him, he hears soft gasps from the Schiffs.

The cracks that were once just limited to a single patch of skin on Touma’s neck have now spread across his entire torso, from his shoulders to just above his waist. The network of cracks goes around the spot above Touma’s heart, with one of its tendrils already extending towards it.

“What -,” Nagi breaks off, finding himself not knowing what to say.

“Touma…” Haruka whimpers, “Your Thorn...how is it this bad already?”

“The drugs they gave him at the lab...The dosage must have been more than the blood he received,” Torao infers, frowning deeply. “A Thorn shouldn’t be spreading this fast otherwise.” He turns to Ryuu. “Not even yours is like this, right?”

Ryuu shakes his head. “It’s spreading, but not as fast as Touma-kun’s.”

“Mitsuki-san?”

Mitsuki shakes his head as well. “This is worse than we could have imagined.”

Touma stirs then, opening his eyes slowly. Nagi could see that his pupils are bloodshot, like he hasn’t fed in days despite having just done that. 

“Ha...ru..?” Touma rasps, eyes darting to look at Haruka, “Why are you...making that sad face…?”

“Because you’re getting worse!” Haruka says brokenly, “I...I...didn’t even know you already had it. Why did you hide this from me?!”

Touma tries to smile. “I didn’t want you to worry…”

“You think this is making me feel better?!” Haruka turns to Minami. “Mina, do you have it? If you do, please tell me,” he begs, “Don’t lie to me.”

Minami visibly hesitates. 

“Minami…?” Torao looks at him. “Don’t tell me -,”

Minami lets out a breath before he moves to tug down the collar of his shirt. The first thing that everyone sees is the flash of red. The cracks on his skin are fully visible after he tugs the collar downwards a bit more.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, looking at the shocked expressions on Haruka and Torao, and the sadness in Mitsuki and Ryuu’s eyes.

“When did it start?” Torao asks stiffly.

“The night when we landed in Paris.”

The panic on Haruka’s face intensifies. He whirls towards Nagi, moving towards him to grab the front of his shirt. Instinctively, Nagi takes out his gun and aims it towards Haruka as self-defense, glaring at the Schiff. He could hear the protest of his friends, some of which already started reaching out towards them.

“You’re supposed to help us!” Haruka yells, not caring about the gun aimed at his head. His voice breaks as he yells, his eyes shining with unshed tears, “So  _ help us! _ ”

“Haruka, Nagi is doing everything he can,” Mitsuki coaxes, touching Haruka’s shoulder to calm him down. He looks at Nagi with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry. He didn’t mean to. Please...put the gun away.”

“Haruka-kun, please calm down,” Ryuu adds, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, “Touma-kun won’t die just yet. He -,”

“He will if we don’t do something!” Haruka struggles in Mitsuki’s hold, who pulls him away from Nagi. Nagi still has his gun out, but he lowers it a little when Haruka releases him. “What are we just waiting here for?”

“Oh? Things got exciting while I was gone.”

“Yamato!” Nagi turns to the speaker of his voice, a smile already forming on his face. “You’re finally back.”

Yamato languidly walks towards them, pausing to stand beside Nagi. He puts his hand on Nagi’s gun, closing his fingers around the barrel before plucking the gun out of Nagi’s hands. “Before we make things worse, I think you should put this away, Nagi.”

“Did Kujou-sama say something?”

The Schiffs, minus Touma who is still in and out of consciousness in Ryuu’s arms, still at the mention of Takamasa. The man still holds bitter memories for all of them, considering what he is responsible for. 

Yamato nods. “Tenn-sama is missing.”

_ “What?”  _ Nagi looks at Yamato in disbelief.

“We’re asked to keep a lookout,” Yamato continues, “The good thing that comes out of this is that Kujou-sama and that other chevalier will be distracted for the time being so it’ll be a little easier for our friends here to slip through from right under their noses.” 

“Then, this is the perfect time to move, isn’t it?” Mitsuki asks, “Before we miss our chance.”

To his surprise, Yamato shakes his head. “They’re relocating soon, from what I’ve gathered. The Kings’ fight caused a lot of panic before, so the people there are now extra vigilant. The security will be too tight for you to enter without causing a commotion. We should wait and see where they’re moving to.” 

While Mitsuki and the rest seem to understand this, albeit disappointed by it, Haruka, however, is having none of it. Finally breaking free from Mitsuki’s hold, he lunges for Yamato, his fingers clutching Yamato’s collar. Yamato quickly puts up a hand to stop Nagi from reacting, all the while responding to Haruka’s anger with a calm stare.

“How can you ask us to wait any longer while my friends are dying?!” Haruka thunders, “Are you going to wait till I have it too before you do anything? Look at the state of Touma! How can you -,”

“Haruka!” Mitsuki admonishes, “You need to get it together!” He tries to pry off Haruka’s hands off Yamato but to no avail. “Getting angry like this won’t do anything.”

“But -!”

Yamato sighs. He takes Haruka’s hands, giving the boy an apologetic smile. Haruka doesn’t have time to react when Yamato pulls his hands away from his collar before skillfully maneuvering Haruka’s body so that his back is against Yamato’s front. Haruka yelps in surprise when Yamato twists his arms to pin them behind his back.

The surprised faces of the people around him, including Mitsuki, are funny, to say the least.

“Normally, I’d say to let the kid vent,” Yamato says idly, firming holding Haruka’s hands despite the boy’s growing struggle, “But I just ironed this shirt and I really don’t want to be seen in a wrinkled outfit in Paris of all places. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Nagi raises one eyebrow. “What reputation?”

“Ouch, Nagi.” He turns back to Haruka. “Anyway, I know you’re eager to save your friend, but think about this for a second. Nanase Riku is a powerful King and you’re a barely trained Schiff. Do you think if you just waltz right up to him and demand for his blood, he’ll just give it to you? If you charge in there and get yourself killed, what use will that be to your friends?”

Haruka recoils at his words, finally ceasing his struggle. 

“I understand you’re desperate,” Yamato continues, a little gentle now, “But as much as you want to save them, your companions won’t want to lose you either.”

Haruka is silent now. Yamato released him, allowing Mitsuki to take him. 

“I’m sorry,” Haruka mumbles softly, not looking at Yamato.

“Don’t worry about it. Now go to him,” Yamato replies, jerking his chin towards Touma, “I think he wants to talk to you.” 

Haruka doesn’t need to be told twice. He rushes to Touma’s side, who Ryuu has laid carefully down onto the ground, blanketed by his cloak. Yamato nods to Mitsuki. “I’ll put these people somewhere safe. You stay here in the meantime. We’ll go back to our accomodation together.”

“I can help,” Mitsuki offers.

“No, it’s fine. Nagi will do that for me. You stay with your friends. They need you.”

Mitsuki wavers for a second before he nods. “Stay safe,” he says, touching Yamato’s arm. Yamato nods, giving him a reassuring smile. 

All the while, Nagi is watching them with a carefully schooled expression. 

When Mitsuki walks away, Yamato turns to Nagi. “Come on. We better do this quickly before these people wake up.”

Nagi obeys without a word. Together with Yamato, they quickly carry the humans out of the alleyway, making sure no one is in sight before they place the unconscious people at random but public places where they could easily get help if they need to. 

“Thank you,” Yamato says, after placing the last man on a park bench. 

Nagi blinks at him in surprise. “For what?”

“It must have been difficult for you to watch them feed. Given how we’re raised, I can only imagine how much you had to fight down any muscle memory to draw out your gun.”

“Well, I did in the end, didn’t I?” Nagi sulks, “So I don’t deserve that thanks.”

Yamato smiles. “Regardless. Thank you.”

“I only did it because I know how important Mitsuki is to you. And by extension, his friends,” Nagi says, “You wouldn’t have forgiven me if I did anything to them.”

“Nagi…” Yamato gives him a troubled look. “Don’t say it like that.”

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Nagi turns away. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, Yamato. Mitsuki...he somehow has a special place in your heart, doesn’t he?” He looks at Yamato again, a new bitterness lacing both his tone and his gaze. “You don’t have to lie to me, Yamato. The only reason why we’re...what we are...is that you probably didn’t have anyone else. I was the only option. But now that you’ve met Mitsuki -,”

“And here I thought you’re not the jealous type,” Yamato teases, trying to diffuse the tension.

Nagi glares at him in return. “It’s not as simple as that, Yamato. I’m not some blushing schoolgirl! I can handle things like heartbreak. I just…” He sighs heavily. “I just don’t want you to do reckless things for someone who might not even return your feelings. Someone who might even be using you. I know I agreed to help, but I just… I can’t help but to worry.”

He presses a hand against Yamato’s cheek. “I don’t want you to get needlessly hurt. Not anymore.”

“Nagi…” Yamato covers Nagi’s hand with his own. “I’m sorry for making you worry. But trust me on this. I won’t do anything stupid.” He laughs. “After what we’ve been through? It’ll be foolish to let go of my self-preservation skills now.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Yamato hesitates. “And about the thing with feelings, I -,”

Nagi suddenly embraces him, taking Yamato by surprise. Burying his head at the crook of Yamato’s neck, he exhales softly before shaking his head.

“Despite what I said just now, you don’t have to say it,” he says, “It’s okay.”

“Nagi, I…” Yamato tightens his hold on Nagi. He doesn’t care about how they probably look to passerbys - two men tightly embracing each other in public without any shame. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Nagi closes his eyes.

“I know,” Nagi sighs, “I also know that these feelings are also potentially shared with Mitsuki.” He presses himself closer against Yamato, as if to hold and feel him for as long as he can. “And that’s...it is what it is.”

Yamato looks up to the sky. “Are you okay with this?”

Though Yamato has never explicitly confirmed Nagi’s words, this is as good of an admission than anything to Nagi.

So he could only hold Yamato tightly, and let the pain flow into his chest.

“I don’t know.”

The hotel room Yamato and Nagi booked for themselves is big enough for two people, but when six other cramped in with them, the room is admittedly too narrow to move around comfortably if everyone is in the same room at the same time.

With Nagi and Yamato gone to get some food for themselves, the Schiffs allow themselves to occupy both single beds in the meantime. Touma lies still on the mattress; the pain from the Thorn spreading finally knocked him unconscious. Haruka holds his hand as he sits by the bed, rubbing slow circles Touma’s knuckles. 

Torao and Minami occupy the other bed, holding each other close. Having spent time with each other for years in the same cell, display of physical intimacy is of no issue to the six of them. Mitsuki and Ryuu respectfully give them space by sitting outside by the balcony instead, the cloudy weather enabling them to stay outdoors without getting burnt by the sun. 

“You should have told me earlier,” Torao murmurs against Minami’s hair.

“What would you have done if I did?” Minami says against Torao’s chest. 

“I don’t know,” Torao confesses, “But I would have tried to ease the pain if I could.”

Minami pauses, before he smiles. He squeezes his eyes shut to prevent the tears from leaking. “You holding me like this is already easing my pain...so I guess you’re right. I should have.” He grips Torao’s shirt. “I just...I didn’t want you to worry.” His voice breaks a little at the last word. Torao holds him tighter.

“Not knowing worries me more.”

“I’m sorry, Midou-san.”

Torao smiles softly. “Minami...won’t you try calling me by my first name?”

Minami flushes, hitting Torao’s chest lightly. “No,” he says, “You’ll have to earn that privilege.” 

“And how do I do that?”

Minami grows quiet.

“Minami?”

“Stay alive,” Minami whispers, “Stay alive and don’t do anything stupid. Then...I’ll call you by your first name, Midou-san.”

Torao kisses the top of Minami’s head.

“Let’s survive this together, Minami.”

Meanwhile, Haruka brings Touma’s hand to his forehead, his lips moving to whisper. “You too, you idiot. Let’s survive this together, Touma.”

“I’m nervous,” Mitsuki says out of nowhere. His eyes look over to the horizon, his expression unreadable. “I don’t know how I’ll react when we finally confront Nanase Riku.”

“You mentioned briefly to me before that you’ve met him?” Ryuu asks.

Mitsuki nods. “It was back at the lab,” he affirms, “Before you and I were moved into the same cell. When my brother was still with me. He was escaping the facility and was looking for the way out when he stumbled upon us. I told him the way out in exchange for taking my brother with him.” He smiles humorlessly. “Who’d think that one day he’ll become our target instead? I wonder how he’ll feel.”

“Maybe, if we talk to him properly, it won’t lead to a fight,” Ryuu says a little hopefully.

“That’s not possible,” Mitsuki replies, “You heard what Yamato told us before, right? He’s powerful as he is cruel. Whatever happened to him...I don’t think he’s the type to listen to negotiation.” He sighs. “If it comes to a fight, then so be it.” He looks at Ryuu. “If possible, I would have not wanted you to get involved. Nor the rest.”

Ryuu blinks. “Why?”

Mitsuki gives him a smile. 

“You’re too gentle for this world, Tsunashi-san,” he says, “Makes me think you’re not meant to be in it. Even when killing the chiropterans, other Schiffs developed a lust for killing over time and would kill the chiropterans slowly and painfully. Even I did...to an extent. “ He pauses. “But you..You always made your killings quick and painless. And you always have this look in your eyes. Like you regretted having to kill them.” 

Mitsuki looks at his hands. “I just feel like someone as pure as you who always fought for the sake of others shouldn’t be near me, who is willing to fight an old acquaintance for the sake of survival. I’m selfish, Tsunashi-san. Being in my presence, I’ll only dirty your existence.”

Ryuu goes quiet. For a moment, Mitsuki wonders if he’s not going to say anything back to him. He wonders if he accidentally angered him. He couldn’t imagine Ryuu, the gentle giant that he is, to be angry, but Mitsuki also knows that it is never wise to judge people based on their appearance.

Ryuu may be one of the more merciful out of the six, but his years of spending inside that lab shines through in battle. His killings are quick and painless, it is its efficiency that makes Ryuu so brutal when he wants to be.

Mitsuki’s train of thought is interrupted when Ryuu speaks. 

“One of the scientists told me that I have little brothers, you know.”

“You do?” Mitsuki asks in surprise. 

Ryuu smiles at him before he nods. “My parents were spared from being erased because they cooperated. They were allowed to carry on with their lives normally in exchange for me and their silence. My parents went on to have three more sons after me, who, of course, I never met.”

His smile widens, as if he is recalling a pleasant memory. “When I heard this, I was so happy. At least after losing me, they have three more to replace my loss. They’re happy.”

Mitsuki smiles with him. “Do you know their names?”

“Sotaro, Kounosuke and Kotaro.” Ryuu laughs. “My mother didn’t have the most creative naming sense, I guess.” 

But then, his smile dips as a shadow settles across his face.

“But then...it was shortly before we escaped but I heard...they were planning to take my brothers as well, to replace the ones who died or were killed. When I heard that, I knew I couldn’t stand by and do nothing. It surprises me; the love I feel for my family I never had the chance to meet. That was why I was so eager to escape after that. To destroy the lab, so my brothers won’t get hurt.”

“Tsunashi-san…”

“So it’s okay to be selfish, Mitsuki-kun, if it’s for your survival. I have done the same before.” 

Mitsuki touches Ryuu’s forearm, giving him an encouraging smile. “We’ll survive this together, Tsunashi-san,” he promises, “And when we’re all better, we’ll look for your family together. What do you say?”

Ryuu looks surprised at the question, before this expression is quickly replaced by a happy one.

“That would be wonderful, Mitsuki-kun.”

Someone clears his throat, causing Mitsuki and Ryuu to look back. Nagi stands awkwardly by the balcony door. 

“Sorry if I’m interrupting anything,” he says, his tone uncertain. 

“Not at all!” Ryuu says with a smile. “Nagi-kun, was it? Do you need something?”

Nagi gestures to the bag of groceries and supplies in his arms. “Yamato wanted me to pass this to you. Where should I put them?”

“That’s a lot,” Mitsuki notes, “What did you get?”

“Food for Yamato and myself, and some basic supplies. Just thought it might come in handy.” Nagi pauses. “I also need your help to buy some clothes.”

Mitsuki blinks. “Clothes?”

“Yamato notices you didn’t bring much. He gave me money and asked me to buy it while he’s off to do other things he needs to do.” Nagi shuffles his feet. “I don’t know what to get you so…”

Mitsuki and Ryuu exchange glances.

“I’ll help,” Mitsuki offers, “Tsunashi-san, can you help put the other stuff away while we’re out?”

“Sure, Mitsuki-kun. Take care out there. Don’t forget your cloak.” Ryuu eyes the sky above them. “It’s cloudy now but it can’t hurt to stay vigilant.”

“I will.”

“Then,” Ryuu turns to Nagi. “Please take care of my friend for me.”

Nagi looks at Ryuu briefly before nodding.

Mitsuki follows Nagi outside the hotel room. On the way, he glances at the remaining four of his companions, his gaze softening at the sight of Torao and Minami curled up against each other, now fast asleep, and Haruka, also asleep sitting by Touma’s side. He catches Ryuu closing the curtains, dimming the room.

  
  


“Where’s Yamato?” Mitsuki asks the moment they are outside.

“He left to look around the area to see if he could gather more information,” Nagi answers.

“And you didn’t follow him?”

“No. He insisted I should stay here with you guys,” Nagi says, glancing at Mitsuki from over his shoulders. Up close, Mitsuki realizes just how handsome Nagi is, even when serious. His eyes are like crystals with the color of the ocean, and his strong facial features suggest a mixed lineage, even despite his lack of accent when he speaks. 

Mitsuki catches himself before that thought process could develop. What the hell is he doing anyway, observing people’s faces like this?

“He trusts you a lot,” Mitsuki observes.

“We trust each other.”

“That’s nice,” Mitsuki says softly, smiling a little. “Trust is important among friends.”

Nagi looks at him again after that, frowning a little as he processes his words. Mitsuki sees his lips moving but it takes him a solid second before he registers the words that come out from Nagi’s mouth.

“I heard them talking,” Nagi admits softly, “Your friends. I overheard them just as I entered the room.”

“I see. Did they say something that caught your attention?”

“They…” Nagi wavers slightly. “They love each other, don’t they? More than friends kind of way.”

“Ah.” Mitsuki smiles fondly. “They do.”

“Even with what’s going on,” Nagi says, “They managed to find love through all of that. I just...I figured that since you’d be more focused on survival, you wouldn’t have time to think about anything else. So how…?”

“Us Schiffs only have each other,” Mitsuki explains, now matching his pace to walk alongside Nagi. “I suppose it’s a way we’re programmed to be, as well. We work better in packs than as individuals. But truthfully, we really did have no one else to rely on. Over time...I suppose such feelings are natural.”

“I envy that, to be honest,” Nagi confesses.

“You have Yamato, don’t you?” Mitsuki points out, “From what I’ve seen, he treasures you a lot. Surely you know this?”

“Yes…” Nagi wavers, before he turns to Mitsuki. “What about you? Do you have anyone of that sort?”

“Me?” Mitsuki laughs, “No. I’m the one who’s too focused on survival to really think about things like that. I see the Schiffs as my family. Nothing more.”

“Then...what about those who are not Schiffs?”

Mitsuki slows down his step until he stops walking, giving Nagi an odd look. “What are you getting at, Nagi?”

Nagi whirls to face him fully now. “It’s true that Yamato loves me, and I love him. But I also can’t deny that you hold a special place in his heart and he...indirectly admitted that to me. I know I’ve asked this back in the plane, but I need to know.” He stops, deliberating his words. “Do you have similar feelings towards him?”

“...This is really bothering you more than you let on,” Mitsuki says quietly.

“It doesn’t bother me because I’m afraid for my own feelings,” Nagi clarifies, “It bothers me because Yamato is at stake. He clearly cares for you, Mitsuki. I don’t know whether it is love, but his feelings clearly run deep. He’s risking so much for you - someone we were originally assigned to kill. I need to know if his feelings and faith aren’t misplaced.” 

“You’re afraid that I’m using him,” Mitsuki answers, “That I’m manipulating his feelings for my own gain.”

Nagi’s face doesn’t change. “I told you on the plane, didn’t I? If you are, you should tell me now. I would not prefer finding out  _ after  _ Yamato gets hurt.”

“What does me possibly returning his feelings have anything to do with it?” Mitsuki asks helplessly, “They’re mutually exclusive.”

“Not quite. Love is a powerful thing, Mitsuki. I would know that. Besides.” His gaze hardens. “If you truly do not have feelings for him, and you are in fact using him, it will be easier for both Yamato and myself to dispose of you and your friends.”

“And if I do regard him as important?” Mitsuki challenges, “What then?”

“Then, if you hurt him,” Nagi smiles a little, “I might show you mercy by giving you a quick painless death. Aren’t I kind?”

“You’re brutal,” Mitsuki mutters, “Brutal than any other monsters I’ve met.”

“Thank you.”

They stare at each other for several seconds. The silence between them is deafening. Mitsuki finally lets out an exhale and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Yes,” Mitsuki murmurs, his cheeks dusted with pink, “I don’t know whether it’s strong enough to call it love, but I do...view him as important. He helped me. He showed me mercy and took care of me. And…” Mitsuki smiles before he could stop himself. “He’s been really kind to me, even when he doesn’t have to be. Hurting him would be the last thing I want to do. I...he’s too important to me.”

“...I see.”

Mitsuki hears a quiet exhale of breath.

“Then, I suppose that’s that,” Nagi says, “I should really stop asking. It doesn’t do anything for me to ponder on this for too long.”

“Are you okay about this?” Mitsuki asks softly, “You love him, after all.”

“I do,” Nagi nods, “Which is why...I can’t let myself be in the way of his own feelings, if it means hurting him. We share one thing in common, Izumi Mitsuki. Yamato is important to me, and I do not want to be a cause of pain for him.” Nagi sighs. “I suppose Yamato could love worse people. At least it’s you.”

Mitsuki isn’t sure whether he should take that as a compliment or an insult. He narrows his eyes when he realizes something. 

“You didn’t really want to buy clothes, did you?”

Nagi grins at him, unapologetic. “No. I just wanted to talk to you. To see if I could understand you more.” He shrugs. “But I suppose I could use a little shopping trip. I work in espionage, so dressing well comes second nature to me, since I need to socialize for intel. Looking at you and your friends wearing the same dreary outfits is giving me a headache.” 

He reaches inside his pocket to fish out a card. “Izumi Mitsuki, I will show you just how kind I am.”

Gaku carefully unravels all the bandages from Tenn’s torse. None of them are speaking to one another, with Gaku fully focused on his work while Tenn distracts himself by looking out the window beside his bed. After a full day has passed, his wounds are healed, though his mended bones and muscles are still too sore for any sudden and harsh movements. 

Tenn has given up in trying to fight Gaku, choosing to let him linger in the room like a stubborn shadow but not giving him any acknowledgement. He has this faraway look in his eyes, like he is deep in thought.

Truthfully, the silence is beginning to grow unbearable for Gaku. Neither Iori nor Sougo has contacted him yet and he hasn’t sensed any of Tenn’s chevaliers either. It may have been partly because of Tenn’s weakened presence due to his injuries, but now that he’s healed, he wonders if his chevaliers would be able to sense him better now.

He wonders if he’ll have to fight them, or will Tenn go willingly towards that man, once again leaving Gaku behind. His hands pause their movements when that thought registers in his mind. He wonders if this was how Riku felt when Tenn left him five years ago.

The silence is driving him crazy now. He needs to break it, one way or another.

“Is this your first time in Paris?” he asks.

Well, that is one thing to say, he supposes. Tenn doesn’t say anything, his eyes still trained on the view outside. 

“It’s mine,” Gaku tries, “And when I first arrived here, I struggled to communicate with the locals, you know. Buying stuff was pretty hard. I’m not much of a language person so picking up even the most basic French was a struggle.” He laughs sheepishly. “After a while, I guess the locals took pity on me and tried to understand my broken English. So, that worked out.”

Tenn finally looks away from the window, giving Gaku a strange look. For a moment, he thinks Tenn might scold him for babbling nonsense, but all he hears is a soft sigh before Tenn shakes his head.

“I’ve been to Paris before,” he says, “A couple of years back, with Kujou-san.”

Gaku mentally cheers that Tenn is speaking to him again, even if his expression is still carefully blank. 

“For what?”

“Kujou-san had some business to attend, so he took me with him. I spent about a month or so here, so I had plenty of time to explore the city.”

Gaku frowns. “Don’t you have school? You must have been...16?”

Tenn shakes his head again. “I was homeschooled after Kujou-san took me in.”

“Oh.”

They lapse into silence again. Gaku racks his brain for something to say; anything to keep the conversation going so he doesn’t have to face Tenn’s stony silence again. They finally reunited after a year of Gaku thinking he’s dead, and yet...it pains him that Tenn seems to be unwilling to mend their relationship, though he understands why.

Gaku left him once, even if he’s not fully aware of it and was under his King’s compulsion, but the pain that he gave Tenn was still very real. It would make sense for him to be the receiving end of Tenn’s hatred now. 

But still,

It hurts.

“Gaku.”

Gaku turns to Tenn, surprised to hear his name being uttered from his lips.

“Yes?”

Tenn’s expression remains unreadable when he speaks to him. “...How is he treating you?”

Gaku’s brows knit together in confusion. “Who?”

“...Riku.”

Tenn says his name like it physically pains him, bringing his arms to wrap around his torso. He curves into himself a little, like he is trying to support the weight of emotions in his heart. His blank expression finally flickers, hinting at his true feelings. 

Now that Gaku thinks about it, isn’t this the first time he heard Tenn say his brother’s name in a while?

“He can be a little forward, but...he’s taking care of me,” Gaku says carefully, “He taught me how to handle my thirst and improved my control being around humans. He also asked Izumi and Osaka to teach me how to fight….or at least, how to defend myself.”

“I see.” 

Tenn unwraps his arms from his body, placing his hands on the blanket before he laced his fingers together. Gaku could see the troubled look that is slowly beginning to form on his face. 

“Gaku, have you ever felt so guilty in your life that you don’t know what to do with yourself?”

“Eh? I…”

“Because,” Tenn continues, his voice barely above a whisper, “That’s how I feel right now.”

“Tenn…”

“I lived in blissful ignorance all these five years, truly believing that Riku is well taken care of. I thought that he was safe. That he was  _ happy. _ ” A self deprecating smile appears on Tenn’s face. He looks so tired, so haggard. Like the weight of his emotions is too much for him to bear. “Looking at him now, thinking about the things he did to those around him...I was a fool for having believed that. It’s clear something must have happened to him while I was gone.”

Tenn looks at his hands; of how they begin trembling. “I just don’t know what.”

As Gaku sits by Tenn’s side, bandages still in his hand, he wonders if he should tell him. Tell Tenn of the memories he’d seen as he dreamt. Of the emotions Riku felt and the pain he endured. The idea is so tempting - perhaps it might even fix everything. Maybe, if he tells him right now, Tenn and Riku would be able to come to an understanding and this nightmare will be over.

His grip on the bandages tighten. 

He wonders if it is his place to tell him. If Riku would appreciate him revealing to Tenn of the time where he felt the most vulnerable without him knowing.

As much as Riku confuses him, to see that betrayed look on his face again is admittedly too difficult to bear. Perhaps it’s because of his loyalty towards his King. Maybe it’s now in his blood that he could not even bear the idea of hurting Riku. After all, Riku’s been betrayed by humanity once. To be betrayed by his own chevalier would be too cruel. 

Maybe, Gaku is just too kind; that same kindness which will probably weaken him one day.

Whatever the reason is, Gaku ultimately decides against telling Tenn the truth. Even if he so badly wants to.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he says softly, putting the bandages on the floor before he speaks again, “What happened to you throughout those five years, Tenn? Before we met?”

Tenn doesn’t answer him right away. He continues staring at his hands, the troubled look remaining on his face. When he finally speaks, it is in a soft whisper - loud enough for ony Gaku to hear.

Like he’s telling him a secret that he has kept with him for a long time. 

“Kujou-san took me to another city in Japan, a little further than where we used to live. It was there he registered my name under his, so he became not only my legal guardian, but also my adoptive father. It worked well, since my own parents were already dead. It was also a way to sever my ties with Riku completely.” he begins, “He became something like my mentor since then. Living under his tutelage is like being under constant surveillance. He monitored what I say or do, and how I say or do those things.” 

Tenn’s expression twists to display his displeasure at the memory.

“At first, he wanted to groom me into having better control over chiropterans and my power. To fully tap my potential as a King. But after what happened to my parents, I made it clear to him that I didn’t want to have anything to do with them and wanted to destroy them instead. Kujou-san was initially displeased by this but then one day...he suddenly decided to go along with it.”

Tenn pauses, his words faltering.

“He said that power can be displayed in many ways, and if this is a path I choose, then he’ll just have to pave it for me.” Tenn lets out a hollow laugh. “I went through harsh training, after that. I won’t go into details, but my days were...difficult for a while. I also resisted drinking frequently - partly because I didn’t want to, but also I wanted to rebel against Kujou-san in any way I can. It cost me my powers and Kujou-san wasn’t pleased by this. But since I was his King and was still more powerful than him in some ways, he couldn’t say much. I...I was content being Kujou’s puppet, as long as Riku is safe somewhere.”

Gaku hesitates before he answers. “...Why did you leave Riku behind in the first place, Tenn? I...I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it.”

He half-expects Tenn to not answer him - he is ready for another bout of silence. He doesn’t expect Tenn to look at him, sadness settling onto his features like a blanket. 

It pains Gaku, for the only thing he could see on Tenn’s face these days since they reunited is either anger or hurt. And right now, the clear heartbreak in his eyes is almost too much to bear. Gaku resists pulling Tenn into his arms, knowing that Tenn would probably not appreciate it, not when he’s finally opening up to him again.

“It was to protect Riku from that man,” Tenn professes, “He… He said some things that would threaten Riku’s safety if I didn’t go with him. I was desperate. I did what I could only do at the time. Thinking about it, it frustrates me how  _ weak _ I was. How weak I still  _ am _ . He’s my chevalier, and yet he’s the one who’s manipulating me according to his will.” 

Gaku’s heart twists as he thinks about how heartbreaking the entire situation is. He knows Takamasa never kept his promise, from the memories Riku gave him, but Tenn was led to believe that he did. 

“Things could still change between you two,” he says softly.

Tenn shakes his head. “No, it can’t. That day when he took you away from me, I already knew it was too late.” 

“Tenn...I never left.” 

“Even so, I’m the one who could not stay. One day, your loyalty for Riku will override everything else and you too will want to kill me.”

“I won’t,” Gaku says desperately, shaking his head in denial.

For the first time, Tenn smiles, though it is rueful. “You don’t know that.”

Iori will never get tired of listening to Riku’s singing.

He stands behind Sougo’s seat as the two chevaliers watch Riku sing his new song in the recording booth. The song has a prominent instrumental backing track which consists of the sound of bells and chimes, and Riku’s slow and hypnotic way of singing compliments the haunting lyrics. The song picks up in the middle, along with the sound of conga drums; Sougo explains this is where the choreography comes in should Riku perform it live.

The song is much different than the ones Riku had sung in the past, and yet it suits him so well that Iori is confident that it will be well-received by the masses. 

“This will work perfectly with our plan. You did well, Osaka-san,” Iori praises.

“Thank you,” Sougo replies, perhaps a few seconds later than he should have. Iori glances at him through the corner of his eyes. It doesn’t take a genius to guess that Sougo’s distracted, his mind undoubtedly somewhere else.

“Osaka-san?”

Sougo stands up abruptly. “I’m sorry, but can you take over for a while?” he asks apologetically, “I think I need some fresh air.”

“I don’t mind,” Iori says slowly. Just as Sougo is about to walk past him, Iori grabs his arm, peering at him. “Are you okay, Osaka-san?”

Sougo gives him a small smile. “I am. Just need to think about a few things.” He nods towards Riku. “Take care of him for me for a bit. I’ll be right back.”

He doesn’t give a chance to Iori for him to reply before he walks out of the door to exit the studio.

Truth to be told, Sougo doesn’t know where he plans to go. He simply follows where his legs take him, his mind still far away. It’s been like this ever since the battle that took place in the penthouse. Iori is already in the midst of looking for a new place to stay under Riku’s personal request and Sougo had been busy finishing up the song to really ponder on things.

But now that he’s done, that incident is all he could think about.

No matter how hard he tries, he couldn’t get Tamaki’s face and the things he said out of his head. 

_ “I never regretted befriending you, Sou-chan. Even after you tried to kill me, I couldn’t even bring myself to hate you.” _

“You should hate me, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo murmurs, “Because if you don’t, I-,”

“Sou...chan?”

Sougo stops. His eyes widen and his heart begins to thunder in his chest. Standing in front of him, mirroring his expression of surprise, is Tamaki.

There is something both ironic and nostalgic about the entire situation, Sougo thinks, as he looks at the untouched plate of cake placed on the table in between Tamaki and himself. They are currently in a cafe not too far from where they met. There aren't many people, which suits Sougo just fine.

He looks at the man in front of him. Tamaki looks more haggard than the last time he’d seen him, like he hasn’t slept since then. His bloodshot eyes make Sougo wonder if Tamaki had been feeding properly too. A weakened body is one thing - starvation also leads to a loss of control in both powers and bloodlust. 

Sougo isn’t sure if he wants to see Tamaki leading a bloodthirsty rampage to quench his hunger anytime soon.

“This brings me back,” Tamaki says, his lips curved into a weak smile as he looks at the cake. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Sougo peers at Tamaki. “Is something wrong, Tamaki-kun? You look...terrible,” he finishes lamely.

Tamaki smirks, though his heart doesn’t seem to be in it. “I thought you no longer cared for me.”

“Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki sighs. “Tenn-sama is missing.”

This earns a surprised look from Sougo. “He is?”

“We couldn’t find him after your King threw him off the building,” Tamaki says, eyeing Sougo meaningfully at the mention of Riku, “His presence is still somewhere in the city, but it’s faint. We suspect that he’s hiding somewhere.”

“I-I see.” Sougo chews his bottom lip. What does he say in this situation? ‘Hope you find him soon?’ That would be ridiculous and he has a feeling that both of them knew it. He hears another sigh, bringing back his attention to Tamaki.

“Why are we here?” he questions, “Didn’t you say we shouldn’t see each other anymore?”

“I did,” Sougo agrees, “And we shouldn’t.”

Tamaki searches Sougo’s face. “Then why?”

“Because I also realized that I couldn’t fulfill that promise if I don’t acknowledge some things,” Sougo admits, “I’ve been thinking about what you said to me the other day. Of how you couldn’t hate me even after what I did.”

“You called me a fool.”

Sougo internally winces. “I did...but now I’d like to know why. Why is it like that, Tamaki-kun?”

“I told you. I like you,” Tamaki says without hesitation.

“That doesn’t explain anything, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo insists exasperatedly, “People who love each other hurt each other all the time. Love can easily turn to hatred. I aided in nearly killing your King, Tamaki-kun. I hurt you in the process. Why is it that you can’t let go of your feelings?”

“Could you?” Tamaki asks in return.

“I-,” Sougo is at a loss for what to say. He didn’t expect that question. Tamaki takes Sougo’s silence as a prompt to continue.

“I like you, Sou-chan,” he says determinedly, “And I’ll keep saying it until my voice disappears along with my life.” Sougo winces at that but Tamaki pushes through, knowing that if he stops now, he won’t have another chance to say what he wants to say. What he _ needs _ to say. “I can’t stop these feelings, Sou-chan. It isn’t that simple. I wish it was.”

Sougo looks at him helplessly, not knowing what to say. Tamaki lets out a breath, running a hand through his hair. “If it’s simple for you, then tell me right now to my face. Do you hate me?”

There is a beat of silence.

“...Why do you ask me a question you know the answer to, Tamaki-kun?” Sougo finally asks in a defeated tone.

“Because I don’t know the answer. I cannot read minds. I can only guess and hope.”

Sougo doesn’t know what kind of face he is making right now. How is it that this person can throw his feelings and thoughts into disarray so easily and Sougo is unable to stop him? 

“...I don’t hate you, Tamaki-kun,” comes the soft confession, “But know this - if Riku-kun asks me to kill you, I would do it. My loyalty matters more than my feelings. You may not realize this, but it’ll be like that for you too.”

“How are you so sure about this?”

“Because that’s what we are!” Sougo exclaims. He catches himself, sighing tiredly before he continues in a much quieter voice, “This is our fate, Tamaki-kun. Neither of us can change it. That’s why I wanted you to leave while you still could.” The look he gives Tamaki is a look of pure misery and desperation. “So that when we face each other as enemies, it will hurt less for the both of us.”

There is another pregnant pause. Sougo drops his gaze to the table, finding himself afraid of what Tamaki is about to say.

“...I see,” Tamaki murmurs, “Okay, Sou-chan.”

“I’m so sorry, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo whispers, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

“No. You’re right. It’s our fate. But,” He touches Sougo’s hand, prompting him to look into Tamaki’s eyes. “If I have one wish...I wished things could have been different for us.”

Sougo manages a slow, melancholic smile. “As do I, Tamaki-kun.You could have been someone I could have wholeheartedly treasured.”

“It’s too late for me, Sou-chan. I already treasure you.”

“...I know.”

Tamaki is quiet when Sougo leans in across the table. His lips hover inches away from Tamaki’s for a brief second before he presses them against Tamaki.

The kiss is brief and chaste and warm. As quickly as it starts, Sougo pulls away. The two look at each other wordlessly before Tamaki makes a resigned sound.

“The next time we meet, it will be as enemies,” he says. 

“...Mm.” 

Sougo stands up and turns around. Just before he walks away, he hears Tamaki speak.

“Goodbye, Osaka Sougo-san.”

Sougo wants to laugh and cry. Of all the times Tamaki could have chosen to finally say his real name, why does it have to be now?

Outside the cafe, he presses his fist against his chest. Even though Sougo is the one who chose to walk away first, he doesn’t understand why his heart still hurts. 

“Yes, then, it shouldn’t be a problem?” Iori hums as he talks into the phone, “Yes, we’ll be moving pretty soon, but I’ll text you the new address. In the meantime, we can meet at the agreed place for Nanase-san’s schedule. Hm. Yes. Then, I’ll see you. Thank you, Yuki-san. Give my regards to Momo-san.”

“Those two are hard workers, aren’t they?” Riku notes in amusement, lounging on the bed staring at his newly manicured nails. 

“Momo-san and Yuki-san were a little shaken and confused by what happened a couple of days ago, but they’re professionals. It won’t stand in the way of them working for us for your promotion.”

“Hm~” Riku beams at him. “I’m excited, Iori. I can sing in front of people again.”

“You could have done that anytime,” Iori points out, “No one’s stopping you.”

“Mou, Iori! You’re no fun,” Riku pouts, “I wasn’t ready and Gaku-san is still adjusting to his chiropteran life. I can’t just abandon my youngest child and go off to work like nothing happened!” He studies his nails again, smiling to himself. “Though it seems that my youngest child is undergoing a bit of a rebellion streak. He’s still off somewhere, isn’t he?”

“Do you want me to look for him?”

“No need!” Riku sings, “He’ll come back when he’s ready. Besides.” Riku grins at him slyly, “I have you, don’t I? For now, that’s enough.”

Riku extends his hand, to which Iori takes. Riku pulls him towards the bed, coaxing him to lie on the mattress. Riku climbs over his body, hovering over him as he gives him a coy smile. His red hair falls over Iori’s head, curtaining their faces from view. Iori could feel his warm breath over his face. 

Could hear the spike in Riku’s heartbeat.

“Are you hungry, Nanase-san?” he asks calmly.

“No,” Riku says. One of his hands move to Iori’s chest, his fingers already unbuttoning Iori’s shirt. He slips his hand inside, feeling Iori’s soft skin against his. “But I am in the mood, Iori,” he says huskily, “You know what that means, right?”

“You must be really excited for the show,” Iori remarks calmly, one hand on Riku’s cheek.

“Maybe,” Riku answers, “Or maybe I’m just insatiable. It’s been a while since we’ve done it, Iori, after all that’s been going on.” He grinds against Iori, earning a groan from the latter. “I miss you.”

“I’ve never left your side.”

“And you never will, right, Iori?”

“Never, Nanase-san,” Iori vows.

“Good child,” Riku murmurs. He leans forward to kiss Iori on the lips. They kiss for a while, softly, tenderly. Then, Riku moves his lips to the side of Iori’s throat, inhaling his scent.

“Make love to me, Iori,” he murmurs against Iori’s skin, “Though I might not understand such emotion, make love to me, for you’re the only one who will never leave me.”

Iori responds in the only way he knows is appropriate. He grabs Riku by the shoulders and flips their position so that he hovers over Riku. Riku giggles at the roughness of Iori’s movements, his fingers leaving hot trails on Iori’s skin as he touches him.

Riku’s giggles are cut off when Iori captures his lips into a passionate kiss.

_ “Riku Nanase will be making his first live appearance in Paris later this week. This will be the Japanese singer’s first comeback since his hiatus -,” _

Gaku and Tenn watch the news on the TV in silence. Tenn is buttoning up his shirt, his katana already hanging at his side. 

“You’re leaving today,” Gaku says. It isn’t a question.

“Yes, as so should you.”

“There’s really no other way than this, isn’t there?” Gaku asks ruefully.

“No…” Tenn looks at him, the last of his buttons done. “You should go back to your King, Gaku. Warn him if you must. It won’t stop me from coming after him, but I figured...you’re his chevalier. I should allow you to do what a chevalier must for his master.”

“I should allow you to be a King to your own chevaliers, as well,” Gaku says, his tone full of lament. “I’m sure they must be worried sick about you.” Gaku hesitates. “Before you leave, let me ask you something.”

“What is it?”

Gaku meets Tenn’s eyes. 

“Do you hate me, Tenn?”

The look that Tenn gives him in return is one filled with immense regret. It makes Gaku’s heart twist looking at it. He resists the urge to pull Tenn into an embrace - to hold him tightly and never let go.

Instead, he keeps his hands firmly at his side, waiting for Tenn’s answer.

“No,” Tenn confesses, “But I wish I could. That way, it would be easier for the both of us.”

Gaku shakes his head.

“It will only be much harder for us, Tenn.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	22. twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag has been updated.

**Chapter twenty-one**

  
  


Takamasa is the first one who greets him at the door when Tenn finally makes it back to the hotel room.

“Where have you been?” Takamasa demands, “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“None of your business,” Tenn says curtly, “I’m back now, aren’t I?”

“Your injuries?”

“Healed. As you can see.” 

Takamasa makes a sound of frustration. “We could sense you somewhere in the city, but your presence is so faint that we couldn’t pinpoint your exact location. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to restrain myself from going back to that boy and demanding answers from him?”

“Then your self-control is commendable,” Tenn replies dryly, “I’m tired. Are you done with your complaints?”

“Tenn,” Takamasa warns.

“I didn’t do anything reckless,” Tenn says smoothly, “I hid somewhere while I healed, alright? No one spotted me. No civilians were killed either. So stop your fretting.” Tenn rolls his eyes. “Being a mother hen doesn’t suit you.”

He spots Tamaki sitting by the window sill, watching the entire exchange in silence. Tenn notices there is resignation settling on Tamaki’s features and frowns. He could only guess that something must have happened to him. And the only source of problem he knows when it comes to Tamaki is -

Ah.

“Did something happen, Tamaki-kun?” he asks.

Takamasa looks at Tamaki as well, waiting for his answer.

“Nothing,” Tamaki says quietly, before he pauses. “At least...not anymore.”

There is something in his tone that makes Tenn not want to question him further. He knows pain when he sees one. Whatever happened to him, Tenn feels it’s best not to pry.

Meanwhile, Takamasa continues to lecture him in the background. Tenn only half-listens, his hand rubbing his throat absentmindedly. Gaku mentioned he fed from someone to kickstart his healing, but he hasn’t fed since he woke up. There is a noticeable dryness in his throat now, to the point of being uncomfortable.

He smiles wryly to himself. He used to be able to refrain from feeding for more than a week before his body started screaming at him. Now that he’s begun feeding regularly, it seems that his body no longer has the same self-control as before. 

He eyes Takamasa, who is in the middle of scolding him for being reckless for the umpteenth time. 

“Kujou-san, if I feed from you, will you let it go?” Tenn asks in a testy tone.

Takamasa pauses mid-scolding to look at him. “Are you hungry?”

“I am,” Tenn affirms, “Will you let me feed from you or not?”

Takamasa smiles, pleased. “You know you never needed to ask.”

Tenn rolls his eyes, lifting his hand to beckon Takamasa over. “Whatever. Come here.” 

Takamasa obeys, sitting next to Tenn on the mattress. Tenn doesn’t have a smile on his face when he moves to sit on Takamasa’s lap, hooking his arms around his neck to steady himself. He knows Takamasa finds pleasure from feeding, no matter how much Tenn hurts him. He doesn’t pretend he doesn’t notice the spike of arousal coming from the man as soon as whenever Tenn bites into his throat.

Tenn thinks Takamasa is a masochist.

Or a creep.

He sighs. “Take this pleasure as an apology for worrying you,” he says. His displeased expression makes his words seem insincere, but Takamasa smiles all the same. He puts his hands on Tenn’s hips to pull him closer. 

“That’s generous of you, my King.”

It takes every ounce of Tenn’s self-control to not take back his words - to make the bite painful despite his earlier promise. He sinks his teeth into Takamasa’s throat, feeling the man’s body stiffen for a split second before relaxing in his hold. He hears a sigh and feels the tightening of Takamasa’s grip on his hips. 

“That feels nice, Tenn,” Takamasa sighs.

Tenn focuses on the taste of his chevalier’s blood just to prevent himself from shuddering in disgust from the man’s words. 

When he pulls away, he allows Takamasa one brief look of his face; to allow the chevalier to take in the red glow of his eyes and the blood staining his lips. He climbs off Takamasa’s lap unceremoniously, glancing at Tamaki who has politely averted his gaze to look out the window while Tenn fed.

“Tamaki-kun.”

“Yes, Tenn-sama?” Tamaki asks, turning back to Tenn.

“Buy me some books from the store downstairs.” He makes his way to the drawers where he knows he keeps his wallet. He takes out a card - a black credit card that really belonged to Takamasa than himself - and hands it over to Tamaki. 

“Would you like to read, Tenn-sama?” Tamaki inquires curiously. 

“No,” Tenn says with a shake of his head, “I need to get rid of this restless energy. It seems to be getting worse. Destroying books seems like it would be very satisfying. So buy anything you know I won’t really read, nor regret destroying.”

“I understand.” 

“Oh and Tamaki-kun?”

Tamaki pauses by the doorway. “Yes?”

Tenn tilts his head, considering. “There is a toy store across the hotel. Get some dolls as well.”

After Tamaki leaves, Tenn glances at Takamasa, who is now lying on the mattress, one hand on his throat. Tenn could see the wounds already starting to heal - the skin stitching itself together to close the wound. 

Without a word, he climbs on the bed to lie next to Takamasa, curling his body towards him. Takamasa looks at him in surprise - not that Tenn could blame him. Aside from the restlessness itching under his skin and thrumming in his veins, Tenn doesn’t really have the energy to care at this point. 

“You must be really apologetic, Tenn,” Takamasa notes, “You’re normally not this affectionate.”

“Shut up,” Tenn says without heat, his eyes already closing, “I just escaped death and made you wait. Let me be generous for once.” He yawns. “Wake me up when Tamaki-kun returns. I won’t be able to sleep well if I don’t get this energy out.”

“Of course, Tenn.”

Tenn’s body slowly relaxes into the mattress, before it stills completely, aside from the slow rise and fall of his chest. Takamasa waits for both his breathing and heartbeat to slow down; waits until he is sure that Tenn is asleep before he fishes out his phone from his pocket. He unlocks the device by swiping his thumb across the screen. The light illuminates his face, which highlights his frown as he continues to look at his phone.

“How odd. Why aren’t they responding?” he mutters under his breath. “Those two brats of mine.” 

Iori is waiting for him at the door when Gaku finally manages to find it. During the past few days Gaku had stayed with Tenn, Riku and the rest had moved to another location in the city. They are now staying in a smaller unit further downtown, close enough to Sougo’s studio while still being far and conspicuous enough from the public eye. Iori had texted him the address the day before with a simple message.

_ Nanase-san is waiting for you. _

Gaku doesn’t doubt he is.

“Finished whatever business you had?” Iori asks.

Gaku nods. “I did.”

“Good. Come with me. Nanase-san is looking for you.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me where I went?” Gaku questions as they walk down the hallway to what Gaku assumed to be Riku’s room. 

“The one asking that question will not be me,” Iori answers simply, “And when you do get asked that question, I can only expect honesty from you.”

Gaku is not sure whether he likes the way Iori said it - like he’s expecting something to happen. Iori twists the doorknob before pushing the door open. He gestures Gaku to go in first, nodding towards the room. 

The room is dim when Gaku enters, the sunlight blocked by the curtains closed over the windows. His eyes make out a huge four poster bed, then his gaze lands on the two individuals on it.

He sees Sougo first, sitting on the mattress with one hand on his throat. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is a mess. His lips are swollen and shine with saliva, which drips down a little down his chin. There is something scandalous in the way he looks, which causes Gaku to avert his eyes away,

Only for them to finally land on Riku.

Riku lounges on the bed, stretched out like a content cat. His eyes are glowing blue and his lips are stained red and stretched out into a lazy grin. There is blood staining the lower half of his face, all the way to his bare torso.

Gaku realizes a bit too late that Riku is also naked on the bed.

He averts his gaze again, flushing deeply. He spies the clothes on the ground which he could only deduce to be Riku’s. Now that he realizes it, the collar of Sougo’s shirt is undone and he could see the skin of his stomach where the shirt had ridden up. 

Gaku could only guess what happened.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, still flustered, “Did I come at a bad time?”

He glares at Iori, who looks unfazed by the scene before him. The chevalier only bends down to pick up Riku’s clothes strewn on the ground to place them on the sofa in front of the bed before he makes his way closer to Riku. Gaku could only stare in shock when Iori half crawled onto the bed towards Riku. Riku smiles at him tenderly, cupping his chin to kiss Iori lazily for a brief moment.

“Thank you for bringing him to me, Iori,” he hears Riku murmur against Iori’s lips, now stained with red. 

Riku turns to him, beckoning him to come closer with his hand. “Gaku-san, you’re back. Come here and greet me.”

“Um…” 

A soft giggle escapes Riku’s lips. “Don’t be shy, darling. I was just feeding from Sougo-san. And...well, other things,” he finishes with a wink. “There’s nothing to tear apart in this house, since I left all my dolls at the old place, so Sougo-san offered himself. Isn’t he sweet?”

Gaku glances at Sougo from the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t miss his dilated pupils nor the bite marks that littered his collarbones and throat. He especially doesn’t miss the smell of Riku blanketing him like a second skin.

“Gaku-san, what are you doing still standing there?” Riku asks sweetly, “Come over here towards me. I haven’t seen you for a few days. Let me take a look at you.” 

Gaku has no choice but to obey, walking towards Riku. He pauses before he carefully climbs onto the bed towards him. Riku meets him halfway, and Gaku tries not to stare at the very naked body in front of him, keeping his expression schooled when Riku slowly pulls him into a hug. He stills when he feels lips grazing his cheek. He hears a soft intake of breath.

“Hm. I can smell him on you.”

Gaku’s heart skips a beat. Riku’s stare on him suddenly seems scrutinizing. 

“Nanase, I -,” Gaku tries to say.

“Shh. There is no need to explain yourself.” Riku caresses his cheeks tenderly. “You and Tenn-nii were lovers, were you not? I understand you must have missed him dearly.”

“Nanase…”

“Hm,” Riku smiles, “But you did disappear off without warning. My heart was so troubled, Gaku-san.”

Gaku couldn’t gauge the sincerity of his words, especially when Riku is now straddling him on the mattress. Given Riku’s current state of undress, Gaku squirms uncomfortably in his hold, especially under the stares of Iori and Sougo. The pair of chevaliers watch the scene before them intently, like an audience of a potentially very exciting play. 

“That smell bothers me, Gaku-san,” Riku sighs, “You’ll have to get rid of it.”

  
“H-how?” Gaku stammers. 

“Bite me, you silly child,” Riku says with mirth, “Drink from me. You’re hungry as well, aren’t you? Nothing will satisfy you more than your King’s blood. Isn’t that right, Iori? Sougo-san?”

“Yes, Nanase-san.”

“Mm, Riku-kun.”

“See? They agree.” Riku pulls Gaku closer to him. Gaku could feel his body heat on him, and the smell of the blood on his skin. “Drink from me, Gaku-san. Quench your thirst and get rid of my brother’s smell from your skin.”

As if sensing Gaku’s hesitation, Riku’s smile widens. “Unless you’d rather have another alternative.”

Gaku could feel Iori’s stare burning through him the moment Riku says those words. It doesn’t take him long to catch the implication. Before he could react, Riku pushes him into a lying position on the bed, his legs at Gaku’s side, caging him there. One of Riku’s hands trail down Gaku’s chest.

“Nanase…” Gaku chokes out, “Please don’t -,”

Riku giggles. His eyes glitter with cruel amusement. “It’s your choice, my sweet child. You misbehaved, so I have to punish you. Drink from me, or fuck me into the mattress, with all your chevalier brothers watching. I don’t mind either way. Both options are exciting for me.”

Gaku could already smell the arousal in Riku’s blood. 

“Why are you doing this?” Gaku asks softly, terror seeping into his tone. 

Just when he thinks he is beginning to understand his King, Riku does something that throws him off-balance again. To instill discomfort and fear in his heart again towards the boy who created him. 

“I’ve been very kind to you, Gaku-san,” Riku says, each of his words laced with venom, “I even trusted you with my past. But you repaid me by screaming out my brother’s name, and chasing after him like a lovesick fool. I’m so happy that you chose to come back to me in the end, but you carried my brother’s  _ stench _ with you,” he snarls. He smiles again, caressing Gaku’s cheek as if to comfort him. “But I love you, Gaku-san, as I love all my chevaliers. I’m willing to forgive you if you do this one thing for me.”

He glances at Sougo. “You’re not the only one who misbehaved. Sougo-san served his punishment well. He’s such a good example, isn’t he?”

Ah...so that was it. That explains Riku’s smell all over him. 

“What’s your choice?” Riku asks, “You should decide soon, before I force one out of you.” There is that gleam in his eyes. “And you and I both know which option I much,  _ much  _ prefer.” He brings his body forward to whisper something. “Perhaps I’ll even ask Iori and Sougo-san to join, hm?”

That is enough for Gaku to decide. He lifts his hands to grip Riku’s shoulders, changing their position so that Riku sits on his lap. Gaku tilts Riku’s head to the side to expose his throat, licking the skin there before sinking his teeth into Riku’s throat.

The moment Riku’s blood touches his tongue, a sense of euphoria explodes from within him. He growls without meaning to, desperately clawing at Riku to pull him closer against him. To drink deeper from him and never letting go.

He hates that he finds pleasure in this. He hates that Riku knows this.

Riku laughs breathlessly, mixed with his moans of pain when Gaku bites a bit too hard. He shakily hooks his arms around Gaku’s neck, kissing his hair.

“Good child, good child,” he praises. “There, there, Gaku-san. Feed all you want. Feed until I can’t smell my brother on you any longer.”

He closes his eyes and smiles, as Gaku continues to feed from him. 

“You can keep your memories of Tenn-nii if you wish, Gaku-san,” he says, “As long as you never leave my side. You understand, don’t you?”

Gaku doesn’t respond, too deep into his feeding, but it’s okay.

Riku understands either way.

_ Oh, love me _

_ Mister, oh, Mister _

_ Let me hear those words, if it’s not a dream _

_ Hey Mister, oh, Mister _

_ It’s so sad how I want it so desperately _

Riku sways his hips seductively as he belts out his song on the stage. The crowd, comprising mostly of his fans, cheers and whoops. Riku blows them a kiss, driving the audience insane.

His first live performance takes place at an outdoor stage at one of the city’s city squares. Momo and Yuki stood backstage, along with Riku’s chevaliers, admiring their hard work with pride. The event had been advertised through radios and social media, and thanks to Riku’s already solid presence in Europe as a singer, it didn’t take long for the hype to spread and for the event’s tickets to be sold out despite the short notice.

“Heh, we didn’t lose our touch, did we, darling?” Momo asks.

“Of course not, Momo. If I do say so myself, we only get better,” Yuki replies with a confident grin.

“Kyaa~~ Darling, you’re so cool!”

“Those two are as lively as ever, huh?” Sougo notes with amusement.

Iori grimaces. “I wish they’d tone it down with the PDA. As much as I appreciate their work, being in their presence gives me a headache.”

“We’re in the city of love. PDA is pretty much a given here,” Gaku points out.

“Yaotome-san, their PDA is terrible  _ anywhere. _ ”

“Producer Izumi is badmouthing us,” Yuki says out loud, sighing theaterically. “What shall we do, Momo?”

“Hehe! Is darling upset? Let me kiss it better!”

Iori sighs, turning away. Sougo could only smile helplessly. Gaku shakes his head before he looks at Riku performing again.

He’d only seen Riku singing in front of his chevaliers these past months, since he hasn’t made any other public appearance before this. He knows just how magnetic Riku’s draw is when it comes to singing, but watching Riku perform in front of the crowd, he is reminded of how  _ incredible  _ the boy’s stage presence is. The crowd reacts exactly how Riku would have wanted them to. From sighing to screaming to full out sobbing whenever Riku does a little fanservice.

“I heard Riku has a new song,” Momo says. Gaku turns to him in surprise, not realizing Momo has gone up to him while Gaku is distracted. “But Love is War is one of his older songs, isn’t it? Why isn’t he singing his new one for this performance?”

“He said something about saving it for another event he plans on doing,” Gaku answers, “He didn’t say anything else after that.”

“Heh….I guess Riku is a fan of surprises, huh?” Momo laughs. “Look, he’s chosen one lucky fan from the crowd.”

This catches Iori’s and Sougo’s attention. The pair, along with Gaku, watch as Riku crouches on the stage, staring straight at one male fan standing at the barrier. He winks at the fan as he sings, his tone obviously coy and teasing.

_ Happily ever after is not _

_ what I need, it’s not a movie scene _

_ I will not reject the lies you tell _

_ I just want to feel your love _

_ (I just want to feel your love) _

_ Break me down and swallow up my heart! _

  
  


Yuki whistles. “Riku-kun isn’t pulling any stops, is he?”

The fan stares at Riku, flustered and completely lovestruck. Riku blows him a kiss before he stands up and walks back to the center of the stage to sing the rest of his song. 

On the surface, it had looked like a normal fanservice, if not a little more risque and flirtatious than it should have been. But Iori and Sougo share a look, as if passing an unspoken message, while Gaku frowns deeply. 

For some reason, his senses tingle in anticipation, as if something is going to unravel and all he could do is watch. 

“ _ Thank you! _ ” Riku says fluently in English into the mic after the song ends. “ _ I’m so thankful that all of you came to my live performance today, especially at such short notice. Haha. I didn’t think anyone was going to come to be honest. _ ”

The crowd screams their assurance towards him, making Riku smile.

“ **_Did you like my song?_ ** ” Riku asks in French now, earning a delighted squeal from his french fans, “ **_I have a new song coming up, which I’m so excited to perform for all of you. So I hope you’ll look forward to it!_ ** ”

He bows. “Thank you!  _ See you next time!  _ **_I love you!_ ** ”

Riku walks off the stage, waving to his fans as he climbs down the steps. He heads towards Iori, who is waiting for him with a towel. Riku accepts it with a kiss on the cheek, using the towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

“Nanase-san, did you…” Iori asks, trailing off.

Riku smiles. “I have a feeling today will be an exciting day.”

Yuki and Momo approach him, ready to fuss over him as they usually would. Momo showers Riku with praises, to which Riku rewards him with a charming smile. He’s been tolerant of his managers lately, Iori thinks with approval. Yuki commends Riku for his language skills and jokingly asks Riku to teach him some French.

“Osaka,” Gaku says, calling Sougo’s attention towards him.

“What is it, Yaotome-san?”

“Did…” Gaku falters. “Did Nanase do something?”

Sougo’s expression doesn’t change. “What do you mean?”

“When...when Nanase sang to that fan, I felt a weird...tingling feeling. Like, there’s some weird energy in the air. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I see.” Sougo lets out a breath. “So you’ve felt it too.”

“Osaka?”

Sougo pats Gaku’s back. “You’ll see later. In the meantime.” He looks at Yuki and Momo. “We have to get those two out of here. The rest...well, I suppose it couldn’t be helped. Iori-kun said he’ll replace them soon enough.”

Gaku gives him a confused look. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Just go. Tell them to go to my studio. I have unfinished tracks in there that Yuki-san could probably take a look at.” Sougo gives him a push when Gaku doesn’t move. “Go!”

Gaku complies, albeit with confusion. He relays Sougo’s message to Yuki and Momo, who exchange glances before Yuki gives him an affirmative, turning towards Iori to give him one last rundown of their next program before walking away with Momo. Gaku watches them drive off in Yuki’s rented car, returning Momo’s wave at him.

He walks back to Riku and the rest of his chevalier brothers, crossing his arms as he gives them an expectant look.

“Well, would anyone mind explaining to me what’s going to happen?”

As soon as those words leave his mouth, a scream pierces through the air, startling Gaku. Something flies towards them, landing the space between the three. 

Gaku registers the strong smell of blood first before his mind processes what he is currently staring at.

It is a decapitated head, with half of its face gone. The remaining eye juts out of the socket, hanging limply on the cheek. Half of the person’s mouth is parted into a silent scream. The person’s expression is etched into a permanent look of terror.

Riku smiles, slow and catlike. “That, Gaku-san,” he sings.

A cacophony of screams followed, before a guttural howl cuts through the voices.

There is a chiropteran on the loose.

Gaku could barely believe his eyes as he looks at the scene in front of him.

The chiropteran tears through the crowd, attacking the first human it sees. Gaku could only watch in shell-shocked horror as the chiropteran grabs one person before ripping their body messily in half, throwing one half of the body and feasting on the other. It quickly moves on to the next victim, swiping them down with its massive clawed hand, trapping the person on the ground.

A strangled cry could be heard when the chiropteran begins gorging on the person to its heart’s content. When the chiropteran leaves, what is left of the person is nothing but a bloody mess of guts and pieces of flesh.

Iori and Sougo look on with a carefully blank expression while Riku giggles, taking delight in the carnage unfolding before him. 

“W-why…?” Gaku chokes out.

“It is what Nanase-san wished for. He wants to test his powers to see if it still works,” Iori explains in a dispassionate voice.

“It seems that Riku-kun’s singing could still trigger a person’s transformation,” Sougo adds, “But is it only limited to one person at a time, or can he choose how far his power can go?”

The way Iori and Sougo talk about the situation is terrifyingly relaxed and casual - like they’re merely discussing the weather. Gaku could expect it from Iori, but even as smiley and gentle as Sougo to view this in a cold, calculative manner…

Gaku is reminded just whose chevalier Sougo is.

“Splendid! Wonderful!” Riku cries out happily, grabbing Gaku’s hands excitedly, “Do you see that, Gaku-san? Isn’t it exciting what I can do?”

“Nanase-san, it’s getting away,” Iori says before Gaku could reply.

“Oh?” Riku looks at the chiropteran, which is bolting away towards a certain direction. “Oh, you’re right.”

“Should we follow it?” Sougo asks, “We need to leave the scene anyway. I think the authorities are coming.”

“Oh boo. They always ruin the fun.” Riku pouts. “You know what? Why not? Let’s see where that child may go.” Riku has an excited glint in his eyes. “Maybe we’ll see some familiar faces!”

“Who?” Gaku asks warily.

Riku beams at him.

“Your lover, of course. Tenn-nii.”

Tenn runs through the streets, flanked by his chevaliers as they maneuver their way through the city.

“It’s been a while since I sensed a chiropteran,” Takamasa remarks idly, “How convenient it to appear on the same day as Riku-kun’s live appearance, hm?”

“It’s his singing,” Tenn says, not sparing Takamasa a glance, “Riku must have used his powers on someone again.”

The presence of the chiropteran had taken him by surprise; appearing so suddenly and powerfully that it made Tenn bolt out of the hotel room without a single backward glance. He had just finished listening to the radio broadcast of Riku’s live when he sensed it. Remembering what Riku did back in Japan a year ago, he could piece two and two together.

He grits his teeth. He hadn’t planned on confronting Riku just yet without a proper plan. Now, it seems that Riku is hell-bent on drawing him out.

“Tenn-sama, over there.” Tamaki points towards the grove of trees not far ahead. “That’s the central park, right? The presence is strong over there.”

Tenn nods, hastening his pace. 

“Honestly, how troublesome,” Takamasa sighs beside him. 

When they reach where the chiropteran is, in a conveniently secluded part of the park surrounded by dense trees, Tenn is surprised to see someone already there, fighting the chiropterans with what looked like various weaponry. He hears Takamasa make a sound of surprise beside him when he stops next to him.

“Those two...Why are they there?”

Those two, of course, referred to Yamato and Nagi - Takamasa’s underlings Tenn had briefly talked to when they first arrived in Paris. They are not alone - there are six other people with them. Tenn immediately knows they are the ones Yamato and Nagi had snuck onto the plane. With their presence fully unmasked now, Tenn couldn’t help but frown.

Their presence doesn’t feel human, but they don’t feel like regular chiropterans either. They don’t have the presence of a chevalier, and despite their obvious enhanced speed and strength as they outnumber the chiropteran, their dependency on their weapons make it clear that they do not share the same powers as one.

“Who are those people?” Tamaki asks, “Are they someone’s chevaliers?”

Tenn shakes his head. “They don’t have the presence of one. They don’t fight like one either. Look.”

A green-haired boy climbs onto the chiropteran’s back to stab it with his kunais. The chiropteran stumbles back, allowing leeway for two dark-haired men to stab it with their giant axe and machete respectively. The light-haired one out of the six stabs the chiropteran’s abdomen with his spear, dragging it upwards to cut a jagged line through the creature’s body. The tallest out of six brandishes his curved sword to sever the chiropteran’s limbs to prevent it from attacking them further.

Finally, what seemed like the leader with of the six runs up towards it, using his momentum to jump into the air and bring down his giant scythe into a mighty blow.

“Wait -!” Tenn cries out, “That chiropteran is -,”

He never had the chance to finish his words when the scythe comes down in a powerful swing, severing the chiropteran’s head from its body. The now headless chiropteran slumps to the ground, stuttering a few times before it stills. Its head lands on the ground with a soft thud, its open eyes staring blankly at the sky.

“Huh. It’s not crystallizing,” remarks the green-haired boy.

“It’s one of those former humans then, Haruka,” the one with the machete says, “Is there a Queen nearby?”

“No,” says the one wielding the axe, “But we do have a King staring right at us, Touma.”

The six people, quickly followed by Yamato and Nagi, turn towards Tenn then. There are varying degrees of surprise and shock written all over their faces. Yamato and Nagi visibly pale when they see Takamasa standing next to Tenn, who smiles sarcastically at him.

“Made new friends, did we?” he drawls out.

“Kujou-sama, we -,” Nagi starts.

“Save your excuses, Nagi-kun,” Takamasa interrupts, “You two lied to me. You said the Schiffs were disposed off. Instead, you took them to Paris with you?”

“We can explain,” Yamato pleads, “Kujou-sama, please -,”

“Yamato-kun, I expected better from you, to be honest,” Takamasa continues, “Has your heart softened already? Despite everything I’ve taught you?”

Yamato flinches, unable to say a word.

Tenn watches the exchange in silence, before his attention settles onto the people Takamasa has dubbed as the Schiffs. All of them are staring at Tenn warily, probably aware of what he is. It is the one with the scythe that speaks first, giving Takamasa a stony look.

“You’re that man,” he says coldly, “The one who’s behind everything.”

Takamasa smiles serenely. “Mitsuki-kun. It’s been a while. Since you’re alive, I’m assuming you’re still looking for your brother?”

Mitsuki glares at him. “Don’t you dare speak of him.”

“I see familiar faces as well,” Takamasa says, unperturbed by Mitsuki’s threats, nodding at the green-haired boy, “Isumi Haruka-kun, the youngest of them all. Your transformation had been the slowest, but from the last reports I’ve received, you seemed to be adapting better than anyone else. Natsume Minami-kun,” he says, referring to the light-haired one, “Midou Torao-kun, Inumaru Touma-kun,” He nods towards the ones with the axe and machete, “The three of you still stuck together like glue, I see. Your teamwork is remarkable as always.” 

Finally, he looks at the tallest one, who wields an Arab sword. “Ah, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke-kun. One of the oldest. You’ve never been outside before your escape. How is the outside world faring so far?”

“Kujou-sama, who are those people?” Tamaki asks, voicing out the thoughts swimming in Tenn’s head, “The Schiffs…?”

“They’re many things, Tamaki-kun,” Takamasa answers smoothly, “Like Yamato-kun and Nagi-kun, they’re, first and foremost, raised as weapons. Unlike those two, however, their bodies are enhanced to be much faster and stronger than any trained assassins of mine.” He smiles at Yamato and Nagi. “I trust the two of you have witnessed their powers, hm?”

“You can think of them as artificial chiropterans,” Takamasa continues, “Though unlike our poor friend over there,” he says, referring to the chiropteran corpse, “They still look human. Stronger than normal chiropterans, but unfortunately still weaker than chevaliers.”

“You ruined our lives, that’s what you did!” Haruka shouts. 

Tenn narrows his eyes at that, looking at Takamasa accusingly. “What did you do to them, Kujou-san? How did they end up...like this?”

“Oh? It seems like we have a gathering over here!” a new voice rings out. A voice that Tenn recognizes all too well.

“Riku!” Out of instinct, Tenn puts his hand on the hilt of his katana as he whirls to face his brother. He sees his chevaliers flanking Riku - sees Gaku among them and tries not to hold eye contact.

“Tenn-nii~ I see that you’re alive and well,” Riku says cheerfully, “I hope that fall didn’t damage you too badly.”

“Sou-chan…” Tenn hears Tamaki whisper beside him. Beside Riku, Sougo gives Tamaki a brief look before turning away. He doesn’t miss the regret he sees in that chevalier’s eyes, and wonders what kind of relationship he shares with Tamaki. He sneaks a glance at Tamaki only to find pain settling onto the chevalier’s features, his eyes still trained on Sougo.

He will have to ask Tamaki about this later. 

He hears another cry this time, from a person he didn’t expect.

“Nii-san!” Iori cries out.

Nii...san?

Tenn follows the direction of Iori’s stare and is surprised to find him looking at Mitsuki, who looks at Iori with an equal amount of shock. “Iori,” Mitsuki breathes, “You’re alive.”

Iori and that Schiff are...related?

Tenn’s head spins as he tries to keep up. This is slowly becoming too much for him to handle.

“Oh, you’re right,” Riku notes, “Iori, that  _ is  _ your brother! How delightful!” He beams at Iori, “You get to see each other again.”

Touma furrows his brows. “That chevalier is your brother, Mitsuki-san?”

“He is,” Mitsuki affirms, his eyes still on Riku, “You took care of him, like you said you would. I…” He lets out a shuddering breath. “Thank you.”

Riku smiles, a little gentler this time. “I promised you, didn’t I? Heh.”

“Riku…” Tenn says softly. His brother seemed to have some kind of history with the Schiffs - but how? If the Schiffs were alluded to being under Takamasa’s control at some point, then how did his brother…?

His eyes widened.

“Kujou-san, you…” He glares at his chevalier. “What did you do to Riku?”

Takamasa feigns ignorance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tenn.”

“You -,”

“Riku!” Mitsuki suddenly calls out, capturing everyone’s attention, “I...We need your help.”

“Mitsu, what are you -,” Yamato tries to say.

“Riku, we’ve been looking for you,” Mitsuki continues, ignoring Yamato, “We came here just to find you. And now that you’re here, we...we have something to ask of you.”

Riku raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh? What is it?”

Mitsuki takes a deep breath, vulnerability clear on his face.

“Please...save us.”

“Save you?” Riku echoes, “Save you from what? You’ve escaped, haven’t you?”

“Save us from this, Riku...sama,” Touma falters, unsure of how to address Riku. Under Riku’s scrutinizing stare, Touma rolls up his sleeves to reveal the cracks on his arms. Tenn and Tamaki, along with Riku’s own chevaliers, look at it with a mixture of horror and shock. “It’s a disease that only we have, meant to kill us eventually.”

“Touma’s one worsened so quickly,” Haruka adds shakily.

“You had something to do with it, right, Kujou-san?” Minami asks in a venomous tone.

Takamasa blows out a breath in exasperation. “Honestly, I don’t make every decision. If his disease spreads faster, it means that he’s been given more drugs than necessary. I had no part in that decision.”

“Nii-san…” Iori asks, and for the first time ever, Tenn hears a strong emotion in his voice, “Do you have it too?”

“I do,” Mitsuki says sadly, “All of us except for Haruka have it. But I’m sure Haruka will have it too at some point. It’s inevitable.”

Riku, who appears relatively unmoved by all of this, looks at Mitsuki. “If it’s inevitable, why do you need me to save you?” 

“Please,” Mitsuki begs, dropping his giant scythe to the ground as a show of surrender, “I know that I’ve asked you for help all those years before but I’m willing to put away my pride to ask you for your help again.” He sinks to his knees, giving Riku a pleading look. “Please save us. Your blood is our only hope.”

Riku regards Mitsuki with a cool stare. “My blood?”

“Your blood created us, but the scientists gave us only enough to transform us but not prevent the disease they implanted in us from spreading,” Torao interjects, “We need just a bit of your blood to stop the disease completely.  _ Please,  _ Riku-sama. We only want to live. We won’t be in the way of your plans, whatever they may be.”

Haruka still hasn’t let go of his weapon, aiming his kunais towards Riku. “We don’t need to fight, but we will if we have to.”

“My blood...used to transform you…?” Riku repeats slowly, playing around with the words in his mind.

He glances at Takamasa, who has a dark look steadily forming on his face. Riku’s lips stretch into a slow, catlike smile when realization dawns on him. 

“Heh...so that’s how it is, hm?” 

Iori peers at Riku worriedly. “What are you going to do, Nanase-san?”

Riku smiles serenely at him. “I’m going to help your beloved brother of course, Iori.” He turns back to the Schiffs. “Sounds reasonable to me. My blood in exchange for your silence? Sounds fair.”

Haruka makes a relieved sound, his body visibly relaxing. “Then --! Please let Touma feed -,”

“Haruka, wait,” Mitsuki interrupts.

“Nii-san?” Iori questions, “What’s wrong?”

Mitsuki doesn’t look at Iori, focusing his gaze on Riku. “Will you truly help us, Riku?”

“Mmph!” Riku says with a nod. “I think it’s a fair exchange. I have plenty of blood to donate. I don’t mind sharing some. Hehe.” He extends his hand and uses his sharp nail to cut his wrist, much to everyone’s surprise. Blood quickly pools at the wound before it drips down his hand. “Here. See?”

“Then.” Mitsuki clenches his fist. “Let me try first.”

“Mitsuki-san?” Haruka furrows his brows. “Touma is -,”

“I know,” Mitsuki reassures, “But I need to make sure of something.”

“Mitsu,” Yamato calls out for him.

“Riku, let me -,” Mitsuki begins but Riku beats him to it.

“No,” he says suddenly, “Not you.” He is still all smiles when he points one delicate finger towards a certain direction. “That one. He can go first.”

He is pointing towards Ryuu, who gives him a dumbfounded look. “M-me?”

“You,” Riku says cheerfully, “You’re a handsome face. If anyone has to feed from me, I would rather the best-looking one to go first.”

“You really have the time for that?!” Haruka demands angrily. Minami holds him down to calm him, shaking his head. 

“I can do it,” Mitsuki insists, stopping Ryuu from approaching. 

Iori frowns at his brother. There is a troubled look in Mitsuki’s eyes that wasn’t there before. He wonders why he is so desperate to be the first one to drink, and why Riku remains adamant in his rejection of the idea.

“It’s either him first or none of you~” Riku cooes, “Come now.” He gestures his bleeding wrist again. “I’m keeping the wound open for you. You’re not going to waste this much blood, are you?”

“It’s okay, Mitsuki-kun,” Ryuu says to him with a smile, “I’ll be fine.”

“Tsunashi-san…”

“Riku-san, was it?” Ryuu asks, “Thank you.”

Riku returns his smile. “Of course.”

No one says a word when Ryuu gently takes Riku’s hand before bringing it to his mouth. He licks the blood off the skin before latching on to the hand to begin drinking. There is nothing but the muted sounds of Ryuu swallowing and gulping. All the while, Riku remains smiling serenely.

Tenn finds himself holding his breath, gripping his katana tightly. 

When Ryuu finally lets go, he wipes his mouth, smearing the back of his hand with Riku’s blood. Unlike normal chiropterans, none of the Schiffs had glowing eyes when they fight or drink, as evident from Ryuu’s still human eyes as he looks at Riku.

“Thank you, again,” he says.

“Don’t thank me,” Riku says sweetly, “You’ll come to regret it.”

Ryuu’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you -,”

There is a loud crack, cutting off his words. 

“Tsunashi-san!” Mitsuki cries out, his voice accompanied by the gasps of his fellow Schiffs. 

Ryuu looks at himself in bewilderment when the cracks on his skin begin to spread rapidly, moving from his torso to his arms and all the way to his face. Pain rips through his body, causing him to scream out a strangled cry. He drops to the ground, jerking and thrashing uncontrollably.

“This is -,” Tenn says in a whisper, shock written all over his face.

“He’s -,” Gaku chokes on his words, unable to finish his sentence.

Ryuu is crystallizing.

“Ryuu-nii!!” Haruka rushes towards him, dropping to his knees. “Ryuu-nii, why...why is this happening?!” Haruka desperately clings to Ryuu’s rapidly shattering body, tears already springing from his eyes “Stop this. Stop this! Please,  _ someone _ -!”

Torao, Touma and Minami rush to his side, but ultimately unsure of what to do. They could only watch in horror as Ryuu rapidly crystalizes. Ryuu is still screaming out in pain, hands reaching out towards nothing. 

Mitsuki is rooted to the ground, paralyzed with shock. Yamato and Nagi mirror his reaction beside him, unable to do anything as Ryuu continues to break apart. 

“Ryuu-nii!” Haruka screams, “No, no, please -!” One of Ryuu’s arms has already detached from his body and Haruka desperately tries to put it back. “You’re supposed to get better! This is supposed to  _ work _ !”

“You!” Torao glowers at Riku, who is still smiling at the scene as if nothing is happening. “You tricked us!”

“No,” Riku says calmly, “I didn’t trick you. He did.” 

He lifts one finger, pointing straight at Takamasa.

When Ryuu finally stops screaming, almost his entire body has hardened into stone, lined with bright red cracks. Even his face is nearly covered with said cracks. His eyes are nothing but blank pupils now, staring at nothing. His jaw moves with great difficulty as he tries to speak.

“Mit...su…ki-...kun…”

This snaps Mitsuki out from his daze. He scrambles towards Ryuu, tears spilling down his cheeks as his emotions catch up to him. “Tsunashi-san!” Mitsuki sobs, “Tsunashi-san, I-I …”

Ryuu’s voice is barely above a whisper now. “You...th...ere…?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Mitsuki says tearfully, “I’m here. I’m here.”

Mitsuki isn’t sure whether Ryuu heard him or not. His face is now frozen, except for the slight stiff movement of his mouth as he struggles to speak. The cracks continue to spread; there is one now splitting his right eye in half.

“I’m...so...rry….”

There is one final crack before Ryuu’s head finally hardens completely with the rest of his body. There is a sound of shattering and then, his throat closes into itself, severing Ryuu’s head from his body. It falls off his shoulders to land on Mitsuki’s lap.

It’s like the world has come to a stop.

Mitsuki registers nothing but the face of his friend staring up at him. He sees the red crystals from where his head disconnected from his body. Sees his permanently opened eyes, now staring at nothing. 

He hears nothing but a loud static noise. Not the screams of his friends. Not the shocked cry of Yamato. Not Nagi’s yells. 

His vision narrows down to his scythe lying not too far away from him. He starts seeing red as the static noises in his head grow louder and louder.

“Mitsuki!” Yamato cries out, “Don’t!”

Mitsuki doesn’t know what moved him. All he registers is the feeling of cold metal as he closes his fingers around the handle of his scythe before charging right up towards Riku, screaming in anguish as he does.

_ “You bastard!”  _

Mitsuki’s weapon never reached its prey; he sees Riku’s sadistic grin before he feels an immense pain blooming in his chest. He shakily looks down only to see Riku has pierced his chest straight through with just his hand. Riku pulls out his hand - the force and the pain that comes with it brings Mitsuki to his knees before he vomits out his blood onto the grass.

“Mitsuki-san!”

“Mitsuki!”

His companions surround him protectively. Yamato already has his gun out, aimed towards Riku. Nagi looks on helplessly, unsure of how to react. Sougo and Iori stand in front of Riku, protecting him from the rest.

All the while, Riku remains smiling, as if he can’t do anything else but.

“You’re probably wondering what happened, huh?” he says casually, “The short answer is, that man over there tricked you.” He glances at Takamasa. “Him and the rest of the scientists back at the lab tricked you into thinking my blood was used, probably knowing that one day you’ll find out the cure. I thought it was odd when you said my blood was used to transform you. They did many things to me in that lab, but the one thing they never touched was my blood.”

“Riku-kun, you -,” Sougo says before breaking his own words off. 

Tenn whirls onto Takamasa, narrowing his eyes. “What lab? Kujou-san, what is Riku talking about?”

Takamasa doesn’t answer him. He continues to glower at Riku, his expression growing darker by the second.

Riku’s smile grows sinister. “But do you know whose blood that man  _ did  _ take? Throughout the time he took care of us, under the pretense of examination, do you know whose blood he acquired?”

This time, Riku’s glance lands on Tenn. 

“It’s his blood,” he says gleefully, “Your real enemy is not me. It’s Tenn-nii.”

“Tenn, run,” Takamasa whispers, already grabbing Tenn’s hand. 

Tenn, still in a daze, simply lets himself be dragged by Takamasa. The Schiffs turn to them, their eyes filled with crazed anger. Tamaki snarls at them when they get on their feet, ready to attack. He shapeshifts his hands and his fangs elongates, peeking from his lips. Sougo watches in both awe and horror as Tamaki continues to transform himself in preparation for the attack.

With his red eyes, fangs and clawed hands, Tamaki has never seemed so monstrous than he is now.

“Stay away from my King!” Tamaki howls. Haruka, mad with grief, is the first to attack, aiming his kunais straight for Tamaki’s heart. Tamaki blocks the attack, swiping Haruka with his claws. Torao follows up with the attack by bringing down his axe. He manages to slash Tamaki’s arm. Tamaki growls angrily, twisting his body to land a kick on Torao. Touma slashes his machete towards Tamaki, but again Tamaki evades him, bringing down his hand onto the back of Touma’s head. 

“Mitsu, don’t,” Yamato pleads when Mitsuki gets ready to fight. He could feel Takamasa’s furious glare on him as the man continues to drag the unresponsive Tenn away from the scene. “Mitsuki, don’t do anything stupid!”

“Let go of me!” Mitsuki snarls. He punches Yamato on the jaw, causing the latter to stumble back. Nagi catches him before he hits the ground, shooting Mitsuki a glare.

“We have to stop them,” Yamato says urgently. “Even if all of them attack him at once, Kujou Tenn’s chevalier is powerful.” 

“But how?” Nagi asks.

Every time one of the Schiff changes his path to pursue Takamasa and Tenn, Tamaki intercepts them, leading to another scuffle. Even though Tamaki is seemingly outnumbered, he cuts down each Schiff with relative ease. It is then Yamato notices one of the Schiffs hasn’t moved from his spot.

Minami continues to hold Ryuu’s head, staring at the fight with a troubled expression.

“Natsume, you…” Yamato says.

Minami grits his teeth. He puts Ryuu’s head on the ground, grabs his spear and sprints towards his friends. For a second, Yamato and Nagi assume he is going to join the battle, but their eyes soon widen in surprise when he ends up intercepting Haruka by roughly shoving the blunt end of his weapon into his stomach. He makes his way to Torao, kicks him enough to make him stumble and skillfully pries Torao’s weapon from his hands. He punches Touma, weakening him further by stabbing him with the blunt end of his weapon as he did with Haruka He finally makes it to Mitsuki and intercepts him by tackling him to the ground, locking Mitsuki’s head between his arms. As Mitsuki continues to struggle, he glares at Tamaki.

“Run!” he yells.

When Tamaki hesitates, Minami’s glare grows more venomous. “Protect your King while you still can, chevalier. Go!”

Tamaki gives him one last look before he runs off towards Takamasa and Tenn.

“Heh...we have a hero,” Riku notes with amusement. He turns to his chevaliers. “I think the fun is over now. Let’s go back.”

“Are you sure?” Sougo asks.

“They’ll be distracted for the time being,” Riku shrugs, “Let’s go.”

Iori hesitates for only a brief second, to look at his brother before he follows Riku and the rest out of the park. 

Nagi and Yamato barely notice Riku and his chevaliers leaving as they rush towards the Schiffs. Mitsuki manages to push Minami away, angrily grabbing his collar before slamming his head on the ground.

_ “What the hell was that for?!”  _ Mitsuki spits, “Why would you let them escape? After what happened to Tsunashi-san?”

“Do you want to get killed?!” Minami yells back, taking everyone by surprise. Minami is one of milder ones among the Schiffs when it comes to personality; before now, no one has heard him so much as raise his voice. “That chevalier is stronger than you! Than all of us!” He pushes Mitsuki away. “We’re weak as we are now. Charging towards the other King will get us  _ nothing! _ ”

“Minami…” Torao whispers.

“Mina…” Haruka sobs, collapsing onto his knees. “Why is it that we’re so weak?”

Minami sighs. “We...no one could have prepared for what happened to Tsunashi-san…”

“ _ They _ can,” Mitsuki hisses. Yamato doesn’t have time to resist when Mitsuki suddenly launches himself towards him, pinning him to the ground. He uses one hand to aim his scythe at Yamato’s throat.

Nagi’s reaction is instantaneous. He pulls out his gun and aims it to the back of Mitsuki’s head. “Get that away from Yamato,” he says coldly, his finger already on the trigger.

Ignoring Nagi, Mitsuki glares heatedly at Yamato, grabbing his collar and pulling him upwards towards him. “You knew it was going to happen, didn’t you? You  _ tricked  _ us!”

“Mitsuki-san -” Touma tries, “Wait -,”

“We didn’t trick you,” Yamato replies calmly, though his eyes convey strong emotions, “Nagi and I truly didn’t know.”

“You _ liar _ !” Mitsuki nicks Yamato’s throat with the tip of his scythe.

“Mitsuki, let Yamato go!” Nagi screams.

“We’re not lying!” Yamato says passionately, “But if you don’t believe me…” He closes his eyes in resignation, “Then you can kill me.”

“Yamato!” Nagi protests, “Don’t say that!” He continues glaring at the back of Mitsuki’s head. “Mitsuki, I swear if you hurt him I’ll put a bullet straight to your head.”

Mitsuki bares his teeth at Yamato, his body trembling with emotion. He presses the tip further into Yamato’s throat. Blood trickles from the wound. He could hear the screams of both Nagi and his friends around him. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, allowing tears to leak through. Inside his head, the static noise remains.

“He was supposed to meet his  _ family _ !  _ See his brothers _ !” he yells before he breaks off, choking back a sob. “Now he can’t do any of those things…” 

He pulls back his scythe, gets onto his feet and sprints away, not giving them a backward glance. 

Torao and Touma quickly run after him. As Yamato gets into a sitting position, he catches Haruka’s eyes. The boy is glaring at him through his tears, his expression filled anguish.

“We trusted you,” he says weakly.

He lets out a sob before hastily turning away, running off to catch up to his friends. Minami lingers around a little, approaching the spot where Ryuu’s head is placed. He picks it up, gathers it into his arms before turning back to glance at Yamato and Nagi.

He doesn’t say anything, but the way he slowly shakes his head and the defeat in his expression speak volumes. Without a word, he leaves towards the direction of his friends, taking the head of their dead friend with him.

The friend that Yamato could not save despite his promises.

Yamato and Nagi stay like that for a while, before it starts to rain. The downpour soaks them both, but still neither of them move. Nagi stares helplessly at Yamato’s desolate figure as the latter remains on the ground. He cannot see his expression, but he doesn’t need to guess to know the turmoil in Yamato’s heart. He grips Yamato’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

As the rain continues to fall, Yamato slams down his fists onto the ground and screams out his curses. 

Meanwhile, in a secluded cafe not too far away, Riku hums to himself as he swings his legs happily. There is a plate of cake in front of him on the table; one he does not touch. His chevaliers sit around him.

“Is it safe to stay here?” Gaku asks in a hushed voice.

“Kujou Tenn and his chevaliers are long gone, possibly escaping the Schiffs. I don’t sense the Schiffs either. Well, it doesn’t matter. We’re no longer their targets, anyway,” Iori replies. He picks at the cake, cutting the strawberry in half with his fork.

Sougo sits in front of Riku, a troubled look visible on his face.

“Riku-kun.”

“Hm?”

“The thing with the Schiffs...and your blood…” Sougo takes a deep breath. “You knew it was going to happen?”

Riku tilts his head, considering. “Hm, maybe!”

“Then why did you give it to that person if you knew it was going to kill him?”

“The Schiffs asked for it,” Riku shrugs, “So I gave it to them. Even if I told them what might happen, they wouldn’t believe me. Have you seen how desperate they were?” Riku beams at him. “It was fun to watch, though, don’t you think?”

Sougo doesn’t say anything in return. When Riku looks out the window, Sougo gives Riku a complicated look, his fists clenched tightly on his lap.

Both Iori and Gaku notice, but while Iori continues to stare out the window calmly, Gaku reaches under the table to squeeze Sougo’s arm reassuringly.

A gesture Sougo doesn’t respond to.

Despite Nagi’s protest, Yamato runs off to look for Mitsuki, following the general direction of where they went. He sends Nagi towards the hotel room they’re staying to see if the Schiffs went back there. Nagi complies after pleading to him to be careful.

Yamato runs through the city of Paris, looking through any nook and cranny that could hide a Schiff. He doesn’t care that he is soaked through from the rain or that his body aches all over. He continues running and searching, desperate to find the person he is looking for.

He finally stops by an alleyway to catch his breath. He is about to continue on his way when he catches sight of a slumped figure at the end of the narrow alleyway. He sees the glint of silver shining in the dark when light hits its surface.

It couldn’t be…

“Mitsuki…?”

“Stay away…” Mitsuki croaks.

Yamato frowns at how weak Mitsuki sounds. He cautiously approaches him. “Hey, are you -,”

“I said, stay away!” Mitsuki screams, grabbing his scythe to brandish it towards Yamato. “Stay - gh!”

His body sways to the side before he collapses to the ground again, his grip loosening on his scythe before he lets go of it completely. The weapon clatters noisily on the ground. 

“Mitsu! Hey, what’s wrong?!” Yamato rushes to his side, taking Mitsuki into his arms. “Mit -,”

He lets out a gasp when he sees the cracks on Mitsuki’s skin. It has spread all the down his arms now and beginning to crawl towards his heart. “Your Thorn…”

“Let me go…” Mitsuki says hoarsely.

“Blood. You need blood,” Yamato says urgently, “Blood slows down the progression, right?” Without thinking, he adjusts Mitsuki’s position so that his face is buried at the crook of Yamato’s neck. “Drink, Mitsuki. Come on.”

“Don’t joke with me!” Mitsuki hisses angrily, pushing him away, “I don’t need your blood! I’m not gonna drink from -,”

He coughs harshly. Specks of blood land on Yamato’s shirt. 

“This is no time to be acting strong,” Yamato says angrily, “Just drink already! If you die, what use is there for all of this? Tsunashi-san would have died in vain!”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ speak his name. What does it matter?!” Mitsuki yells, “What can  _ you _ do?! Kujou Tenn is the King you work for. Are you going to betray him? Tell me, Nikaido Yamato. Just what will you _ do _ ?”

Yamato stares at him. The rain is pouring down heavily now. It’s cold. But for now, Yamato barely notices it.

“I don’t know,” he admits softly, “But I told you before, didn’t I? I’m going to help you in any way that I can. I promise.”

“I don’t need promises,” Mitsuki spits, “What I want is my friends to survive.”

“Then you have to survive first, Mitsuki,” Yamato urges, “Help yourself so you can help the rest.”

Now, it’s Mitsuki’s turn to stare at him. He searches his face, looking for any possible signs of deceit. Finally, he grips the front of Yamato’s shirt weakly, ducking his head.

“He didn’t deserve to die…” he sobs, his voice breaking.

Yamato looks up to the sky. “I know.” He pats Mitsuki’s hair, encouraging him towards his neck. “Come on. You have to feed.”

Mitsuki doesn’t say anything as he presses his face at the side of Yamato’s throat.

He feels something wet land on his skin.

Then, he feels pain when Mitsuki opens his mouth and bites down.

“Kujou-san.”

“Hm? What is it?” Takamasa looks out the window of the hotel room. “Oh, it’s raining quite heavily now.”

“You owe me answers, Kujou-san,” Tenn says.

“Tamaki-kun is off to buy supplies, isn’t he? Maybe I should ask him to get some blood as well. I know someone who works at the hospital who could help us.”

“Kujou-san -,”

“Normally, I’d ask Yamato-kun and Nagi-kun to do it but after what they did -,”

“Kujou-san!” Tenn shouts. He grabs Takamasa by the arm, forcing him to look at him. “What did Riku mean by what he said back there? Lab? My blood?” He narrows his eyes. “What  _ are  _ those Schiffs? Kujou-san...what did you  _ do _ ?”

Takamasa regards him coolly. “You don’t need to know just yet.”

“Oh spare me with that bullshit!” Tenn yells, “What did you do to Riku? To those people?” His eyes flash red in warning. “To me?”

Takamasa sighs. “I told you. You don’t need to know just yet. It’s unnecessary information that will only serve to distract you. You don’t even know if Riku-kun is even telling the truth.”

There is a terse silence between them.

When Tenn speaks again, his voice is deathly quiet. “You should know by now, Kujou-san, that between you and my brother, I will always trust Riku more.”

Takamasa smiles, slow and deliberate. “Is that so? And here I thought after what he did a year ago, you hate him enough to kill him. Is your heart truly closed, Tenn? Or did you fool yourself into thinking it did?”

Tenn flinches, but maintains his glare.

Takamasa sighs, shaking his head. “If you continue to be stubborn, I have no choice.” He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a small vial. “I brought this for Riku-kun, in case you wanted to capture him alive and torture him for a bit, but who’d think I have to use it on you?”

“What are you -.”

His words are cut off when Takamasa’s hand shot out and grabs Tenn by the throat. He squeezes tightly, enough for Tenn to part his mouth to gasp for air.

“You bast-,”

“Good night, Tenn,” Takamasa says pleasantly, “No more questions from now on, hm?”

He forces the contents of the vial into Tenn’s lips. Tenn swallows it involuntarily, coughing when Takamasa lets him go. The effect is instantaneous. He feels his limbs grow heavy. He falls to the ground, struggling to look at Takamasa through his half-lidded eyes.

“You...bastard…”

Tenn is then forcefully pulled into darkness, slipping into unconsciousness. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku is singing the English cover of Love is War which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s55NKweJPFU).
> 
> I was also listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1l82J88uZDg) when I was writing certain scenes in the chapter. You'll know which ones.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907


	23. twenty-two

**Chapter twenty-two**

  
  


It’s been a few days since the whole incident with the chiropteran.

Tenn doesn’t know what Takamasa did, but the corpses of both the chiropteran and the Schiff named Ryuunosuke were never discovered by the public. There were, however, plenty of news of “a monster” appearing at Riku’s live, which led to the gruesome deaths of many. Riku had given his statement to the media, lying that he had long left the venue before the attacks started so he’s safe and alive. Tenn remembers reading the exclamations of reliefs from his fans in social media.

The image of the chiropteran that tore through the crowd during the attack was blurred in every news report - something Tenn is very much aware had something to do with Takamasa, or even Iori himself, as Riku’s chevalier. Takamasa had done something similar in the past - ensuring news of chiropteran sightings were fabricated or omitted entirely from the media, if Tenn ever got careless during his missions. Due to this, there were speculations and rumors that the “monster” was not a monster at all - just a deranged murderer who was unfortunately among the crowd.

That evening, as he sits by the windowsill watching the sky beginning to orange, Tenn absentmindedly tears off a page of a book, his fingers nimbly folding the edges of the paper to make an origami of something. Since that incident, Riku has been quiet, even on social media. Aside from one post from his managers - ones Tenn ended up never contacting again after the incident at Riku’s old residence - that assured fans that Riku is alright and his future events will not be compromised, there is no further news from him. 

Riku is now even more careful in covering his tracks. He’d seen Takamasa coming back to the hotel room doing only God knows what, angry and frustrated that none of his intel had any leads on his brother or his chevaliers. Like Tenn, Takamasa doesn’t contact Momo and Yuki again, because that would lead to many things possibly going awry. Tenn doesn’t think the two would pick up his calls anyway, considering what happened. This makes it incredibly difficult to keep tabs on Riku. He couldn’t ask Takamasa anything either, since the man doesn’t give him any answers he wants. 

Thinking about Takamasa, however, makes his hackles rise. He tears off the paper crane he made into half before tossing it to the floor. The drug that the man had given him that night to shut him up had been nothing more than an anesthesia specially designed by chiropterans - the same one he used on Riku all those years ago - but the side effects he suffered upon waking up had been nothing but unpleasant. Tenn sighs. He supposes it’s karma at this point.

Either way, if he wants answers, he figures he’ll have to find them himself.

Another memory comes to mind, turning the previous annoyance into a steady wave of guilt. That Schiff - his friends had affectionately called him Ryuu - who died after drinking Riku’s blood. The memory of him rapidly crystalizing - much faster than Tenn had seen any chiropterans do - before he shattered into pieces while barely being able to say goodbye remains a vivid image in Tenn’s mind. He remembers the cries of anguish of his friends and the pure fury in Mitsuki - who turns out to be Iori’s brother - as he charged towards Riku.

He also remembers the delight in his twin brother’s tone when he announced that the blood that was used to transform the Schiffs was not his, but Tenn’s all along. He rubs his arms, shuddering. It’s true that all those years ago, Takamasa had never taken Riku’s blood during the examinations under the pretense of Riku’s supposedly weaker physique, despite the fact that Riku had been perfectly healthy even as a child.

Tenn never questioned why Takamasa took his blood all those years ago. Now with this revelation, he wished he had. 

If his blood was really used to transform the Schiffs - who Tenn thinks might once be human - then, didn’t he play a part in Ryuu’s death?

“Tenn-sama.”

Tamaki’s voice breaks him out from his reverie. The teenager is standing beside him, waiting patiently for Tenn to acknowledge him.

“Tamaki-kun? What is it?”

“Do you mind if I go out for a bit?” Tamaki asks politely.

Tenn blinks. “I don’t mind...but where are you going?”

“Just thought I’d explore the city for a bit, since Kujou-sama didn’t leave me any tasks to do. We don’t know where your brother is, so...I don’t know what to do,” Tamaki finishes lamely. “I want to clear my head, I guess.”

It is moments like this that remind Tenn that, even though Tamaki is really only a year younger than him, Tenn’s experiences in life greatly differ from his. He’s only been his chevalier for about a year and had spent his human years as a normal teenager, though he doesn’t remember that life anymore. Tenn suddenly realizes that this is most probably the first time Tamaki has ever been outside of Japan. 

Memory loss or not, Tamaki must have found this place incredibly new and exciting, and like any other teenager, might have wanted to explore it, if it weren’t for his duties as a chevalier.

“Actually,” Tenn says, smiling a little. Tamaki’s eyes widen by a fraction - Tenn realizes that this is probably the first time Tenn smiled at him since he woke up from his hibernation. “Do you mind if I come with you?”

The pair of King and chevalier end up walking around the block, with no particular destination in mind. The hotel they’re staying in is located in the city center, so tourists are a common sight. Even now, Tenn sees couples holding hands and families walking alongside them on the sidewalk.

For Tenn, who spent most of his life maintaining a secret and avoiding people to keep that secret, being around this many people is somehow refreshing. 

As the sky slowly begins to darken, signalling the arrival of nighttime, Tamaki speaks to him for the first time since their walk.

“Tenn-sama.”

Tenn internally winces. “Tenn,” he says.

“But -,”

“It’s okay…” Tenn smiles reassuringly at him. He sees that surprised look on Tamaki’s face again. “Calling me Tenn-sama doesn’t suit you.” He sighs. “I never bothered to correct you before because I...admittedly wasn’t in my right mind. So please, just call me Tenn from now on.”

“Then…” Tamaki hesitates, “Tenn.” 

“Good. And what is it?”

They are now in one of the smaller city squares which, unlike the other places they have passed, isn’t filled with too many people. Aside from one or two couples passing by holding hands, the place is mostly vacant. The sight of the streets being softly illuminated by the various lights coming from different buildings is a wonderful view regardless. Paris is known as the City of Lights for a reason, he supposes. Tenn looks to the ground and sees the long shadows of people bleeding into the inky darkness. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tamaki continues. 

Tenn looks at him curiously. “Sure.” 

“Even if it’s about your brother?” Tamaki asks cautiously. 

Tenn stills, his body tensing before he could help it. He takes a deep steadying breath before he nods. He can’t run away from the topic forever, not if he wants some answers himself.

“Go on,” he says softly.

“That day… with the Schiff, I heard him mention something about...things being done to him,” Tamaki says, carefully choosing his words, “Do you know what he meant by that?”

Tenn shakes his head. “That’s what I’m trying to find out. Kujou-san won’t say anything, and Riku is still laying low so finding him myself is difficult. But… “ He looks at his hands. “Whatever he meant by that, I wonder if it had anything to do with the way he is now.”

“What was your brother like back then?”

“He was…” Tenn exhales another breath. “Riku was a sweet little thing. He’s easily excitable, but at the same time, he’s gentle. He’s a bit of a crybaby as well,” he says with a small smile. Tenn kicks a pebble at his feet while he leans on one of the half-walls surrounding the square. “He’s...much different than he is now. Whenever he smiled back then, it had been genuine. Filled with pure happiness. Not...tainted with cruelty, the way it is now.” 

It hurt, referring to whatever Riku was in the past as…’was’. Now that Tenn has mostly come back to his senses, he is faced with the staggering reality of how different the Riku he sees now and the Riku from before, and the weight of it is as painful as Tenn remembers. He almost wishes he could ignore it again - to be filled with nothing but anger and resentment enough to forget about the pain he pushed back into a quiet corner of his heart.

“Whatever happened to him,” Tenn continues, “I wonder if it’s my fault. If I could have prevented it somehow.”

“Do you still hate your brother?” Tamaki asks quietly.

Tenn’s reply is equally as quiet. “I… don’t know.” He curls his fingers into tight fists, frustration written all over his face. “Riku clearly went through  _ something _ in the past, but it doesn’t excuse anything he did now. All those people he murdered...the ones he changed into chiropterans against their will. He still killed people and wasn’t remorseful about it. I know that and yet I…” 

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to feel about Riku anymore.

He feels a hand covering his own, coaxing his fingers to unfurl. He looks at Tamaki who is giving him a comforting look. 

“I know how it feels like to...not know how to feel about someone,” Tamaki murmurs. 

“Tamaki-kun…” Tenn trails off, “This friend that you mentioned to me before...It’s Riku’s chevalier, isn’t it? The one he calls Sougo.”

Even before Tamaki answers, Tenn had suspected that this might have been the case. Riku had alluded to it during their previous fight, and the way Tamaki had choked out his name had cemented this speculation further. Sure enough, Tamaki nods.

“How did you two…?”

“It was back in Japan,” Tamaki says, “I helped him with something and we...started spending time together. It was...I thought we were friends. And then over time, he…”

“He became special to you,” Tenn finishes for him, his tone understanding. 

“I like him,” Tamaki says, “There’s just something about him that drew me in. And I treasured all the times we spent together. So when he abruptly said we shouldn’t meet anymore, I was confused. And then that night...when he appeared by Nanase Riku’s side, I…”

Tamaki blows out a breath.

“I knew he had been someone’s chevalier, the same way he knew that I was yours. And yet, that didn’t matter to me, Tenn. I just...I just like him. So that betrayal...I don’t even know if I should call a betrayal. By breaking things off with me, he warned me about it. So it makes me wonder - how does he truly feel about me?” He sighs again. “It doesn’t matter now, anyway. He already gave me his answer to that question.”

Tenn frowns. “What do you mean?”

“We -,”

He breaks off mid-sentence, straightening his back as he spots someone in the distance. Tenn follows his line of vision, his eyes squinting as he makes out a figure standing in front of him. The person’s eyes are locked on Tamaki’s.

That person, he’s -

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki whispers. 

Sougo’s lips are moving. 

_ Can we talk? _

Tamaki looks at Tenn, seeking his permission. Tenn falters for a second, before he quickly makes up his mind. As much as Tenn needs his answers, Tamaki needs to resolve his own problems. 

“Go,” he says, “But be careful.”

Tenn turns to Sougo, narrowing his eyes at the chevalier. When he’s sure that Sougo’s attention is now on him, he mouths something to him.

_ Hurt him, and I will kill you. _

Even from the distance, Tenn could see Sougo’s tired smile.

_ I know. _

Tenn watches them leave, his eyes never leaving their figures until they disappear into the corner. He doesn’t miss the eagerness on Tamaki’s face when he went off towards Sougo, but also notices the wariness that exists in the space between them as they walk side by side. 

He stands alone in the square for a short while, taking in the cool night air to clear his head. He fishes out his phone and when he sees there are no messages from Takamasa, he guesses that it’s either that his absence is not noticed yet or Takamasa is still not back. Either way, Tenn figures he should return back to the hotel. He didn’t bring his katana to avoid odd looks from the people, and he didn’t want to run into trouble when he’s essentially defenseless.

However, as luck would have it -

“Tenn?”

Tenn turns around in surprise.

“Gaku?”

“Iori, does this match my eyes?”

Riku holds up an eyeshadow palette to his eyes, looking at Iori expectantly. 

“I’m not an expert in makeup, Nanase-san,” Iori says, “You’ll have to ask Momo-san for that.”

Riku pouts. “Oh boo. You can’t at least tell me whether I look good in silver or gold?” He shrugs, fishing his phone from his pocket to snap a picture of him holding up the palette. “Send this picture to him, won’t you, Iori? I’m gonna look at the lipgloss next!”

Iori takes his phone, balancing it in his hand with the rest of the shopping bags he’s holding for Riku. He lost count of how many things Riku have bought since they arrived at the mall. Iori could only dutifully trail behind him as Riku goes from one store to another, never failing to make at least one purchase from each store he visits.

The only thing that assures him is that the card in Riku’s hand is none other than Ryo’s. At least it won’t be Iori who’s going to handle the finances this time. That’s the only thing that he finds comfort in when Riku blithely mentioned that the only reason he took Iori shopping this time instead of Ryo was because the man is out of the city for a few days.

But now he wonders if he should have volunteered Riku’s managers to accompany him instead. He may be a chevalier with great strength and endurance, but he’s also a person who doesn’t have an interest in shopping. He wonders if he could die from boredom alone.

He sees Riku waving to a couple of girls, who walk away blushing as they chatter excitedly with each other. Riku’s face is relatively well-known among the locals thanks to his growing popularity, so Iori’s not surprised to find fans approaching him. 

Riku doesn’t really care for humans, but he does like the attention on him. He never bothers with disguises whenever he goes out.

He feels his phone buzz.

_ Silver suits him more! - Momo _

He shows this message to Riku. 

“Silver, huh?” Riku hums, “Then let me get this palette. We can go for ice-cream next! I miss having something cold in my mouth, even though I can’t taste it.”

Shortly after, there is a large parfait placed in front of them as they sit in a small cafe. Riku is looking at his compact mirror, admiring his newly-bought eyeshadow on his eyes. He pauses to beam at the waitress, who flushes before she scurries away. Iori gives Riku an unimpressed look when Riku turns to him.

“What?”

Iori sighs. “It’s nothing. Are you done yet? Truthfully, I don’t think I’m physically able to carry more bags,” he says, nodding towards the piles of shopping bags placed on the chair next to him and on the floor.

“I’m done for today! It’s a nice shopping therapy. I’m going to ask Momo-san to use the clothes and makeup I bought for the show we have planned.” Riku takes a scoop of the ice-cream and puts it in his mouth, making a happy sound at the cold sensation on his tongue. “I wish I can taste this,” he says with a rueful sigh, “I bet it tastes as good as it looks.”

He puts the spoon back into the parfait glass before propping his chin on his hands, looking at Iori intently. “By the way, Iori, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What is it?” 

Riku smiles. “Are you happy that you get to meet him again?”

Iori blinks in confusion. “Meet who?”

“Your brother, of course! Mitsuki-san.”

Iori doesn’t expect this topic to be brought up so casually, at a cafe in a shopping mall at that, that he finds himself at a loss for words. Riku is looking at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

“...I am happy that he’s alive well,” he says at last, “Though with that disease of his...I’m worried if he’ll be able to find the cure for it. It’s your brother’s blood, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Riku says blithely, shrugging, “That’s the only conclusion I could come up with when they told me they needed my blood to stop their disease from spreading. But it’s not my blood used to make them. If a King’s blood is indeed used for their transformation like they claimed it was, then it could only be Tenn-nii’s.” He studies his freshly manicured nails. “I told you that my blood was never taken - not by Kujou-san nor the people at the lab.”

“But your brother’s blood was.”

“Yep. Pretty frequently, too. Since we’re children.”

“...It does make sense,” Iori says, frowning as he thinks, “From the whispers I’ve heard during my time there, the Schiffs only started appearing shortly after my brother and I were sent to the lab, and both of us were pretty young then. The ones who were before us were still experimented on, but I think they only had drugs injected into them…”

“Just like you were, right?” Riku asks, “They inject you with lots of drugs first to see if your body could withstand them and from what your brother said, you couldn’t. I’m guessing that if you did, you would have been fed with small doses of blood over time to slowly transform you into the Schiff.”

“I’m not surprised if there were Schiffs made from a Queen’s blood, too; just that you and the rest who were with you were unaware of their existence,” Riku adds, reaching for the spoon again, “Since the blood of Kings and Queens is essentially the same. After all, the scientists mentioned to me a couple of times that the lab’s been around for a long time, even before we were born. Who’s to say the attempts to artificially create a human-like chiropteran, outside of a chevalier, didn’t begin much earlier?”

Iori suddenly remembers something.

“...Nanase-san…” Iori says slowly, “Is the reason why you didn’t let him drink your blood the fact you knew he would die if he did?” 

Riku grins with the spoon still in his mouth. “Maybe!” He takes out the spoon to twirl it in between his fingers. “He’s your precious brother, after all. I don’t want to tear you two apart again by death yet when you just met.”

Yet, he says, as if separation by death is an imminent thing.

“Nanase-san.”

“Hm?”

Iori looks at him seriously. “Would your brother’s blood truly save Nii-san from his disease?”

“If Tenn-nii’s blood is used, then perhaps.” Riku leans forward, his voice dropping to a whisper. He is still smiling when he says the next thing. “However, I can’t promise you anything - whether it’ll work or not. I go by their words, not my own. What will you do if it doesn’t work, Iori?”

“Then…” Iori looks down, “I suppose it’s his fate.”

Riku laughs. “Such cold words from you! Who supposedly adores his brother more than anyone else in the world. But I guess you’re right.” His eyes crinkle with mirth. “Who’s to fight fate?”

He smiles, looking past Iori. There are a couple of teenage boys, who wave excitedly at Riku when they notice him looking at them. Riku waves back.

“Which is why,” he continues, still looking at his fans as they walk away, “I can’t wait for  _ that  _ day.”

Sougo ends up taking Tamaki to his studio, which turns out to be located not too far from where Tamaki was with Tenn. They didn’t really talk the entire way there, and it is only after Sougo closes the studio door behind him that he finally looks at Tamaki properly.

“There’s a sofa if you want to sit down,” he says, gesturing to the said sofa.

“This is a nice studio,” Tamaki says instead, looking around the place. He takes in the things that decorate the studio; the albums neatly arranged on the shelves, the framed picture of Riku and his chevaliers on the workstation, the plie of music sheets scattered all over the desk. He could smell Sougo all over this room, which probably means - “You must spend a lot of time here.”

“Yes, well,” Sougo smiles, “I’ve had this studio for a couple of years now. There is another one in America, as well. This place contains my hopes and dreams, to be honest.”

Tamaki turns back to look at him. “Hopes and dreams?”

“I wanted to be a composer since I was young,” Sougo explains, “My uncle was in a band and I loved watching him fiddle around with his guitar, humming to himself as he thinks of a song. It was a dream that my family didn’t support because to them, it held little stability and value, so when I insisted on following that dream…” His smile turns subdued. “They disowned me.”

“Sou-chan…”

“There was a time in my life where I was at my worst,” Sougo says softly, “Coincidentally, that day was when luck was suddenly on my side. I remembered thinking…ah, is fate trying to give me one last comfort before I go? I won a lottery to have dinner with Riku-kun after his concert,” he explains after seeing Tamaki’s steadily growing confusion, “It was also that night...when he turned me.” He smiles to himself. “I suppose...Riku-kun saved me that night. I stuck to him since, finally able to realize my dream.”

Tamaki watches as the smile wavers. 

“That being said…” Sougo pauses, “There was something that he did that admittedly...troubled me.”

“What is it?” Tamaki asks quietly, walking nearer towards Sougo so they’re almost toe to toe with each other.

Sougo wavers again, yet Tamaki patiently waits. 

“Tamaki-kun, I…” Sougo begins, “I am desensitized by death. Having stood by as Riku massacred people, either for food or for fun, I am no stranger to a display of blood and violence. You should probably know that I played my part occasionally in aiding him, being his chevalier.” 

When Tamaki doesn’t flinch or react strongly to his confession, Sougo takes it as a sign to continue. 

“Watching Riku kill for the sole reason that it excites him shouldn’t bother me at this point, but...the whole incident with that Schiff...Ryuu-san, was it?...” Sougo exhales. “It disturbed me. I saw the desperation to live in his eyes and I was - I was reminded of what I used to be like as a human.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know what desperation feels like,” Sougo says, looking at Tamaki with a strong emotion in his eyes, “I had lived with it my entire human life. To desperately want something that you’ll do anything for it. After I was turned into a chevalier, I was able to bury those emotions. When I witnessed Riku killing people for the first time to feed, I was able to push aside my human feelings and just let my instinct take over. I don’t know the humans I kill nor will I need to. I don’t know their hopes and dreams or troubles and worries. When I kill them, I kill them knowing that their lives essentially meant nothing to me.”

Sougo’s words are harsh but Tamaki finds himself understanding it. He too had killed people in the past to feed, especially during the year where Tenn had spent his days sleeping on end to heal, and the only thing that comforted him was the fact that they’re strangers. Tamaki doesn’t have any real reason to feel guilty if he doesn’t personally know what that person lost along with their life, and who or what was important to them as a person.

He didn’t need to know those things when he killed them, and he won’t need to know them because the person was now dead. 

“Do you feel differently about the Schiff?” Tamaki asks.

“I don’t know him personally,” Sougo says with a shuddering exhale, “But I’ve seen how much he wanted to live. How hopeful his eyes were. How hopeful his friends were. After seeing all of that shattered right before my eyes...especially knowing that Riku-kun  _ knew  _ it was going to happen...I just…” His expression crumbles. “I wondered if Riku-kun had been unnecessarily cruel. If, this time, he had gone too far.”

“It doesn’t make sense for me to feel this way,” Sougo continues, “I’ve watched him turn humans into chiropterans against their will. I’ve seen him do crueler things and yet... “ He looks at Tamaki again. “If it had been you in that Schiff’s place, I’m not sure I can keep a clear head.”

Tamaki’s eyes widen at this. “...Why?”

“Because…” Sougo hesitates again, before his fingers finally reach out to grip the front of Tamaki’s shirt. There is that desperate look in his eyes again, mixed along with sadness and other emotions Tamaki has no name for. “You’re someone I care about.”

The confession is said in a soft whisper, and yet to Tamaki, it’s perhaps the loudest thing he has ever heard in his life.

“Sou-chan -,” Tamaki chokes out, “You -”

“I don’t know why, but the idea of you suffering the same fate as that person, it  _ terrifies  _ me,’ Sougo continues, “We’re supposed to be enemies, yet why can’t I get you out of my head? Why is the idea of Riku-kun harming you terrifies me so much that I had to come see you just to know that you’re alive? Why is it, Tamaki-kun?  _ Why?! _ ” 

“Sou-chan!” Tamaki takes Sougo’s hands, holding them tightly as he looks into Sougo’s eyes, “I...I...I feel the same way, Sou-chan. That day, when I told you that we’ll be enemies the next time we meet, I couldn’t accept my own words. I still hated the idea of one day being forced to hurt you. I wanted...wanted so  _ badly  _ to go after you that day and take back my words. Sou-chan, I -” Tamaki exhales, “I love you too much.”

Sougo’s eyes begin to shine in unshed tears. They stare at each other for a while in silence until the first tear finally trails down Sougo’s cheek.

“Tamaki-kun, you…” More tears trail down his cheeks as Sougo begins to cry in earnest, “I didn’t want to return those feelings, Tamaki-kun. They’re futile for us. Our fate won’t allow such a thing. We can’t be together. It’s impossible. But I -!” His voice cracks. “I can’t help but return those feelings anyway.”

Tamaki smiles shakily, his face hopeful. “You…?”

“I love you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo finally confesses, “I love you too much.”

Perhaps it’s due to the pure joy at hearing those words but Tamaki responds to such words by pulling Sougo closer to him until they’re chest to chest before he leans down. He lets out a shaky exhale, his lips inches away from Sougo.

“Can I...Can I please kiss you, Sou-chan?”

Sougo replies by pressing his lips against Tamaki’s.

The kiss quickly escalates; Tamaki allows Sougo to coax his mouth open before he feels something wet touching his tongue. Tamaki has little experience when it comes to kissing and anything beyond that, but he knows enough in theory. With Sougo, it all comes surprisingly naturally anyway. 

Sougo moans into the kiss, and presses himself closer against Tamaki. Tamaki grips Sougo’s waist as he brings them both slowly backwards. He stumbles onto the sofa, bringing Sougo down with him. They finally part then, Sougo looking deeply into Tamaki’s eyes as he lies on top of him on the sofa.

With his flushed cheeks and swollen lips and shining eyes, Sougo looks incredibly breathtaking.

“Sou-chan... _ I want you _ ,” Tamaki breathes.

Sougo smiles tenderly through his tears. He lifts up his torso to straddle Tamaki on the sofa. Tamaki swallows heavily as he watches Sougo unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off before tossing it to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans as well, before he took Tamaki’s hands. One he puts against his chest, right where his heart is.

“Then you can have me,” Sougo says softly, “Here.”

One hand he brings a little downwards. Sougo flushes as he smiles. “And here.”

That takes the last strand of Tamaki’s self-control. With a growl, he gets up before pushing Sougo down, capturing his lips into another passionate kiss.

That night, Sougo takes all what Tamaki has to give him and more; while Tamaki takes the pleasure Sougo shows him as his own.

Tenn and Gaku stand side by side in the square, watching people pass by as the silence continues to sit in between them like a third companion. Gaku actively tries to break it with small talk but Tenn finds himself not knowing what to say. The last time they were alone, it ended with them parting ways.

Now, it feels like fate is always trying to find ways to get to meet again.

“Gaku,” Tenn finally says, “While we’re here, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I…” Tenn exhales, “I don’t know what to feel about Riku anymore.”

“Tenn…” Gaku looks at him. “Is this about the other day? With that Schiff?”

“Partly, but there was something he said that bothered me.” Tenn returns Gaku’s look. “Something about stuff being done to him in the past...Something about a lab. I don’t know what it was, but I could only guess it’s not something good.”

Gaku keeps quiet, prompting Tenn to continue.

“Whatever it was, it was enough to change him. I know that...and yet, I can’t forgive him for all that he has done.” Tenn looks down to the ground. “I can’t -...I can’t find myself entirely hating him, but it doesn’t erase the fact that he still hurt people, no matter what his reasons were. And it wasn’t even for feeding. He seemed to be doing it because he likes it. He relishes in the pain that it causes to others. And I…” Tenn lets out a shuddering breath. “I can’t accept that. Riku did horrible things and I can’t just let it go.”

He looks at Gaku again, one hand reaching out to touch the side of Gaku’s face. “Especially what he did to you.” 

_ “Tenn.” _ Gaku is just saying his name, but there is so much emotion in his voice that it makes Tenn to be more honest with him. 

He lets out a breath, offering him a shaky smile. 

“Gaku, I… I’ve  _ missed _ you,” he confesses, “And there is not a day I don’t hate myself for hurting you the first time we met again, and for all the times I’ve forced myself to reject you in any way I can. Truthfully, I…” His voice trembles, but he continues to smile. “I wanted so much to hold you again since that night we met again.”

“Tenn, you -,” Gaku finds himself unable to form words. “You - Towards me...does that mean you truly…?”

“I love you, Gaku,” Tenn says. The words come easy now, after finally allowing himself to be honest with himself, “I don’t...I can’t force myself to hurt you any longer.”

Gaku immediately pulls Tenn into a tight embrace, burying his face at the crook of his neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chants, holding Tenn close, “I don’t want to hurt you anymore either. I love you, Tenn. I-I…” He loosens his hold on Tenn to look at him in the eyes. “God,  _ I miss you so much. _ ”

Before Tenn could reply, there was a sound of loud thunder. Something wet lands on Tenn’s skin. Then another. Then another.

It has started to rain.

They end up taking shelter in the nearest hotel they could find, and the establishment is lowkey enough that Tenn and Gaku are quick to realize that it is, in fact, a love hotel. Blushing furiously at the implication, Gaku marches on determinedly to the reception desk to get it over with, with Tenn trailing beside him, looking everywhere but the staff and Gaku. When he finally does look at the staff, he is greeted with a wink.

Tenn drags Gaku away towards the elevator before he says something he would later regret to that staff, who is clearly too eager for any sort of excitement in his life.

Their room, in the end, looks surprisingly innocent. It looks like any ordinary hotel room; the only thing that gives away what type of establishment they are currently in is the generous number of condom packets and the bottle of lube placed non-conspicuously on the nightstand. Flushing deeply again, Tenn quickly excuses himself to shower.

“Y-yeah,” Gaku says, trying to keep his voice even, “I should change out of this wet clothes, too.”

Now, as he stands underneath the shower head allowing the water to run down his body, Tenn finally allows his thoughts to drift. He thinks about the talk he had with Gaku...along with the confession that escaped his lips. His face heats up, and he has a feeling it’s not from the shower.

After he steps out from the shower and wraps a towel around himself, he could hear soft humming from outside, along with the shuffling of movements. Gaku is so near. Tenn looks at himself in the mirror, before he nods, silently making a decision. He exits the bathroom before he could change his mind.

He finds Gaku already out of his wet clothes and changed into a bathrobe, sitting on the bed as he dries his hair.

“Oh, Tenn,” he says, turning to him, “Are you done?”

Tenn’s heart hammers in his chest. Taking a deep breath, he walks forward, stopping just in front of Gaku. 

“Tenn…?” Gaku asks in confusion when Tenn doesn’t say anything.

Before he changes his mind, Tenn releases his grip on his towel, letting the cloth fall away from his body.

As he stands completely naked in front of Gaku, he could see the bop in Gaku’s throat as the latter swallows, his eyes wide as he takes in the view in front of him.

“T-Tenn…” Gaku chokes out, “Um…”

“Kiss me, Gaku,” Tenn says, flushing, “Kiss me like you did that night.”

Gaku doesn’t need any clues to figure out which night Tenn is referring to. God, thinking about it, it seemed like a lifetime ago since Gaku last properly held Tenn in his arms. Pulling Tenn towards him, he cages Tenn against his body before passionately kissing him.

The kiss is full of teeth and tongue and heat, with Tenn moaning beautifully into it. His voice drives Gaku insane. He growls into the kiss, his hands roaming around Tenn’s body, feeling the soft skin underneath. Tenn gasps when Gaku gropes his ass, kneading the skin there.

“Is this okay?” Gaku asks breathlessly.

“Yes,” Tenn answers just as breathless, “More, more.” Tenn’s hands slip into Gaku’s robes, parting the material, “Gaku, touch me,  _ please _ .”

Gaku doesn’t need to be told twice.

He maneuvers their position so that Tenn is lying on the mattress with Gaku on top of him, their lips still locked in a fervent kiss. Tenn hooks his legs around Gaku’s waist, and the feeling of their groin area brushing against each other is enough to make Gaku’s head spin. 

When their lips finally part, Gaku looks at Tenn. Tenn looks up at him with shining eyes, his lips red and swollen. His cheeks are red and he is breathing hard. Gaku’s eyes trail downwards.

Tenn is hard. And leaking.

From the heat that coils downwards towards his groin, Gaku doesn’t doubt that he’s the same way.

“You look beautiful,” Gaku whispers. He reaches downwards, smiling when Tenn gasps after Gaku’s hand finds its target. “Especially when you’re like this.”

“Gaku…” Tenn says hoarsely, “Please… do it to me.” He reaches up to caress Gaku’s cheek, looking at him with tender eyes, “Please make love to me.”

“Are you sure?”

Tenn giggles softly, a little breathless. The sound makes Gaku’s heart soar. “The surest I have ever been.” He looks at Gaku in a way that makes it seem like he is memorizing all the features of his face. “I love you, Gaku.”

Gaku feels like crying.

Instead, he leans forward, his lips inches away from Tenn as he whispers. “As I love you, Tenn.” 

They kiss, before they spent the entire night exploring both each other and the love they hold for one another.

Sougo opens his eyes, taking in the dim glow of the studio that greets him. He could make out the time from the clock hanging on the wall above the door - it’s just past midnight. He had been asleep for a few hours. He turns his head and comes face to face to the sleeping person next to him.

Tamaki’s face is peaceful as he slumbers. His arms are a comforting weight on Sougo’s body as he holds him close against his bare chest. Under the blankets, their legs are tangled together. Lying next to him like this, body to body and skin to skin, Sougo feels so different types of emotions in his heart.

Comfort.

Safe.

….Love.

It is incredibly tempting to stay like this throughout the night; to press himself closer against Tamaki and breathe in his scent. To hear his calm steady heartbeat. To close his eyes and sleep, and to have Tamaki as the first thing he sees when he wakes up again.

It is a great temptation, but it is a temptation that Sougo could not indulge in. The risk that comes with it would be too great.

Riku’s wrath is a risk he will not face.

Riku doesn’t particularly care about Sougo’s sexual ventures; many, many nights ago, his King had barely bat an eyelid when Sougo once came home smelling heavily of sex after a wild night, merely grinning cattily at him as he asked him whether the blood of the guys who fucked him tasted delicious. 

Being Riku’s chevalier, a little promiscuity is something to be expected given the kind of person his King is. Even Iori has his share of sexual ventures outside of his own King, though extremely rare as they are. 

Granted, Sougo’s infrequent sexual ventures almost always end with Sougo killing the person for their blood, but still. Sougo doubts Riku would be more than pleased to smell Tamaki on his skin again. The intensity of the smell is enough to give Riku unwanted implications. 

Careful not to wake Tamaki, Sougo slips out from his hold and rises from the sofa. He quickly finds his clothes scattered around the room. After he finishes dressing himself up, he goes near Tamaki and leans in.

He presses a kiss on Tamaki’s bare shoulder. “Take care of yourself,” he whispers.

Tamaki makes a soft sound in his sleep, but otherwise does not stir. Sougo finds himself smiling gently despite himself.

He soundlessly exits his studio and walks out of the building. Almost immediately, he sees a man lingering by the entrance. The way he sways as he walks and the smell of alcohol surrounding him, Sougo knows the man is drunk.

He smiles in the darkness. Perfect.

_ “Monsieur,”  _ he purrs, walking up to the man,  _ “Are you alright? Do you need help?” _ he asks in perfect French.

The man squints at him, looking at him up and down. Sougo doesn’t know if he should consider himself lucky or unlucky when the man immediately starts leering at him, his gaze on Sougo incredibly dirty.

_ “Pretty boy, what are you doing out so late?”  _ the man asks,  _ “It’s dangerous for you to be out like this all alone.”  _ He slings his arm around Sougo’s shoulder, peering at him. Sougo fights down the disgust as the smell of alcohol from the man’s breath washes over his face.  _ “Though since you called out to me first, you must be looking for company, huh?” _

_ “Monsieur, you guessed right,” _ Sougo purrs,  _ “Would you like to be that company I’m looking for?” _

The man looks mildly surprised at Sougo’s boldness even in the midst of his drunken stupor but that expression is quickly replaced by eagerness. Sougo could see the lust in his eyes now.  _ “How much, sweetcheeks?” _

Ignoring the implication behind the man’s words, Sougo winks at him.  _ “For you, handsome,”  _ he whispers into the man’s ear,  _ “Free.” _

The man wastes no time, pulling Sougo roughly towards a nearby alleyway. Sougo lets himself be dragged, still smiling when the man pushes him against the wall once they are deep enough in the alleyway before kissing him deeply. Sougo lets the man part his lips and slip his tongue inside his mouth. He lets his hands touch him everywhere; one even slipping under his shirt while the other slips in his pants to palm Sougo through his boxers. He smiles when the man gasps when he finds that Sougo is wearing none in his pants.

_ “You dirty bitch,”  _ the man laughs,  _ “So eager to be fucked.”  _

He mouths along Sougo’s exposed throat, unaware that Sougo has pressed a hand on his chest, above where his heart beats.

_ “Monsieur,”  _ Sougo purrs,  _ “I changed my mind. You do need to pay after all.” _

_ “Huh? How much?” _

Sougo’s eyes glimmer.  _ “Your life.” _

The man could only let out a strangled cry when Sougo drove his hand through the man’s chest and pulled out his heart. Before the man crumples to the ground, Sougo holds him tight, smiling tenderly at him as the man stares at him in horror, life slowly fading from your eyes.

_ “Goodnight,” _ he says,  _ “Thank you for the meal.” _

He eats the man’s heart in front of him, enjoying the look of pure horror on the man’s face before he finally dies. 

Sougo drains the man of his blood, purposely letting the blood spill down his chin and onto his clothes.

Anything that would mask Tamaki’s scent on his skin before he returns to his King’s side. 

“We have to move pretty soon,” Yamato says with a sigh, staring at the card in his hand with a forlorn expression as he leans against the wall, “We only have one night left in this hotel room.”

“Let me guess; Kujou-sama cancelled the card,” Nagi says. The hotel hallway is empty, aside from the two of them. The rest of the Schiffs are in the hotel room fast asleep. 

It’s a miracle that Nagi found them there, just like Yamato had suspected them. It turns out that the only reason they returned there had been due to Minami’s own insistence. The Schiffs are still wary of them, for a good reason, but it seems that they have come to an understanding that for better or for worse, Nagi and Yamato are on their side now, and in their current situation, they would need all the help they could afford.

Touma and Torao have tried to strike up a conversation with Nagi since the whole ordeal, despite how shaken they still are, but Haruka hasn’t said a word to either him or Yamato. Minami limits himself to only talking when necessary, but compared to the youngest Schiff, he’s a little bit more open to the two of them.

As for Mitsuki....Nagi wonders what he did with Ryuu’s remains. From what Yamato told him, the head had shattered entirely, leaving on crystallized remains. Minami had given them to Mitsuki, who hasn’t revealed what he did to them until now. Nagi doesn’t want to pry. Yamato does the worrying for both of them. 

“You guessed right. And Paris is stupidly expensive. I can’t afford anything here with the money I have. Do you have any on you?”

“Enough for a few more nights in some shabby motel, probably.”

Yamato makes a face. “Does Paris even have shabby motels?” He sighs. “I suddenly miss our old apartment back in Japan. We’re really spoiled by that guy, aren’t we? I can’t imagine sleeping on the streets again.”

“I guess this is a price to pay for betraying Kujou-sama,” Nagi shrugs, “Ah, I should probably stop calling him that. I don’t think he wants us back anyway.”

Yamato puts back the card in his pocket. “Do you want to go back to him, Nagi? You could, you know.”

“No, I can’t,” Nagi says with a frown, “I’m just as into this mess as you are. Besides, even if I can, I won’t. Not without you.”

Yamato smiles tiredly at him. “You really do stick by me like glue, don’t you?”

Nagi looks at him seriously. “Do you want me to leave?”

“What? No! I...I’m thankful you’re here. I want you to stay by my side. You’re…” Yamato breathes out. “You’re special to me. You know that. If anything happens to you...I’d lose my mind.”

“I know,” Nagi answers quietly, “I feel the same way.”

He faces Yamato, cups his face before leaning in for a kiss. It’s been a while since they properly kissed, given how busy they got with the recent situation. Yamato stills for half a second before he reciprocates the gesture, his hand snaking around Nagi’s waist to pull him closer. Nagi is grateful that the hallway is empty.

It allows them both to be honest with their feelings for once.

As they kiss, however, Nagi notices that while Yamato responds to it, there is a certain...distracted way in the way he acts. He takes a second longer than he usually does to respond to certain touches and even the hands on Nagi’s waist seem to falter a little. Nagi could tell that his mind is not full here.

He also knows what’s the cause of it. Or rather, who’s the cause of it.

“You’re worried about him,” Nagi murmurs against Yamato’s lips, “Mitsuki.”

Yamato stills again. “Nagi…”

Nagi untangles himself from Yamato’s hold to look at him properly, searching his face. “You’re worried about the disease that is slowly killing him, and wonder if you’ll be able to get the cure. Even now...you want to see him. And talk to him.”

From Yamato’s expression, Nagi could already tell that he has hit the nail on the head.

“I understand...you love him after all,” he says softly. Despite his words, he finds himself gripping the front of Yamato’s shirt, almost as if he’s unwilling to let him go.

“I love you too,” Yamato says desperately, “My feelings for you haven’t changed.”

Now, it’s Nagi who gives him a tired smile. “I know. Your heart just can’t help loving one more person.” He looks at him reassuringly. “It’s okay. You should go see him.”

“I -,”

They are interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open. Touma stumbles out, giving the pair a panicked expression. Looking at it already creates an unease in Yamato’s heart, which amplifies the moment he hears the words from Touma’s mouth. 

“Mitsuki-san is missing,”

The time he spent time soundlessly trailing Tenn back to his hotel room the past couple of days had been worth the trouble, considering how quick Tenn was to notice something was amiss. 

Mitsuki walks through the hallway, masking his presence and the sound of his footsteps as he approaches the room. There is a key card in his hand - swiped from an unsuspecting hotel housekeeper. He doesn’t have his scythe with him but the dagger strapped to his side would be enough for what he needs to do.

Tenn doesn’t necessarily need to die. But if killing him will make it easier for Mitsuki to get his blood, then so be it. Carrying a corpse would be easier than carrying a struggling person, anyway.

He’s aware of the risk this idea presents. Tenn is a King. Mitsuki’s abilities pale in comparison to his. If Mitsuki makes one misstep, it could very well mean the end of his life.

But he has to at least  _ try. _

He stops in front of the door of Tenn’s hotel room. He grips his dagger in anticipation. He could already feel a powerful presence behind that door. He eyes the door next to the one in front of him - the one belonging to Tenn’s chevaliers. There’s no presence in those rooms. At the back of his mind, Mitsuki does find it a little odd for the King to be alone, considering the dangers that surround him.

But that thought is quickly overshadowed by Mitsuki’s desperation to save his friends. And perhaps, to avenge Ryuu. He scans the card and barely a second into the beeping, Mitsuki twists open the doorknob and slips inside, body tensing as he brandishes his weapon, ready to corner Tenn.

Imagine his surprise when he finds the person waiting for him is not Tenn, but instead, Takamasa.

“Looking for Tenn, I presume?” Takamasa asks, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Mitsuki instantly knows he fucked up in this situation. How could he have been careless to confuse the two presences?!

“Where is he?” he asks in a terse voice, holding up his dagger. He’s aware of how useless his weapon may be against this chevalier. 

“That’s something I’m wondering about myself,” Takamasa says, “I was about to give him a call but then, I sensed you instead.”

“You can sense me coming?!”

“Please,” Takamasa scoffs, “You may have masked your presence, but that is useless when in your desperation, you could barely control the sound of your heartbeat.”

Mitsuki internally curses. He stands his ground, determined to not let the fear show on his face. “Tell me where your King is.”

“Or what, Mitsuki-kun?” Takamasa asks, “Will you attempt to kill me with that dagger of yours?” 

“I will try!”

Mitsuki runs towards Takamasa, swinging his dagger at him as he aims for the man’s heart. Takamasa smiles pleasantly, completely unconcerned as he deftly avoids the attack. He catches Mitsuki’s hand, twisting the wrists painfully enough for Mitsuki to cry out and release the dagger, dropping it onto the carpeted floor. Takamasa’s other hand slams at the back of Mitsuki’s neck to knock him onto the ground. 

Before Mitsuki could get back up onto his feet, Takamasa grabs the dagger and slams it down into Mitsuki’s chest.

Mitsuki’s screams are muffled by Takamasa’s hand on his mouth.

“Now, now; you don’t want to wake the neighbors,” Takamasa says, “You’re a fool, Mitsuki-kun. What did you think you’ll achieve by coming here alone?”

“I would do anything to save my friends,” Mitsuki hisses after slapping Takamasa’s hand away, glaring at him, “Even if it means sacrificing myself.”

Takamasa’s eyes gleam with sadistic eagerness. He raises his hand, now transformed into its chiropteran form.

“And sacrifice yourself you will,” he says with a smile before he brings down his clawed hand towards Mitsuki’s throat.

Dawn breaks a few hours later.

Sitting on the bed, quietly stroking Tenn’s mussed up hair as he watches him sleeping peacefully beside him, Gaku makes a decision.

Before he rises from the bed, he leans down and kisses Tenn on the forehead. 

“I’ll return to you soon, Tenn,” he promises.

He senses Riku before he could see him. By the time he makes it through the front door of Riku’s home, his King is already waiting for him by the archway that separates the entrance area and the living area. Iori hovers nearby.

Gaku could tell that Riku senses something wrong by the slight lift at the corner of his lips.

“Welcome home, Gaku-san,” he says, “I’d ask you where you’ve been but the answer is very obvious.” He tilts his head to the side. “You spent the night with Tenn-nii, didn’t you? His stench is much stronger than before.”

When Gaku doesn’t reply, Riku gives him a chilling smile.

“How was it? Did you make Tenn-nii feel good as you fucked him? I bet you did it nice and gentle and slow...all romantic and absolutely  _ disgusting. _ ” He says the last word with a curl of his upper lip. He crosses his arms as he regards Gaku. “Well, I can’t imagine you’d want to leave him voluntarily after finally reuniting with him again. Why are you back here, Gaku-san?”

“You’re right,” Gaku says, trying to keep his voice even, “ I’m not leaving him. The person I  _ am _ leaving… is you.”

They stare at each other in silence the moment those words leave his lips. Riku’s expression doesn’t quite change. He is still smiling, though Gaku doesn’t think that smile holds any sincerity the way it is now. Iori looks at Riku then at Gaku. He could see the anger slowly forming in the chevalier’s eyes. 

_ “It won’t be Nanase-san’s wrath you’ll be risking. It’s mine.” _

Riku’s response proves Iori’s promise to him to be both wrong and right.

“You won’t change your mind, will you, Gaku-san?” he says slowly.

“...Things can still change between us, Nanase,” Gaku says with a pained expression, “You are my King, after all. You gave me this life and you took care of me. But I can’t pretend to agree with what you’re doing anymore. Until...until things change, I can’t stay with you.”

Riku shocks both Iori and Gaku when he suddenly grabs the nearby vase, raising high in the air before throwing it towards Gaku. Gaku is barely able to dodge it, causing the vase to hit the wall beside him before it shatters into pieces. It makes a loud sound as it shatters, making Gaku flinch.

When he looks back at Riku, for the first time ever, he doesn’t see a smile on his King’s face.

Instead, he sees pure anger.

“You absolutely  _ ungrateful _ child,” Riku hisses, “Fine. Go to Tenn-nii. Go back to your lover and fuck him as much as you desire. Have children with him if you can.” The expression he gives Riku is as frigid as ice. “I disown you, Gaku-san. You’re no longer my chevalier, and I’m no longer your King.” His eyes flash blue. “Leave now, while I still allow you to live. But know this.”

Riku smiles again, cold and cruel. 

“The next time we meet, I will not be so kind.”

Gaku sees Sougo standing a few doors down from the apartment, staring at him cautiously. Gaku could see the spots of blood on Sougo’s shirt. He must have recently fed.

“You should probably stay away,” he says to Sougo, “Nanase isn’t in a good mood right now.”

“Are you leaving?” Sougo asks quietly.

“...Did you hear?”

“Only the end. Riku-kun disowned you, didn’t he?” Sougo gives him a rueful look. “That means...we’re no longer on the same side.”

“I guess not,” Gaku answers, “This is goodbye, Osaka.” He pauses. “Thank you...for everything.”

Just before he walks away, he hears Sougo whisper one final thing to him.

“Good luck, Yaotome-san.”

Unlike the chilling smile his King gave him, Sougo’s words sound sincere.

Riku stands still in the same spot, looking at the empty space in front of him where Gaku once stood. Iori couldn’t guess how he’s feeling - not from his blank expression, not from the seemingly relaxed body posture, not from the calm aura around him. When Iori finally approaches him, he finds himself, for the first time in a while, cautious.

“Nanase-san…?”

Riku makes a sound that sounds like a smirk. The smirk soon turns into a giggle, then a full-blown maniacal laughter. Iori stands there helplessly as Riku continues to laugh, as if something greatly amused him.

“Ha…” Riku says with a smile when the laughter finally dies down, “What a day, what a day.”

“Nanase-san?” Iori hesitates. “Are you alright?”

Riku looks at him then and Iori instantly recognizes that crazed look in his eyes. He’d seen such a look before - all those years ago when he killed everyone in the lab in search for the exit; a year ago when he took Gaku away from Tenn out of spite. Now that look is directed at him, and Iori suddenly finds himself rooted to the ground, unable to move away.

When Riku’s eyes glow blue as a smile stretches across his face, Iori gasps as his body experiences a new sensation. It feels as if his blood is boiling and his field of vision is now narrowed to just Riku. His heart thumps erratically in his chest. When Riku touches his skin, he shudders.

He realizes too late what Riku is making him feel. What he is about to make him do.

“Sweet Iori,” Riku cooes, “You’ll never leave me, right?”

Without warning, Riku pushes him to the ground, pinning his body under his weight before Riku captures Iori’s lips with his. Iori gasps into the kiss - every sensation is now intensified and everytime Riku’s tongue brushes against his, it makes his head spin with just how intense at how everything feels. He moans when Riku’s hands slip under his shirt, teasing his nipples with his fingers.

“N-Nanase-san… I-I,” Iori gasps when Riku finally breaks off the kiss. “I-I...what’s-”

“Shh…” Riku says, “Don’t be afraid, Iori. I’m just reminding you who you belong to.”

Iori doesn’t need to guess what Riku is about to do to him. While Riku fucking him is a not a new thing, it had never been this intense before. Riku never used his powers on Iori when it comes to matters of sex - it was always consensual, and all pleasure Iori felt was all his own reactions, not forced out of him through the influence of Riku’s powers.

And no matter how rough the sex might end up, Riku always maintained the same amount of gentleness in some ways or another.

When Riku tugs off Iori’s underwear along with his pants and Iori could immediately feel something hard lining up against his entrance, he knows that now...that would not be the case. Riku’s powers lock his body in place, preventing him from resisting if he ever plans to. 

Riku pushes into him without preparation, and the pain that comes with it is enough to tear a scream from Iori’s throat.

“Sweet sweet Iori,” Riku chants as he rocks into him, ignoring Iori’s whimpers of pain, “You’re mine, aren’t you? You’ll never leave me, right? Not like the way Gaku-san did. Not even like how Sougo-san might. Iori~ You’ll be with me forever, right?”

It could have been Riku’s powers, or his mercy, or both, but pleasure slowly begins to intermingle with the pain. A moan slips past Iori’s lips when Riku hits a particular spot deep inside him. He wraps his hands around Riku’s neck, holding onto him as Riku continues to fuck him fervantly.

“Na-Nanase-san,” Iori chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Does it hurt?” Riku cooes, “Does it feel good? How does my love feel to you, Iori?” He gives one particular powerful jerk of his hips, brushing against that spot inside Iori again, causing Iori to cry out.

It hurts. It feels good. Riku is giving him so much sensation and emotions that Iori isn’t sure which one he should focus on. He could only hold on tight and allow his body to be used.

“I’ll never leave you. I’ll take all the affection you’ll give me, Nanase-san,” he gasps out, “... _ Riku _ .” 

Love and loyalty for Iori has always been for the same person. 

If the monstrous way Riku shows him affection and the way Iori takes it in stride could be called love. 

Iori wonders if the real beast out of the two of them is him, for even calling such a thing as love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this...the hornee chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will be slightly delayed as I'm moving back to Korea tomorrow for school and I have to prepare for stuff so it won't be until several days to maybe a week that I can write again. I hope you can patiently wait for the update! 
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	24. twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed tags.

**Chapter twenty-three**

  
  
  


Takamasa’s claws bury themselves into the carpeted floor, missing Mitsuki’s throat by a mere inch.

Mitsuki stares defiantly at the chevalier, his gaze a whirlpool of emotions. Shock, confusion, suspicion. Takamasa smiles calmly at him before he releases his hand from the ground and steps away from the Schiff.

“What are you doing?” Mitsuki asks suspiciously, quickly getting back to his feet.

“I’m letting you go,” Takamasa replies, his hand already back to normal. 

Mitsuki narrows his eyes. “But why?”

Takamasa sighs then, as if remembering something unpleasant. “I made a promise to Riku-kun once. In exchange for a favor. One, frankly, I’m starting to regret.”

“What promise?”

Mitsuki is met with the chevalier’s chilling smile. 

“I promised not to kill you should we ever meet again.”

_One year ago, Japan._

  
  


“I’m surprised you’ve agreed to meet me.”

“Kujou-san, why would I turn down the offer to see you again?” Riku asked with a smile, “Especially if the opportunity gives me the chance to kill you.”

“You’re alive and well, I see,” Takamasa said, “I’ve always known that it would take more than a couple of prodding to kill you. How was your time in the lab? Have the people there been treating you well?”

Riku’s smile turned tight. “They treated me kindly, Kujou-san. So much that I returned the favor by killing them when I escaped.” He took out his phone and showed Takamasa the text message he sent him earlier. “But enough about me. What is this about, Kujou-san? What do you need my help for?”

“Do you know Yaotome Gaku-san?” Takamasa asked without preamble.

Riku looked momentarily confused. “Gaku-san? He’s the owner of the bar I performed at. I don’t know him well, but we’ve talked.” He grinned again. “I do have to admit he’s a looker. He caught my eye when I first saw him. But why are you asking this?”

“I need you to get rid of him for me.”

Riku paused. “...Get rid of him?”

Takamasa nodded. “He’s proven to be a distraction to Tenn; one I’d very much rather not have.”

“Ho?” Riku began to look intrigued. “And what is he distracting Tenn-nii from?”

Takamasa bared his teeth when he smiled at the young King. “From doing what he does best; killing his own kind. I’ve raised Tenn to the best of my abilities, and if a single human plans to derail all my efforts, you can guess how...displeased I’d be.”

“But why would you need my help?” Riku asked nonchalantly, “You’re a powerful chevalier, are you not? Or is your age finally catching up to you that you can’t even kill a measly human?”

There was an obvious bite in Riku’s words, but Takamasa made no show of acknowledging it. In fact, he merely smiled wider. “If I kill him, where would the fun be in that? Don’t you hate your brother, Riku-kun? For leaving you? This is the chance for you to take revenge on him, if you so desire. You should take it, while I’m still giving you one.”

Riku barked out a laugh. “As much as I hate him, Kujou-san, I despise you more. Tell me one good reason why I should carry out this little task for you instead of taking your head right here and then.”

“You’re causing quite a scene by transforming humans into chiropterans, but don’t think I don’t know that’s just a show to attract Tenn’s attention,” Takamasa pointed out idly, “Think about all the attention he’ll give you if you give him the reason to target you, Riku-kun. You’ve definitely changed since the last time I saw you, but there is one thing that remained the same.”

“And what’s that?”

Takamasa’s smile turned sinister. “You always seek ways to amuse yourself.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Fine,” Riku said, “I’ll help you, Kujou-san. For a price.”

Takamasa remained unperturbed. “And what is that?”

Riku’s lips curved upwards.

“There is a person who your son holds dear,” he said, enjoying the surprised look on Takamasa’s face, “The one you’ve sent to the lab together with him. If you ever get the chance to see him again, keep him alive.”

_Present day._

“Riku...said that?” Mitsuki asks in disbelief.

“Oh, believe me. I’m about as surprised as you are,” Takamasa says, “For a person who has so much cruelty in his heart, he can be shockingly kind, can’t he? Your brother was a frail young thing. I don’t think he could have survived the long-term effects of the drugs if it weren’t for the fact that he’s Riku-kun’s chevalier. For Riku-kun to go out of his way to protect you as well...you must have made quite an impression on him.”

Mitsuki stares at him in silence. 

“Regardless,” Takamasa continues, “By sparing you, I’ve delivered my end of the bargain. You should run while you still can, Mitsuki-kun, before it’s too late.”

“If you plan to kill me after this, I don’t think that’s called holding your end of the bargain,” Mitsuki points out.

Takamasa smiles. “I never said I wanted to kill you,” he says casually. 

There is a sadistic glimmer in his eyes - one that immediately sends a sinking feeling in Mitsuki’s stomach. He quickly finds out the reason behind the feeling when Takamasa speaks again.

“Just because I won’t kill you, doesn’t mean I won’t try to kill your friends.”

Nagi grabs Yamato’s hand just before he is about to rush out of the hallway, giving him a look of warning.

“Where the heck do you think you’re going?” he demands.

“Where do you _think_ I’m going?” Yamato counters, “I’m going to look for Mitsuki.”

“You don’t even know where he is!” Nagi says exasperatedly, “You can’t just go without a proper plan! I won’t let you.”

“If we just stand around and do nothing -,”

The sound of glass shattering shocks them both. Torao’s yelling can be heard soon after.

“What the hell?!”

Yamato and Nagi, along with Touma who had been lingering by the door after delivering his message, rush back into the room, coming to a halt at the sight that unfolds before them. Balancing herself on the window sill with a pistol in her hand, is a young girl. Standing beside her is a teenager who has a machine gun pointed at the Schiffs.

Yamato does a double take when he realizes who they are.

“Johann?! Maria?!” he cries out in disbelief, “You two are alive?!”

“It can’t be,” Nagi whispers, “I buried their corpses. How are they -,”

“Oh!” Maria looks at the pair excitedly. “Bonjour, Yamato-san! Nagi-san! It’s been a while~ Hasn’t it, Johann?”

“Indeed,” Johann says, “The memory of Yamato-san shooting a hole into me is still very fresh and vivid, however.”

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Yamato says, “Mitsu even beheaded you,” he adds, looking at Maria, “How is it that you’re here?”

“You can thank Kujou-sama for that!” Maria answers cheerfully, “He had some of his scientists who survived the destruction of the lab find our bodies and revived us~ Our memories are a little hazy and sometimes we can’t control our own bodies, but we’re alive!”

“That man is still doing weird shit again?” Torao demands, “What did he do to you? Are you…” He narrows his eyes. “You’re definitely not human.” 

“You can think of us as your siblings,” Johann says, smiling for the first time. The way his lips stretch across his face seems disjointed, like he couldn’t control his muscles properly. He gestures to Maria and himself. “We’re turned by Tenn-sama’s into just like you.”

Haruka stares at them, his hand already gripping his kunais. “You’re...just like us? You’re Schiffs? But how? The Schiffs are created from living humans and you two were definitely dead so -,”

“I know what they are,” Nagi interrupts, a grave expression settling into their features, “If they said they’re turned with a King’s blood just like the Schiffs, then they could only be the Corpse Corps.” He turns to Yamato. “You remember them, don’t you, Yamato? They were used as our targets during our training. Dead bodies revived to be used as artificial soldiers.” 

“If they’re Corpse Corps,” Yamato trails off, his eyes widening when he realizes. He turns to the Schiffs. “Run! Now!”

Touma looks startled. “Wha -,”

“You’re not getting away this time!” Maria cries out gleefully. Much to everyone’s shock, Maria’s left hand transforms into a long sword. She jumps off the window sill and launches herself towards Touma, lashing out her weapon towards him.

“Watch out!” Yamato shouts. 

Touma barely manages to evade it, jumping back against the wall.

“Inumaru-san! Here!” Minami yells, tossing Touma’s weapon into the air. Touma catches the machete with ease, extending it in front of him.

“Don’t let either of them cut you!” Nagi warns. Johann’s hand has now also transformed into a long sword, the boy grinning maniacally at the Schiff. “They have the ability to stop regeneration. If you lose a limb, it’ll be gone forever!”

“What the hell? Why is that Kujou guy keeps on creating weird creatures?” Haruka grumbles, “Well, they won’t cut us if we cut them first!”

Johann laughs. “Don’t be so sure about that. There’s more of us than you think.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, a scream can be heard, followed by loud footsteps rushing towards them. Yamato curses under his breath.

Corpse Corps are also primarily clones. When the lab got destroyed in the Schiff’s attempts to escape, everything in it was also destroyed. Including the bodies used to create the Corpse Corps. If Johann and Maria were made after that…

Maria’s grin confirms Yamato’s suspicions.

“Our sisters and brothers! They’re here!”

The door bursts open, kicked down by what seemed like another Maria. Another Johann appears by her side. Behind the pair, there are more individuals with the same faces as Maria and Johann. The only thing that differentiates them is the blank expression they all wear, devoid of any emotion.

“We’re in a bit of a pinch, are we?” Minami remarks, his hand reaching for his spear.

“There’s no use running~” Maria cooes, “We’ve got you surrounded. We’re here to finish the job. Including killing you two traitors,” she adds, her manic eyes focusing on Yamato and Nagi.

Yamato and Nagi exchange glances. Ever so subtly, they nod.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that,” Yamato smirks, “We spent years killing your kind for training.” He aims his gun towards Johann. “Johann, was it? I apologize in advance, kid.”

Johann narrows his eyes. “Why?”

Yamato fires his gun, shooting right through Johann’s heart. 

“That,” he says.

Beside him, Nagi takes out his own gun, firing at Maria on the head. Johann and Maria stagger back at the force of it but aside from their cry of surprise, they don’t seem to be in pain. Not that Yamato and Nagi expected for them to be. They’re essentially dead, after all, hence the name Corpse Corps.

Taking advantage of their momentary distraction, Nagi turns to the Schiffs. “Run!”

With their weapons in their hands, Torao, Touma, Minami and Haruka obey, running towards the door while cutting down the clones of Maria and Johann out of their way. Yamato and Nagi follow suit.

“After them!” they hear Maria scream from behind them. They quicken their pace, bursting through the emergency exit and running down the stairs. Yamato finds himself thanking their lucky stars that they’re only on the fifth floor, so within no time at all, they reach the basement floor, where all the cars are parked. 

As soon as they open the door, however, they are greeted with the sight of more clones, who turn to stare at them with their emotionless eyes.

“Shit!” Torao curses as they continue to run, “They have the place surrounded.”

“Why are we running anyway? We can cut them down,” Haruka insists.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Nagi says, “If they stab right through your heart, it’ll be over. You won’t be able to heal.”

“Don’t they have a weakness?” Minami asks breathlessly. 

“Yeah! If they're similar to us then -!” Touma’s words are cut off by a shout of pain. There is a sudden strong smell of blood in the air.

“Touma!” Haruka yells, turning back towards him. 

One of the Johann’s clones managed to catch up to Touma and wasted no time in stabbing him through the chest with his long sword. Touma collapses to the ground, holding his wound. There is a loud cracking sound, catching everyone’s attention.

“Touma…” Haruka gasps, “Your wound…”

As Schiffs do not bleed for long, Touma’s stab wound immediately crystallizes when it could not regenerate, joining with the rest of the cracks on his skin. 

“You bastard!” Torao shouts. He swings his axe towards the clone, cutting his head off. He doesn’t notice a Maria clone behind him. His friends could barely scream at him to watch out when the clone slashed her sword down Torao’s back, creating a massive wound.

“Midou-san!” 

Like Touma, Torao’s wound quickly crystallizes. With the terrible condition of their Thorns, Touma and Torao are severely weakened, struggling to even get back to their feet.  
  


“Oh?” a delightful voice calls out, “Two down already? As expected of our brothers and sisters!”

Maria and Johann appear, walking towards them as the clones part to give them way. The gunshot wounds Nagi and Yamato gave them did not heal but the two aren’t bothered by them, moving towards them at a relaxed pace. 

Touma shakily turns towards Yamato. “Do these things have weaknesses?”

“Hurting them won’t matter. Their wounds may not heal, but they don’t feel pain so injuries won’t stop them,” Yamato says, “You have to slice them to pieces to get them to stop moving.”

That, however, is clearly not an option. They’re severely outnumbered and with their regeneration abilities out of the question, the Schiffs run a risk of getting hurt in the process. 

“The sun,” Nagi says, “They’re weak to the sun just like the Schiffs.” He glances at the basement exit that leads outside. “It’s sunrise soon. If we could lead them outside…”

“They won’t fall for such a dumb trick so easily,” Johann says idly, “These clones may have little intelligence of their own, but they’re equipped with enough to be taught not to follow you two. The only targets they’ll actively chase are the Schiffs.”

“You won’t send your friends out into the sun, will you?” Maria mocks, “You’ve gone all this way to protect them, after all.”

“What do we do?” Nagi whispers, “We have to get out of here without risking the Schiffs getting hurt. Not with their Thorn worsening.” 

Yamato racks his brain to come up with a response but comes up with none. He’s truly stumped and this frustrates him.

Meanwhile, Touma and Torao exchange a glance. Unbeknownst to everyone, they come to quiet understanding.

“You,” Touma says, looking at Maria, “What you said, about the clones will keep chasing us. Is that true?”

“You can try and see,” Maria replies haughtily, “They’ll chase you the ends of the earth if they have to.” 

“Hey, Nikaido,” Torao calls out.

“Huh? What is it?”

“You’re sure about that bit with the sun, right? They’ll burn to ash if they’re exposed to it?”

Yamato stares. “Yes...Wait, what are you planning?”

Touma and Torao finally get up to their feet. Touma gives Yamato a smile. “Saving our friends.”

“Touma…?” Haruka says cautiously.

Minami gives Torao a confused look. “Midou-san, what are you planning to do?”

Touma and Torao give the two a gentle smile. 

“Sorry,” they say in unison.

Without any further explanation, Torao turns towards the clones, grinning with his teeth bared. “Hey bastards, chase us if you can!”

“See if you can keep up!” Touma pipes in.

When the two start running towards the exit, Yamato and Nagi immediately catch on.

“Wait!” Yamato cries, “What are you doing?!”

“You’ll get killed along with them!” Nagi yells. 

Hearing that, Haruka and Minami whip their heads towards Touma and Torao in shock. They start running towards them to stop them, but Touma and Torao seem to have planned this ahead. They brandish their weapons towards their companions, much to the shock of Haruka and Minami.

“Don’t do this!” Haruka cries out desperately as he jumps away to avoid Touma’s machete. “Are you an idiot?!”

“Midou-san!” Minami gives Torao a frenzied look. “Please, don’t!”

“Our Thorns are getting worse by the second,” Touma says softly, “With our wounds, we’ll die anyway before we can get the cure.”

“He’s right,” Torao says, “At least this way, you two will get to survive.”

The clones are catching up to them now. Maria and Johann are screaming at them to stop, trying in vain to obstruct their path but to no avail. The clones are programmed to follow the Schiffs, and are starting to close in on the four of them. Torao and Touma give Haruka and Minami one final push out of the way before turning back towards the exit.

“Nikaido! Rokuya!” Torao screams, “Protect our friends or we’ll never forgive you!”

“You idiots!” Maria screeches, “Don’t follow them! Stop! I command you!”

Touma and Torao continue running. They smile at each other, as if sharing a private joke.

“You know, I’d rather do this with the one I love,” Torao remarks.

“But the ones we love deserve to live,” Touma answers.

Torao smiles softens. “Yes, they do.”

They reach outside just as the sun begins to rise. Almost immediately, they could feel the burning sensation on their skin, which intensifies in tandem with the rapid spread of the cracks across their bodies. Still, they do not falter, running far enough that there is enough distance between the Corpse Corps and the companions they left behind.

They finally stop running when the pain becomes too much. They turn around to face the Corpse Corps. They smile in triumph when the clones have begun burning to ash under the sun, not making a single sound as they are slowly destroyed.

Touma and Torao reach out for each other’s hands, closing their eyes as they wait for the inevitable. They continue to burn and they could already feel their blood crystallizing. 

Even from the distance, they could hear the desperate cries of their names by the ones they love most, before their bodies finally crack and shatter, with the sun burning the pieces into ashes.

The sound of flesh being hacked to pieces is gruesome and disturbing, but now, Yamato relishes in it. 

Haruka and Minami had immediately whirled towards Maria and Johann after the death of Touma and Torao, giving the pair a wild look before charging towards them with their weapons. Without giving Maria and Johann any time to react, Haruka immediately stabbed both of them with his kunais before proceeding to tear them apart with his bare hands, with Minami joining in the fray very soon after.

“Die! Die! Die!” Haruka screams, tearing off limb by limb, “Pay for what you’ve done to my friends!”

Minami uses his spear to tear long deep gashes into their bodies, eyes full of crazed intent as does his work. Maria and Johann’s screams of pain had long died down and when Minami finally slashes both of their heads off from their throat, the basement is left with a stifling silence, broken only by the sounds of breathing.

Nagi quietly approaches the now still corpses, examining them with a critical eye. Wordlessly, he lifts his foot and crushes down onto Maria’s heart, before proceeding to do the same with Johann’s.

“Should have done that earlier,” he says.

Yamato looks over to the remaining Schiffs. While Minami looks relatively calm enough, despite the slight tremble in his frame as he stands, Haruka looks like he’s on the verge of hysteria. His breathing is harsh and loud and his body shakes badly as he crumples to the ground, hands covering his face. There are tears running down his face and sobs escape his throat as he tries to speak.

“First Ryuu-nii, then Touma and Torao. They don’t -,” Haruka sobs, “They don’t -!” He starts screaming, seemingly giving up on trying to form coherent words to mirror his thoughts. Minami rushes to his side, but just as he is about to hold Haruka, he falters, unsure if he should even touch him.

“Isumi-san,” he says helplessly, “Please, calm down. You’ll hurt yourself if you don’t.”

“Touma...Torao…” Haruka continues to cry, his wails echoing off the walls. His breathing is becoming erratic and he claws onto the ground like he is trying to stable himself and prevent himself from falling further. “They’re gone. They’re gone. They’re _gone -,_ ”

“Isumi-san -,”

Haruka abruptly grabs Minami by the collar, staring wildly into his eyes. “How could you be so calm?!” he screeches, “You loved Torao, didn’t you? How are you so calm?!”

“I’m not calm!” Minami yells back, wrapping his fingers around Haruka’s wrists, “I’m not! Midou-san...he…” His voice breaks, a sob finally rising out of his throat. He looks at Haruka with watery eyes. “We were supposed to survive this together. I was supposed to finally be able to call him by his first name. To see how undoubtedly happy he might have been when I do that. But now…” A single tear rolls down his cheek. “I will never be able to do that. Even if I do, he won’t be here to hear it.”

He ducks his head as tears leak from his eyes. “I’m not calm, Isumi-san; far from it. But I can’t break down just yet. Not here. Not now.”

“Everyone!” a familiar voice yells.

“Mitsu!” Yamato calls out, relief flooding in his tone.

“Where have you been?” Nagi demands.

“I -,” Mitsuki hesitates to answer when he reaches their side. There is smoke wisping from his cloak, proof that he’d been running under the sun to get here. He doesn’t seem to be in obvious pain and his attention immediately drifts to the pair of Schiffs staring at him through teary gazes.

“Minami! Haruka!” he cries, “Are you okay?” He runs up to them, checking for injuries and showing signs of relief when he finds none. He frowns when he notices Haruka’s state. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Mitsuki-san…” Haruka says hoarsely, “Torao and Touma...They -,”

Mitsuki stills. He looks around and sure enough, the two are nowhere in sight. In the distance, he does, however, spot something glistening in the sun. His eyes could barely make out the shape of two elongated objects lying on the ground - they look suspiciously like weapons.

An axe and a machete lie side by side, their owners nowhere to be found.

Mitsuki quickly pieces things together.

“What happened?” Mitsuki asks quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“We were attacked,” Minami replies softly in a shaky voice, “The things who attacked us shared our weakness for the sun so...Midou-san and Inumaru-san, they…” He trails off, unable to continue. 

It doesn’t matter. Mitsuki could already guess what’s next.

“We tried to stop them,” Yamato says helplessly.

Mitsuki clenches his fists. “I know you did. Those two...are stubborn as always.”

“I’m sorry!” Haruka sobs, “I’m sorry! First Ryuu-nii, then them. And for all of them, I could only stand by and watch. I-I...I’m so useless!”

“No, don’t say that,” Mitsuki says, gathering Haruka into his arms. He pulls Minami along and gathers them both into a hug, holding them close. Yamato and Nagi could hear Mitsuki’s own voice breaking when he started to cry along with the two of them. “It’s not your fault. None of your faults. Please don’t say that.”

The Schiffs cry together, continue to hold each other close as they mourn their fallen friends. Yamato and Nagi stand by them, watching them in silence. Nagi reaches for Yamato’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“We have to get the cure for them,” Nagi hears Yamato whisper to him in a determined tone. “No matter what.”

Nagi squeezes Yamato’s hand, his last attempt of reassurance. 

“We will.”

The moment Takamasa sees Gaku beside Tenn, his expression almost immediately sours. If it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation, Gaku might have at the very least smirked. Tamaki, who he had met halfway, stands beside him while he looks around the place. 

“Quite a meeting place you’ve set up, Tenn,” Takamasa says, walking into the abandoned warehouse Tenn found located at the outskirts of the city, “Why here of all places?”

“If it ever comes to a fight,” Tenn says, “I’d rather not cause a public commotion.”

“What makes you think it will come to that?” Takamasa asks.

Tenn raises an eyebrow. “If it doesn’t, then good. Regardless,” He gestures to Gaku. “He’s on our side now. If you have a problem with that, I personally don’t care.”

Takamasa smiles tightly at Tenn’s flippant tone and turns to Gaku. “You certainly don’t smell like Riku-kun anymore,” he says. Neither Tenn or Gaku missed the many implications behind his words. Takamasa smiles, as if aware of this fact. “Did Riku-kun disown you?”

“Would you be happy to know if he did?” Gaku asks in return.

“Riku-kun disowning his chevaliers is none of my business,” Takamasa answers, “But it does make me curious. What finally pushed his buttons, hm? I can only imagine one unforgivable thing you could have possibly done to anger your King enough for him to throw you away.” His smile widens. “Or perhaps, he just decided that you’re useless.”

“Kujou-san,” Tenn interrupts testily, “I didn’t call you all the way here just for you to insult Gaku. I called you here because I want answers from you.” He turns to Tamaki. “Tamaki-kun, can you come here for a second?”

Tamaki looks a little confused, but nevertheless obeys. The three are now facing Takamasa, who doesn’t look bothered by the sudden change of situation. In fact, he even looks mildly amused, like this is all just a game.

“Oh? Am I being interrogated now?” he asks, “Seems kind of one-sided, don’t you think? Clever of you to have your lover and that child to be on your side beforehand.”

“They’re not here to overpower you,” Tenn replies, “They’re here to stop me in case I lose my temper and kill you before I can get answers out from you.”

“Ho? So the fight you meant…”

Tenn smiles with mock sweetness. “It’s between you and me.”

“How exciting,” Takamasa says, returning his smile, “But as much as I am thrilled at the prospect of fighting a King, I know my limits. You’ve grown stronger lately and I would rather not lose a limb so soon.”

“I’ve always known you’re a smart man,” Tenn answers, “Then, answer me this.” He gives Takamasa a cold stare. “What did you do to Riku all those years before?”

There is silence.

The smile on Takamasa’s face stretches wider, so much so that it could have split his face in half.

“What _haven’t_ I done to Riku, Tenn?”

Tenn growls. “You -,”

He is interrupted when his heart gives a loud thump, causing him to gasp. Beside him, Gaku stiffens, his eyes drifting towards the warehouse doors. Tamaki already has his claws out, snarling at the newcomer.

Takamasa remains smiling, though his expression visibly darkens when he sees who has arrived.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” he says.

“You’re right, Kujou-san!” a voice says cheerfully, “Speak of me, and I will appear.”

Staring at Tenn with his beautiful blue eyes, flanked by his remaining chevaliers, is Riku himself.

“Tenn-nii~ I see Gaku-san really did go to you,” Riku says, “He wasted no time returning to his lover, didn’t he?”

“Riku…” Tenn calls out helplessly, “I don’t know why you’re here, but if it’s a fight you’re looking for, it doesn’t need to come to that. We can talk things through.”

“Oh, but Tenn-nii. I’m not interested in talking things through. I’m not here because of that,” Riku replies, “I came looking for you because I am very, very _angry_ , Tenn-nii.” He emphasizes his words with the glow of his eyes. “My chevalier betrayed me for you of all things. And it got me thinking. If I have to lose one, then you should lose one as well.” His eyes twinkle. “Seems fair, doesn’t it?”

Beside him, Sougo turns to him in surprise. “Riku-kun? I thought we’re here because you wanted to talk to your brother.”

“I changed my mind, Sougo-san,” Riku says, “Looking at Gaku-san standing unashamedly beside Tenn-nii reminded me of why I was so angry. Isn’t that right, Iori?”

Iori doesn’t say a word but nods. Takamasa’s gaze lands on his son, amusement settling onto his features.

“Iori, I could smell Riku-kun all over you. Much stronger than before,” he remarks casually, “Had a bit of fun before this, did you?”

Iori bristles at this, glaring at his father with eyes filled with hatred. 

“I was just reminding him who he belonged to,” Riku answers just as casually, “What? Don’t you do the same with Tenn-nii? I assumed since he managed to steal Gaku-san away from me, he must have honed his skills with someone else prior.” He leers at his brother. “Or is Kujou-san not to your taste, Tenn-nii? I can imagine Kujou-san would have wanted it so much if you offered.”

“Riku-kun, stop saying those things,” Tenn hisses, increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Why?” Riku smiles maniacally. “If you’re shameless enough to fuck someone else’s chevalier, why not your own?” His gaze slides to Tamaki. “Or is that young one much more to your taste? Do you prefer it more if they’re attached to someone, like the way that child is with Sougo-san?”

Sougo flinches terribly. Tamaki’s glare intensifies, his lips pulling back into a snarl.

Riku is relentless. “Is that how you take people’s things, Tenn-nii? By fluttering your eyelashes and whoring out your body? Did Kujou-san teach you that?” He laughs. “If I let you fuck me senseless, would you come to my side, my beloved Tenn-nii? Or would you prefer to be the one to be fucked? Tell me, Tenn-nii. Let me know _all_ your carnal desires.”

That snaps the last of Tenn’s patience. He brandishes his katana, eyes glowing red with anger as he charges towards his brother.

_“Shut up!”_ he snarls. 

Riku is all laughter when he avoids the attack with ease, unsheathing his own long sword. “That’s right, Tenn-nii! Fight me with all you have. Let’s continue the battle from before!”

“Oh my,” Takamasa says, “Did Riku-kun really come here just to fight?” He eyes Iori. “Would you like to join in?”

“I have no desire to interrupt a King’s battle,” Iori says, “If you wish to be killed, however.” He lifts up his clawed hands threateningly, smiling a little, “I would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Sou-chan!” Tamaki calls out, running towards Sougo, “Did you really -,”

“I didn’t know,” Sougo says pleadingly, “I really didn’t know. I -,”

“Osaka, why did Nanase bring you two here?” Gaku asks after going to his side.

“He said he wanted to talk to Kujou-san about something but I-,” Sougo’s eyes widen. “Watch out!”

The three chevaliers jump away just as Tenn crashes to the ground after being thrown by Riku. The King locks his jaw, pain evident in his face when he gets back to his feet. Riku is relentless in his attacks, laughing as he aims his sword towards his brother again and again without giving Tenn any chance to recover.

“Tenn! Let me -,” Gaku tries to say.

“Nu uh!” Riku turns to him. “Naughty boys get a time out!” He lands a kick on Gaku’s torso, enough to send Gaku staggering back by the mere force of it. Riku smiles delightedly when Gaku coughs out blood, clutching at his side. “Go play with Sougo-san or something, Gaku-san. Don’t interrupt my bonding time with Tenn-nii!”

He returns his attention towards Tenn, who is just about to land a hit on Riku.

“Riku, cut it out!” Tenn cries out, “We need to talk!”

“Not interested!” Riku replies flippantly, “The only conversation we should have is through our blades. See? Kujou-san and Iori get the idea!”

He points towards a certain direction where Iori and Takamasa can be seen battling it out. Takamasa has partly transformed - giving himself wings alongside the claws on his hands to improve mobility. Iori’s fangs are elongated, peeking out from his lips as he skillfully uses the crates around the warehouse as leverage to jump towards Takamasa.

“Please,” Tenn begs as he avoids Riku’s attacks, “I need to know the truth! We don’t need to be like this any longer. I was just about to - gah!”

He falls to the side when Riku lands an unexpected kick to his side. Riku has a look of annoyance on his face now. “What good will talking do, Tenn-nii? It won’t change anything. Not my past. Not my pain. Not my anything!” He points the end of his blade towards Tenn, using it to tilt his chin. “You took everything away from me, Tenn-nii. And so effortlessly, too. It’s about time I take something back. Permanently.” 

He swings his blade down, only for him to narrowly miss when Tenn quickly rolls away before quickly getting back to his feet. In the distance, Sougo, Tamaki and Gaku could only watch, unable to help their King.

Riku sends Sougo an annoyed look, which doesn’t match the seemingly sweet tone he speaks in. “Sougo-san, are you going to betray me too, sweetheart? Two of Tenn-nii’s chevaliers are right there. Won’t you get rid of them for me?”

“You never said anything about this, Riku-kun,” Sougo protests, “You said you let go of Yaotome-san willingly. So why -,”

“Sougo-san,” Riku’s tone drops in warning, “I see you’re becoming more and more rebellious, hm? It’s because of that child, isn’t it?” He turns sharply towards Tamaki. “Maybe I should punish him in the cruelest way possible. Maybe I’ll punish Gaku-san along with him.”

Gaku glares at Riku. “What are you planning to do?”

Riku smiles at him. “Perhaps, I will finally put an end to this battle.”

He raises his blade and cuts his palm, staining the blade with his blood. Then, with a wicked grin towards Gaku and Tamaki, he turns towards Tenn, aiming his sword towards him.

Tenn immediately catches on. 

“I don’t want to talk, Tenn-nii,” Riku sings, “I want you to be in absolute _agony_.”

He runs towards Tenn, and swings down his blade.

“Tenn!”

“Tenn!!”

Tenn hears different cries of his name. Still weakened from Riku’s previous attacks, Tenn doesn’t think he’ll have the energy to react fast enough to match Riku’s speed. He raises his katana in front of him, closes his eyes and waits for the impact -

Except the only thing he hears is the sound of flesh squelching, which is soon followed by a scream of a name that is not his own.

He feels no pain, but when he opens his eyes, he is quick to find out why.

“T-Tamaki-kun…” Tenn gasps.

“Tamaki-kun!” Sougo cries out.

Tamaki stands in between Tenn and Riku, his arms outstretched. Riku’s sword has pierced through his heart - the very same sword that is stained with Riku’s blood.

Riku, whose smile could only stretch so far upon seeing the scene before him.

Tenn realizes too late what Riku’s real plan is. 

_"If I have to lose one, then you should lose one as well.”_

Tenn was never his target. Riku had used a chevalier’s loyalty and devotion to their master to his advantage.

Riku pulls out his sword and watches with delight as Tamaki falls to the ground. Tenn looks on in horror when the stab wound Riku gave Tamaki does not heal. He hears a loud cracking sound which seems to echo off the walls.

Tamaki is crystallizing.

“Tamaki-kun!” Tenn drops to his knees. “No, no, no!!” 

Iori and Takamasa had stopped fighting to watch the scene with varying degrees of shock. Gaku and Sougo rush towards Tamaki, with the latter ignoring Riku’s gaze on him when he drops to his knees beside Tenn, giving Tamaki a look of anguish.

Tamaki does not scream, but a strangled, choking sound escapes his lips every once in a while as his body begins to harden and crack; evidence of his pain. Tenn himself couldn’t stop the cries of anguish rising from his throat as he is forced to watch his chevalier begin to crystallize.

The only way chevaliers can survive a crystallization is to cut off the affected limb before the crystallization spreads at the price of it never regenerating, but Tamaki is stabbed at the heart. He has no chance of surviving, because tearing out his heart would kill him instantly.

“No!” Tenn screams, “Tamaki-kun!”

Sougo shakily reaches out for Tamaki but does not know what to do; he could only helplessly watch alongside Tenn. Even in the midst of his pain, Tamaki tries to turn his head towards Tenn, his gaze sliding towards him.

“S-sorry…” he chokes out. His throat has hardened, making his voice barely audible.

Then, Tamaki’s gaze slides to Sougo. By then, his entire body has crystallized, save for some parts of his face. His lips move into a ghost of a smile, one he dedicates to the one he loves.

“Sou -,”

There is one final crack, before Tamaki’s body shatters and falls apart. Part of his head breaks off. Sougo is left with Tamaki’s permanently opened right eye, staring at him even in his death.

Tamaki did not even manage to finish saying Sougo’s name. 

“There,” Riku says, “I’ve collected my price, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn shakily looks at his brother in disbelief. “You aimed for me on purpose, knowing that one of my chevaliers would protect me.”

“You took one of my chevaliers,” Riku replies unsympathetically, “It’s only fair I take one of yours.”

“I left you out of my own free will!” Gaku protests, “Tenn didn’t take me from you!”

Gaku is met with Riku’s hard gaze. “You left for Tenn-nii, did you not? It’s the same thing. Sweet, naive child.” Riku grins. “Did you really think I’ll let you go unpunished? And what better way to punish a disobedient child than to hurt the one he loves?”

“Then,” Sougo whispers, his head still ducked, hiding his expression, “Is this my punishment too, Riku-kun?” His hands are still reached out towards Tamaki’s now shattered body. 

“Sougo-san, my poor child,” Riku murmurs, reaching out to stroke Sougo’s hair lovingly, “You’ve served me well these past couple of years. I’m so sorry to have to punish you this way. But since you’ve been a good child to me, you can always redeem yourself now.”

“How?” Sougo asks hoarsely.

“You know how,” Riku says gently.

Tenn is suddenly aware of Sougo’s gaze on him. He tenses, looking at Riku’s chevalier cautiously.

“You -,”

As fast as lightning, Sougo snatches Tenn’s katana from him before driving it into his chest.

“Tenn!” Gaku cries out in shock. “Osaka, what the hell are you doing?!” he asks Sougo angrily.

Tenn gasps in pain, crumbling into himself after Sougo pulls out the katana. He stands up, still holding the blood-stained weapon in his hand as he stares at the fallen King with emotionless eyes. Behind him, Riku’s expression brightens, pleased by the development.

Iori is by Riku’s side at an instant, blocking him from Gaku who is already staring menacingly at them. Takamasa rushes to Tenn’s side, checking his injuries. 

“Good boy,” Riku praises, “See, I knew I could trust you. You just need a little reminder, that’s all.”

“Osaka, this won’t bring that person back!” Gaku shouts, “Killing Tenn won’t change anything!”

“Don’t listen to him, Sougo-san.” Riku pauses. “Although if killing him is your plan, I’m afraid you’ll have to do more than just stabbing him, Sougo-san. You’ll need my blood for that.”

Sougo surprises everyone when a small smile forms on his face. He turns to glance at Riku before shaking his head.

“That won’t be necessary, Riku-kun,” he says.

He raises the katana, still stained with Tenn’s blood, and drives it into his own chest.

Tenn has never seen such a shocked expression on Riku’s face as he watches Sougo stagger back before collapsing to the ground after pulling out the katana and tossing it away. He thinks it matches the one on his own face. Even Iori is shocked into silence, his mouth parted.

There is that familiar cracking sound and Tenn could see Sougo’s body already starting to crystallize.

Just as quickly as the shock appeared on Riku’s face, Riku’s expression smoothes out into a blank one right after, tinged with something that resembled a mild surprise and cold curiosity. He crouches beside Sougo’s body, which jerks a little as it slowly hardens.

“Sougo-san,” Riku says his name with a sigh, “Why would you do something like that, you silly child?” 

Sougo gives him the barest of smiles. “I’m sorry, Riku-kun,” he whispers, “I couldn’t let go of my human heart.”

“You-,” Tenn stammers, “You...why-,”

“Kujou-san, I…” A single tear escapes Sougo’s eye. One of his eyes has already crystallized and split into many shards. “I guess I...ended up liking him...too much for my own good.”

No one makes a single sound as they watch Sougo’s body crystallization begin to rapidly spread. Sougo weakly reaches out towards Tamaki’s hardened corpse, his arm stopping halfway when it turns to stone. Sougo’s lips move but his voice is now barely nothing but a whisper.

“Tama...ki…-kun…”

Sougo’s entire body crystallized into stone, silencing him forever. His opened eyes met Tamaki’s, his hand still reaching out towards him.

Seeing such a tragic image causes Tenn to be unable to hold back his tears. He cries silently at first, before he lets out a strangled sound as he begins to cry in earnest. Riku still has that blank expression on his face, but he doesn’t cry. 

Tenn feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t cry for them. Not that fool who killed himself for love, nor Tamaki-kun, because he did what every chevalier would have done.”

Takamasa’s cold words shock Tenn to the core, enough for him to whirl onto him to glower at him with blazing eyes.

“Neither of them deserved to die!” he roars, “How _dare_ you say something like that.”

He hears laughter coming from Riku.

“As expected of Kujou-san,” he says, “As cold-hearted as ever.” Riku turns to Tenn. “You wanted to talk, didn’t you? Wanted to know what happened to me all these years? Well, since I feel that I’ve had enough amusement for today, I’ll indulge you, Tenn-nii.” His eyes glimmer. “Maybe my words will help you provide me with more amusement.”

“What do you mean?” Tenn asks.

“Since I lost one more chevalier and now I’m done to one, let’s even out the numbers.” Riku points to Takamasa. “Everything that happened to me while you were gone, blissfully carrying out your life in ignorance, is all thanks to this man.” Riku smiles at the darkening of Takamasa’s expression. “That chevalier of yours didn’t have anyone take care of me like he promised you. Instead, he sent me to a lab facility, where I was tortured for every day of my life for a year until I finally escaped.”

“...What?” Tenn’s voice sounds far away as he processes Riku’s words. “You were...tortured?”

“Oh yes,” Riku says gleefully, “Every day I was injected with drug after drug by scientists, who also beat me up and cut me open just to see how fast I could heal. I was starved to near death just to weaken me.” There is a manic look in his eyes. “And do you know what they did with my weakened body, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn unconsciously shakes his head, afraid to know the answer.

Riku finds a dark satisfaction in Tenn’s reaction. He steps nearer towards Tenn to lean in and whisper into his ears.

“They raped me, dearest brother.”

Tenn couldn’t stop the gasp of horror that escapes his throat. Riku sees this as an opportunity to continue, as if finally given the chance to unload everything off his chest.

“They toyed me like a plaything, Tenn-nii. They humiliated and degraded me in every way possible. Shall I tell you everything they did to me? Hm?”

“Nanase, stop -,” Gaku warns but Riku ignores him, continuing to whisper to Tenn, who is beginning to shake like a leaf.

“Sometimes a whole gang of people would take me at once, Tenn-nii. Can you imagine? Being so weak you couldn’t fight back. Being forced to take that pain and humiliation day after day after day -,”

“Stop -,” Tenn covers his ears, “Stop!”

Riku shakes his head, laughing. “You wanted to know, didn’t you?” He grips Tenn’s hands, forcing them to his sides before gripping his chin and forcing his gaze onto Riku’s. “Do you want to know what broke me in the end?”

Without waiting for Tenn’s response, Riku tells him, slow and deliberate, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

“When one of the scientists thought it would be funny to see if I could handle a dog as well as I handled humans.”

Tenn’s face pales, the implication as clear as day to him. He screams out, tearing himself away from Riku’s hold. He stumbles to his knees, shaking like a leaf as he begins to babble out endless streams of apologies.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tenn cries, “Please, I didn’t know. I didn’t know anything!” He looks at Riku desperately. “I thought you were safe! Kujou-san said he’d keep you safe. I-!”

“Cease your idiotic babbling, Tenn-nii. It doesn’t suit you to be so pathetic,” Riku says coldly, “The fact that you never came back for me hurt me, that’s true. But do you know what hurt me much more than that? What cuts me the deepest?”

Tenn could only stare at him, his tears streaming down his cheeks.

Riku does not smile this time. “The fact that you trusted Kujou-san’s empty promises more than my desperate pleas for you not to leave me behind.”

“I’m sor-,”

Tenn is slapped harshly across the cheek by Riku, who shows anger for the first time since he’d seen him. “Stop apologizing!” he roars, “Do you think that will change anything?! It doesn’t!” He barks out a cruel laugh. “You really spent your life filled with ignorance, don’t you, Tenn-nii? Believing so earnestly that leaving me behind is the best decision. I warned you, didn’t I? Ever since we were little, I warned you not to trust that man. But you didn’t listen!” 

He lets out a shuddering breath, covering his face. Iori hovers next to him, his body filled with nervous energy.

“Oh, by the way,” Riku continues, uncovering his face to look at Tenn again, “Since you clearly don’t know anything, I bet you also don’t know this.” He points to Gaku. “It was Kujou-san who asked me to turn Gaku-san.”

Tenn whips his head to look at Takamasa. _“What?”_

Gaku mirrors Tenn’s movements, looking at Takamasa with shock, before that emotion morphs into anger.

“Well, to be specific, he told me to get rid of him.” Riku’s face twists into an expression of cruel delight. “He wanted me to kill him because apparently, Gaku-san is too much of a distraction for you, Tenn-nii. But killing him wasn’t enough for me. I wanted to spite both you and him. So I turned Gaku-san, instead.” 

“You’re behind that as well?!” Tenn yells, glaring at Takamasa, “Why would you do that? Why would you threaten Gaku? Why would you hurt _Riku_ ?!” He brandishes his katana towards him, aiming for Takamasa’s heart. _“Answer me!”_

“I did it all for you!” Takamasa yells in return, finally losing his temper, “Everything I did, was for your sake! I wanted...I wanted to make you the strongest King there is, so you can have control over every single chiropteran there is! I’ve raised you to be the most perfect being there is. And for that, I have to get rid of everything that will only pull you down.”

Tenn curls back his lip in fury, “How _dare_ you -”

“Even if I didn’t do anything to Riku-kun, even if I didn’t tear you two apart,” Takamasa continues, “You two are destined to oppose each other. You’re trapped in a cycle of hatred, Tenn. Rather than you having to face him after loving him too much, I spared you from the pain by cutting that love short, Tenn. And I never believed Riku-kun would die from a measly experiment, anyway.” Takamasa laughs. “Do you think I left that message on your phone about Yaotome-kun by mistake? I _wanted_ you to see what happened to him. What I did to Riku-kun and what I did to Yaotome-kun, they all serve to give you a purpose, Tenn.”

“And what’s that?” Tenn hisses.

“To ensure that you’d come out as victor from this cycle of hatred, Tenn. I gave you the reason to kill your brother without remorse! Without love weighing you down. It’s the same for Riku-kun, isn’t it?!”

Tenn could not believe what he’s hearing. Even Gaku and Iori are stunned into silence as Takamasa continues to speak.

“Everything I did - those Schiffs, those Corpse Corps, Riku-kun - they’re all for you, Tenn! I wanted to make you the strongest, most perfect being there is! I even sacrificed my own son for this. That old man and your parents! All who wanted to shield you from what you are meant to be!”

Tenn’s world comes to a standstill when he hears the last bit.

“You…” He grips his katana tighter, fury spreading in his heart. “You’re responsible for our parents’ death as well?!”

Takamasa does not look remorseful. “I told you, Tenn. I will do anything to turn you into a perfect being. I need to be by your side forever to do that and you will never turn me into your chevalier in any other situation.” He holds out his hands, as if trying to pacify Tenn. “I truly had no choice.”

That is the last straw. Tenn could not stop himself from trembling as anger quickly overcomes him. His field of vision is tinged with red and his heart is thumping loudly in his ears. Turning to Riku, he snatches his long sword from where it lies beside Tamaki’s body. Some parts of the blade are still stained with Riku’s blood.

Takamasa realizes too late what Tenn plans to do. By the time he does, Tenn had already buried the blade into his throat.

“T-Tenn -,” he chokes out, surprise coloring his expression.

Tenn glares at him with burning red eyes. “Die, you _bastard_.”

Tenn pulls out the long sword from Takamasa’s throat and watches coldly as Takamasa stumble back before crashing to the floor. He claws at his throat, which begins to crystallize. Takamasa is still staring at him in shock when his whole body hardens, filled with cracks. Tenn raises the long sword high into the air before swinging it down onto Takamasa’s body, shattering it into millions of red crystallized shards.

He had killed his first and last real chevalier.

“You finally gave that man what he deserved,” Riku says with amusement, skipping over to Takamasa’s shattered body, “I’ve always known you had it in you, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn’s eyes are still glowing vibrant red when he looks at Riku.

“Riku, after revealing everything to me, what do you plan to do?”

“Hm?” Riku smiles. “I told you before, didn’t I? Nothing has changed. Just because you now know everything, doesn’t mean everything will be over. You still need to bear the consequences of the pain you caused me.”

Tenn stares at him. “You have your own consequences you need to shoulder, as well. For what you did to those people. To the Schiffs. To Tamaki-kun.”

Riku nods. “I do, don’t I? What will you do, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn is silent for a moment. Gaku goes to his side, looking at him anxiously. Iori does the same with Riku, anticipating his answer.

“I will stop you,” he finally decides, “And if I have to, I will kill you, Riku.”

Riku looks pleased. “That’s exactly what I want to hear. Then, if you truly want to kill me, dearest Tenn-nii, we need a more suitable stage than this.”

He smiles again.

“We shall battle once more on _that_ day.”

With Riku’s cheerful promise of not harming anyone until the day they promised to meet, Tenn and Gaku watch Riku and Iori go. Tenn waits until their backs have disappeared before he turns around and goes towards the shattered remains of Tamaki and Sougo. Quietly, he takes a few pieces of their shards, before taking off his coat to cover both of their faces.

Tenn is far from being a religious person, but he ducks his head and offers them a prayer, hoping that if the two of them are granted another life, it’ll be much better than this one.

“What are you going to do about him?” Gaku asks quietly, referring to Takamasa’s shattered body.

Tenn barely looks at it. “Take one of his shards and give it to me. The rest...you can throw them in the ocean. Or bury them. Burn them, if you want. I don’t care.”

They hear the sound of running coming towards them. They turn around, already tensing at the prospect of newcomers. Much to their surprise, they see familiar faces instead - Yamato and Nagi, along with the Schiffs. There are only three of the Schiffs left; somehow, Tenn could already guess what happened to the rest.

“Tenn-sama!” Yamato calls out, “Please! Stay where you are, please. We need to talk.”

“How did you find me here?” Tenn demands.

“Nagi hacked into Kujou-sa -,” Yamato shakes his head, “Kujou’s phone and saw your message with the location. I -,” He catches sight of the shattered remains in front of him. “Is that -,”

“He’s dead,” Tenn says, “I killed him.”

This surprises the newcomers. Nagi and Yamato exchange a glance before turning back to Tenn. “I see,” Yamato manages. He looks to Gaku. “And aren’t you someone else’s chevalier? What are you doing here alone?”

“My King disowned me,” Gaku says, “I’m on your side now.”

“It seems that Tenn-sama trusts him,” Nagi murmurs to Yamato.

“Enough of that,” Tenn cuts in before Yamato could say anything, “Why are all of you looking for me?” He pauses, realization dawning upon him. “Ah...you’re here for my blood, aren’t you?”

“Please,” says one of the Schiffs. Tenn vaguely remembers him being called Mitsuki. “We’re the only ones left. I know that you don’t owe us anything but -,” Mitsuki looks at him with pleading eyes, “If not me, please save my friends.”

Tenn gives him a troubled look. “I’m not even sure if it’ll work.”

Mitsuki grabs Tenn’s hands. “The scientists may have lied to us about whose blood they used to create us, but they were telling the truth when they said a King’s blood was used. You’re the only King other than Riku. Please...let us try. _Please._ ”

Tenn looks at Gaku.

“If what they say is true,” Gaku says, “Then you’re probably their last hope, Tenn.”

Tenn sighs, turning to Mitsuki.

“Then…” he says slowly, extending his wrist, “Then, you can have my blood. And for everyone’s sake, I hope it works.”

It does.

When the cracks on Mitsuki’s skin disappeared, Haruka had been the first one to start crying. Minami went next, and his eyes widened in wonder when the cracks on his skin disappeared as well. Haruka never developed the Thorn but his companions agreed he should drink - to be safe than sorry. 

The newly cured Schiffs swear to Tenn to help him in the final battle against Riku in exchange for curing them. As Tenn watches Minami and Haruka embrace each other, while Mitsuki goes straight for Yamato’s, even smiling at Nagi - a gesture to which Nagi slowly returns -, Tenn reaches out his hands. Waiting.

Gaku reaches back, squeezing his hands tightly.

The sun is high up in the air, and yet the Schiffs do not burn. Tenn closes his eyes, allowing a few tears to leak out.

At least, after losing so much, he managed to save _someone_ today.

He just wishes that someone was Riku himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter before the epilogue soon, guys! ^^
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	25. twenty-four

**Chapter twenty-four**

  
  


A week passes peacefully.

_Riku! This outfit or this one? Momo took a look at the ones you bought the other day and put up a few combinations for you to choose. Or maybe you have another one you prefer?_

_[image1.jpg]_

_[image2.jpg]_

_This one._

_[image2.jpg]_

_Thank you, Momo-san._

_Anytime, Riku! Can’t wait for the show! ^^_

_:]_

Someone touches his hand. Riku looks up from his hands to meet familiar golden eyes looking at him with mirth.

“Riku~ This is our first date in a while and your attention is on your phone instead of me?” Ryo whines, “I’m a little hurt.”

Riku smiles, intertwining their hands together. “Ryo-san, don’t be hurt~ I was just texting my manager about work. Okay, okay. I’ll put away my phone now.” He tucks away the device into the pants of his pocket before returning his attention on the man seated in front of him. “How was your business trip, my dearest Ryo-san?”

Ryo gives him a withering look. “Horrendous, my love. You have no idea how many idiots I had to deal with. The only thing that got me through is the idea of seeing you again.”

“Ryo-san, I’m so touched!”

“Only touched?” Ryo sighs, “I, on the other hand, feel so many emotions whirling inside me when I see you, Riku.”

Riku giggles, squeezing his hand. “We have the whole day together, so who knows?” He winks. “Maybe I’ll show you more and more feelings as the hours go by.”

“Oh, my scandalous sparrow. Be careful. Someone might hear us and you’ll be all over the tabloid news.” Ryo gives him a mischievous look. “Unless...you finally want to take a step further in our relationship?”

“Ryo-san, you know the answer to that,” Riku says with another giggle, “If you want someone to call your boyfriend, you’ll have to find someone else. I’m content to become your songbird who warms your bed every now and then.”

Ryo’s smile softens. “It’s truly a pity, Riku. We could have been quite a pair.”

Riku’s own smile is indulgent. “We would have,” he agrees. 

They share a comfortable silence, just soaking each other’s presence for a while. Riku breathes out slowly, more relaxed than he has been for a long time. He absently wonders if Iori is meeting his managers right now, telling them what Iori has been planning to do for a while. He wonders how Yuki and Momo will react to the news.

“By the way,” Ryo says, “Your show. I’m very excited for it, Riku.” He grins. “I was so happy to receive that email from that producer of yours some time ago about you choosing my opera house as your venue. I’m honored.”

“Of course,” Riku says, “You’ve been nothing but supportive to me all these years. Consider it a little gift.”

“I can’t wait to see it live, then. I’m certain you’ll make a beautiful sight standing on that stage. My heart is racing just thinking about it!”

Riku’s smile turns fond as he watches Ryo continue on to gush about the show. It almost makes him hesitate to speak out the words he is about to say.

“Hey, Ryo-san.”

“Hm?”

“Please don’t come watch my performance.”

Ryo looks at him, a smile still in place on his face. 

“I beg your pardon?”

There is an uncharacteristically serious look on Riku’s face as he looks at him. “Don’t watch my performance,” he repeats, “Don’t watch the broadcast, either. Don’t even listen to the radio. In fact. In fact, by the time my performance starts, make sure you are out of Paris, far far away from people.”

Silence settles in the space between them. Ryo blinks his eyes a couple of times, his expression colored with surprise as his mind processes Riku’s words. Riku doesn’t break his gaze from his, waiting patiently for Ryo’s response. 

When Ryo finally speaks, it is quiet and uncertain.

“Are you dumping me, Riku?”

Riku smiles, shaking his head. “Don’t be silly! We’re not even dating so I can’t dump you. Even if we are, why would I want to dump someone like you?”

“Then why are you saying all those things?” Ryo asks in confusion.

The smile on Riku’s face softens. He caresses Ryo’s cheeks, looking at him fondly. Ryo leans into the touch, but the confusion in his eyes doesn’t leave. 

“Riku?”

“I was just thinking,” Riku murmurs, “Of how much I’ll miss you.”

“Miss me?” Ryo echoes, “Why would you miss me? I’m right here in front of you.”

“Yes, you are,” Riku agrees, “But once you leave Paris, which you will because you adore me and you’ll do whatever I ask of you…” His smile dips in the edges and there is an expression that Ryo has never seen on Riku’s face before.

“After you leave,” Riku continues, “I don’t think we’ll be able to see each other anymore.”

There are two envelopes in front of Momo and Yuki. Yuki feels a sudden sense of deja vu looking at it.

Especially after Iori speaks.

“You’re dismissed,” he announces, “After today’s meeting and settling any last minute changes to Nanase-san’s upcoming performance, your job is done.”

“This isn’t another long break, is it?” Momo asks weakly.

“No, it isn’t. It’s permanent this time.” 

“You’re firing us,” Yuki says flatly.

Iori looks at him with a cool expression. “In a manner, yes. Your services are meant to be on a contract basis anyway, and now it’s coming to an end.”

“We can’t even wait until the end of Riku’s performance?” Momo asks, a little hopeful.

“No, and in regards to that, Nanase-san has also requested for you two not to come to the show.” He slides something else towards them. They are plane tickets, headed for Japan. “You leave tomorrow. We booked you first class seats. Consider it as your farewell gift.”

“What?! Why did he say that? We worked hard to prepare the show for him and now we can’t even watch it?” Momo protests, “Did we do something wrong? Is Riku mad at us? I sent him a message just now and he seemed fine. Ah...but then you can’t read emotions through texts.” He looks at Iori pleadingly. “This is a joke, right? You’re only pulling our leg?”

Iori shakes his head. “I’m afraid I’m not, Momo-san. I’m sorry. I’m only following Nanase-san’s orders.”

Momo seems to deflate at his words, sinking back into his chair.

“Izumi-kun,” Yuki says softly as he rises from his chair, “May I speak to you in private?”

“Something terrible is going to happen, isn’t it?” he says as soon as they are alone in another room.

Iori gives him a blank look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I haven’t seen Sougo-kun nor Yaotome-kun around anymore and the three of you often stuck to Riku-kun like glue,” Yuki says with practiced patience, “That day we went for our break, Riku-kun disappeared from the music scene for months without so much of a peep on his social media. Yaotome-kun disappeared around the same time too, with the bar closing down and everything, and suddenly when we saw each other again, he began working for Riku-kun? And don’t think I forgot that day when we just arrived here. After...whatever happened in that old apartment of yours, you left it behind.”

Yuki crosses his arms, looking at Iori expectantly. “I can piece things together, Izumi-kun. Like your real age for instance. You’re not really as old as you made yourself out to be, are you?” 

When Iori doesn’t answer, he runs his hand through his hair, frustration now lacing his tone. “I know Riku-kun isn’t what he seemed to be. I’m not stupid enough to not realize how he never eats or drinks and despite few number of years we’ve known all of you, neither you or Sougo-kun seemed to have aged, even a little bit.” He sighs. “I know that there are things we were not meant to know, and if we do...it’ll only bring us trouble. Isn’t that right, Izumi-kun?”

Iori doesn’t say anything, but he ever so slightly nods, confirming Yuki’s words.

“I kept quiet for Momo’s sake,” Yuki continues, “He is genuinely fond of Riku-kun...and I want to make sure that feeling doesn’t change.”

“I know,” Iori says quietly, “And I appreciate all that you’ve done for Nanase-san all these years, no matter how little they are. You’ve done more than we could have asked of you.” He surprises Yuki with a small smile. “I cannot speak for Nanase-san, but I am grateful for the two of you. Which is precisely why...I’m telling you to run while you still can.”

His smile dips before it disappears entirely.

“Take those tickets and run. Be safe with Momo-san, Yuki-san.”

Yuki looks at him, considering his next words.

“Will we ever meet again?” he questions.

Iori lets out a quiet breath.

“I pray that we won’t ever have to.”

The hotel room is both cramped and empty - cramped with the arrival of new faces, empty the loss of old ones. 

It’s difficult for Tenn to look around and not expect to see Tamaki lounging there, his face serious or thoughtful as he took in his surroundings. It’s hard for him to wake up these days and not sense his chevaliers anymore in the next room. Before, he wished he could have some peace and quiet without Takamasa hovering about like a stubborn shadow.

Now that he finally killed that shadow, Tenn doesn’t expect the lingering sense of loss that comes with it.

He hasn’t told the hotel about what happened to his companions - hence, their now empty room is occupied by the remaining surviving Schiffs as well as Yamato and Nagi, while Gaku shares his room. Their presence helps Tenn cope with the emptiness a little easier, especially now, with Gaku nudging his shoulder and giving him a smile when Tenn catches his eye.

Yamato coughs loudly to bring back their attention on the current situation.

“So we’ve confirmed that your brother is going to perform here?” Yamato asks, his eyes on the pamphlets laid out on the floor. He whistles. “This is some big shot fancy place he had chosen. He’s not pulling any stops, is he?”

Nagi looks at Tenn and Gaku. “Didn’t the two of you receive invitations to that show yesterday? That’s what in the mail the hotel staff gave you, right?”

Tenn nods an affirmative. “Apparently, this event is only attended by those who won the lucky draw, so the tickets were never opened for sale to the general public.”

“He must really want you two to watch him sing,” Mitsuki notes, “Though, it’s the same day he wished to meet you. If it comes to a fight, why do it at a place where everyone can see?”

“I don’t know,” Tenn admits, “He’s planning something up his sleeves, that’s for sure.”

A news announcement playing on the television catches their attention. Behind the female news anchor, a poster of Riku’s show is displayed on the green screen, along with a few clips of him singing and smiling to the camera. 

_“Singer Riku Nanase is expected to hold a live performance at one of the opera houses owned by Tsukumo Entertainment, a major power house in Europe and America. There is a planned simulcast for the show on major TV and radio broadcasting channels -”_

“A simulcast, huh?” Yamato hums, “I’d never thought that kid would care so much about his fans to give them a chance to watch his performance wherever they are. Well, according to the news, it’s only limited to Paris for the time being but -,”

“Wait,” Tenn interrupts, “Repeat what you said.”

“It’s only limited to Paris for the time being?” Yamato says in confusion.

“No, that other bit. About the simulcast.”

“Oh, yeah. I said that if the show is simultaneously broadcast on TVs and radios, his fans outside the live audience would be able to watch or listen to it. A lot of artists sometimes do this for their concerts. I mean...you know what a simulcast is….right?”

Tenn ignores Yamato’s question in favor of mulling over his words. It’s not the first time Riku’s done this for his performances, though it’s usually limited to a single program at a time. Even his previous live show was only aired in one radio program. For his performance to be aired on more than one channel at the same time…

“Tenn?” Gaku peers at him. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know why but…” Tenn looks at him with a frown, “I have a bad feeling about Riku’s upcoming show.”

The cup of tea is warm in his hands. 

Riku had prepared it for him, and always ready to go along with it, Iori accepts it with grace but does not drink it. There’s no point in him doing that.

“I miss this place,” Riku sighs, “I wish we could take it along with us.”

They are in the garden again; Riku had randomly decided to visit and stay the night at their old penthouse just to see the garden again and now, the pair sits under the canopy, enjoying the familiar view of the flowers and trees and angel statues. 

With just the two of them left, the garden feels bigger than usual. No more Gaku’s silence presence in the corner. No more Sougo with his indulgent smiles and quiet laughter. Not even Momo and Yuki’s excited chatter.

Just him and Riku. A King and his last chevalier.

“Iori.”

“Yes, Nanase-san?”

“What do you plan to do after all of this is over?” Riku asks, putting his chin on his hands as he regards Iori.

“Me, Nanase-san? I…” Iori thinks about it. “Truthfully, I haven’t put much thought into it.”

“Oh, but you should! It’s always good to plan for the future.”

“What about you, Nanase-san?”

“Me? Hm…” Riku fiddles with his teaspoon, stirring his drink absently. “I guess....maybe I’d like to travel more? Hold more shows. Sing for more people.” He smiles indulgently. “It would be nice if I could do that.”

“Why can’t you?” Iori asks, “I can easily help you with those things.”

Riku regards Iori with amusement. “Will you? You’re always such a good child, Iori. I’m happy to have you.”

Iori cannot put his finger on it but there is something...odd in the way Riku talks and acts in front of him. His King hums to himself as he stirs his tea without actually drinking it, one hand reaching for the sugar cubes again. Iori watches in silence as Riku adds one sugar cube into the drink. Then another. Then another. 

After his fifth one, he finally looks at Iori again.

“Iori, won’t you see your brother again?” 

Iori pauses, not expecting that question. “I...Do you want me to?”

“You’re finally reunited with him after all these years, so it would make sense for you to want to see him more, wouldn’t it?” Riku smiles. “You know I’ll never separate you from Mitsuki-san again. If you so much desire it, I can bring him to you again.”

“That wouldn’t be ideal,” Iori says, “For your plans, I mean.”

“You don’t think Mitsuki-san would like to be on our side?”

Iori looks down to his hands. “Nii-san...is too much of a good person for that.”

Riku’s eyes twinkle. “Are you saying _you’re_ not a good person, Iori?” He giggles when Iori doesn’t answer. “On the contrary, I think you’re a very good person.”

“That couldn’t be further than the truth, Nanase-san,” Iori mutters, “I’ve done many horrible things. You out of all people should know that.”

“Hm, perhaps. But regardless.” Riku points a finger towards a spot on Iori’s chest. The spot where his heart lies, beating quietly but steadily. “Your heart is still much purer than you think. Out of the two of us, the only one who has any kindness left is you, Iori.”

Riku smiles again, before turning his head to look at the view around him. Iori follows his gaze and finds himself staring at one of the angel statues. The one with her hands clasped to her chest as she weeps.

“Kind people deserve good things, Iori,” Riku murmurs, his tone strangely subdued, “That’s why, I’m telling you this.” He looks at Iori again.

“You should run towards your brother if you have the chance. Run towards that light instead of holding on to the darkness that’s not even your own.”

Iori frowns. “I don’t think I understand, Nanase-san.”

Riku’s smile returns on his face - cheerful, as if the words he said were never uttered at all. 

“Don’t mind me! I must be getting tired. I’m talking nonsense.” Riku gets up from his seat and stretches his limbs. “I’m going to sleep now. I had a date with Ryo-san last night and I didn’t sleep a wink.” He gives Iori a cheeky look before walking away. “Wake me up for rehearsals tomorrow~”

He doesn’t wait for Iori’s response, already walking back to their old penthouse. Iori waits until Riku’s back disappears before he stands up from his seat. He gathers the teacups in silence, mulling over Riku’s words. He sighs in frustration when he finds himself still unable to understand what he was talking about. He has heard Riku saying cryptic things before but nothing as...odd as this one.

Something catches his eye. 

“Hm? What’s that?”

On the ground is a piece of folded paper. Iori bends over to pick it up, unfolding it before reading its contents curiously.

“This is…” he says, his tone surprised.

It is the contract agreement to the temporary ownership of the garden. The fact that Riku could have possibly had this in his hand doesn’t surprise Iori more than the name that is written at the end of the contract.

On the dotted line, where Riku’s name should have been, is Iori’s name.

The night is quiet. It’s quiet in a way that’s peaceful. Tenn sits at the veranda that connects to their room, admiring the city view stretched out in front of him. During his stay in Paris, he didn’t have the chance to really admire the view. It had been because of one reason or the other, but now, during the calm before an upcoming inevitable storm, Tenn decides to finally give himself the chance to just sit and look at the beauty the city has to offer him.

He senses Gaku before he could see him and he readily reaches out to hold his hand when Gaku sits next to him on the bench. Tenn leans against him, finding comfort in his body heat. 

“You’re cold,” Gaku murmurs, nuzzling his hair.

Tenn smiles. “You’re just warm.” 

“The view is beautiful.”

“I hope you don’t continue it with a cheesy line like “but you’re more beautiful”,” Tenn teases.

“Dammit, you stole my line. It’s true, though.”

“Stop it.” Tenn hits him on the chest, flushing. “Where’s the rest?”

“Isumi and Natsume were asleep the last time I saw them. Nikaido and his friends are somewhere, I imagine. They’re close by, though. I can sense them.”

“Well, aren’t _you_ getting used to your powers?” Tenn says playfully.

Gaku huffs. “Well, a year spent without you, what else am I supposed to do?”

Tenn goes quiet at that. There is guilt on his face now and he averts his gaze from Gaku in favor of looking at his lap. Noticing the change of mood, he feels Gaku squeezing his hand.

“I’m sorry. I must have…” Tenn sighs. “I can’t imagine how you must have felt. If it were me in your position...if I thought you were dead this whole time, I…” He looks at Gaku. “How do you bear with it? The pain? The confusion?”

Gaku smiles softly, his expression subdued. “I told you this before but Nanase was helpful in helping me in adjusting to my new life. There had been times where…” He winces. “He made things a little difficult, but in retrospect, he took care of me. It also helped me...distract myself from reality. For a moment, I could forget that you were gone. Or so I thought you were.” 

Gaku’s other hand brushes the spot under Tenn’s eye.

“Now you’re here beside me. Real and alive.” He smiles. “All the pain I’ve felt before...the joy of seeing you now greatly outweighs it. So much that I might as well have forgotten it.”

“Gaku…”

They look at each other, slowly leaning towards each other until their lips meet. They kiss softly for a moment, just soaking up each other’s presence. It feels surreal, being able to be with Gaku like this.

It almost makes Tenn forget about the impending storm just a few days later.

A storm that takes the shape of his brother.

For now, he presses himself closer against Gaku and treasures this quiet moment they have together for as long as he can before the illusion of peace is shattered.

Sneaking up to the hotel rooftop had been child’s play for Yamato, who takes Mitsuki and Nagi along with him. He had wanted to enjoy the view without disturbing the sleeping Haruka and Minami, nor intrude on the intimate moment shared between Gaku and Tenn, so the hotel rooftop became the next attractive option.

Looking at the view of the night city stretched out in front of him, Yamato is glad that he made the effort. It is past the opening hours of the pool and the bar, so the area is quiet, which Yamato prefers anyway. He sits cross-legged on one of the lounge chairs. Mitsuki moves to sit beside him, sharing the small space together. In the distance, he could see Nagi at the other side of the rooftop, sitting on the half-wall, dangling his legs off the building.

“This is my first time here,” Mitsuki murmurs, leaning his body against Yamato’s arm. “It’s also my first time being able to enjoy the view like this.”

“You and I both,” Yamato says, “Nagi’s been here a couple of times but I don’t think anyone can really get tired of looking at this.” He looks at Mitsuki. “It’s strange, looking at you now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Throughout the time I’ve known you, you and your friends have been filled with nothing but desperation to live. It’s rare to even get a smile out of you. And now...you’re cured. You’re healthy.” Yamato laughs a little. “This is going to sound weird, but I’m still getting used to the fact that you’re no longer dying.”

Mitsuki makes an amused sound. “You’re right; it does sound weird. But I understand you. I’m still getting used to it myself.” His expression twists slightly. “I just wish all of us had the same chance.”

“Mitsu…”

Mitsuki shakes his head. “I told myself that I won’t dwell on the past anymore. I need to move on and help Tenn to fight his brother, or their deaths would all be in vain. But still… it hits me that...we lost so much these past couple of weeks. Sometimes, when I open my eyes, I would expect Ryuu to greet me good morning, or see Torao and Touma play fighting again like kids.”

He brings up his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “Haruka and Minami no doubt have it worse. They don’t say anything, but I know that they’re still coming to terms with it. I know Tenn is probably still coming to terms with the loss of his chevaliers as well, even the one he supposedly hated.”

He looks at Yamato. “And yet, with all the people I’ve lost, I consider myself lucky for one thing.”

“What is it?” Yamato asks.

“I won’t have to go through it alone.” Mitsuki’s eyes meet Yamato’s. “I have you.”

The two stare at one another, searching each other’s faces for answers to their unspoken questions. When they find themselves slowly inching their faces closer to one another, Yamato is the first one to speak.

“Mitsu, I...Do you know how I feel about you?” he asks softly.

Mitsuki’s eyelashes brushes his cheeks when he lowers his gaze a little. “I do. Do you know my feelings for you?”

Yamato smiles. “I have an inkling.” He pauses. “But I...You should know that between Nagi and I...nothing has changed, either.”

“I know. Nagi told me.”

“And you don’t think that’s strange…? That I like two people at once?”

Mitsuki gives him an unimpressed look. “We live in a world where bat-like monsters that feed on humans and corpses being raised from the dead as soldiers exist. Potentially being in a polyamorous relationship is perhaps the least strange thing I’ve experienced.”

That gets a laugh out of Yamato. “Touche.” He looks at Mitsuki again, with a gaze filled with so much tenderness. “Then, is it okay if I kiss you, Mitsu?”

Mitsuki huffs, blushing slightly. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that all day.”

Yamato laughs again, but cuts himself off by capturing Mitsuki’s lips with his own into a kiss. 

They kiss for a while - soft and chaste and filled with so much love. When they finally pull apart, they look at each other, smiling and giggling softly.

They hear someone clear their throat. They look up to see Nagi standing in front of him, his eyebrow raised in amusement. 

“Sorry to interrupt a loving moment,” Nagi says dryly, “Though I commend Yamato for finally making his move. I thought I’d have to wait til my first grey hair to see you two kiss.” Despite his tone, the look he gives the pair is gentle. He makes his way to Yamato’s other side. “Scoot over. I want to sit next to you.”

“This chair is gonna be so cramped,” Yamato grumbles but obliges anyway. Nagi squeezes in, trapping Yamato between Mitsuki and himself. He holds Yamato’s left hand, while Mitsuki holds Yamato’s right one.

“This is a strange relationship we share,” Mitsuki notes idly.

“It is,” Nagi agrees, “But just so we agree, I love Yamato and Yamato only.”

Mitsuki gives Nagi a smirk. “Likewise, Nagi. I’m surprised you and I even get along.”

“I’m just very charming,” Nagi says haughtily.

“Do I get a say in this?” Yamato says witheringly.

“No,” Mitsuki and Nagi say in unison before smiling at each other. Yamato sighs, but his expression is fond when he squeezes both of their hands.

The three spend the night on the rooftop, admiring the view for as long as they can before the inevitable storm.

Before long, the day of the show arrived. 

Tenn and Gaku step out of the taxi. They’re dressed inconspicuously in black as they follow the crowd heading inside the venue. Just as they pass the main entrance, he feels something being passed into his hand. He meets the eyes of Nagi who winks at him as he passes his katana without being detected before disappearing off to join his friends.

Aside from Gaku and Tenn, the rest are stationed somewhere around the opera house to keep watch. Gaku and Tenn enter the performance hall, listening in to the excited chatter of the fans around them. From what they heard, it seems like it’s the first time for Riku to pull off something as grand as this. Tenn could spy some important people among the crowd - likely to have received a personal invitation from Riku as well. There are cameras stationed around the performance hall, ready to broadcast the live.

Gaku and Tenn are seated in the very middle of the performance hall, placed among the circle. Gaku pulls at his tie, clearly uncomfortable of having to dress so fancily. “This is why I never go to these kinds of places,” he grumbles, “Reminds of the fancy parties my old man used to take me to when I was younger.”

When all the people are seated, the lights begin to dim, signalling the start of the live. At the corner of his eyes, Tenn could see Yamato and Nagi, standing among the shadows, unseen by many. Their eyes are trained onto the stage. Tenn and Gaku quickly do the same.

A single spotlight now shines on the stage. All is quiet until the sound of chimes and bells begin to play. The audience watches in silence as the stage contraption opens and a single individual slowly appears from under the stage.

Tenn sees red hair first.

Then, Riku’s face fully comes into view.

He hears the almost collective intake of breath by the crowd and finds himself doing the same. Even Gaku stiffens at the sight of his King.

The outfit Riku wears gives a faint reminiscent of the outfit he wore a year ago during his pre-debut show in Japan. He is dressed mostly in white - a combination of a loose white shirt with sleeves made from a translucent material, and a skirt-like material billowing from his hips, pooling onto the floor below him. The white pants he wears compliments the shape of his legs as well as the heeled sandals he wears.

From the giant screens on each side of the stage, Tenn could see the shimmery silver color which paints his eyelids, revealed when he gives the crowd a half-lidded stare. A softer shade of red paints his lips. There are long earrings in the shape of butterflies dangling from each ear. The look is completed with feathers placed carefully among the locks of his hair - like he did a year ago.

For the lack of a better word, Riku looks absolutely _ethereal._

The instrumental picks up. Riku begins to dance - a slow motion of his arms and a sway of his hips. He looks at the crowd with a smile on his face, before he parts his lips and begins to sing.

The song is nothing like Tenn has ever heard before. Despite the increasing tempo of the instrumentals, the lyrics are slow and enticing. Riku sings and dances very expressively, enunciating each lyric with a turn of his head or a flick of his fingers. When the beat picks up even more, so does his dance.

And yet, the way he sings remains slow and haunting and sometimes, even seductive.

_The Black Flower is the voice_

_which abides in this broken eye_

_Where it remained since its creation_

_awaiting its purpose_

  
  


“This is the last song Osaka composed to him,” Gaku whispers.

“It truly is a masterpiece,” Tenn says. 

Then, he hears a cough.

The man beside him covers his mouth as he begins to cough relentlessly. On the stage, Riku sings with more power.

_A harmless song of ruin_

_which creates a monster_

_that harms itself and others_

By the time Tenn realizes what is happening, it’s already too late. 

The man beside him doubles over and then there is a loud snapping sound. Followed by another and another and another.

Snapping sounds combined with the sounds of people hacking out coughs filled the performance halls. From the fans to the people behind the cameras. Tenn and Gaku instantly rise from their seats. Gaku’s hand is already starting to shapeshift, while Tenn grips the hilt of his katana.

There is a loud roar, and Tenn watches in horror as the man beside him, along with many others, begin to transform.

“They’re turning into -,” Gaku gasps.

Tenn grits his teeth and whirls onto Riku. Riku stands on stage, still singing his heart out, but now, his gaze is fully onto Tenn. The corner of his lips lift and he extends one arm towards him. Ever so slightly, he curls one finger.

Riku is beckoning Tenn to come closer.

All around them, the humans are transforming into chiropterans. One of them immediately targets Tenn, swiping its massive claws towards him. Just before he could land a hit, there is the sound of a gunshot. Tenn looks up.

Nagi has his sniper aimed towards the chiropteran and has shot it right through the head.

  
  


_The time is past to suppress my giddiness_

_So pure and strong, these white claws._

  
  


There are screams coming from the outside. 

_“Tenn!”_ Mitsuki’s voice crackles to the walkie talkie strapped to Gaku’s side. _“There are chiropterans everywhere outside! Whoever listened to the broadcasts are transforming into one!”_

“Shit!” Tenn curses. He turns to Gaku. “Gaku, go help - gh! Get out of my way!”

Tenn cuts down the chiropteran charging towards him, while Gaku manages to slice one chiropteran’s head off that is coming from above. Aside from the two, Tenn is quick to realize that the rest of the chiropterans are now heading outside, no doubt looking for things to kill and destroy.

“Everyone, try to save as many civilians as you can!” Tenn yells into the walkie talkie, “If you can find the main satellite for the broadcasting channels, destroy them!” He turns to Gaku again. “Go help them,” he says urgently.

“But -,”

“I’m afraid Yaotome-san will not be going anywhere,” a smooth voice interrupts. 

Gaku avoids Iori’s attack right on time as the latter comes sweeping in from the balcony above. Iori’s body is almost fully transformed - he now bears scaly black wings, and both of his hands are fully clawed. His eyes glow blue and when he parts his lips, rows of sharp fangs can be seen. 

“Izumi,” Gaku growls, “You’re intending to stop me?”

“Fight me, Yaotome-san,” Iori says, “Show me how much you’ve mastered the powers Nanase-san granted you!”

He flies towards Gaku, one hand slicing the air in a curve, aiming straight for Gaku’s heart. Gaku jumps out of the way, rolling onto the floor and crashing into the seats. He quickly stands up, giving Iori a heated glare.

“You’re not giving me much of a choice, are you?” he hisses. He sets his jaw as he concentrates. Slowly, his left hand transforms into the clawed chiropteran hand, while his right hand is now shaped like a sharp blade. A single wing appears on his back. When he looks back at Iori, his eyes are now glowing blue - reminding Tenn of Gaku’s original King.

Iori smiles serenely. “Good. Now, show me just how strong you’ve become!”

With a growl, Gaku launches himself into the air towards Iori, fully intending to fight him. 

Meanwhile, Tenn turns back to the stage. Riku has finally reached the end of his performance. He smiles at Tenn, his finger still beckoning him over. Tenn rushes over to the stage, stopping just before the steps.

He takes a breath, before calmly climbing the steps onto the stage towards his brother.

“Tenn-nii,” Riku greets, “Did you like my performance?” 

“Your voice is as beautiful as always,” Tenn says, stopping in front of him, “You’re truly a magnificent singer, Riku.”

“Thank you, Tenn-nii. I’ve said this before, but that means a lot coming from you.” Riku eyes the katana strapped to Tenn's hip. “I see that you’ve come prepared.”

“This is the stage you wish to battle me on, is it not?” Tenn asks.

“It is,” Riku nods, “The crescendo of our duet will begin here.” He smiles, pleased. “I’m so happy you’ve kept your promise to meet me here.”

“I’ve failed to keep my promise to keep you safe,” Tenn says quietly, “This is one promise I told myself I will not break.”

“...That’s right, Tenn-nii.” Riku tilts his head. “Are you aware that there’s only one outcome of this battle?”

Tenn nods. “One of us will die.”

Riku nods as well. “Yes. And for once, we Kings will not run away from each other any longer. The cycle of hatred we’re destined to be in shall now end here.”

He lifts one hand. Iori, taking that as a cue, momentarily breaks from his battle with Gaku to take the sword at his hip and tosses it towards Riku. Riku catches it skillfully, closing his hand around the hilt. He unsheathes it, carelessly tossing the scabbard elsewhere. In front of him, Tenn unsheathed his katana as well. 

The two Kings aim their blades towards one another.

“Let’s end this once and for all,” Tenn vows.

With a cry, the two Kings charge towards the other, effectively starting their battle.

Outside the opera house, the chiropterans fill the streets, attacking the first people they could see. Nagi and Yamato have their backs to one another as they shoot one chiropteran after the other. 

“Do we need to destroy the satellites?” Nagi asks.

“The performance seemed to have come to an end so that won’t be necessary for now,” Yamato replies, “But we should keep an eye for them just in case things go awry.” 

Around them, the three Schiffs split ways to cover more ground. Aside from their own weapons, the surviving Schiffs also wield the weapons of their fallen friends - Mitsuki with Ryuu’s sword, Haruka with Touma’s machete and Minami with Torao’s axe. Having been trained to kill their entire lives, the three handle those weapons with ease.

Around their necks, hang a pendant - each of them made from the crystallized shards of their fallen friends.

“There’s so many of them!” Haruka cries out, slicing a chiropteran’s head off with the machete after throwing his kunais towards another one coming his way.

“Takes us back, doesn’t it?” Minami asks. Using the weight of the axe as an anchor, he pivots himself into the air, slamming his spear into the back of a chiropteran’s throat, effectively killing it. 

“Heh,” Mitsuki smirks, “This is child’s play compared to what we faced in the lab.” Maneuvering his scythe and Ryuu’s sword should have been difficult, but Mitsuki doesn’t face any as he skillfully takes turns utilizing each weapon.

By using the weapons of their friends, it’s as if their friends are joining in the fight as well.

The three share a smile.

“This is for everything we’ve faced up till now!” Mitsuki yells.

“Yes!” Haruka and Minami cry in unison.

“Looks like the Schiffs are fired up,” Nagi comments, reloading his sniping gun before quickly shooting another chiropteran.

“Well, we can’t lose to them, now can we?” Yamato asks, slamming the back of his gun on one chiropteran aiming for them.

Nagi smirks. “Of course not. Both of us went through hell and back. Let’s show these monsters what we’re made of.”

The two former assassins join their three companions, taking down the monsters around them with renewed determination.

Claws clash with claws. Blue eyes meet.

Both chevaliers pull back before charging towards another. Iori moves around much faster with his two wings compared to Gaku’s only one, but Gaku makes up with his strength and precision. His spear-like right hand narrowly misses Iori, scratching his shoulder instead. 

“Where was this determination before?” Iori asks.

“I found my reason to fight,” Gaku says.

“Is that so?” Iori pulls his hand back. “Then, let’s see how far this determination will get you.”

They dance around each other in the air, throwing and deflecting blows and hits. Iori manages to land a hit on Gaku’s side, throwing him off-guard. Gaku catches himself before his body could slam against the wall. Gaku reciprocates by clawing at Iori’s side. The smell of blood hits them when his claws tear through the flesh.

The wound heals almost at an instant. 

“You said you found your reason to fight,” Iori says, “Is it that King who isn’t even yours to begin with?”

“Is Nanase your reason to fight?” Gaku counters.

“Nanase-san is the reason for my entire being,” Iori replies easily, “If it were not for him, I would not be here anymore.”

“So your loyalty stems from only gratitude? Is that the entirety of your feelings for him?”

Iori narrows his eyes at him. “What are you getting at, Yaotome-san?”

“Do you remember what you told me a long time ago?” Gaku asks, “You said that no matter what your feelings are for Nanase-san, they don't matter. Well, I disagree. Your feelings do matter to you, don’t they? They are what drive your every decision when it comes to Nanase. I don’t think loyalty alone would have motivated you to go so far for him.”

“How would you know that?” Iori questions.

Gaku fixes Iori a look. “Because you’re more human than you can ever hope to give yourself credit for.” His expression turns a little gentler. “Tell me, Izumi. If you had a choice, would this be the future you’d want to give the person you love? Would you truly follow Nanase on this path if you know you have other alternatives for him, if not yourself?”

Iori doesn’t answer him with words - he simply brings down his hand towards Gaku, as if to cut him in half. Gaku flies away to avoid it. When he looks at Iori’s eyes, however, he could tell that he is not into the fight as he makes himself seem to be.

“Yaotome-san, you always pretend to know you can read me,” Iori says quietly, “But you don’t know the type of person I am. No matter how I feel...even if all I could get out of this is a heavily one-sided love I can never hope to be returned, I will gladly throw my emotions aside to fulfill whatever Nanase-san desires.”

“Even if those desires conflict with your own?” Gaku challenges, “Because I don’t believe that.”

“Believe what you want,” Iori says, “Unlike you and Sougo-san, my feelings and loyalty are for the same person. My heart is not in turmoil.”

And yet once again, Gaku could tell.

Iori’s words don’t match the hesitation that flashes in his eyes.

Swords clang against one another before the two Kings pull back and lunge towards another once more. Both Kings wear different expressions on their faces - Tenn with his serious gaze, Riku with his thrilling laughter. Red meets blue. Blades cross.

Tenn slashes the air beside Riku - having narrowly missed his twin by a mere inch. Riku ducks and attacks from below, smirking at Tenn’s surprised look. The older twin bends back, feeling the cold air wash against his face when the blade makes a curve just inches away from his head. 

“You’ve gotten better at this,” Tenn comments, a little breathless. He positions his katana vertically in front of him, his stance ready.

Riku mirrors his position, holding his sword with one hand. “Thank you. I had a special friend to teach me.”

“And this special friend of yours is still alive, I’m assuming?”

“Of course! Hopefully, he’s far, far away from here and listened to my words.”

Tenn doesn’t have time to think of what Riku could have possibly meant by that. His brother runs up to him, swinging his sword towards him. It hits him this time - a slash on his arm that heals seconds after it forms. It still hurts, but Tenn has felt much worse pain. He pulls his blade back and strikes quickly - he slices a skin on Riku’s collarbone; a wound that also heals seconds later.

They dance around one another like an elaborate tango, their blades never quite touching the other twin without being blocked or deflected by the other’s weapon.

“More, more!” Riku cries, smile widening, “Show me your true feelings, Tenn-nii! It’s just you and I on this stage. No one will interrupt us!”

His attacks increase in their intensity. The continuous movements are starting to tire Tenn out, but he doesn’t allow himself to hesitate. He knows that one moment of carelessness can very well be fatal, even if the blade that his twin carries has yet to be coated with his blood.

“Why did you feel the need to turn those humans into chiropterans?” Tenn demands.

“Oh that? I just liked things to be more exciting! I also knew you’d bring friends along so I thought I’d give them something to do~”

“Those were your fans, Riku,” Tenn says, his emotions strong, “Do you truly have no care for them? Then who are you singing for?”

Riku stops and so does Tenn. They stare at one another, their blades still positioned in front of them.

“It’s nothing personal, Tenn-nii,” Riku says with a smile, “Well, okay. It’s a little bit personal. But I don’t care for humans in general. I don’t care what happens to them. They’re fragile creatures, despite their immense potential for cruelty. They’ll die one way or another.”

“Humans also have the potential to be kind, Riku.”

“Really? I’ve met very few kind humans, Tenn-nii. The ones I’ve known my entire life are always after something. Even my fans...they all desire something from me. If I stop giving it to them, they’ll leave me. That’s just how it works.” Riku grins. “So to answer your question, I sing for myself. I sing for people so I can get their love and crush their love if I so much desire. It’s a thrilling feeling, Tenn-nii. You should try it some time.”

“Riku…” Tenn’s expression seems to crumble. “If five years ago, you were never sent to that horrible place, would you have ended up like this? Could you have led a different life?”

Riku laughs, but his eyes on Tenn are cold. “I don’t know, Tenn-nii. I will never know because the past cannot be changed, no matter how much you or I wish for it. Do you want to know why I did everything I did? All those pain I caused you, do you want to know the reason behind them?”

“You wanted me to feel the same pain you did five years ago,” Tenn says.

“Oh, Tenn-nii. You’re half-correct,” Riku answers, “I did want you to suffer, but the pain I caused you will never amount to the ones I’ve experienced within that short span of year. But that’s not the true reason behind my actions.” 

“Then, what is it?”

“I wanted you to finally _look_ at me,” Riku says at last. Tenn’s eyes widen at that answer. “I wanted you to look at me for the way I am - monstrous and selfish and cruel - and yet, choose me. We were supposed to be together forever, Tenn-nii. We were born together. We should have led our lives together.” For the first time, a flicker of emotion that Tenn has never seen on Riku’s face before is shown.

Desperation.

“Five years ago, I wanted you to take _my_ hand back then,” Riku continues. He smiles wearily. “Now, at least I’ll know that your desire to kill me meant that you chose me in the end.” 

Tenn is quiet as he processes Riku’s words. He exhales a breath.

“Riku, you said nothing can change the past.”

“That’s right.”

“I can’t undo the pain I’ve caused you - the same way you can’t undo the pain you’ve caused me. But there is something we both can still do.”

The Kings stare at each other in silence. Tenn raises his katana to his palm and cuts it, staining the blade with his blood. Riku does the same, slicing his hand so the blood spills on his sword.

Gaku and Iori stop in time to witness what is happening. 

“Tenn,” Gaku says, his brows furrowing.

“Nanase...san?” Iori murmurs, looking at the scene below him.

“Riku, we were born together,” Tenn says, “Though we did not live our lives together for a while when we could have, now that things have become this way, there is still one thing we can do. You know what it is, right?”

Riku nods. “I do.”

“When you said one of us will die tonight, you probably knew that would not be the case, didn’t you?”

“I did. After all, the one true way to stop this cycle of hatred we’re trapped in is…”

They aim their bloodstained blades towards one another.

“For us to kill each other,” Tenn finishes.

“We were born together,” Riku smiles, “Now, we will die together.”

Gaku’s eyes widen.

“No, they can’t be planning to -,”

Iori grits his teeth. “Nanase-san, I -,”

Before either of them could finish their sentence -

The Kings charge towards each other, blades aimed for each other’s hearts.

Tenn is resigned to his fate. Truthfully, he had known it would come to this. Both of them will have to pay for what they did to each other. They’re too far gone for forgiveness now. When his blade reaches Riku’s heart, he will watch his brother die.

The same way Riku will watch him die when his sword pierces his heart.

Riku smiles softly, catching Tenn’s attention. He watches in confusion when Riku, still running towards him, slowly moves his sword to the side.

Before his fingers let go of the hilt, releasing the sword from his hand.

“I’m sorry, Tenn-nii,” he hears Riku say, “I still love you too much, so I don’t want you to die.”

Riku, he-

He never planned to -

It’s too late for Tenn. The momentum is too great. He can’t stop it now. His katana will reach Riku at this rate and he won’t be able to do anything about it -

“Riku, no -!” he cries out, but it’s too late.

There is a sound of metal piercing through flesh and bone. The smell of blood instantly fills the air.

He thinks he’d seen Riku’s shocked expression before. He finds out that it is nothing compared to the one he is looking at right now.

Standing in front of Tenn, with his katana pierced right through him from between his wings, is Iori.

“Izumi!” Gaku cries out, rushing to the stage. He lands beside Tenn, watching Tenn shakily look at the blade sticking out from his back. Iori glances at him from over his shoulders with a pained smile before he takes the blade and pushes it out of his body. Tenn staggers back into Gaku’s chest, watching the scene unfolding before him in shock.

Riku is still frozen where he is when Iori collapses to the floor. 

“I-Iori…” he breathes out, “Why…?”

“Tenn!”

A sound of doors opening with a bang and loud footsteps rushing into the room can be heard. Tenn turns to see Mitsuki rushing in. “The chiropterans outside are mostly dealt with, I just -,” He stops when he realizes who is on the stage with him. “...Is that…” He sucks in a breath. “Iori!”

He rushes towards the stage before scrambling to Iori’s side. He looks at Tenn desperately. “What happened to him?!”

“He...He took the blade that was meant for Riku…” Tenn’s voice sounds faraway, even to him.

Iori’s body has begun crystallizing from where he is stabbed. Since he was not stabbed at the heart, the spread is a little slower, but only by a margin. Still, it gives Iori enough time to look at Riku, who is still looking at him like he couldn’t believe what is happening.

“Nanase-san…I’m sorry…” he rasps out, “It seems...that Yaotome-san...is right after all…”

“Izumi…” Gaku says.

“I...I suspected it...but when I saw what you were...about to do...I just…” Iori coughs out a strangled laugh. “I can’t bring myself to not do anything. I know what you truly desired, Nanase-san, but forgive me...I couldn’t help but to be selfish.”

A single tear escapes his eye. “Just as you wished for your brother to be alive...I don’t want you to die, Nanase-san,” he rasps, “I...I love you, Nanase-san... _Riku_. I want you to live.”

The crystallization finally reaches his heart, thus rapidly increasing the spread. His limbs have begun breaking off. Iori turns to his brother, trying his best to smile with his rapidly stiffening jaws.

“Nii-san...thank goodness you’re okay,” he breathes.

Mitsuki has tears running down his cheeks, but he forces himself a smile as he caresses Iori’s cheek. “I am, Iori. You don’t have to worry anymore.” He bites his bottom lip to suppress his sobs as he watches his brother crystallize into stone. Just before the crystallization completes, he leans in and presses his forehead against Iori’s.

“Sleep now, Iori,” he whispers, “I hope when you wake up, you’ll be in a much better, happier place.” 

Mitsuki is greeted with silence.

Iori has hardened into stone completely. There is a single giant crack on his torso, right where his heart used to be.

For a moment, no one speaks.

Riku walks over to Iori’s body before dropping to his knees. He silently reaches out with a trembling hand to stroke Iori’s cheek, feeling the cold stone under his skin instead of the usual warmth he’s used to.

Unlike Sougo's, Iori’s eyes are closed and there is the faintest smile on his face. He had shed a tear just before he died - the first time he ever cried again since he stopped all those years ago.

Riku cradles Iori’s head on his lap, ducking down to cover his own face with his hair. His hands are still trembling.

“Iori…” he says, his voice so very whispery and distant. “My sweet, sweet child. Iori...why…”

“Riku,” Tenn says shakily, tears trailing down his cheeks, “It’s over now, Riku. Just give up.” He reaches for his brother. “No more fighting. _Please._ ”

Something Tenn has said must have finally reached Riku, because a sob finally rises from his throat. His trembling worsens before he curls into himself, still holding Iori’s head.

“Iori…” Riku cries, “Iori… _Iori_ …”

Outside, it is silent after the deaths of the many chiropterans killed by Tenn’s companions.

Inside the performance hall, the silence is broken by Riku’s cries of anguish. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku's new song is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axT_RojfaRs).
> 
> For a potentially better reading experience, the song I imagined for a certain scene is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP9Y4PlEN3k).
> 
> Only epilogue left! ^^
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  
  


_ A year later, Japan. _

  
  


“I’m home.”

“Isumi-san, welcome home.” Minami looks up from his notebook to smile at Haruka. “How’s your first day of school?”

“It’s...definitely nothing like the lessons Minato-san gave me,” Haruka says, moving to sit next to Minami on the couch. “More people, more things to learn. It’s fun, though. Different, but fun.”

“I’m glad. You’ve always wanted to know what it's like to go to school, haven’t you? Minato-san had been kind enough to prepare you for it. I’m impressed that you caught up so quickly, though. Like you’ve been learning these things your entire life.”

Haruka flushes. “Minato-san said something about me being gifted or something. I just like learning, that’s all.”

“Minato-san” refers to an old acquaintance of the old lady who took care of them back when they were still on the run. The former scientist had come in contact with them shortly after everything that had happened and it was only after she told them of her relationship with the old lady that the Schiffs slowly started trusting her. Now, she acted as Haruka and Minami’s primary caregiver until they’re able to assimilate fully into society as normal people.

That included preparing Haruka for school for the very first time in his life. It had taken a lot of intensive preparation and some behind the scenes string pulling, but the end goal had been achieved and now Haruka is officially a highschool freshman.

“Are you writing lyrics again?” Haruka asks curiously, peering over to look into the notebook, “You’ve been learning how to read music, right?”

Minami nods. “Reading the notes had been simple enough, but I’m not musically skilled yet to actually write a song like Osaka-san did, but I do like writing out my thoughts as lyrics.” He laughs. “They’re nothing good, though.”

Sougo’s old songs and music sheets - all found in his old studio in Paris as well the ones in America and Japan - have been handed down to Minami after the latter expressed an interest in the songs the composer had written. Now, he spends his time trying to pick up music and hopes to one day write a song of his own.

Maybe he’ll write a song to Tenn. To Haruka, even.

Or perhaps…

His hand goes to the pendant hanging around his neck. Seeing this, Haruka does the same to his own, his fingers feeling the cool smooth surface under his skin.

“Maybe I’ll write a song for these two,” Minami murmurs.

“That would be nice,” Haruka agrees, “I’m sure they would love it.”

“I need to work out more,” Yamato huffs, his arms struggling to hold the weight of the couch.

“Put your back in it, old man,” Mitsuki says playfully, “Come on. Just a bit more.”

They finally put the couch where they want it to be - the center of the living room of their new apartment. The apartment Mitsuki now shares with Nagi and Yamato had been the result of a year’s worth of Nagi’s and Yamato’s work savings, plus the extra cash they’ve kept over the years while they were still under Takamasa’s service. It’s a little bit bigger than the one-room the pair used to live in, but still on the smaller side, with a modest living space shared with the kitchen and a separate bedroom barely big enough to fit the three of them.

Regardless, it is comfortable and it is a place Mitsuki could proudly call it his home.

Nagi and Yamato had found new jobs - Nagi makes full use of his handsomeness to work as a freelance model, while Yamato is now an office worker at a small startup company. 

“You’re so pampered,” Nagi once teased him, “Here we are, working our butts off to earn a living and you’re just waiting to be fed every day like a housecat.”

“I’ve been trying to take up a skill to make myself useful,” Mitsuki had grumbled in return, “It’s not my fault I’m neither academically or musically gifted like Haruka or Minami.”

As of right now, he’s taken the initiative to take some classes on cooking - to keep himself busy and also hopefully, use the skill to find himself a job in the future. He’s skilled with his hands and could handle sharp objects well - perhaps, even a bit too well - so he might as well use it to create something for a change.

Nagi pokes his head through the door, his arms carrying a large box filled with their belongings. “Where do you want these?”

“Hm? Those can go in the bedroom,” Yamato replies, “We can sort through them later.” He collapses onto the couch to catch his breath, before he pats the space beside him. “Come sit by me, you two.”

He pulls Mitsuki’s hand, bringing him towards him, while his other hand reaches out for Nagi. Nagi holds his hand and lets himself be pulled towards Yamato. Mitsuki and Nagi sit at each Yamato’s side, both leaning against his arm.

“You’re visiting Okinawa again later, aren’t you, Mitsu?” Yamato asks.

“Mm. There is something I need to give to those people.”

“You've been looking after them for awhile now,” Nagi comments, “They haven't found you out?”

Mitsuki smiles. “I’ve kept my distance. This time… I think I want to meet them properly. Tell them the story of their son who loved them, despite never knowing who they are.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Yamato asks softly.

Mitsuki shakes his head. “I think I’ll do this on my own. But later…” He looks at them both. “Once things have settled down, I’ll definitely like to spend time with the two of you in Okinawa. That place is beautiful.”

“I don’t really like the sun,” Nagi says, “But I like the ocean, so I’ll be waiting for that day.”

Yamato laughs. “I’ll go anywhere you’d want me to, Mitsu. The three of us together on a beautiful island...that sounds like a nice idea.”

Mitsuki absently wraps his hand around the pendant hanging around his neck. He’s been holding on to it for a year now, but this time...he thinks it’s better to give it someone else. He smiles to himself as he remembers.

From the way he’d seen Ryuu’s family and how they acted with one another, if Ryuu had never been taken to the lab, Mitsuki is certain that he would have been raised filled with love. Ryuu would have adored his brothers, and be adored in return.

His grip on the pendant tightens. Soon, he’ll return Ryuu to his family. To finally reunite his parents with their first son.

And let their family finally be whole again. 

Gaku exits his father’s office - the first time he’s visited the place in literally years since their estrangement - to find Tenn still waiting for him outside.

“How did it go?” Tenn asks, taking off his earphones. He’s been listening to music while he waits to prevent himself from accidentally intruding into the conversation.

“About as well as it could have been,” Gaku says with a sigh, “He demanded where I’ve been the past year and what happened to the bar and all that. But…” He allows himself a small smile. “I think...we made amends. At least, he’s willing to talk to me again outside of business matters. He runs a hand through his hair. “My old man was always prickly with his affection.”

Tenn smiles. “But he loves you all the same, doesn’t he?”

“I suppose so. Well, now that that’s been dealt with -,” Gaku holds out his hand. “Let’s go home. I just want to laze around for the day.”

Tenn makes a face but grabs his hand. “You’re lucky you could afford to laze around.”

“We can’t all be popular idols, angel Tenn,” Gaku teases. Tenn punches him lightly on the arm in retaliation.

Downstairs, Momo and Yuki are already waiting for them. The two are now full-fledged producers working under Yaotome productions and for the past year, have been helping Tenn make his comeback in the music industry; this time as a proper idol. Tenn counts his blessings that despite everything that has happened, the two never asked him any uncomfortable questions, and aside from that one time where a drunken Momo lamented to him of how much he missed Riku and wondered where he’d been, the two treat him with both professionalism and friendliness.

“Tenn!” Momo greets, “There you are! We were waiting to give these to you. We finalized the list of songs you’ll perform at your next show.”

Tenn takes the music sheets from him. “Thank you, Momo-san. I’m sorry for troubling you.”

“Not at all,” Yuki says, smiling at Tenn, “We were on our way to meet Yaotome Papa as well.” He winks at Gaku. “And how did the long-awaited father-son reunion go?”

Gaku sighs. “There was minimal yelling, at least.”

“I consider that a victory.”

“Sorry to cut in but,” Tenn looks at the man with long blue hair standing beside Yuki, “May I know who’s this?”

“Ah, pleased to meet you, Nanase-san,” the man says, holding out his hand, “My name is Ogami Banri. I’m an old acquaintance of Momo-kun and Yuki. We’ll be working together from now on.”

Tenn now goes by his original surname. As soon as he hit 20 years old, that had been one of the first things he did - to finally sever himself from the man he once called his chevalier. 

“‘Acquaintance’? I’m hurt, Ban!” Yuki exclaims, “We went way further than that.”

“Considering you’re now married to Momo-kun, I don’t think it'll be appropriate information to say,” Banri points out.

“Momo doesn’t mind! Momo is into that kind of thing!” Momo says cheerfully.

Gaku coughs loudly. “If there’s nothing else, Tenn and I will get going.”

“Of course! I’ll text you the schedule later, Tenn,” Momo says, patting Tenn’s shoulder, “Go have fun with your boyfriend, and remember not to get caught!”

“Though I won’t mind a wedding invitation anytime soon,” Yuki says.

Tenn flushes and quickly pulls Gaku away, who is busy laughing at Yuki’s words.

Due to Tenn’s growing popularity as an idol, their walk home is usually through a longer route that fewer people venture to and Tenn and Gaku can’t be seen together without Tenn being covered head to toe with disguises. Tenn personally doesn’t mind. 

As he tightens his hold on Gaku’s hand, he personally thinks it’s rather thrilling.

“What would your fans think if they find out that not only you’re dating, but you’re dating a man?” Gaku half-teases. Tenn could sense the hidden worry in his tone and he shot him a reassuring look.

“To be fair, I never gave them empty promises. I’ve made my boundaries clear from the very beginning.” He sighs. “If it weren’t for Momo-san’s enthusiasm, I would have preferred to remain in the indie scene at best.”

“But you becoming an idol is also for that kid’s sake, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Tenn’s smile turns gentle. “Perhaps, it’s because I wanted to continue that child’s dream. Singing made him happy, after all, no matter what his reasons for singing may be.” 

“You’re a good brother, Tenn.”

“I’m just making up for lost times.”

In the distance, they could see a figure standing in front of their residence. “Ah, it’s that person, isn’t it?” Gaku asks.

“Mm. Riku’s special friend.” Tenn lifts his hand to wave. “Tsukumo-san.”

Ryo looks towards them at the call of his name. “Nanase Tenn-san,” he greets, the corner of his lips lifting, “I was worried I had the wrong address.”

“Did you wait long?” Tenn asks.

“Nope! I just arrived.” His gaze sweeps past him to look at Gaku. “Oh? Yaotome-kun, was it? I’ve seen you once or twice with Riku before.” He looks at the both of them. “Don’t tell me...you’re together now?”

“We’ve always been together,” Gaku affirms, “But let’s take this inside, shall we, Tsukumo-san?”

“Of course~ Pardon me for the intrusion!”

Tenn first came in contact with Ryo a few months ago when the latter contacted him through an email. It was just shortly after Tenn’s debut as an idol and when he began making public appearances. He already started using his old surname by then, and naturally, it drew a lot of questions from the media and the fans regarding his relation with Riku - the indie singer who went missing after his final appearance in Paris.

There were speculations of what had happened to Riku. The chiropteran incident had been contained by the government officials - all of which were Takamasa’s old acquaintances that Tenn had long since cut off contact with - and was written off as another terror attack by supposedly escaped convicted criminals. Riku’s disappearance had led fans to infer that the supposed terror attack had something to do with it, but Tenn neither denied or confirmed this every time he was asked - the same way he neither denied or confirmed his relationship with Riku.

Until Ryo came into his life, and introduced himself as the man who kickstarted Riku’s previous career as a singer. Tenn had been cautious at first, but over the months of their contact through emails, phone calls and occasional meetings, Tenn slowly realized that Ryo was most probably “that special friend” Riku mentioned a couple of times, though Ryo denied ever entering into any romantic relationship with Riku when Tenn asked. 

Regardless; today, he finally invites Ryo into their home. 

“I have to be honest,” Ryo says later, when he is seated in the living room of Tenn and Gaku’s shared home, “I’m still surprised you’re actually letting me see him. Considering how you avoided every question and speculation thrown at you by everyone else, I would have thought you’d remain cautious at least for a little longer.”

Tenn places a mug of tea in front of Ryo. “It’s the least I can do for you. After all...you were there for him when I was not.”

“We have to warn you, however,” Gaku says, crossing his arms, “He will most likely not recognize you. Tenn told you why, right?”

“Not the details, no, but Riku’s been through a lot, hasn’t he?” Ryo asks, “I won’t press for more, but whatever it is, if it’s truly terrible, I won’t blame his mind for wanting to forget it all.”

Tenn looks at him carefully. “You don’t seem bothered by the possibility of him forgetting you.”

“Oh, it’s painful, trust me. But me moping about it won’t undo anything, now would it? I’ll just get Riku to like me again.” 

Tenn stares at him for a moment before he sighs, shaking his head. “I can see why you two got along. Regardless, do you mind waiting here for a bit before I let you see him? I need to talk to him first.”

Ryo smiles. “I’ve waited for a year, Nanase-san. I can wait for a little while longer.”

Tenn returns his smile. “Thank you, Tsukumo-san.”

“For being patient?”

“...For everything.”

“Will you ever reveal the truth to Nanase? Of what happened to him?” Gaku asks as they walk side by side towards a certain room at the end of the hallway.

“If it’s not necessary, I won’t. It’s better this way. We’ll cross the bridge when we get there.” 

Tenn stands in front of a door. His hand reaches for the doorknob to twist it before slowly pushing the door open.

The first thing he sees is the bed pushed against the wall beside the window, which provides the view of the mountains in the distance. There is a boy with brilliant red hair sitting on the bed, still in his pyjamas as he looks out the window. He turns his head at the sound of the door opening and his face immediately brightens when his gaze lands on Tenn.

“Tenn-nii!”

Tenn smiles. “I see that you woke up pretty late today, Riku.” He walks over to pat Riku’s messy hair. “See? You still have bed hair.”

“Mou!” Riku pouts, reaching for Tenn’s hand on his head. “I tried waking up early! I really did. I was just more tired than I thought I was.” His eyes land on Gaku. “Oh, Gaku-san!”

“Hey kid,” Gaku says with a grin, “Finally opened your eyes for the day eh, sleepyhead?”

“Not you too!” Riku whines when Gaku ruffles his hair.

When Riku looks at Tenn again, all smiles, there is not a trace of malice or cruelty left on his face. He looks at Tenn like he would have many years ago - cheerfully and filled with genuine love. Given the situation, it is really of no surprise that he no longer holds malice or grudge towards his brother.

After the incident in Paris, perhaps due to the shock and trauma, or even due to the accumulated stress, Riku had collapsed to the ground after he cried his eyes out. Tenn had been frantic, until he heard Riku’s soft breathing before he realized that his brother had merely, for the lack of better words, cried himself to sleep.

When Riku didn’t wake up for weeks on end, Tenn realizes that Riku’s body had forced itself into hibernation, the same way Tenn’s body did when he was severely injured by the blast a couple of years ago. While Riku did not sustain any bodily injuries, Tenn doesn’t doubt that his heart needed plenty of healing.

Weeks quickly turned to months. A year later, just a few days ago, Riku finally woke up. 

He had called out to Tenn lovingly and almost...childishly, reminiscent of how he was when he was younger. When he didn’t recognize who Gaku was and had warily asked where Takamasa was, Tenn and Gaku then came to a realization.

Riku had lost his memories from before he was taken to the lab.

Tenn is very much aware that one day, Riku will somehow find out the truth of what had happened to him, and of all the people he had known and lost throughout the years, but for now, Riku is better off not knowing.

Aside from the fact that Takamasa is now off on a ‘long vacation’ - a fact that Riku had been really pleased about.

“Riku, there’s a guest who wants to see you,” Tenn says, sitting on the mattress, “You might not know him, but he’s an old friend of yours.”

Riku blinks owlishly. “Were we close?”

Tenn chuckles. “That person said you were. But before that, I actually have something to give to you.”

“A gift for me?”

“Mm. I told you before that you had people who knew and loved you, though you might not remember them.” Tenn reaches inside his coat pocket and takes out a pendant. The pendant is made from a red shard hanging from a chain, to which he carefully puts into Riku’s hand.

The shard is none other than Iori’s crystallized blood.

“This pendant is to remind you of one of them,” Tenn says, “He’s...sadly, he’s no longer here, but he was one of those people who cherished you a lot, Riku. More than I could ever have.”

Riku looks at the pendant, holding it into the light. He looks at it with quiet wonder.

Then, he brings it to his chest. A soft smile adorns his face.

“I wonder why but,” he murmurs, “This pendant…”

He clasps both hands around it as he presses it against the spot where his heart is.

“It feels warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I can't believe it's already the final chapter of this story. Call me corny, but I feel like it's just yesterday when I was excitedly tweeting out my upcoming fic idea...and now here it is, finally over. Thank you for all your support, whether through kudos or comments or even tweeting to me about it. It really helped motivate me to continue writing and fall in love with the story more and more each day.
> 
> This fic might have ended, but there is undoubtedly a new path opened up for our boys. Maybe one day, we'll see them again.
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
